The Epic of Ashus Ketchumo
by sakikui
Summary: An epic that began with the question "What if Kanto was like Ancient Rome, and Pokemon were like gladiators?" Do not read if you have a fragile childhood. Do read if you want an adult version of Pokemon with a strong Ash and a scary Team Rocket.
1. Kanto: Blood and Glory

**A/N: Welcome to the Holy Kantan Empire. There are a few things you should know about this world before you proceed.**

 **This is a Pokemon/Ancient Rome AU. For Roman flavor, I've modified names. I think it's still pretty obvious who is who. If you know how to pronounce Spartacus, Ulysses, etc, you're good to go.**

 **Pokemon are called "Glademon," and they are bred, bought, and sold, not caught. Each Glademon is unique, so there are regular animals in this world besides Glademon. Also, all Glademon are large. There are still size differences, like Onix is the biggest, but Pikachu is about 4 feet tall.**

 **Lastly, all the kids are fully grown in this fic. Ash and Misty are about 20.**

 **I'll try to stay out of your hair and let you just enjoy the story. I've worked really hard on it. If you're a history buff or master of Roman names and culture, I did minimal research and it's all fiction so please just enjoy the story haha. I was inspired by reading classic epics, mythology, and Spartacus.**

 **I used the anime as an outline, but my versions of the characters are pretty different.**

* * *

Ashus Ketchumo touched the torch to the funeral pyre. Smoke seared his tear-stained face. Silently, he stood beside Mistermimes, and they bowed their heads in reverence of his late mother.

They were officially alone now. Ashus had been just a baby when his father, the great Glademon trainer Pyrus Ketchumo had died in battle. Ashus had no memory of him, but he had heard legends in passing while he ran errands for his mother in the Palletus market with Mistermimes. His mother had attempted to shelter Ashus from the stories for fear that her son would desire to follow in his father's footsteps and meet the same fate. Her efforts had been in vain. That desire to bond with Glademon through battle was hard wired into the Ketchumo blood.

Pyrus's funeral had been a lavish affair attended by the who's-who of the Kanto Glademon circuit. His mother's was a small town affair attended only by the locals. There was one notable attendee, the Professor. The Professor of Palletus was Kanto's premiere breeder of Glademon. His creatures were the most sought-after and the most expensive.

When the blazing pyre had turned to mere embers, the Professor placed his hand on Ashus's shoulder. "If there's anything I can do for you, young man, don't hesitate to knock on my door," he said.

"Thank you," said Ashus. "Of course, I will always have Mistermimes here."

"One of my finest specimens, for sure," said the Professor. "Let me know if you ever think of taking him out to the arenas."

Ashus laughed. "Mistermimes has become rather accustomed to the domestic life, I'm afraid. His lust for battle died with my father."

The Professor sighed. "It's often the case, I'm afraid. But what of you? You must be in search of a wife now that your mother has passed, or are you going to take up the womanly duties of the house?"

"If you know of a suitable woman, do please introduce us," Ashus laughed again. It was the second time he'd laughed since his mother's passing.

"I'm afraid not, my boy," said the Professor. "My house hosts only Glademon."

"Well," said Ashus, "that might suffice as well."

Professor raised an eyebrow. "There the Ketchumo blood rises to a boil. You are, then, inclined to follow in your father's footsteps?"

Ashus chose his words carefully. "Inclined, yes. I would say I am very much inclined."

The Professor's eyes gleamed. "I'm auctioning three exciting specimens tomorrow at 3:00. Feel free to take a look. No pressure to buy, just get an idea of what you may be looking for, if you do decide to travel that path. And it is a dangerous path, Ashus, not for the faint of heart."

Ashus nodded solemnly, thanked the Professor, and returned to his empty home. He lit a small fire and burned a stick of incense in offering to the patron gods of Kanto: Zapdo, the Creator; Moltreus, the Sustainer; Articuno, the Undertaker; and Mewa, the mind and soul. Mistermimes sat behind him watching silently. Ashus knew that the Glademon fighters of today were mere shades of the gods of the past, mankind's vain attempt at wielding divine power.

Ashus knelt before the altar and prayed. "I come humbled before you," Ashus began, "the last of the house of Ketchumo, with a heavy and bewildered heart. My mother, Embria, now resides in the Underworld. As a child she forbade me from attending the Glademon battles and began to school me in the fine art of making wine. An honest trade, and I would do well to honor her memory and grow this empire of fermented grapes. And yet...I feel another stirring in my heart. As dominus **[master]** of this house I now have full rights to the wealth my father had accumulated, and I fear I may do something very, very reckless with this money. Articuno, Zapdo, Moltreus, Mewa...grant me strength that I may not dishonor my mother's memory and her wishes by throwing away the family's savings on the fleeting joy of battling Glademon. Grant me wisdom in leading this house to a bright future. Grant me a wife and children to fill these halls with laughter."

* * *

Mistermimes had breakfast ready in the morning. Ashus arose with a bittersweet smile on his face, slipped on a tunic, and ambled to the kitchen. "It's almost as if Mother hasn't left," Ashus said, accepting a plate of food.

"Mimes," said Mistermimes. Ashus tried to ignore that Mistermimes had set out a second plate of food, untouched, clearly meant for Embria.

After breakfast, Ashus accompanied the field slaves in the vineyard. He wandered absent-mindedly to the far end of the vineyard when he heard a faraway voice call above him: "Ashus."

Ashus raised his head and saw a massive bird leaving a rainbow in its wake. Ashus shielded his eyes and studied the bird. The bird was red with a white breast and had an impressive yellow plume. It looked down and stared directly at Ashus and squawked, "Ashus."

Ashus fell to his knees. It was Ho-us, the guardian of the skies. Ashus fell into a daze. A golden speck light descended onto Ashus, and Ho-us's voice filled his brain:  
"Be the very best like no one ever was."

Ashus blinked, and Ho-us, and the rainbow, were gone. Heart pounding, Ashus sprang to his feet and ran through the field, ignoring all of the field slaves as he passed.

"MISTERMIMES!" he shouted as he burst into his home. "Mistermimes! What time is it?"

"Mimes?" Mistermimes asked.

Ashus ran to the sundial in the courtyard. 3:00. "Fuck! Mistermimes, we need to go to the bank. We're going to withdraw all of the money, and we're freeing all the slaves."

"Mimes? Mistermimes!" gasped Mistermimes.

"Oh, fuck the grapes," Ashus said.

* * *

It was 4:00 before Ashus and Mistermimes left the bank. The bankers had naturally been very suspicious of his request to withdraw the entirety of the Ketchumo family's wealth and to relinquish all of the slaves. "I was blessed by a god," was not a convincing enough reason to do so. When they left, the workers all got straight to work on spreading the rumor that Ashus Ketchumo had gone mad from grief.

Ashus pounded on the door of the Professor's home. The Professor opened the door in confusion. "Ashus, hello," he said. "Come in, come in."

The Professor's home was the most lavish in Palletus. Busts of great Glademon trainers, all the Professor's friends and patrons, lined the walls. A mural of the pantheon graced the ceiling. In the courtyard there was a beautiful pool and fountain. Another young man sat beside the fountain flanked by two lovely female slaves, one feeding him grapes, the other fanning him with a large palm branch. "Ashus, you've met my grandson, Garius Okus?" asked the Professor.

"Ashus Ketchumo?" asked the young man, nonchalantly dismissing the two females. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, and my greatest sympathies for your loss." He spoke the words obviously because he knew it was the polite thing to do, not because he truly meant them. Ashus nodded politely in return.

"Garius just purchased a Glademon from me today," the Professor said with pride. "An excellent starter, Squirtiles."

The pool rippled, and a blue head and round shell appeared. The Glademon spat a jet of water at Mistermimes, who scowled in displeasure.

Ashus felt a tingle of excitement. "Wow," he said, "it's beautiful."

"Ashus, I'm afraid I don't have anything left to show you today," said the Professor. "I sold all three of my ready starters."

"All of them?" Ashus repeated in disbelief.

"My grandfather is the number one purveyor of Glademon in all of Kanto," Garius sneered. "Of course he sold all of them, and if you don't have the courtesy to show up on time, then you're not worthy to be a trainer."

"Garius!" barked the Professor. "Some tact, please, in the presence of friends."

Garius rolled his eyes and walked off in the direction the slaves had gone, leaving Ashus alone with the Professor and Mistermimes. Squirtiles spat another jet of water into the air before disappearing again below the surface. Ashus's heart ached. "Are you sure, Professor? I...I drained my family's account. I freed the slaves, I..."

"Woah, Ashus," said the Professor with concern. "Slow down, son. I had no idea you were so serious about this. Last night you seemed rather tentative. Perhaps you should give it some time before you commit yourself to this path. You're under great emotional strain."

"I saw Ho-us," Ashus blurted.

The Professor's lips tightened and his eyes widened. "Ho-us?" he repeated. "Are you sure, Ashus?"

"Last night I prayed to the gods, and the gods have answered me," said Ashus. "I am not destined for a domestic life."

The Professor appeared to be looking deep into himself. "Come with me, Ashus. I do have one Glademon left here. Although, I have been largely unsuccessful at training him..."


	2. My Name is Ashus Ketchumo

**A/N: There's a name in this one that looks kinda funky. Racchetus = rocket, pronounced like the god of wine Bracchus.**

 **Also, a "ludus" is a gym, and a "lanista" is a gym leader.**

* * *

Ashus and Mistermimes followed the Professor into the basement. The halls were lined with bars, bars intended to cage Glademon. "In the back," the Professor said, motioning Ashus to come forward. "I do not recommend Mistermimes come any further," he said. "Pikachus becomes very hostile in the presence of other Glademon."

"Pikachus?" Ashus repeated.

"You've heard of Raichus, the champion of Vermillion?" the Professor asked. "I bred Pikachus from the same stock that birthed Raichus. Although Zapdo was overzealous when He breathed life into this one. I have been at quite a loss as to what to do with him."

They came to the end of the hall, and Ashus felt his hair stand on end. "Is this...?"

"Static electricity," the Professor clarified. There was a spark of light from inside the cell, and Ashus felt the shock hit his feet.

"Pika...," whispered the Glademon. A jolt of electricity flashed up the chains that bound the creature to the wall, and in the flash, Ashus could make out the creature's features. He had a stout yellow body with long pointy ears and a crooked tail. His eyes were small and glaring intently at Ashus. Sparks of static bristled from his red cheeks over his fur.

"Unchain him," Ashus ordered.

"Ashus," warned the Professor.

"You ever think, perhaps, that he is difficult to train because he's angry at being bound up like this?" Ashus asked. "Unchain him."

"As you wish," said the Professor, handing him the keys.

Keeping his eyes locked on Pikachus's, Ashus put the first key into the lock of the door and turned.

"Pika-pi...," warned Pikachus.

Ashus opened the door, and Pikachus emitted another jolt of energy that crackled up the chains. The static electricity hit me and ripped through Ashus's hair. "Hello, Pikachus," Ashus said.

"Pika!" Pikachus responded with another shock.

"Pikachus, my name is Ashus Ketchumo. I'm going to be your trainer," Ashus said, inching forward. Pikachus sent a series of shocks through the chains, and Ashus stopped. "I don't want to hurt you, Pikachus. I want to help you."

"PIKACHUS!" the creature shrieked. In a swift movement, Ashus grabbed the lock on the first chain, and Pikachus emitted a shock that sent Ashus flying backwards onto the cell floor.

"Ashus!" the Professor exclaimed.

"MISTERMIMES!" A hypnotic wave rippled through the air and hit Pikachus, knocking him into a deep sleep. "Mimes, Mimes, Mimes," grumbled Mistermimes, kneeling beside Ashus and placing his hand on his neck. "Mimes!" Mistermimes said happily to the Professor.

"I warned him," said the Professor, eyeing the sleeping Pikachus with fear.

* * *

Ashus woke up in a physician's ward.

"Chancia!" exclaimed the pink Glademon at his bedside. A woman with ornate pink hair approached the bed.

"Where am I?" Ashus grumbled.

"You're in the hospital, sweetie," said the woman. "You're lucky to be alive."

Ashus's right hand, the one that had gripped Pikachus's lock, was burnt. He stared at it in awe. "How long have I been here?" Ashus asked.

"Three days," said the woman.

"Three days?!" Ashus exclaimed.

"That was one nasty Glademon," the woman said, "but don't worry. The Professor has sentenced it to death, so what happened to you won't ever happen again."

Ashus suddenly found the strength to sit upright. "Sentenced to death?" he repeated incredulously.

"In the Racchetus arena. Nasty, nasty business."

"The Racchetus arena," Ashus repeated. He felt sick, and it wasn't from the electrocution. "Do you know when?"

"Today, I believe," said the woman, "but don't take my word for it. I think the whole thing is barbaric if you ask me. Though I suppose it is all for the best, if the Glademon is that untrainable. You know the Professor; he has to make sure he makes _some_ money off the thing. They're so dang hard to breed."

"Right," said Ashus. "Thank you." He pushed himself off the bed.

"CHANCIA!" protested the Glademon.

"Ashus, you aren't ready to leave," said the woman.

"I have to! I'm sorry!" Ashus said, rushing towards the door. "Thanks again!"

He ran out the door and through the town. He knew of the Racchetus arenas, underground fighting rings that popped up on the fringes of towns for cheap Glademon battle entertainment. Ashus followed the voices of cheering and whopping crowds to the miniature arena, just a small ring in a field. Two trainers stood on scaffolds at either end of the arena, a man and a woman.

"Prepare for trouble," said the woman.

"And make it double," said the man.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessia!"

"Jameus!"

"Team Racchetus blasts off like a chariot in flight!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"MEOWTHUS!"

The crowd roared. Ashus pushed himself forward so he could see the ring. In the center was a cat Glademon with a gold plate on his head.

"Welcome, citizens of Palletus, to the Team Racchetus arena," said Jessia. "Let's start out by introducing our first duo of champions, shall we? Come out, Spearo!"

"And go, Fearo!" Jameus exclaimed.

Jessia and Jameus pulled some levers, and two doors on either side of the ring opened. Two bird Glademon entered the arena, one smaller than the other, but both with fierce eyes. They flew over the crowd, showing off.

"We begin with a battle in the skies. Spearo and Fearo's bloodlust is unparalleled among Kanto's bird Glademon. Allow us to demonstrate. Meowthus, release Pidgey!" ordered Jessea.

"Meowthus!" said the cat Glademon. Meowthus leapt onto a smaller platform on the side of the arena opposite Ashus, and a smaller bird Glademon flew onto the arena. It landed in the center and chirped.

"Spearo and Fearo are highly territorial. Observe what happens when a lesser Glademon enters onto their territory. Spearo, Fearo, attack!" Jameus ordered.

What followed was a frenzy of feathers and blood. Spearo and Fearo dove at Pidgey, who tried in vain to fly away. After a brief scuffle in the air, Pidgey fell unconscious onto the ground.

"Such a pity," said Jessea. "He was so cute." The audience laughed.

"Audience, what do we think of our first challenger? Shall Team Racchetus grant him mercy and let him live to see another day in the arena?" asked Jameus.

"NO!" shouted the audience.

"Very well," said Jessia. "Meowthus!"

Meowthus pounced on Pidgey and finished him off with a swipe of feline claws. Ashus had never actually seen a Glademon battle before. Was it always like that? His stomach churned.

"Such a waste," muttered the woman beside him. She looked to be around the same age as Ashus, with short, fiery red hair and a skimpy yellow dress that showed her midriff. Ashus gulped. She was obviously of higher breeding than most of the women he encountered in Palletus. What was she doing here?

"I just hate those first matches, don't you?" she asked, turning to Ashus. "Just a waste of time and Glademon. They're always ridiculously stacked in the champion's favor."

"Uhh...yeah," Ashus managed to say. Her green eyes seemed to look into his soul. "Do most of these end in death?" he asked.

"More often at a Racchetus match than an Indigo League arena," answered the woman. "At an Indigo arena, the matches are more carefully balanced. It's just no fun if you _know_ one of the competitors has no chance, you know?"

"Yeah," Ashus agreed.

"Our next challenger comes to us from Cerulean," announced Jameus.

"Ahh, seriously?" the woman groaned. "Second match? Surely Goldeena has a better shot than that!"

"Is this your Glademon?" Ashus asked.

"Mmm-hmmm," said the woman. "An underperformer from my ludus. Racchetus matches are good for tough training, you know?"

"You run a ludus?" Ashus asked incredulously.

"My sisters and I," answered the woman.

Ashus's baser instincts stirred at the mention of this beautiful woman having "sisters."

"Please welcome to the arena, the challenger from the House of Cerulus, Goldeena!" announced Jessia. Meowthus pulled a couple of levers, and water began to flood the ring. An orange and white fish Glademon swam through the mud and splashed for the audience.

"What will you do if your Glademon dies?" Ashus asked.

The woman shrugged. "It happens."

"That's right, ladies and gentlemen, it's sea versus sky," said Jameus. "Shall we begin?"

The crowd roared, and the cheer that erupted from the woman's mouth was the most unfeminine noise he could imagine. "DROWN THE FUCKERS!" she shouted.

"Spearo, Fearo, ATTACK!" shouted Jessia, and the birds dove at Goldeena, just as they did at Pidgey. Fearo snatched Goldeena out of the water.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry," said Ashus to the woman. She took no notice of him.

Goldeena slapped Fearo with her tail, and Fearo released her. Spearo swooped down for a peck, but Goldeena smacked Spearo's head into the water. She held down Spearo until bubbles appeared.

"Spearo is unable to continue fighting!" announced Jameus. Meowthus took a net and scooped out Spearo, who coughed up water and lay panting on the platform.

"One down, one to go," the woman whispered gleefully.

Fearo was circling, trying to plot his move. Goldeena spat jets of water into the air at Fearo, taunting him. Finally, Fearo couldn't take it anymore and dove, this time with his claws. Fearo scratched at Goldeena, and the water started to turn red.

"Dammit!" cursed the woman from Cerulean. "Meowthus!" she shouted, holding up two fingers in the sign of surrender. Ashus recognized the symbol from books he'd read on Glademon battles. It was called a missio.

"The challenger surrenders!" announced Jessia. "Fearo, return!"

Fearo obeyed and withdrew from the water. Meowthus fished out Goldeena, who had deep gashes on her sides and was panting heavily. The woman ran across the arena to tend to her Glademon.

"A worthy showing from Mistia Cerulus. Ladies and gentlemen, how about a round of applause for our challenger?" asked Jameus. The crowd politely obliged. Ashus stared after the woman as she disappeared with her Glademon behind the crowd. He had an impulse to follow her, but the next announcement stopped him in his tracks.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, a special treat," said Jessia. "An untrainable Glademon from the House of Okus has been nominated for execution."

The crowd roared in approval.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we introduce to you, the electric terror, Pikachus!" announced Jameus. Meowthus opened the door, and Pikachus appeared. The audience booed and hurled food and objects at Pikachus. Pikachus growled, and his fur rippled with sparks.

"Pikachus has been sentenced to death for attacking a human," said Jessia. "This is a fight to the death. No surrender, no mercy. Fearo!" Fearo did another flyover to excite the audience. "ATTACK!"

Fearo screeched and dove at Pikachus. Pikachus stared at Fearo, unmoving.

"Dumb Glademon, doesn't even have the sense to run out of the way," said a man near Ashus.

Fearo pecked Pikachus, and when his beak his Pikachus's head, Pikachus sent a massive shockwave through Fearo's body. Fearo fell to the ground, feathers falling off his body, and a burnt smell filling the air. Fearo coughed up blood. Pikachus wiped the blood off his head from where Fearo had pecked him. "Pikachus," he squeaked.

The crowd was in a frenzy. Pikachus had one-hit a Racchetus boss Glademon. "Finish him! Finish him! Finish him! Finish him!" the crowd chanted. Jessia and Jameus looked at each other nervously. They had seriously underestimated the challenger Glademon.

"Pikachus?" Pikachus muttered, staring at the wild crowd. He looked at the Fearo, still hanging on for life, and cocked his head. "Pika-Pikachus!" Pikachus said, turning to Meowthus and pointing at Fearo.

"Meowthus!" Meowthus answered, making a swiping motion in the air.

"Pikachus...," Pikachus growled at Meowthus, then turned helplessly back to Fearo and to the crowd.

"He doesn't want to kill Fearo," Ashus muttered to himself in awe. Fearo no longer posed a threat, and absence threat, Pikachus had no motivation to fight. Pikachus's eyes fell on Ashus, and the Glademon glared at him, as if to ask why Ashus had followed him there. Fearo squawked in agony. Ashus looked at Jessia and Jameus, who were smugly laughing at the ordeal. "They don't give a damn about their own Glademon," Ashus whispered in disgust. "The challenger is granting mercy, and they won't take it. Well, then, so be it."

"Pikachus!" Ashus exclaimed.

The audience followed in chant, "Pikachus! Pikachus! Pikachus! Pikachus!"

But Pikachus was looking at Ashus. Ashus pointed at Fearo, and Pikachus nodded solemnly. Pikachus lifted his paw, laid it on Fearo's head, and delivered the fatal shock. The crowd roared. From across the ring, Ashus saw Mistia regarding him with suspicion.

"Fearo has gone to Articuno!" announced Jameus. "Please join us in honoring our fallen fighter."

The audience clapped politely as Meowthus pulled Fearo's dead body out of the ring. "But now, can our challenger defeat the dynamic duo of Ekanus and Koffingus?" asked Jessia.

"NO!" shouted the audience.

"Pikachus, prepare for trouble," said Jameus, pulling a lever.

"And make it double," said Jessia.

"Koffingus!"

"Ekanus!"

The audience welcomed the new champions with whoops and hollers. Ekanus was a large purple snake, and Koffingus was a foul round purple creature that emitted a noxious smog upon which it floated. Pikachus coughed and growled, and Ashus could see him getting woozy. "Come on, Pikachus, keep it together," Ashus whispered.

"ATTACK!" shouted Jessia and Jameus together.

Ekanus lunged forward, fangs bared, and Koffingus vomited a black smog cloud at Pikachus. The smog blocked the audience's view of the strike, but a thundershock could be heard, and Ekanus lurched backwards with a small shriek of pain. The smog cleared, and Pikachus lay on his stomach on the arena ground. The smog seemed to have badly poisoned him. Koffingus slammed his body down onto Pikachus, and Pikachus sent another shock to Koffingus, but this one appeared even weaker. Ekanus made another strike, and this one drew blood.

Ashus turned to leave. Pikachus was done for, and he didn't want to be around to watch. But then he heard Mistia shout, "COME ON, PIKACHUS!"

Ashus turned back toward the arena, and Pikachus was standing on his feet again, scowling at Koffingus and Ekanus. Ashus met Mistia's eyes across the arena again, and she winked.

Electric sparks were bristling from Pikachus's cheeks through his fur. Koffingus spat another poison cloud, and Pikachus covered his nose with his paw. When Ekanus moved to go for another strike, the shock Pikachus gave him was equal to the one that had knocked out Fearos. Ekanus wasn't out, but he was moving sluggishly now. Pikachus turned his attention to Koffingus. Pikachus leapt onto Koffingus, delivering a massive shock that stopped Koffingus cold. The pair fell to the ground.

Ashus saw Jessia and Jameus look at each other with a mixture of alarm and excitement. Pikachus and Ekanus were sizing each other up. Ekanus shot venom out of his mouth at Pikachus, but Pikachus dodged. Pikachus's cheeks and tail prickled with electricity. Pikachus moved to strike, dodging Ekanus's fangs to deliver a final blow to Ekanus.

"Koffingus and Ekanus...have fallen," Jessia announced.

"Pikachus has conquered all of our champions. Pikachus lives!" Jameus said.

"Pikachus is the now a Racchetus champion!" Jessia shouted, and the audience cheers swelled to a climax.

Jameus pulled a gladeball out of his bag and held it aloft. "Pikachus, I claim you in the name of Giovanney Racchetus and the glory of Team Racchetus!"

"Racchetus! Racchetus! Racchetus!" the audience chanted.

Jameus threw the gladeball, and Pikachus jumped out of the way to avoid it. He looked at the gladeball and scowled. "Pikachus...!" he growled.

Jessia threw a gladeball, and Pikachus dodged this one as well. "Pikachus!" he cried angrily, charging up his electricity again. When Jameus produced another gladeball, Pikachus jumped onto the podium shocked him. Everyone screamed in terror and started to flee the arena. Jessia and Meowthus came off their podiums, Jessia wielding a dagger, Meowthus with talons bared. Jameus shriveled in pain on the podium. Pikachus turned his attention to Jessia and Meowthus.

Before Ashus could think, he found himself in the arena as well, shouting, "Stop!" Jessia, Meowthus, and Pikachus turned their attention to him. "Stop," he said again, less confident this time. "Stop before more innocent lives are lost."

"We cannot allow this creature to live," said Jessia.

"He doesn't want to kill," Ashus growled. "He just feels threatened. Lower your weapons."

Pikachus cocked his head and squeaked, "Pikachus?"

Ashus held out his hand to Pikachus. Pikachus growled and bristled his hair. Ashus turned around and snapped at Jessia, "No gladeballs!" She returned the gladeball to her bag. "It's okay, Pikachus. You can come down now. It's safe." Pikachus jumped off the podium, and Jessia shrieked. The creature stepped forward cautiously, nervously watching Jessia and Meowthus behind Ashus. He sat down in front of Ashus, and Ashus bent down to look him in the eye. Ashus extended his hand to pat Pikachus on the head. His fur was full of static, and Ashus received a shock, but it wasn't a hostile shock. "Come with me, Pikachus. Come with me, and I promise you'll never be in chains again."

"Pikachus!" the creature said sweetly.

"Now, just you wait, young man," said Jessia. "This Glademon is still Racchetus property."

"Then I'll purchase him from you," Ashus said, turning to her. "Whatever price you want."

She looked at Meowthus, and Meowthus shrugged. "What do you offer?" she asked.

"Wait," said Jameus, pushing himself upright on the podium. "This Glademon, while wild, is very valuable. He killed three of our champions today. We would be fools to let him go with this unknown trainer."

"Hmm, you're right, Jameus," said Jessia. "Say, why don't you join Team Racchetus as Pikachus's personal trainer?"

"Our dominus pays very well for loyalty. With your skills, you would rise through the ranks in no time," said Jameus.

Ashus saw Mistia casually driving a chariot around the arena. He made eye contact with her, and she winked again. He smiled.

"I'm afraid I have to decline that offer, as generous as it is," said Ashus. "Here is 1,000 denari for your trouble." He threw a bag of coins on the ground. "Tell your dominus that Ashus Ketchumo sends his regards. Come, Pikachus."

"Ashus Ketchumo," Jessia whispered.

"Ashus Ketchumo?!" Jameus cried.

Ashus and Pikachus ran out of the arena and into Mistia's chariot.

"Meowthus, stop them!" Jessia ordered.

"Woah, they're following us?!" Mistia shouted, whipping the horses to run full speed ahead. "What did you say to them?"

"I told them my name," Ashus said.

"Your name?! What's your name?!" she shrieked.

"My name is Ashus Ketchumo, son of Pyros Ketchumo, arch-rival of Giovanney Racchetus. Giovanney killed my father."

"Oh, balls!" Mistia cursed. "And you just took their Glademon!"

"Yep," Ashus said.

"They're never going to stop following you!"

"Nope!" Ashus said. "Thanks for the ride, though!"

"That's what I get for picking up a stranger at an underground battle arena!" Mistia admonished herself.

"What were you waiting for me for, anyways?" Ashus asked, and Mistia's face turned a shade of red to match her hair.

"Pika-Pikachus!" Pikachus cried, pointing over Ashus's shoulder. Meowthus was gaining on them.

"Staryus, go!" Mistia shouted, producing a gladeball. A gold star Glademon with a red jewel in his center materialized on the back of the chariot. A jet of water burst out of Staryus's jewel and drenched Meowthus, who screeched.


	3. Out and About

**A/N: I know I said I'd stay out of your hair, but there are so many things I need to clarify in these opening chapters! Pokemon (Glademon) Centers double as motels. It's a headcanon I've had for a while about the Pokemon universe that made its way into this fic.**

 **Okay, that should be it for a while. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mistia's chariot rolled into Viridian. "I've always wanted to see Viridian," Ashus said as they passed the gates. The white buildings towered above them.

"Why?" Mistia asked, crinkling her nose. "This place is a dump."

"It doesn't look like a dump to me," said Ashus, but then he looked closer. The people were in rags; curtains and awnings were stained and torn, and the buildings had cracks and splotches on them. It looked as if everyone had stopped caring about the city.

"You don't get out much, do you?" asked Mistia.

"I've never left Palletus," Ashus confessed. "My mother was kind of...protective."

"So you bought a Glademon and ran away," Mistia clarified.

"More or less," said Ashus. "My mother died, so, I can do whatever I want now."

"Ohh," Mistia said. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine," said Ashus. He wondered how Mistermimes was doing alone, and wondered if the domestic Glademon still set out breakfasts for him and Embria. "Is there a place I can write a letter home?" He should probably let the Professor know he wasn't planning on returning and that Mistermimes could live with him.

"Sure," said Mistia. "We're going to the Glademon Center for Goldeena. Otherwise I would have bypassed this dump." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I wonder...how much do you really know about your father and Giovanney?"

"I know that they were best friends and rivals back in their heyday," Ashus said. "He met Giovanney here, in this city. I think they said Giovanney was born here."

Mistia nodded. "The Racchetus family has ruled this city for centuries."

"They sure aren't doing a very good job at it," Ashus said.

"You understand that's because of your dad, right?" asked Mistia.

"What? How?"

"We'll talk more at the center. You never know who might be listening to us."

* * *

Mistia checked in her Glademon with the medic and then joined Ashus and Pikachus in their room. Ashus was gazing out the window at the empty, dilapidated Colosseum. "This city used to be one of the greatest in Kanto. What happened?" he asked.

"Giovanney happened," said Mistia, sitting on the bed and removing her jewelry. She unbound her hair and let it fall in a red mop on her head. Ashus gulped involuntarily.

"Is this the Colosseum where my father first battled Giovanney?" Ashus asked, turning back to the window.

"It is," said Mistia, joining him. "They were an excellent team, Pyrus and Giovanney. Until..." She paused, seeing what blanks Ashus could fill in the story.

"Until Giovanney betrayed him," said Ashus. "They were both up for the title of Indigo League Champion. Giovanney knew he couldn't beat my father, so he killed him."

"There's a lot more to it than that, although that is the gist of it," said Mistia. "Giovanney and Pyrus were a great team, but Giovanney came from a much wealthier family than Pyrus. The Ketchumo name was unknown before your father. The Racchetus family, on the other hand, had deep roots in this city. When Giovenney befriended Pyrus, the friendship was an easy one. Giovanney was clearly the leader, and Pyrus was his simple sidekick. But that all changed when the Professor gave your father a very special gift."

"Mistermimes was a gift?" Ashus asked. He'd known the his father had received his prized Glademon from the Palletus Professor, but he'd never known it was a gift.

"The Professor saw Pyrus's talents, but Pyrus was unable to best Giovanney with the Glademon that were in his budget to purchase. So the Professor took it upon himself to even the playing field."

"But why would the Professor care about my father and Giovanney?"

"Who's the most powerful family in Kanto? Besides the royal family."

Ashus paused, bewildered. "Why, the House of Okus, of course."

"Not so in those times. In those times, it was undisputedly the House of Racchetus."

Ashus's jaw dropped as he connected the dots. "So you're telling me the Professor used my father to try to one up his rival house?"

"He saw in your father a way to put Palletus back on the map."

"But why my father? Why wouldn't the Professor use his own Glademon, or raise up his own children?"

"Unfortuantely the Professor's children died in a fire. In Viridian," said Mistia.

"Mistia, are you telling me...?"

"Ahh, so you noticed the pattern too? So did the Senate, and after your father's death, it was too much. Of course, there's no _direct_ evidence to implicate the House of Racchetus, but their reputation was tarnished beyond repair. Pyrus Ketchumo was one of the most beloved trainers in Kanto. When Giovanney was suspected of ordering his Glademon to kill Pyrus in the Indigo League, it was too much. They couldn't fill seats at the Colosseum, and without the Colosseum money, they couldn't keep this city afloat. Giovanney and his loyal subjects and slaves have been forced into the shadows, living on scraps earned from those honorless popup arenas."

"Which you were attending," Ashus pointed out.

Mistia shrugged. "Honorless shits still have their uses sometimes. The House of Racchetus reaped what it sowed, and now they'll stay in their proper place. It won't stop them from coming after you though, I'm afraid. Where did you get off making such an announcement, anyways? 'Tell your dominus Ashus Ketchumo sends his regards,' bah! Might as well have announced, 'please crucify me!'"

"I didn't realize...," Ashus said. "I thought it'd be cool."

"Cool," Mistia repeated coolly. "Right. Well, they've taken quite a hit thanks to your electric mouse there. So you're sure he won't get into a gladball?" Pikachus had been sitting and watching them quietly.

"You saw what happened to the blue-haired Racchetus guy," said Ashus. "Pikachus is a free Glademon."

"You're a strange one, Ashus Ketchumo," said Mistia. Then she placed her hand behind Ashus's neck and kissed him.

Ashus stood there stiff. He had never kissed a girl, and he surely wasn't expecting to kiss this one at this moment.

Mistia pulled back. "Either you're shy that your Glademon is watching, or you don't find me pleasing."

"Oh, no," said Ashus. "I find you very pleasing."

"Pika...," Pikachus said sheepishly. "Pika-Pikachus!" Pikachus walked away from them and out the door.

Mistia giggled, said, "Thank you, Pikachus," and pressed her lips into Ashus's again. Ashus attempted reciprocation, unsure of how much to open his mouth, how much to suck or press, and above all, where to put his hands. Mistia's tongue slipped into his mouth, and he panicked.

"Where did Pikachus go?" he asked, pulling away.

"Out," Mistia answered, pulling Ashus back into her.

"But, but, but will he be alright?"

"It is a Glademon Center. Pikachus shocks anyone who comes near him that isn't you. He'll be fine. Relax," she said, stroking his arms. "It's been a while for you, hasn't it?"

"Been a while?" Ashus asked.

"Since you've been with a girl," said Mistia. "Unless..."

"Unless?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Ummm...I...might be."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Mistia. "Most wealthy boys fuck a slave or two when they come of age to get it over with. Aww, you really are a good boy."

"Don't," Ashus said. "Don't look at me like I'm a kid. Or a puppy. I'm sure there are plenty of virgins my age."

Mistia laughed internally. "Sure there are, sweetie."

"It's getting late. Maybe we should just go to sleep."

Mistia looked around and chortled. "Okay, as you wish," she said, climbing into the bed.

Ashus stood bewildered. "I'm sorry, is this your room?"

"Mmm-hmmm."

"Apologies. Where is my room?"

Mistia smiled and patted the bed beside her. "You're standing in it."

"You didn't get us separate rooms?"

"Nope."

"Well, that's very forward of you, don't you think?"

"Rooms are expensive," she said with a shrug. "I'm sorry. This is kinda what most people do when they're...out and about."

"Sorry," said Ashus. "I've never been out and about."

"Ohhh, no you have not." She smiled. "Come here, Ashus. We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Well, hold on, who's to say I don't want to?"

"Okay," said Mistia, pulling down one of her dress straps to reveal a breast. Ashus averted his eyes in a snap, but then slowly looked back. Mistia giggled and replaced the strap. "You are so funny. I've never met a boy like you before."

"I can only imagine what sort of boys you've met."

"They're all the same, really. They come to our arena, we battle, we screw, they leave. It got rather boring. Kind of why I'm out here now."

"Oh, I understand boring," Ashus said, sitting down beside her on the bed. "My mother schooled me in the art of making wine."

"That sounds nice," said Mistia politely.

"You pick the grapes, you squash the grapes, you put the in a barrel, and then you wait...and wait...and wait..." Mistia giggled, and Ashus continued. "Your life though, the life of a lanista! Running a ludus. That sounds fantastic. Training different Glademon, defending the honor of your arena!"

"Staying in the same fucking place while everyone passes through with glorious tales of other cities, other arenas, new and exciting Glademon. My sisters are content to marry and stay in Cerulean. I, on the other hand, would like to see the world before I become some housewife."

"Now I haven't known you for very long, but I can't ever see you as a housewife."

"Careful, Ashus. Keep talking like that and I won't be able to keep my hands and lips off you."

Ashus slipped beneath the covers. "Okay," he whispered.


	4. Junk Glademon

Pikachus was slumbering against the door to Ashus and Mistia's room when they emerged. "Pika," Pikachus grumbled.

"Don't look at me like that," said Ashus.

"Pikachus," Pikachus said, pushing himself off the floor.

"He says you kept him up last night," teased Mistia.

Ashus blushed. He imagined it would take a while before he could look at Mistia and not think of her naked. Probably never.

They ventured down to the main lobby where Ashus composed a letter to the Professor about his intent to be away from home indefinitely. A raggedy man who appeared not to be much older than them approached with a gladeball.

"You guys doctore?" he asked, using the formal term for a traveling Glademon trainer.

Mistia and Ashus raised their heads. "He's a doctore. I'm a lanista," said Mistia. "What's it to you?"

"I'm looking to sell this Glademon," said the man.

"What type?" asked Mistia. "I specialize in water types."

"It's a bug type."

Mistia gagged. "Noooo thank you."

"Wait, hold on," said Ashus, signing off his letter and handing it to Pikachus. "How much do you want for it?"

"Ashus, no. Bug types are useless. Don't waste your money," Mistia whispered.

"Ten denari," the man answered, ignoring Mistia.

"That's it?" Ashus asked.

"Like I said," Mistia said, prodding him with her elbow. "Useless!"

"It's weak now, but it evolves fast," said the man. "Interested?"

"Ohh wow, evolution! You bet I'm interested!"

Mistia was fuming, wondering if Ashus would listen to her if she exposed her breasts again.

"Check her out," said the man. "Come out, Caterpia!"

The Glademon that materialized was a large green worm with a pink tiara. It wriggled and mumbled in greeting. Mistia began to turn nauseous.

"What can she do?" asked Ashus.

"She's got a good bite on her," the man answered. "Glademon of this type develop wings if they're trained well."

"Oooh, a flying bug Glademon!" Ashus said. "You've got yourself a deal, sir!"

"Smart man," said the bug seller.

Ashus exchanged money for Caterpia's gladeball, and the man went on his merry way. Ashus patted Caterpia on the head and turned back to the couch, smiling. "Caterpia, meet your new friends, Pikachus and Mistia! Erm...Mistia?"

"Put her back in her gladeball please," Mistia asked, holding her hand over her mouth to keep from vomiting.

"What's wrong?" Ashus asked. "You look sick. We need to find you a physician!"

"Put...the Glademon...away...please!"

Ashus complied. "Is something wrong with Caterpia?"

"I don't like bug Glademon. They gross me out," Mistia explained, regaining her color.

"What? That's ridiculous!" Ashus said. "I thought Caterpia was kinda cute."

Mistia had the urge to smack him. "Are we done here? I want to get out of Viridian as soon as possible."

"Sure," said Ashus. "Just gotta get this letter mailed."

Ashus took the letter from Pikachus and approached the post desk. A young woman tapped him on the shoulder. She was wearing feathers in her hair and on her dress. "Excuse me, sir. I couldn't help but notice you just purchased a Glademon from the bug seller."

"Yes, ma'am," said Ashus.

"I sell bird Glademon. They're much hardier than bug Glademon and are real crowd pleasers. Could I interest you in my wares? I have a real winner in my tent just next door," said the woman.

"Hmmm," said Ashus. "How much?"

"One hundred denari," said the woman.

Ashus nodded. "I'll come take a look. Hey, Mistia, I'm just going to look at this bird Glademon, and then I'll be right back!"

Mista dropped her head to her hands. "We've gotta get him out of here before he buys all of the junk of Viridian," she said to Pikachus.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachus agreed.

* * *

The trio rolled into Viridian Forest. Ashus couldn't wipe his smile off his face, admiring his two new gladeballs.

"You're a fool, Ashus Ketchumo," Mistia scolded. "Those Glademon Center vultures sell nothing but junk Glademon."

"You're just mad I bought a bug," said Ashus. "I've gotta start somewhere, don't I? One Glademon doesn't make me much of a doctore, even one as awesome as Pikachus here."

"Alright, _doctore_ ," Mistia said sarcastically and stopping the chariot. "Let's see what you've got."

"Hm?"

"You're a Glademon trainer now," said Mistia. "So take your new Glademon, and train them."

"Right!" Ashus said. "Caterpia, Pidgeotto, come out!" Ashus's gladeballs popped open, and Caterpia and the large bird known as Pidgeotto materialized. Mistia started to turn green in the presence of Caterpia. "Caterpia, Pidgeotto, fight!"

Pidgeotto screeched and bore down on Caterpia, who spat a white thread substance at Pidgeotto which bound up its claws, causing the scratches he tried to inflict upon Caterpia to be ineffective. Caterpia bounced and smacked Pidgeotto with its tail. Pidgeotto screeched again and dove again for a peck, but its beak got tangled in the same white substance.

"She's good, isn't she?" Ashus asked Mista, beaming. Mistia reluctantly agreed. The worm had spunk.

"Pidgeotto, use your wings!" Ashus ordered. Pidgeotto broke free of the strings and smacked Caterpia with his wing, and Caterpia rolled onto her back. Pidgeotto moved to peck again, and this time the attack landed.

Caterpia sprung upwards and landed on Pidgeotto's back, biting his neck. Pidgeotto screeched and landed on the ground, trying to knock Caterpia off to no avail.

"Alright, Caterpia, that's enough," Ashus said. Caterpia rolled off Pidgeotto, stiff. "Wouldn't guess Caterpia cost less than Pidgeotto, would you, Mistia?"

"She couldn't hold up against any Glademon of worth," said Mistia. "Battles like this only entertain children. And whatever you spent on Pidgeotto was clearly a waste."

Ashus furrowed his brow. He certainly had expected a better showing from Pidgeotto. "Then we'll just have to train harder," Ashus said. "Pidgeotto, Caterpia, take position again." Pidgeotto hovered in the air with a happy squawk. Caterpia, on the other hand, didn't move. "Caterpia?" Ashus asked, bending down beside her. He lightly touched Caterpia. "Mistia, what's wrong? She's stiff."

"Hmm, I don't know anything about bug Glademon. Maybe she fought too hard."

"Caterpia!" Ashus cried, and then Caterpia glowed. Ashus removed his hand and watched in wonder. Caterpia's body began to morph into a thick green crescent. The glowing ceased.

"Metapoda," said the Glademon formerly known as Caterpia.

"Oh wow," said Mistia. "She really does evolve fast. Some people raise Glademon for years, and they never evolve."

"Well," said Ashus, "most people haven't been blessed by the gods."


	5. Honor

The Viridian Forest seemed to go on for ages. Mistia and Ashus took haven in various hamlets scattered along the forest road. Each afternoon, Mistia helped Ashus train Pidgeotto. And each night, Mistia taught Ashus something new about pleasure.

Mistia, being the more experienced of the two, had done all of the work at first, and Ashus remained technically a virgin for the first two nights they lay together. On the third night, Mistia took him inside her, Ashus laying in a stupor while she grinded on top of him.

This fourth night, Ashus and Mistia disrobed and climbed into bed as was their custom. Mistia immediately took to kissing him and placed her hand between his legs. Ashus gasped at her touch, a reaction he imagined would never cease although it made him feel silly. Mistia kissed him while she worked and began to climb on top of him. He touched her breasts and felt a familiar fever take hold.

"Wait," he choked, breaking free of her kiss.

"What's wrong?" she asked mid-grind.

"Mistia," he said, and he started to push himself upright.

Mistia dismounted, confused. "What's wrong, Ashus? Do I not please you anymore?"

"Oh, no," Ashus said, "you please me very, very much." He grabbed her body and pressed his lips against hers, their tongues meeting to spar. He pushed his body on top of hers, and she fell backwards.

"Ashus," she gasped, eyes wide. He spread her thighs and felt her womanhood as he kissed her breasts and torso. "Ashus, please!"

"What's wrong?" Ashus asked, jerking his head upward and removing his hand. He still felt awkward after he touched her down there.

"You stopped, silly!" she answered.

"Oh," Ashus said, turning bright red.

Mistia put her hands behind her head, which naturally pushed her breasts upward. "So, you know...keep going, stupid." Ashus detected weakness in her voice and a blush upon her cheek. He could get very, very used to this.

* * *

The next town they came to had a small arena.

"VIRIDIAN FOREST ARENA," read the sign. "CHAMPION: BEEDRILLUS. LANISTA: SAMURIUS."

"This is new," Mistia said. "Someone is trying to establish a ludus here."

"Not trying," said a male voice. They turned to see a teenage boy dressed in gaudy jewels. "I am Samurius, and this is my arena. Fancy a challenge?"

Mistia had to hold her mouth to keep from cracking up in the boy's face.

"I'll take a challenge," said Ashus. "I'm Ashus Ketchumo from Palletus. I'd love to test my Glademon's strength in a real arena."

"You would?" Samurius said, voice cracking. "I mean, thank you, good sir!" He extended his hand to shake Ashus's hand. "Although I should mention," he said, his voice sounding like a boy's again, "that this arena isn't Indigo League certified. _Yet._ "

"No problem," said Ashus, smiling. "I'm new to the Glademon world as well. I'm just happy for the practice!"

"Golly-gee-willikers, thanks, mister!" said Samurius. "I mean, ahem, excellent, good sir." Samurius stepped up to the sign and grabbed a rusty horn that was hanging from it. He blew into it, and people popped out of their huts, buzzing with excitement.

"A challenger?" they asked.

"There's going to be a Glademon battle!"

"How exciting!" They started filling the seats in anticipation.

"Come, Ashus, to the arena," Samurius said, and Ashus followed dutifully. The arena was about the same size as the popup Racchetus arena, although it was built more sturdy as to be permanent. Samurius took his place on the main platform, and Ashus took his place on the smaller platform opposing him.

"Welcome, good people of the Viridian Forest," said Samurius. "Today I, Samurius, meet the challenge of a doctore from Palletus, Ashus Ketchumo." Murmurs of name recognition rippled through the crowd. People began to regard Ashus with fear. "Let us bow our heads in reverence to the gods," Samurius ordered, and all obeyed. "Articuno, Zapdo, Moltreus, Mewa, bless the battle we raise on this hallowed ground. We pray your children, whose blood we spill today, are worthy of your favor. For the glory of Kanto."

"For the glory of Kanto," everyone repeated.

"Best of two matches," Samurius said. Ashus nodded. "First match. I choose you, Pinser!" He pulled a lever, and a large brown bug Glademon entered the arena. It had two big claws on its head and a hideous barbed mouth. Ashus had to admit that this bug Glademon really was disgusting.

"A bug battle, eh?" Ashus said. "Then I choose you, Metapoda!" Metapoda emerged from her gladeball.

"Pinser, attack!" ordered Samurius. Pinser jumped at Metapoda, claws unhinged. He picked up Metapoda and began to crush.

"Metapoda!" Ashus cried. "Get him, Metapoda! Why isn't she moving?"

"I don't think she can, Ashus," Mistia said. "She doesn't have any feet or mouth."

Mistia was right. Metapoda was doing all she could to resist Pinser. "Oh, no," said Ashus. "What do I do now?"

"You can surrender," said Mistia.

The thought of surrendering to the boy was unfavorable, but Ashus didn't see another option. Then the audience started booing. Pinser had dropped Metapoda and was trying to bite into her shell to no avail. Samurius was glaring at Ashus.

Ashus smiled smugly and crossed his arms. "Looks like your Pinser can't cut through my Metapoda."

Samurius stomped his feet and pouted. "Fine! Pinser, return!" He pulled out a gladeball, and Pinser disappeared from the arena. "You may have weaseled your way through the first match, Ashus, but your Glademon won't last long against the Champion of Viridian Forest. Come out, Beedrillus!"

Samurius pulled the lever, and a yellow and black striped bug Glademon flew into the arena. Rotating spikes replaced his hands on his longest arms.

"Beedrillus! Beedrillus! Beedrillus! Beedrillus!" chanted the audience.

"Beedrillus, attack!" ordered Samurius. Beedrillus flew to Metapoda and pushed his spikes into either side of Metapoda. Metapoda's usually lazy looking eye widened, and cracks appeared on her shell.

"Oh, no! I surrender! I surrender!" Ashus shouted, waving two fingers frantically.

Samurius smiled and nodded. "Beedrillus, mercy!" he ordered.

Ashus recalled his Glademon and thought. Beedrillus was tough, and Ashus wasn't confident in Pidgeotto's abilities just yet. That left him with only one option. "Pikachus," Ashus ordered.

"Pikachus," Pikachus said, nodding. Pikachus hopped off the platform into the arena.

"The deciding match begins now," said Samurius. "Beedrillus, attack!"

Beedrillus spun his hand spikes and rushed at Pikachus. Pikachus powered up a shock to be delivered on impact. When the two Glademon collided, their respective blows sent them each to the floor. Pikachus had a big scratch where Beedrillus hit him, and Beedrillus was struggling to fly straight from the dizziness caused by the electricity. There was no denying Pikachus was in much better shape than Beedrillus. Ashus wasn't too confident that Beedrillus could survive a second shock. He looked nervously at Samurius, who had his arms crossed and eyes focused on Beedrillus. Ashus could see that Samurius had a lot of confidence in Beedrillus. Too much confidence.

Pikachus was charging up for a second go. Ashus said, "Pikachus, don't use your electricity."

Samurius glared at Ashus. "Do not go easy on us." Ashus wrung his hands with nervousness for Samurius. Samurius said, "Beedrillus, attack!"

Pikachus obeyed Ashus's order, and instead of shocking Beedrillus, jumped out of the way. Beedrillus chased Pikachus around the arena, and the audience started to boo again.

"See the cowardly mouse run from the champion of the Viridian Forest!" Samurius announced. Pikachus swatted at Beedrillus with his tail and his paws, but Beedrillus's spikes were overpowering him. Pikachus looked at Ashus with contempt. Ashus said a silent prayer. "Okay, Pikachus, attack!"

Pikachus grabbed Beedrillus by the arm and slammed him on the ground with an electric shock. Beedrillus's frail body collapsed under the stress, and the arm in Pikachus's paw was detached from the body. Beedrillus coughed, then fell silent and motionless.

"BEEDRILLUS!" Samurius shouted, jumping from the platform into the arena to comfort his fallen warrior. "Beedrillus, wake up. Come on, Beedrillus." Tears started falling from his eyes, and the lanista was but a boy again. Ashus stepped down from the platform and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Pikachus," Pikachus said sadly.

"Come on, Samurius," said Ashus. "Let's light a funeral pyre."

The whole town helped in constructing the pyre for their fallen hero. Samurius lit the fire, and they recited the Kantan Glademon funeral prayer:

 _Gods, here lies your child,_

 _We but borrowed him from you,_

 _And now he returns in honor and glory._

 _Come, Articuno, and see him safe to his resting place._

 _His fighting prowess, from the spark of Zapdo,_

 _Now comes home._

 _His courage, from the might of Moltreus,_

 _Now come home._

 _His mind, from the wisdom of Mewa,_

 _Now comes home,_

 _As all heroes must,_

 _Great and small,_

 _Find peace in the great arena in the sky._

 _Until the Last Battle,_

 _Which shall be the End of All._

 _Amen._

"It's my fault," Samurius whispered as the fire began to wane.

"No," Ashus said, putting his arm around him comforting. "I should have chosen my lesser Glademon."

"And what honor would there have been in that?" Samurius asked. "You tried to warn me. I didn't listen. I ordered Beedrillus to continue when I ought to have withdrawn. You and Pikachus...you're something spectacular."

Ashus handed Samurius a purse of coins. "Go to Professor Okus in Palletus and purchase a new Glademon."

"Professor Okus? But his are so expensive," Samurius looked into the purse and gasped. "Oh, no, I can't."

"It's nothing," Ashus said truthfully. "Please. To ensure the future of your ludus."

Samurius nodded respectfully. "But I can't let you leave without your earnings. Here," Samurius said, taking a handful of denari out of the purse and handing it back to Ashus. Ashus wanted to refuse, but he couldn't insult the boy's fragile ego further.

"Thank you," said Ashus. "I hope we meet again."

"Me too," said Samurius. "Thank you, Ashus Ketchumo."


	6. Rocked

Ashus and Mistia exited the forest and saw the Great Kanto Mountains on the horizon.

"See that big one in the east?" Mistia said. "That's Mt. Moon. They say fairy Glademon originated there."

"Fairy Glademon?" Ashus asked. "Like in _The Fairy and the Dragon_?"

"Mmm-hmmm," Mistia said. Every child was told the story of the little pink fairy Glademon that defeated the great dragon. "And see those buildings there in the valley?" Ashus nodded. "That's Pewter City."

"Ohh, awesome!" Ashus exclaimed. "They have a real Indigo League Glademon arena there, right?"

"Yep," said Mistia.

"Oh boy, I can't wait! A real Glademon match! We're ready, aren't we, Pikachus?"

"Pikachus!"

"Uhhhh," Mistia said, "I don't know that we want to go there."

"Why not?" Ashus asked. "What's wrong with Pewter City? Is Team Racchetus there too?"

"Oh no," said Mistia. "Their lanista does a great job at keeping Racchetus away. He runs a respected arena."

"Then why wouldn't we go?"

"My family isn't too fond of him," said Mistia.

"Why?" Ashus pressed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bracchus Petrus woke up with a thud on the cold, hard ground.

"Get out," the prostitute ordered, pulling the sheets off him.

"Huh?" Bracchus moaned. "Lucretia!"

"That's not my name," she said, disgusted.

"Huh? Ohhh, Alitia..."

"Nope, not my name," she said. "Out!"

"But, Mira! Portia? Cleopatra?"

She took a broom from the closet and started swatting at him. "Ahhhh...okay...okay...wait, where are my clothes?!" She thwacked him across the face, and he had no choice but to run out of the brothel and out onto the streets, naked.

"Ohhhh...come on!" Bracchus moaned, pounding on the door. "But...I love you!...Whatever your name is..."

* * *

"Let's just say he wasn't much of a gentlemen to my three sisters," Mistia finished.

"Oh," said Ashus, vaguely understanding. "Well, then that really makes me want to beat him! Right, Pikachus?"

"Pikachus!"

Mistia's stomach rumbled. She sighed. "Okay, fine. We'll go to Pewter. But we're not staying long."

"We won't need long," said Ashus.

"Ashus, I'm not sure you're ready to face Bracchus," Mistia warned. "An Indigo League match is different than a Racchetus match or an uncertified arena match. You won't be able to just power through it like you usually do."

"Well, good," said Ashus. "I welcome the challenge."

Mistia took the fork in the road towards Pewter. They encountered a street vendor who'd set up a tent outside of the city.

"Folks!" the man greeted them happily. "Headed to Pewter City?"

"Yes, sir," said Ashus. "I'm going to challenge the lanista there and win a Boulder Badge!"

The man threw back his head and laughed heartily. "Blessings upon you, then, young man. Could I interest you in a souvenir rock?"

"A souvenir rock?" asked Ashus.

"Real rocks quarried from Pewter Valley. I've even got some from Mt. Moon, said to be infused with ancient power."

"Ooh," Ashus said, stepping out of the chariot. Mistia rolled her eyes and drowned out the conversation about the quality of rocks the peddler was peddling. Ashus returned to the chariot with a half crystallized rock. "Cool, huh?" he asked Mistia.

Mistia lightly whipped the horses to prod them forward. "You're a fool, Ashus Ketchumo."

* * *

They entered Pewter City. All of the buildings were made of smooth and shiny rock. People were dressed nicely and walking the streets with their children and pets. It was the opposite of Viridian.

Mistia checked them into a hotel located near the arena. Ashus remained outside and admired the arena. It was carved into the side of a mountain. People had to climb a long set of stairs to reach it, and spectators sat in rows carved even higher up the mountain. Its coolest feature, Ashus thought, was that the side facing the city was open, so spectators could gather in the streets to watch without paying to enter.

"It's a marvel, isn't it?" asked a man who stepped up beside Ashus. The man was tall with brown hair and tan skin that complimented his orange and green toga. He squinted in the sun as he gazed up at the arena.

"I can't wait to fight there," Ashus said.

"You're a doctore, then?" asked the man. When he looked down, Ashus saw that he hadn't really been squinting; he just had really small eyes.

"I am," said Ashus. "This is my partner, Pikachus."

"Pikachus!"

"You don't usually see Glademon traveling outside of gladeballs," said the man. "Nor are they typically referred to as 'partners.'"

"Pikachus is special," said Ashus. "He can't be contained. He's a free Glademon."

"Very curious," said the man.

"So, can you tell me about the lanista here?" asked Ashus.

"The lanista? Yes, of course, he's-"

"BRACCHUS PETRUS!" Mistia bellowed as she rushed towards them.

"Uh-oh," said the man. He attempted to smile. "Why, hello, miss. Aren't you looking lovely-"

SMACK! came Mistia's hand across his face.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry-"

"You took my sisters' virginity and left," Mistia accused.

"Oh, erm, who is your sister?"

SMACK! "Daisia, Lilia, and Violeta Cerulus."

Bracchus turned red and grinned involuntarily. "And which one...?"

SMACK! "ALL OF THEM!"

"Ohhhh," Braucchus said. "That was very...teehee...that was wrong. I am sorry. And you are...?"

"Mistia Cerulus," she answered scornfully.

His eyes popped out of his head, and he looked her up and down. "Mistia...oh, wow, you were a child when I was last in your city. And I must say, you have grown to rival your sisters' beauty tenfold."

SMACK! This time it was Ashus. Bracchus clutched his face and stared at Ashus. "She's taken, perve," Ashus said.

"Oh, apologies," said Bracchus. Mistia kissed Ashus and took his arm to lead him back into the hotel. "Umm, wait," said Bracchus. "Where are you going?"

"To our room, Bracchus," said Mistia. "Do you want to watch?"

"Argh, no!" Bracchus said. "Mistia, please. Do not waste your money on this hotel. Please, stay with me. It would be a stain on my good name if I let a sister of the noble House of Cerulus stay in my city and didn't at least treat her and her companion to dinner."

Ashus and Mistia looked at each other, and their stomachs rumbled. "Fine," said Mistia. "But this doesn't undo anything. You're still a perve."

"No disagreement here," said Bracchus.

* * *

The House of Petrus was on the other side of the mountain. A bevvy of people greeted them when they entered.

"Wow, look, a Glademon!" cried a young girl, and a slew of children followed.

"Are these slaves?" Mistia said, turning up her nose.

"Oh, goodness, no," said Bracchus. "These are my siblings."

"All of them?" Ashus asked. The youngest looked to be ten, and the oldest, maybe sixteen or so. They crowded around Pikachus, and Pikachus welcomed the petting.

"Yeah," said Bracchus. "And there are more upstairs. Come." He beckoned his guests further into the house.

Ashus and Mistia sat at the head of a long table. The dining room and the house itself was fit for a king.

"It's bigger than my home in Palletus, and yet," said Ashus, "it feels smaller."

"That's because it's full of kids!" Mistia exclaimed. "Gods, were his parents busy!"

"Where are his parents?" asked Ashus. "He's obviously older than us, but not that much."

"I remember hearing when his mom died," said Mistia. "If I remember correctly, it was suicide."

"Suicide?" Ashus repeated in disbelief. "That's awful."

"His father left her, and she couldn't handle it," said Mistia. "Bracchus was a doctore at the time, but he came home to take care of the his siblings. The old lanista here passed the ludus to him, and he's been running it successfully ever since."

"That's really heavy," said Ashus. "Sounds like Bracchus has a lot on his plate. You notice there's no slaves?"

"I doubt he can afford slaves," said Mistia.

Bracchus burst through the doors looking flustered. "I'm so sorry. One of my sisters is sick, one of my brothers has been missing for two days, the triplets are fighting... But dinner's almost done, and trust me, there's no finer faire in Pewter City. Prepare to have your taste buds rocked!" Mistia and Ashus nodded politely. "Ahem...prepare to have your taste buds _rocked!_ " he repeated.

"Oh, gods, stop," said Mistia.

Ashus laughed. "I get it. Rocked! That's good! Hey, do you want to see this rock I bought? It has crystals growing on it."

"Ohh, haha, this city is one big tourist trap sometimes," Bracchus said. "You know you can get those yourself, if you just venture into the valley some."

"See?" Mistia said, prodding Ashus.

"Oh, well, that guy outside of the city was really nice," said Ashus.

" _Outside_ of the city? Nobody is supposed to be selling anything outside of the city," said Bracchus.

"Oh, great," said Mistia. "You gave your money to a criminal."

"It's probably harmless, but rules are rules," said Bracchus. "I'll have to alert the mayor. Now, tell me, Ashus, when would you like to have our battle?"

"Why not after dinner?" asked Ashus.

"It's a date," said Bracchus with a wink.

* * *

Dinner was indeed a feast. There were fish, wild game bird, and wild boar served alongside various wild fruits and vegetables. There were two kinds of wine, of which Bracchus drank the most. Bracchus's siblings entered and took their fill at intervals. When the meat was consumed, Bracchus presented a cake, and while Mistia and Ashus were stuffed from dinner, they partook eagerly.

Bracchus's siblings also provided entertainment. Each played an instrument, sang, or both. Bracchus's oldest brother had composed an original ballad, "The Tale of Bracchus the Bold," that recounted some of the best battles from his days both as a doctore and a lanista.

Bracchus took a giant swig from his cup. "Well, the wine is gone," said Bracchus. "Let's to the arena!"


	7. The Prodigal Father

"I wonder how many stadium tickets it took to pay for the meal we just ate?" Ashus asked Mistia. Ashus had readied Pidgeotto and Pikachus in the challengers' gate, and he had joined Mistia in the central box seats. Unlike at the previous arena, the challenger and the home lanista sat together, along with any other notable people from the community. Several of Bracchus's older siblings had taken places in the box.

"The House of Petrus is old and in decline," said Mistia. "Keeping up appearances is probably very important to Bracchus, especially after his parents' scandal. He wants everyone to know that he has it together."

"Right through here, Lepida," Bracchus said, leading a girl into the box with curly blonde hair and large bosoms practically bursting out of her white dress.

"Oh, wow, I've never dreamed of watching a battle from inside the arena, let alone in the box seats!" Lepida giggled. Bracchus lead her to the front row beside Ashus and Mistia. "Ashus, Mistia, this is Lepida," said Braucchus.

"Hiiiiiii," said Lepida with a giggle.

"Hello," said Ashus. "Is this your girlfriend?"

"Uhhhhh," said Braucchus, "absolutely!" Lepida placed her hand on her chest in shock and swooned. Mistia gagged. "Shall we begin the festivities, my love?"

"Ohhh, Bracchus," swooned Lepida.

Bracchus kissed her and stood up to address the crowd. He waved, and it was as if all of Pewter City swooned. Chants of "BRACCHUS! BRACCHUS! BRACCHUS!" echoed through the valley.

"PEOPLE OF PEWTER CITY!" he bellowed. "PLEASE JOIN ME IN WELCOMING TO THE ARENA IN THE MOUNTAINS, THE CHALLENGER FROM PALLETUS, ASHUS KETCHUMO!"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pewter City replied.

"THIS SHALL BE A CLASSIC MATCH. BEST OF TWO MATCHES. ASHUS WILL INTRODUCE HIS FIRST GLADEMON."

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Pewter City.

Ashus didn't have the booming voice Bracchus had. "I choose Pidgeotto," said Ashus. Nothing happened.

"THE CHALLENGER CHOOSES PIDGEOTTO!" Braucchus said.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Pewter City.

The left gate opened, and Pidgeotto flew into the arena. Pidgeotto had looked pretty imposing out in Viridian Forest, but against this landscape, he looked puny.

"I CHOOSE GEODUDES!" Bracchus announced.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Pewter City.

The right gate opened, and what can only be described as a living rock with arms entered the arena. Geodudes smacked the ground a few times, evoking roars of cheers from his adoring fans.

"GEODUDES, ATTACK!" Bracchus ordered. Geodudes barreled towards Pidgeotto, and Pidgeotto flew away. Pidgeotto dove down to peck Geodudes, and Geodudes grabbed Pidgeotto out of the air and slammed the bird to the ground.

"I surrender!" Ashus exclaimed, disheartened.

"THE CHALLENGER SURRENDERS! MATCH ONE GOES TO GEODUDES!" Bracchus announced.

Geodudes strutted for the crowd while a couple of guards carried Pidgeotto out of the arena. Ashus was relieved to see he was still breathing, but he would need a lot of medical attention from that slam.

"What's the name of your second Glademon?" Bracchus asked.

Ashus smiled knowing Pikachus was in a completely other class of Glademon. "His name is Pikachus," said Ashus.

"THE CHALLENGER CHOOSES PIKACHUS!" shouted Bracchus. The gates opened, and Pikachus entered, his fur bristling with static electricity. "GEODUDES, ATTACK!"

Geodudes bounded towards Pikachus. Pikachus braced himself for the attack. Geodudes lifted his arm for a punch, and Pikachus clapped his paws around Geodudes's hand, delivering a shock. Geodudes's body glowed, and Pikachus fell to the ground. Geodudes shook his head a little from the shock, but pulled back his other arm to punch Pikachus again. After the second hit, Pikachus stumbled away from Geodudes.

"Did I mention," said Mistia, "that rock Glademon aren't affected much from electric attacks?"

Ashus glared at her. "No, you failed to mention that extremely useful piece of information."

"Looks like you can't rely on Pikachus's electricity for this one," said Mistia.

Pikachus was trying to shock Geodudes to no avail, but he was dodging the attacks pretty well. Pikachus hopped onto Geodudes's back and was scratching him. Pikachus scratched one of Geodudes's eyes, and the rock Glademon smacked Pikachus, sending the electric mouse rolling across the arena.

Pikachus and Geodudes sized each other up. Pikachus struggled to push himself off the ground. Geodudes was holding his hand over the eye Pikachus had scratched. Geodudes dragged his body across the arena with his free hand.

"Ashus, I think you should consider surrendering now," whispered Mistia.

"But if Pikachus can take out the other eye, Bracchus will be forced to surrender," Ashus whispered. "I want to see how this plays out a little bit longer."

Pikachus was standing upright. Geodudes had gotten within striking range. Pikachus concentrated electricity in his paws. Geodudes raised his hand and brought it down upon Pikachus. Pikachus jammed his paws into Geodudes's other eye. Pikachus fell. Geodudes bellowed and rolled backwards.

Bracchus and Ashus looked at each other, then to their Glademon. Geodudes dug his knuckles into the ground and pushed himself forward towards the immobile Pikachus.

"NOOOOOOO!" Ashus screamed.

"GEODUDES, MERCY!" Bracchus bellowed. Geodudes stopped himself from rolling onto Pikachus. "THE WINNER IS GEODUDES!"

* * *

Ashus and Mistia returned to their hotel room after visiting Pidgeotto and Pikachus at the Glademon center. Ashus stripped off his tunic and plopped onto the bed, exasperated. "What am I going to do, Mistia?" he asked.

"Either Pikachus needs to learn different moves, Pidgeotto needs to learn how to do _anything_ , or you need new Glademon," said Mistia.

"I want that badge, Mistia. I need to beat Bracchus," said Ashus.

"And you will," said Mistia. "Someday. Just because this city was our first stop, doesn't mean you have to get the Boulder Badge first. There are lots of arenas out there. And as you go, your Glademon will get more experience. Right now, you should just be lucky that your Glademon are alive."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Ashus. "Okay. As soon as Pikachus and Pidgeotto are better, we'll leave Pewter."

Mistia slipped out of her dress and into the bed. They started kissing and groping until Ashus abruptly pulled away. "Mistia?"

"What's wrong now?" she asked.

"You don't like Bracchus because he sleeps with a lot of girls and then leaves?" Ashus asked.

"That's right. He's what you call a man whore. Do you know what it's like to have three sisters crying over the same guy? It's hell. They cry, they scream at each other, they cry some more, bleh! No, I will never forgive Bracchus for that. He just thinks he can do whatever he wants because of who he is. And the worst parts is girls will never stop going for him no matter what he does."

"So...you're never going to leave me, then?"

Mistia scrunched up her face. "Uhh...I mean...I don't wanna promise...erm..."

"I mean, you kinda just put me in your chariot and started rolling on with me."

"Yeah, but-"

"And then you just assumed we'd be having sex."

"Ashus, I'm confused. Are you complaining?"

"Oh, NO! Not at all! But I'm confused, I guess, on what the heck we're doing here. Do I have to marry you?"

"NO! Wait...what do you mean _have_ to?"

"Because you got mad at Bracchus..."

"Are you comparing me to that...are you calling me a SLUT, Ashus Ketchumo?"

"My mom taught me that it's dishonorable to have sex with someone you don't plan on marrying."

"Oh, hell. Do I have to marry you?"

"NO! I don't want to get married!"

"Oh, good. Wait, get married at all, or get married to _me?_ "

"Get married...right _now..._ and...maybe to you, maybe not. I don't know..."

"Oh, okay. I can live with that."

"Me too." She put her hand on Ashus's face and started kissing him again.

"I guess we're all sluts now," said Ashus.

Mistia rolled her eyes. "Sure, Ashus. We're all sluts."

* * *

Bracchus rested his head on Lepida's shoulder and was satisfied that she was sound asleep. He slipped quietly out of the bed and took a purse of coins he'd set aside from today's match. Type disadvantage had been the only reason Pikachus had lost that match. Bracchus was eager to see how far Ashus and Pikachus could go.

Bracchus put on a coat, pulled a hood over his face, and made his way to the brothel. _I won't stay_ , he told himself. _I'm just going to pay off some of my debt and leave. I already have a girl back home._

When he entered the brothel and removed his hood, the madam immediately exclaimed, "Get out!"

Bracchus forced a smile and lowered his head, bracing for the smack of the broomstick. "Madam, I-"

"Oh no, Bracchus Petrus, you can't sweet talk me, and I sure as hell ain't letting you sweet talk one of my girls today. Pay up or get out."

He held up the money purse and shook it. The Madam smiled. "Now that's more like it. Let me see..." She opened up her ledger, then emptied the coin purse. "You're 100 denari short," she said.

"I know," he said. "I'll bring the rest after my next match."

"Mmmm-hmmm."

"And then I'll have a clean slate. And I won't stay here without paying again, I swear."

"Mmmm-hmmm."

"So I'll just be on my way now."

The door opened, and a member of the Pewter guard entered. "Bracchus! I knew you'd be here."

"Erm, just on my way out," said Bracchus.

"Bracchus, we apprehended a criminal earlier today, and we want your input before we decide on a proper punishment," said the guard.

"Huh?" said Braucchus. This was very unorthodox. "But I'm not a judge, or even a government official, why...what did this criminal do?"

"Peddling souvenirs outside of city limits. But it's not what he did, it's...who he is. You better just come with me, sir."

"Uhhh, alright," said Bracchus.

* * *

Bracchus followed the guard to the capitol building and down to the dungeons. Various prisoners called out expletives or reached out for mercy as they passed. When they reached the criminal in question, Bracchus felt his stomach tighten in anger and disgust.

"Bracchus, my son!" said his dad.

Bracchus turned his back on the prisoner, said "Crucify him," and walked away.

* * *

Ashus wanted to say goodbye to Bracchus before leaving. Ashus knocked on the door, and they were greeted by the younger of Bracchus's siblings. They groaned with disappointment when they saw Ashus and Mistia.

"Well, hello to you too," said Ashus.

"We're sorry," said a boy. "We thought you were our father."

"Your father?" asked Mistia. "But your father is..."

"He came back," said the boy. "The whole city says so."

"Oh, wow," said Mistia. "Where is Bracchus?"

"He's not here," said the boy. "He hasn't been here all day. Probably out with Dad."

"Yeah, they haven't seen each other in a really long time," said a girl. "And then they'll come back, and we'll be a family again."

"Meanwhile, we're supposed to stay here," said the boy. "They're really funny about that. The city guard won't let us leave the house."

Ashus and Mistia exchanged nervous glances.

* * *

"He'll be here," said Mistia.

"Are you _sure_?" Ashus asked.

"Positive. We've gone everywhere else," said Mistia.

"That is a very strange thing to do when your long-lost father returns," Ashus said. Mistia opened the door. "Ohhh, we're going inside, okay..." They stepped into the brothel.

"Hello, welcome," said the Madam. "Are you two participating as a couple or separate today?"

"Erm, we're not participating," said Mistia. She giggled slightly as she watched Ashus try to work out the woman's meaning. "We're actually looking for someone."

"It's free to look," said the Madam with a shrug.

As they walked through the halls, Ashus saw many things he had never dreamed of, some of which intrigued him, others which grossed him out. They found Bracchus between two topless woman, pouring wine down his mouth.

"Ashus, Mistia," he slurred. "Hey, girls, these are my friends."

"Bracchus, what's going on?" asked Mistia.

"What's going on...is I've got two girls and a pitcher of wine." Bracchus extended his pitcher to her. "Join us. Ashus, if you see something you like, go right on ahead. We'll put it on my tab!"

Mistia took the pitcher, but she didn't drink. She slammed the pitcher down on the end table. "Girls, you may leave," said Mistia.

The girls sighed, shrugged and left. Bracchus looked like a wounded puppy. "They left," he said.

"Yes, they left. Bracchus, what is happening? Is your dad really...?"

"I don't have a dad!" Bracchus blurted.

"Your siblings think their dad is in town," said Mistia. "They think you're going to come home with him."

Bracchus's face contorted, and he dropped his head into his hands. "I...I don't have a choice."

"Bracchus, what don't you have a choice about?"

"What do you know about it?" Bracchus spat. "Leave me alone, okay? Where'd the girls go? I like girls."

"Bracchus, you're right. We don't understand. But we do know that your siblings need you. You...you're like a father to them," said Ashus. "So you need to leave this brothel, and you need to go home. Okay?"

"They can't see me like this, Ashus," said Bracchus. "So while I appreciate the concern...man. I wish I could go with you guys. You guys...are the best."

The wine overtook his brain, and Bracchus Petrus passed out on the bed. Ashus and Mistia stayed at Bracchus's side until he came to his senses. When he awoke, he thanked them for their time, and they went to check on their Glademon.

Bracchus had a hangover, but the compassion of Ashus and Mistia had given him courage. He didn't hide his head when he walked out of the brothel. He walked straight to the capitol building and found a guard to escort him to the dungeon.

The torchlight fell upon his father's weathered face behind the bars. "Leave us," Bracchus ordered. The guard nodded, handed Bracchus the torch, and moved a comfortable distance away. Bracchus bent down and faced his father in the eye. "I'm giving you one chance to explain why I shouldn't let your ass rot in this cell, Flintus Petrus," said Bracchus. Flintus didn't say anything for a long time. "Yeah, that's what I thought," said Bracchus, lowering the torch.

"Wait," said Flintus. "Wait, son."

"DON'T YOU CALL ME SON!" Bracchus bellowed as if he were announcing to a packed stadium. "I have been doing your FUCKING JOB since you left. I had a life. I was going to the Indigo League. Then you decided you didn't need us anymore. Well you know what, Flintus? We needed you, alright! Mom. Needed. You."

"Do you think," said Flintus, "that this stone heart could be so cold...that I don't feel your mother's death?"

"Then why didn't you come back?"

"Why did you spend this morning in a brothel?"

"We're not here to talk about...wait, how did you...?"

Flintus chuckled. "We are more alike than you realize, Bracchus."

"I am nothing like you."

"No," said Flintus. "You're right. You have actually been successful. When news of your mother's death hit me, out on the road, I...I lost all control. I stopped taking care of my Glademon. I gambled. I whored. I lost all my money. I begged on the streets. I...Bracchus, I don't tell you these things as an excuse. Nothing excuses anything that I have done in my life. And you were right. I deserve to be crucified. There are many times when I would have welcomed it. But then I would hear about you. How you've raised up the ludus and brought honor to this city. I am so proud of you, Bracchus."

"Shut up," Bracchus whispered through tears.

"Let me rot, Bracchus. It's all I deserve. But I needed to tell you that, before I died or...whatever. I needed to see this great city, one last time."


	8. My Last Act as Lanista

Staryus shot a spout of water at Pidgeotto, and Pidgeotto dodged it, swooped down upon Staryus, and dug his claws into Staryus's arm. Staryus attempted to shake him off to no avail.

"Good job, Pidgeotto!" Ashus exclaimed. Pidgeotto released Staryus and nuzzled Ashus.

"He's getting stronger," said Mistia.

"Yeah, but not strong enough to beat Bracchus," said Ashus. "We need to push him harder. Pikachus?"

"Pikachus?" asked Mistia, alarmed. "You know that Pidgeotto can't withstand that much power."

"But you said it yourself, Pikachus needs to learn to attack without his electricity. Pikachus, I want you to fight Pidgeotto, no electricity."

"Pika!"

Pidgeotto and Pikachus took position. Pikachus started charging, but then looked at Ashus sheepishly and stopped. "Pikachus, Pidgeotto, attack!" ordered Ashus.

Pidgeotto took the offense, diving upon Pikachus. Pikachus fled to the rocks, but when Pidgeotto got too close, Pikachus whipped his tail and smacked Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto grabbed Pikachus's tail, and Pikachus endured the pain until it became too much, and he delivered a shock to Pidgeotto. The rock below Pikachus split.

"WOAH!" Ashus and Mistia said together.

"How'd that happen?" asked Ashus.

"I don't know," said Mistia. She put a hand on the rock. "Seems like a regular rock. It has some water on it from Staryus earlier, but that's it." She squinted her eyes, thinking.

"Ashus! Mistia!" came a familiar voice. "Ashus! Mistia! I found you!"

"Is that Bracchus?" asked Ashus.

Bracchus Petrus appeared from around the corner of the cliff. "Hey, guys. How's it going?"

"Hey, Bracchus," said Mistia, tentatively. "You're looking much better."

"Yeah," said Bracchus. "I worked through some stuff. Hey, so, do you remember when I was drunk in the brothel and you guys came to talk to me?"

"Yeah," said Mistia. "Although I'm surprised you do."

"I think I said something like...I wish I could go with you guys?"

"Yeah, you did say something like that," said Ashus.

"Well?" asked Bracchus. "What do you think?"

Ashus, Mistia, and Pikachus exchanged confused looks. "But don't you have the ludus and your family to tend to?"

"Um," said Bracchus, "not anymore."

Mistia slapped Bracchus. "What are you running from?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Bracchus said. "Look, I'll explain everything as we go. Everything is fine though, I promise. I'm going to finish what I started when I was younger. I'm going to travel the world."

"You're really leaving Pewter City?" asked Ashus.

"You sure you don't have time for one more match?" asked Mistia. Bracchus looked to Ashus for clarity, but Ashus could provide none. "We want to battle you, me and Ashus together. Two on one exhibition match."

"You do?" asked Bracchus.

"We do?" asked Ashus.

"We do," said Mistia. "Trust me."

* * *

When they got back to Pewter, Bracchus introduced Ashus and Mistia to his father, who had been freed from the dungeon and was residing in the House of Petrus. They ate another hearty dinner together, the entire family, that Bracchus and his older siblings had helped Flintus prepare. It wasn't perfect, but it was a start.

"We're going to have an exhibition match," Bracchus announced over dessert. "Me, Ashus and Mistia. To celebrate my legacy and our new friendship."

"That's very nice," said Flintus. "Glad to see you've made such good friends, Bracchus."

"Won't Daddy be coming to the match?" asked a small girl.

"Oh, that's not-" Flintus started, but the collective approval of his estranged children stopped him.

"Of course he's coming," said Bracchus.

* * *

"BRACCHUS! BRACCHUS! BRACCHUS! BRACCHUS!" shouted Pewter City as Bracchus stood up to address them for the last time.

"THANK YOU PEWTER CITY! WELCOME TO THIS SPECIAL EXHIBITION MATCH! OUR CHALLENGERS TODAY WILL BE ASHUS KETCHUMO AND MISTIA CERULUS!" Bracchus announced.

"BOOOOOOOOOO!" said Pewter City.

"THIS WILL BE A TWO ON ONE MATCH. EACH CHALLENGER HAS CHOSEN ONE GLADEMON. ASHUS, PLEASE ANNOUNCE YOUR SELECTION!"

"I choose Pikachus," said Ashus.

"THE CHALLENGER CHOOSES PIKACHUS!"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Pewter City.

"MISTIA, PLEASE ANNOUNCE YOUR SELECTION!"

Mistia had no problem announcing to everyone. "I CHOOSE STARMIA!"

The gates opened, and Pikachus and Starmia; a bigger, purple version of Staryus; entered the arena. The city booed as expected.

"AND I, BRACCHUS PETRUS, CHOOSE ONIXA!"

The cheers that erupted at this announcement shook the mountainside. Ashus and Mistia exchanged glances. This Onixa was a popular Glademon. The central gate opened, and what can only be described as a snake made of rocks entered the arena. And she was massive. She was easily three times the size of Pikachus and Starmia combined. When her entire body was in the arena, she roared, and the crowd roared in response.

Bracchus announced, "ONIXA, ATTACK!"

"GO STARMIA!" shouted Mistia.

Onixa swung her massive tail at Pikachus, who jumped out of the way yet still got brazed on the foot and landed on the ground. Onixa moved to bite Starmia, and Starmia shot a steady stream of water into Onixa's mouth. Onixa retreated and turned towards Pikachus who was running up Onixa's back.

"If your mouse blinds my Onixa, so help me gods...," Bracchus said to Ashus.

Pikachus started to power up his electricity, but Onixa started whipping her body around, and Pikachus lost balance and flew off. Starmia continued shooting Onixa with water. Onixa took a swipe of her tail and knocked Starmia down. Starmia wasn't getting up again any time soon.

"Damn," Ashus said.

But Mistia was smiling. "Did you see that?" she whispered to Ashus.

"Yeah, your Glademon took a critical hit," said Ashus.

"She's fine," Mistia said, holding up the surrender sign to Bracchus. "Did you see all that dust come off Onixa's tail?"

"STARMIA IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE FIGHTING!" announced Bracchus.

"Is that what that was?" Ashus asked.

"Yeah, look," said Mistia. "Her tail is cracked."

It was. Ashus smiled. Their strategy was working.

Pikachus and Onixa were staring each other down. The electricity was rippling over Pikachus. He'd taken the time to collect his strength. Onixa roared and swung her tail around, binding Pikachus up in her rocky body. Then Pikachus released his electric charge. Onixa's body started cracking up and down. Onixa roared in pain and released Pikachus. She swung her head around, coughing up dust. Then, with a great, thud, she fainted.

Pewter City was silent. Bracchus stared at Ashus like Ashus was some kind of voodoo master. Ashus smiled and shrugged.

"Pikachus!" Pikachus squeaked happily, looking up at Ashus.

A small ripple of a chant started to rise from the audience: "Pikachus...Pikachus...Pikachus...!" It gathered steam, and more joined. "Pikachus!...Pikachus!...Pikachus!..." Then, the chant swelled, filling the valley. "PIKACHUS! PIKACHUS! PIKACHUS!"

"Ashus," said Bracchus, "announce the end of the match."

"What?" said Ashus.

"Do it," said Bracchus. "Your Glademon has fought valiantly for you. You've bested the champion of Pewter City. Speak like a champion, Ashus."

Ashus stood. "Onixa...ONIXA IS UNABLE TO FIGHT! PIKACHUS IS THE WINNER!"

Pewter City cheered and chanted.

Bracchus stood beside Ashus. "AS MY FINAL ACT AS LANISTA, I BESTOW UPON ASHUS KETCHUMO THE OFFICIAL INDIGO LEAGUE BOULDER BADGE!"

"KETCHUMO! KETCHUMO! KETCHUMO! KETCHUMO!" chanted Pewter City. They were so enthralled with Pikachus's performance, they had barely noticed Bracchus had announced his resignation as lanista of Pewter City.

* * *

"I still don't think I deserve this badge," Ashus said.

"I don't care what you think," said Bracchus. "It's my badge to give, and I've given it to you."

"But Mistia helped too."

"And Starmia flopped as soon as her part was done," said Mistia. "This was Pikachus's victory. Own it."

Flintus was sitting in the background. Bracchus took his father's hands. "I'm taking Geodudes and Onixa. The rest of the Glademon are yours to train, lanista."

"Bracchus," Flintus said, shaking his head. "I do not understand. I do not deserve this."

"I know," said Bracchus. "But I do."


	9. Traveling on Foot

Jessia and Jameus hung their heads as they came before their dominus.

"Excellent," said Giovanney when he saw them. "You've brought the revenue from the gig outside of Palletus."

"Yes," said Jameus, handing Giovanney a purse of coins. "But we ran into some...unexpected complications."

"Okay," said Giovanney, accepting a cup of wine from his slave. "Go on."

"The Glademon the Professor asked us to execute turned out to be more powerful than we expected," said Jessia. "He killed our Glademon, sir. Both of them."

"I will arrange for you to receive new Glademon," said Giovanney. "What of this powerful Glademon, though? Does he live?"

"Yes, he lives," said Jameus.

"Tell me about him," Giovanney ordered.

"He's an electric mouse," said Jessia, "from the line of Raichus."

"And he killed Ekanus and Koffingus?" Giovanney said, changing his tone and looking them in the eyes for the first time. "That is special. Where is he now? I'd like to see him for myself."

"Erm, well," said Jameus. "That's the complication, sir. We...we didn't catch him, sir."

"What do you mean, you didn't catch him?" Giovanney asked, controlling his temper. "He was already yours!"

"He was wild, sir," said Jessia. "He wouldn't go into a gladeball. And then he left."

"Well, where did he go?"

"He went with a doctore," said Jameus. "And the doctore left us some money."

"You sold a powerful Glademon without my consent?" Giovanney asked incredulously.

"Sir, this Glademon is unlike anything I've ever seen," said Jessia. "He attacked Jameus, and then he...sir, it was like, the doctore didn't choose the Glademon. The Glademon chose him."

"Do you remember this doctore's name?"

Jessia and Jameus looked at each other nervously. "Yeah, but, um," said Jameus.

"You're not going to like it," Jessia finished.

* * *

Jessia, Jameus and Meowthus walked into Pewter City. They followed the sounds of a raucous crowd and a Glademon battle at the arena.

"They're chanting something," said Jessia.

They got closer, and finally, they could make out the words: "KETCHUMO! KETCHUMO! KETCHUMO!"

The color drained from Jameus's face. "Dominus isn't going to like that."

* * *

Ashus, Pikachus, Mistia and Bracchus rode past. Jessia and Jameus pulled their hoods over their faces.

"...We'll have the chariot sent to the next city. But I want to show you guys something special," said Bracchus. "We're taking the Mt. Moon pass."

"And we have to be on foot?" asked Mistia.

"Of course," he said. "It's through the mountain. We can't take the chariot..."

Jessia lifted her hood when the trio was out of range. "Follow them!" Jessia hissed.

* * *

"Oh, look! There's one," said Bracchus, pointing to a market stall. The wooden sign read, "CHARIOT TRANSFER SERVICE-PERFECT FOR MT. MOON SPELUNKERS!"

"I am not a spelunker," Mistia hissed, but she drove the chariot to the stall. The stall was occupied by a man and a woman. The man had shaggy purple hair, and the girl had long magenta hair. Their faces were obscured by shadow.

"Hello," said the woman. "Are you thinking of going spelunking today?"

"Why, yes," said Bracchus. "The chariot will be waiting for us on the other side of the mountain pass?"

"That's right," said the man. "Only twelve denari."

"Sounds great!" said Bracchus, exchanging money with the peddlers. Mistia handed over the reigns to her chariot, and the trio continued out of the city on foot.

* * *

Mt. Moon pass was a wide mountain cavern. "It's easy to get lost in here," Bracchus advised, leading the way with his torch. "I've heard stories of people wandering these caves for weeks."

"Oh, lovely," said Mistia sarcastically.

"Don't worry, we have Geodudes and Onixa if we get into any trouble," said Bracchus. "And I've been through this way multiple times."

"It's amazing," said Ashus, taking in his surroundings. "I can't believe we're inside a mountain."

A rustling sound from above caused them to pause, and the air above their heads whipped through their hair. They turned to Bracchus.

"Wind breezing through the pass," said Bracchus. "Don't worry." But the rustling sound returned, closer to their ears this time, and the wind blew out the torch. "FUCK!" said Bracchus.

"Pikachus," said Ashus, and Pikachus bristled his fur, producing electric sparks that momentarily lit the cavern.

"Ohhhhhmygods," Mistia whimpered, staring upwards. She grabbed onto Ashus's arm and pointed upwards. Ashus and Bracchus followed her finger with their eyes. Hanging above them was a massive blue creature with a gaping mouth and pointy ears. It unfurled its leathery wings and started beating them, revealing where the aforementioned rustling and wind had actually originated.

Bracchus managed to light a new fire with some cave rocks, and the creature opened its mouth and let out a screech. The screech pierced their ears and felt like it was rattling their brains. Then, the creature spread its wings again and flew away.

"What...was...that?!" Ashus asked.

Bracchus was staring off in the direction the creature flew, disgruntled. "It was a Glademon," he answered.

"What's it doing in here?" asked Ashus.

Bracchus sighed. "People like to abandon underperforming Glademon here. They turn extremely feral when left with nobody to train them."

"That's it! We're leaving this cave!" Mistia exclaimed.

"Wait," said Ashus. "What about that Glademon?"

"What about it?" asked Mistia.

"Well, I mean," said Ashus, "free Glademon."

"If you can catch it!" Mistai exclaimed.

"I like the way you think," said Bracchus. He swung the torch around and started running. "It went this way! Come on!"

Ashus and Pikachus followed. "Boys," Mistia scoffed. She sat down on a rock, but when Bracchus rounded the corner, the cave went dark. "Boys?! Ahh, hell. I'm coming."

The tunnel they entered was deeper in the mountain. "Here, Glademon, Glademon, Glademon...!" Bracchus chanted. "Come to Bracchus." The screeching noise echoed through the tunnel and through their brains. "Beautiful," Bracchus whispered.

"Beautiful?" Mistia asked.

"He's saying hello," said Bracchus. "Look!" The Glademon flew across the cavern clearing ahead of them. "Alright, I'm gonna let Onixa out to battle it."

"Battle it?" asked Ashus.

"You have to weaken a Glademon to catch it in a new gladeball," Bracchus explained. He took a gladeball from out of his bag and released Onixa. Onixa barely fit in the tunnel. "Alright, girl," said Bracchus. "You need to rough up that big flying Glademon up there for me, alright? But be gentle. He's going to be your new friend."

Onixa grumbled and slithered forward. They heard a roar, a screech, and a thud. Bracchus ran into the clearing and returned with two gladeballs.

"Wow, that was easy," said Ashus.

"I've caught a lot of Glademon in here," said Bracchus. "When we get to the next Glademon Center, I'll learn more about him."

"Is a wild Glademon trainable?" asked Ashus.

"Oh yeah," said Bracchus. "Gladeballs have a bonding agent inside them that make Glademon more obedient."

"Hm, that explains why the Professor couldn't train Pikachus," said Ashus. "He won't go into a gladeball."

"Well, he listens to you, and that's all that matters," said Bracchus. "And I think we're almost out of the cave."

"Finally!" exclaimed Mistia. They walked on.

They emerged from the tunnel and continued down a skinny dirt road to the chariot station. Mistia approached the worker. "Hello, I'm Mistia Cerulus, here to pick up my chariot."

The man checked his ledger. "Hmmm...I'm not seeing your name here. You sure it wasn't under another name?"

"It shouldn't be," said Mistia. "That's M-I-S-T-I-A-C-E-R-U-L-U-S."

"Nope, I don't have that," he confirmed.

"What about Bracchus Petrus or Ashus Ketchumo?"

"Petrus...Ketchumo...no, I don't see those here."

"Huh. Are there other chariot transfer services?" asked Bracchus.

"We're the only one that operates out of Pewter," said the man. "Sounds like you folks got robbed. Happens all the time."

"Well, fuck," said Bracchus. "I'm sorry, Mistia."

Mistia sighed. "Well, at least we're on our way to Cerulean. I think I can handle walking."

"I'll replace the horses and chariot when we get there," said Bracchus.

They walked on. When the Great Kanto Mountains were well behind them, they saw Mistia's chariot broken on the side of the road.

"Ohhh, come on!" Mistia exclaimed, running forward. "It's such a nice chariot, and they _wrecked-_ " She froze, and the blood drained from her face, staring at the ground behind the chariot.

"Mistia, what-" Ashus started, but he froze at her side as well. Bracchus put his hands on their shoulders. Mistia's two white horses were lying dead on the ground, and someone had carved words into their sides:

PREPARE FOR TROUBLE

AND MAKE IT DOUBLE

"PIKA-PIKACHUS!" shouted Pikachus, and a sheet of chainmail fell on top of him. Jessia, Jameus and Meowthus jumped out of the chariot brandishing their weapons. Bracchus and Mistia followed suit. Ashus, who was unarmed, fell behind his two friends.

"Don't be stupid," Jessia warned. "We want Ashus Ketchumo."

"Alive," added Jameus. "Although we don't feel the same way about the two of you. So step aside, and nobody gets hurt."

Bracchus and Mistia exchanged nervous glances, but they stood their ground.

"Very well," said Jessia, and she swiped her dagger at Mistia, who met it with another dagger.

Bracchus clanked swords with Jameus. "Ashus, run," Bracchus ordered over his shoulder.

"But...!" he protested, until Meowthus appeared at his side, stooped down to pounce. Ashus looked helplessly at Pikachus struggling beneath the weight of the mail. He had no choice. He ran.

Meowthus bounded after him, and Ashus saw his life flash before his eyes. He couldn't outrun Meowthus. He scrambled inside his bag and pulled out a gladeball.

"Go Pidgeotto!" Ashus called, but it wasn't Pidgeotto's gladeball he'd grabbed. Metapoda appeared. Ashus's stomach dropped, but Meowthus stopped in his tracks. Meowthus didn't know that Metapoda was immobile and feared her. He circled her, then took a swipe at her. Ashus started stepping backwards, keeping his gladeball poised to recall Metapoda when Meowthus realized there wasn't a threat there. Meowthus took another swipe, and Metapoda began to glow. Meowthus started backing away in both fear and curiosity. Metapoda's green crescent exterior melted away, and a winged creature rose up into the air. The glow subsided, and a large purple butterfly was looming over Meowthus.

"Butterfria," she said, and she flapped her wings at Meowthus. A gold sparkling powder substance fell upon him. Meowthus made a sluggish swipe at Butterfria before falling face first onto the ground. Ashus cautiously approached Meowthus and found that the great cat was sleeping.

"Butterfria," Ashus said, and she flapped her wings happily. "Let's go help Bracchus and Mistia."

* * *

Jessia and Jameus were wearing down Mista and Bracchus. Pikachus continued to struggle with the chainmail, pumping it full of electricity. Jessia and Mistia were fighting closest to Pikachus, and after nicking Jessia on the cheek, Jessia swung her dagger over Pikachus while Pikachus was powering up. A bolt of lightning traveled from Pikachus to Jessia's dagger, causing her to drop it in shock. Mistia pressed her dagger against Jessia's neck.

"Your choice, bitch," said Mistia. "You can have the knife or you can have the electric bed. Your choice."

Bracchus and Jameus paused to observe the standoff. Jessia grabbed Mistia's arm, and Mistia pushed backwards. Jessia jerked away from the knife, nearly falling onto Pikachus. Jameus moved to help Jessia, and Bracchus poked his sword at Jameus's back, causing the blue-haired man to freeze. "It's over," said Bracchus. "Now get out of here, and nobody will get hurt."

Jameus tightened his grip on his sword and spun back around to face Bracchus. Bracchus plunged his sword forward but missed, and Jameus's sword grazed Bracchus's upper arm. Bracchus fell onto the ground.

"Bracchus!" Mistia exclaimed, pushing Jessia onto her knees and holding the dagger to her neck from behind. "Kill him, and I kill her," Mistia said to Jameus.

Jameus stepped on Bracchus and pointed his sword to Bracchus's chest. Then the sun was blocked, and gold sparkly powder rained on the two Racchetus grunts. They fell asleep.

"What the...," said Mistia. Butterfria hovered between them, and Ashus arrived at her side.

"This is Butterfria," said Ashus. "And we should go, because I'm not sure how much time we have before they wake up."


	10. Homecoming

Geodudes safely removed the chainmail from Pikachus, and they continued on foot towards Cerulean City.

"I wish we'd killed them," Mistia grumbled. "Would have done the world some good."

"No, we don't want to stoop to their level if we can help it," said Bracchus. "But we definitely need to get Ashus a sword."

"Yeah, what's up with that?" said Mistia.

Ashus shrugged. "The life of a wine maker in Palletus is pretty quiet," he said. "Besides, we had Mistermimes for protection. It just wasn't a priority."

"Being armed is a must when you're a doctore," said Bracchus.

"There's a great forge in Cerulean," said Mistia. "We'll stop there after Ashus's battle."

"My battle?" Ashus said, then grinned. "Oh yeah! The Cascade Badge! It comes from your ludus!"

"Are you going to take part, Mistia?" asked Bracchus.

"Of course," said Mistia. "Four Glademon, four sisters, that's the rule. Of course, if someone's not in town, then someone else has to double up. But we have so many Glademon between us, it's no problem."

"Four Glademon?" asked Ashus. "That's a lot."

"The House of Cerulus is one of the richest in Kanto," said Mistia. "My sisters refuse to be outdone in anything. They'll give you a royal welcome, Ashus."

"And me?" asked Bracchus.

"You?" Mistia said. "My sisters will _not_ give you a royal welcome. You can stay in a brothel or something."

"No complaints here," said Bracchus. "Ahhh, Cerulean. The City by the Sea. Good times, good times."

* * *

The air was crisp and had a faint scent of saltwater. The walls of Cerulean were decorated with seashells, and all of the buildings were brightly colored. The streets were white sand, and palm trees swayed in the breeze. People waved to Mistia as they passed.

The Cerulean Arena was in the center of the city. Unlike the Pewter Arena, one couldn't watch a match without going inside. Its walls were thick and decorated with pictures of famous water Glademon from the past.

"I'm going to head to the Center and see about my new Glademon," said Bracchus. "I suppose you'll be at your house, then?"

"Yes," said Mistia. "Have fun. Make sure you come catch the match later."

"Wouldn't miss it," said Bracchus. "Good luck, Ashus."

Mistia's house was a beautiful seaside mansion. They were greeted by a bevvy of slaves who wanted to offer them wine, fruits, and bread. Mistia politely dismissed them and looked around for her sisters.

"Daisia!...Lillia!...Violeta!?" she called.

"They're not here, domina," said a male slave.

"None of them?" asked Mistia.

"None," he answered. "They are away on business with their husbands."

"Ugh!" Mistia groaned. "So who's watching the ludus? Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Your parents are with the Senate, domina, as always."

"Of course they are," said Mistia. "Ugh! So the ludus and the arena have just been sitting here unattended for gods know how long. Great. When my sisters get back, I'm going to have some words for them!"

"Is there anything I can do, domina?" asked the slaves.

"Yeah, send messages to my sisters and to my parents," said Mistia. "Remind them that we have a responsibility to Kanto as an Indigo League Certified Arena. Gods! I can't believe them!"

"So...we won't be having a Glademon battle, then?" Ashus asked.

"Oh, we're having a battle. We're having a battle _now_!" she fumed. "Come on!"

* * *

"A feral Glademon, huh?" asked the pink-haired woman at the Glademon Center. "I can certainly take a look at him, but you'd be better taking him to Billus. He's a genius."

"Oh! Billus Okus! He lives around here now?" asked Bracchus.

"He's taken up in the lighthouse recently," said the woman.

"Oh, okay," said Bracchus. "Thank you very much, miss...I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Joya, sir," said the woman.

"Joya," Bracchus repeated. "Your name is almost as beautiful as you are."

Joya blushed. "Please, sir, I have much work to do."

"Don't you work too hard now," said Bracchus.

"A GLADEMON BATTLE WITH COMMENCE AT THE CERULEAN ARENA IN ONE HOUR," announced a crier.

"Oh my!" said Joya. "We haven't had one of those in months. One of the Cerulus sisters must be back in town."

"It's Mistia," said Bracchus. "I'm traveling with her and her boyfriend."

"Oh," said Joya. "That sounds exciting."

"It gets lonely though, you know, being the third wheel and all." He studied her face to see if she was picking up what he was throwing down. She wasn't. "Say, why don't you come to the battle with me? You can sit in the center box."

Her eyes sparkled, but she shook her head no. "I have a lot of work to do here."

He pushed his new Glademon's gladeball towards her. "Well, then at least allow me to accompany you as you heal my Glademon. I imagine you must get lonely."

"I'm not allowed to bring civilians into the operating rooms, sir," said Joya.

"Please, call me Bracchus. Bracchus Petrus."

"You're Bracchus Petrus?" she asked, clutching her hand to her chest.

He puffed up his chest. "Why, yes, I am," he said. "You must have heard of-"

"What you did to the Cerulus sisters was beyond forgiveness!" She threw the gladeball back at him. "Heal your own damn Glademon, you honorless man whore."

"Oh no."

"And keep your diseased cock the _hell_ away from young Mistia!"

"Okay...people are staring...it's not diseased! That's a...really heavy accusation...okay...I'm leaving."

* * *

The Cerulean Arena was a giant pool. Bracchus joined Ashus and Mistia in the center box.

"I assumed it was safe," said Bracchus. "Your sisters really haven't been here for months?"

"They all got married before I left," said Mista. "I didn't think they'd _all_ be leaving as well."

"I mean, it happens," said Bracchus. "I'm sure they'll be back."

"Well, a lot of trainers have been waiting. I've gotta fight ten matches today."

"Ten?!" Ashus and Bracchus exclaimed.

"Yeah," said Mistia. "Ten. That's what happens when an Indigo League ludus goes unattended. People need their Cascade Badge. So I have to fight ten matches."

"Your Glademon can't withstand all of that!" Bracchus said.

"Good thing there's a Glademon Center next door," she said.

"Yeah, but...," Bracchus said. "Your Glademon are still going to get too tired to fight at their fullest potential. You're going to lose all of those final matches."

"You think I don't know that?!" Mistia cried. "But what can I do? I'm the only lanista here. I have to hold the matches."

"Well, what if I helped?" asked Bracchus.

"How?"

"I'm an Indigo Certified lanista! I can fight some of the matches for you!"

"Can we do that?"

"I don't see why not," said Bracchus.

"It's a nice thought, but...it's a water arena," she said. "Your Glademon can't fight in a water arena."

"I _did_ win a Cascade Badge here."

"Yeah, that was before I was certified," she said. "This is so frustrating. The value of this badge is going to be next to nothing after this. How could my sisters do this?"

"Do what? Meet guys? Leave town indefinitely?" Bracchus looked at Ashus. "Sounds like what you did."

"I left town to train some of our weaker Glademon. I left town to make our ludus stronger, not to go pop out rich dudes' babies."

"So you're going to stay here, then?" asked Bracchus. Ashus tried to be casual as he glanced towards her.

She glanced back at him and hung her head. "I have to," she said, "for the family."

Ashus pretended to be interested in something in the opposite direction.

"Sure," said Bracchus. "I get that."

"At least, until one of my sisters gets back," said Mistia. "And then I'll send to you guys, and I'll catch up to you. But I have a duty to Kanto. The ludus comes first. Ashus, are you ready for our battle?"

Ashus snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah, sure. Let's do it."

Mistia stood up. "WELCOME PEOPLE OF CERULEAN CITY! I AM MISTIA CERULUS, AND WELCOME TO A SPECIAL MARATHON OF GLADEMON BATTLES! OUR FIRST CHALLENGER COMES TO US FROM PALLETUS! MEET ASHUS KETCHUMO!"

She poked Ashus, and Ashus stood up awkwardly, then shouted, "I CHOOSE PIKACHUS!"

Pikachus entered the left side of the arena. There was a platform for non-swimming Glademon that stretched across the arena. Pikachus walked on it gingerly because it was wet and slippery. The arena was clearly stacked in Mistia's favor. The audience laughed.

Mistia announced, "AND I CHOOSE STARYUS!" The audience got to their feet and cheered as Staryus entered the arena. He took position on the right side of the platform. "THIS WILL BE A CLASSIC MATCH. EACH PARTICIPANT WILL GET TWO GLADEMON EACH. STARYUS, ATTACK!"

Staryus shot water across the arena, knocking Pikachus off the platform. The audience laughed and cheered. Staryus hopped into the water and swam towards Pikachus, who was scrambling to get back to the platform. Pikachus placed his paws on the platform but couldn't grip it tight enough to push himself back up. He saw Staryus approaching, powered up his electricity, and sent a shock towards Staryus. The shock sent waves through the water, and Staryus floated on the surface, paralyzed.

"Ohhh, fuck," said Mistia. "STARYUS IS UNABLE TO FIGHT. FIRST MATCH GOES TO PIKACHUS!"

The workers who carried Staryus out of the arena also placed Pikachus back on the platform. The audience was quiet and attentive, wondering how Mistia could beat Pikachus. The water which usually gave the House of Cerulus an advantage had turned out to be a great disadvantage.

"FOR MY NEXT GLADEMON, I CHOOSE STARMIA!" Mistia announced. Staryus's bigger, shinier sister entered the arena. "STARMIA, ATTACK!"

Starmia rolled on her side towards Pikachus. Pikachus powered up and sent a shock through the water, but since Starmia was rolling along the platform, the shock was mild. Starmia barreled into Pikachus, and Pikachus was knocked into the water again.

Starmia stopped. Pikachus was underwater and hadn't emerged. Ashus and Mistia rose out of their seats. They peered into the water, trying to sense if Pikachus was swimming or if he'd been knocked out.

Ashus looked back at Bracchus, who shrugged. "I guess I-" He was about to say "surrender," when a wave of electricity rippled across the surface. Pikachus was clinging to the far side of the arena and pushed himself across the water towards the platform.

"Oh, crap, Starmia, MOVE!" Mistia exclaimed.

Pikachus was back on the platform and swiping at Starmia. Starmia took the defensive, dodging Pikachus's punches and trying to knock him off the platform with her water gun. But Starmia was slowing down. The small electric shocks through the water were weakening her.

"Starmia's never gonna win this way," said Bracchus. "She needs to go full force at Pikachus."

"Starmia is much smarter than Staryus. She'll come through for me," Mistia said.

Starmia sensed the tactic wasn't going to work and got into position for another rapid spin. Pikachus powered up his electricity. Starmia rolled forward, and Pikachus jumped on top of her, pushing her down to the water with an electric shock.

"I SURRENDER!" Mistia announced. "PIKACHUS WINS! ASHUS KETCHUMO WILL RECEIVE THE CASCADE BADGE!"

* * *

Bracchus and Ashus went to visit Billus Okus while Mistia tended to her matches and to her Glademon.

"So this is the Professor's nephew?" asked Ashus.

"Yes," said Bracchus. "They're a lot alike, but Billus is more eccentric. He travels a lot, and he focuses more on inventing than on breeding. But he should be able to help me understand my new Glademon."

They went to the northmost corner of the city and followed a path through the woods. After knocking at the lighthouse door for a few minutes, Pikachus noticed a skinny, brown-haired man praying on the beach. They approached him quietly, and he turned around.

"Hello," he said. "How can I help you?"


	11. Lightning

Billus's face lit up when he saw Pikachus. "Ohhh my, that is _beautiful!_ " He stood up to examine Pikachus, as if Ashus and Bracchus weren't even there. Billus extended his hand to touch Pikachus, and Pikachus charged up his electricity in warning. Billus stepped backward accordingly.

"Be nice, Pikachus," said Ashus. Pikachus huffed and calmed himself.

"Pikachus, eh?" asked Billus. "So this is the untamable Glademon from my uncle's lab!" He turned his awestruck eyes to Ashus. "You tamed him?"

Ashus shrugged. "We like to say I didn't choose Pikachus. Pikachus chose me."

"Pikachus!" agreed Pikachus.

"Curious," said Billus. "Thank you very much for bringing him to see me! There are so many unanswered questions about this one." He bent down to look Pikachus in the eyes. "What is in your head, son of Zapdo?"

"Actually, sir," Bracchus interrupted, and Billus broke his trance, "we came because I was hoping you could help me with my new Glademon. I caught him in Mt. Moon."

Billus looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "A feral Glademon? Of course! Come inside, and we'll take a look!"

* * *

Billus lived in the top room of the lighthouse. Torches lit the way up the spiral staircase to his makeshift laboratory.

"I don't stay in one place for long," Billus explained. "Too much to do, too much to see!"

"I couldn't agree more," said Bracchus, pulling the gladeball out of his bag. "Here's that new Glademon."

"Let him out," said Billus. Bracchus obeyed, and the great blue bat materialized in the room. It screeched before attaching itself to one of the rafters and hanging upside down. "Flying type," said Billus, turning to a shelf of scrolls and pulling one out. The shelf was labeled, "Gladedex."

Billus unraveled the scroll across the table. Depicted on it were many flying Glademon. Ashus saw Pidgey and Pidgeotto, Spearo and Fearo among others he had never heard of before. "Hmmm," said Billus. "I don't see him. He must possess another defining property. I wonder..."

He turned to a case of colorful rocks and pulled out a grey one. He held it to the Glademon and closed his eyes. "Yes...I am picking something up here...though it is very faint."

Ashus and Bracchus shot each other a look as if to say, "This guy is crazy." Billus put down the stone and grabbed another scroll out of the Gladedex. He looked from the scroll to the Glademon and smiled. "You were called Zubatus," he said. Zubatus opened his wings and screeched. "You were brought into this world by Venomus Racchetus, the poison-type master, now ten years deceased. You served at the Viridian ludus for at least twenty years prior."

"No way," said Bracchus, reaching to stroke Zubatus's wings. "Who would have abandoned you?"

"It happens most often to poison types, I'm afraid, being that the venom isn't naturally occurring or documented in sacred texts. Venomus Racchetus invented the type. I imagine after the Viridian ludus was shut down, many of Venomus's Glademon were either executed or escaped to the wild, where you found Zubatus here."

"So you can't get poison types anymore?" asked Ashus.

"The House of Racchetus still breeds them," said Billus. "The last one documented was Ekanus. Although my uncle, not to be outdone by Giovanney, has been dabbling in the poison type."

Ashus fingered the scrolls. "Every Glademon ever is recorded in these scrolls?"

"That's right," said Billus. "I'll have to update the entry for Zubatus. And Pikachus, I suppose. It still says 'executed by Team Racchetus' in that entry." He dipped a quill in an ink well. "What is your name, sir, trainer of Zubatus?"

"Bracchus Petrus, sir," said Bracchus.

"Captured in Mt. Moon by Bracchus Petrus," Billus recorded. "Huh, now _this_ is interesting! Look at this, Bracchus. Look at Zubatus's picture."

Bracchus bent over the scroll. "Huh," he said, looking from the picture to his Glademon. "That is very interesting. Who draws these pictures?"

"I believe my uncle did this one," said Billus. "He's usually pretty accurate. But the eyes are drastically different."

The Zubatus hanging from the rafter had tiny, beady eyes that were almost non-existent, but the Zubatus in the picture had very large eyes. "Do you think it's the same Glademon?" asked Bracchus.

"I think it is," said Billus. "Although we'd have to check the blood records to be positive, and only my uncle would have those. For now, I think you can safely call him Zubatus."

Zubatus chattered at the sound of his name, and Bracchus scratched him on the side of the head. Ashus was transfixed on a collection of armory on the wall. "These are cool," said Ashus.

"Ahhh, yes," said Billus. "I'm a very pious man, and I've been doing some crafting to honor each of the gods. Like this helmet here." He picked up the helmet, which was crafted in the likeness of Mewa. "It can block psychic attacks." He placed the helmet back on the mannequin. "These boots have been purchased by the lanista of Cinnabar Island. They allow one to walk through fire unscathed, most appropriate for Blaines. My favorite piece, however, is the sword." He picked up the sword that was propped up against the wall. "I call it the Lightning Rod, or just Lightning for short. The hilt is made entirely of nonconductive material." He handed it to Ashus. The sword, although long, was incredibly light, and the hilt was in the likeness of Zapdo. "I've stood outside in a thunderstorm with this," said Billus. "Lightning strikes the tip, but not the wielder."

Ashus's eyes grew wide. "So I wouldn't get hurt?"

"Nope," said Billus.

"How much do you want for it?" Ashus asked suddenly.

"Ohhhh, that," swaid Billus. "That's...not a piece that I am willing to part with lightly."

"But if you would?" Ashus persisted.

"I wouldn't part with it for less than a million denari," Billus said.

Ashus gasped. "A million denari? That's insane!"

"I didn't plan on parting with any piece of this ensemble, to be honest, but Blaines coughed up the money immediately for the boots," said Billus. "Surges of Vermilion has his eye on this sword too, but he told me in no uncertain terms to go screw myself when I gave him my price. No, that is my price. It is a very special piece that took years of research to craft. I mustn't part with it except for all the riches of Kanto."

Ashus had thought his family had a lot of money, but he couldn't believe that this guy, who was living in a lighthouse, was a millionaire. Ashus hung his head and handed the sword back to Billus.

"Come on, Ashus," said Bracchus, putting his hand on Ashus's shoulder. "We'll find you a sword."


	12. Fools

They found Mistia sitting on a couch in the Glademon Center, looking exhausted. "I fought five matches before all of our Glademon fainted," she said. "I won two of them, though. So all's not lost. Of course, if my sisters were here and the ludus fully stocked, we'd have ripped through all ten without a hitch."

"You can use Zubatus," said Bracchus. "He's a poison flying type."

She shrugged. "It wouldn't make that big of a difference. Besides, more doctore will probably arrive on my doorstep before the last match. You and Ashus might as well just go on ahead."

"No," Ashus said. "I don't want to leave you, Mistia. It's not fair that your sisters get to leave the city, and you have to stay."

"I don't have a choice," she insisted. "They're married. They have other duties now. The ludus is my responsibility."

"Can't you just find someone to run it until one of your sisters comes back?" Ashus asked. "Like how Bracchus gave his ludus to his father?"

"My father and mother are senators," said Mistia. She took Ashus's hands. "Ashus, I'm touched, really, that you care so much about me. And I would rather follow you than stay here, I really would. But I don't have a choice."

"What if you marry me?" asked Ashus.

"Ashus, please!" she scoffed, letting go of his hands.

"You said your sisters are allowed to leave because they're married. If you marry me, that means you can travel with me, no matter what. Right?"

She sighed. "Mother and father _would_ agree with that sentiment, yes," she said.

"So?" he asked. "Mistia Cerulus, will you marry me?"

"I," she said, looking at Ashus in panic, "I have to go check on my Glademon." She pushed herself off the couch and hurried to Joya's desk in a huff.

Ashus stared at her, numb. "So that's a no?" he whispered.

Bracchus put his arm around him. "You really meant that, didn't you?" he asked.

"I...I just thought...it makes sense, doesn't it?"

Bracchus thought. "Mistia's under a lot of pressure right now. Let's leave her alone for tonight, and we'll see how she's feeling in the morning."

"So you still think she'll say yes?" he asked hopefully.

Bracchus smiled. "You little romantic."

"Mom taught me that when you find a nice, smart, pretty girl, you're a fool not to marry her," Ashus said. "I don't wanna be a fool."

"How many women have you been with?" Bracchus asked. Ashus blushed. "Ohhh nooo," Bracchus groaned. "Just her?"

"I don't wanna be a fool," Ashus repeated.

Bracchus stood up and pulled on his arm. "You _are_ a fool, Ashus Ketchumo. Come with me. I will show you there are plenty of fish in the Cerulean Sea."

* * *

"I don't wanna," said Ashus, staring up at the brothel sign.

"Look, Ashus," said Bracchus. "You want to marry a girl like Mistia? You gotta lose the lost puppy act. You don't go to the Indigo League before winning badges at some local luduses first."

"Huh?" asked Ashus.

"If marriage is the Indigo League Championships, then think of this brothel as a local ludus."

"So you're saying I need to screw seven girls before I marry Mistia?"

"Seven...give or take fifty, sure! I'm just trying to look out for you as a friend here. Make sure Mistia is really what you want."

"So you think she'll say yes?"

Bracchus sighed. "I don't know what she's going to say," said Bracchus, "but that woman is crazy about you, and she's going to follow you as far as she can."

Ashus's heart skipped a beat. "You really think so?"

"Mistia doesn't strike me as the charitable type," said Bracchus. "So if she's stuck with you this far, she's either in love with you, or you're ridiculously good in the sack."

"I am not," said Ashus with great certainty.

"Then follow me, my little Glademon, and let us commence with training." He pushed Ashus through the door.

* * *

Mistia was shedding off her dress and climbing into bed when a slave interrupted her. "Your sisters have returned, domina."

Mistia tensed as she heard three giggling women walking down the hall. She slowly put her dress back on and tried to think of the right words to express how she felt.

"Mistia!" Daisia exclaimed, bursting through the door and throwing her arms around Mistia.

"So good to see you again!" said Violeta, doing the same.

"How was your training trip?" asked Lilia, planting a kiss on Mistia's cheek.

"Did Goldeena get stronger?" Daisia asked.

"Did you meet any boys?" Violeta giggled.

"Not too long before Mom and Dad find a match for you, wittle sister!" Lilia squealed.

An evil thought buried itself in Mistia's head, and she grinned. "Well, actually, I've been waiting for you all to come back so I could tell you something."

"Oh, of course," said Daisia.

"You can tell us anything," said Violeta.

"We are here for you," said Lilia.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that," said Mistia. She put her hands on Daisia and Lilia's shoulders, drawing the trio into her. "I'm running away with Bracchus Petrus. The ludus is yours indefinitely. Bye!" She slipped out of the huddle and bolted down the hall.

"WHAAAAT?!"

"NONONONONO, MISTIA!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS US!"

Mistia turned on a dime. "I can't do this to you," she repeated. " _I_ can't do this to _you_?! What about what you did to me? I came home to TEN trainers waiting to battle here."

"Our husbands surprised us with a vacation," said Daisia.

"We went to Hoenn!" squealed Violeta.

"BRACCHUS PETRUS?!" Lilia screamed.

"Great," said Mistia. "I'm glad you got to see Hoenn. Thanks for letting me know. Now, it's my turn. Bracchus is taking me to see Kanto. You know, my home country, that I've barely seen besides here."

"Mistia, we want you to see Kanto," said Daisia.

"And we want you to have fun, but...," said Violeta.

"BRACCHUS PETRUS?!" Lilia screamed.

Mistia shrugged, turned around and walked out the door with a smile on her face. She hadn't lied. Not exactly. It's a little sister's job to get under her sisters' skins, right? She put on her cloak and traveled to the place where she would surely find Bracchus: the closest brothel. She didn't bother speaking with the Madam at the entrance and started searching through the rooms. She found Bracchus mid-fuck in a large room. He looked up from the breasts of his companion and said, "Hi, ugh, Mistia."

"Mistia?!" exclaimed the familiar voice of Ashus, who was in the next bed with a whore, although not in so compromising a position. Mistia's eyes widened, and her stomach gave a lurch. Ashus hopped out of bed and picked his tunic up off the floor. "Mistia, thank gods you're here!"

"Stop!" Mistia ordered, putting up her hand. "I don't do threesomes, Ashus."

"Huh?" Ashus asked. "No, Mistia!"

"Save it, Ashus," said Mistia. "Is this what you do after proposing to someone?"

"Mistia, please!"

"No, thank you, Ashus. Leave with Bracchus. I will not be joining you. Give my regards to Pikachus." She turned to Bracchus. "You're all the fucking same!" she exclaimed, slapping Bracchus across the face.

"Ow! Mistia, wait!" Bracchus exclaimed, but Mistia slammed the door behind her.

Ashus turned to Bracchus. "Come to the brothel, he said! It'll be fun, he said!" SMACK! "Great advice, some friend you are!" He rushed out the door.

Bracchus sighed and looked down at his companion. "Mi'lady?"

"Go after them," she said lazily. "Just don't forget to pay."

"Never, mi'lady," said Bracchus, leaving the bed.

* * *

Mistia made it to the first floor lobby before she allowed herself to cry, but once she did, she immediately regretted it, because she couldn't stop. She sat down on a stained chair beside the front door.

"Mistia," said Ashus. "Mistia, you've got it all wrong."

"Leave me, Ashus," said Mistia. "Haven't you done enough damage already?"

"Will you just listen to me?"

"I almost gave up everything I believed in for you," said Mistia. "I was willing to turn my back on my family and...and...bind myself to someone _far_ beneath my station for this ridiculous notion I've gotten into my head."

"Okay, okay, okay, stop," said Ashus. "I get it now. I was nothing but a diversion for you."

"No," Mistia moaned. "I mean, yes. In the beginning. That's how it started. Ashus, when I was a little girl all I wanted was to leave these city walls and become a doctore when I grew up. But everything changed when my parents became senators. It was then up to me and my sisters to maintain the family ludus while our parents were doing their duty to Kanto. So we did our duty to the family, and we stayed in Cerulean, and we become wicked good lanistas. But that longing to escape never left me. So I told my sisters I was going to take some of the weaker Glademon on a training trip. That's when I met you. I met _a lot_ of people before I met you, you know. A lot of men. I wanted to know what it was like, to just do whatever you wanted and _take_ whatever you wanted. All my life I'd been bound to this abstract notion of duty, you know? Duty to the family, duty to the country, duty as a woman of high birth...I wanted to just...fuck it all, you know? And then I met you, and you, by gods, you had done it. You just got up one day and left. And I was ashamed that I hadn't had the guts to do the same thing you'd done. I'm still...ashamed. All I ever really wanted was freedom. That's what you represented to me, Ashus. Freedom. Things like love and marriage, things that bind you to people and places, had no place in this new lifestyle of freedom. But I thought maybe...maybe you were worth that compromise." She shook her head. "But I was wrong, and I'm glad that I'm wrong, because now I can with a clear conscience give up on that dream."

"Mistia, I've never slept with any prostitutes, and I don't want to leave Cerulean if it means leaving you," Ashus said.

"Ashus, why are you lying to me about this?"

"I'm not lying! I didn't touch that girl I was with! I hate this place! Bracchus just dragged me here to try to teach me how to be a man or some bullshit," said Ashus. "I haven't even been here the whole time. Look, I bought a dagger and a new Glademon."

Mistia was speechless. Then, she started laughing.

Bracchus and the two prostitutes appeared at the foot of the stairs. "It's true, ma'am," said Ashus's prostitute. "He only babbled to me about his Glademon the entire time we were in bed. It was quite nice, actually."

"Ashus Ketchumo," said Mistia.

"I know, I know, I'm a fool," said Ashus.

Mistia took his hands. "No, Ashus. _I'm_ a fool."

* * *

Mistia and Ashus walked hand-in-hand out of the brothel, Pikachus trailing behind them. After she showed him the city, they went down to the beach.

"I...I thought you were just a silly, naive boy. But you're more than that," she said.

He cocked his head. "Like what?"

"I'm not sure yet," said Mistia. "But whatever you are, I don't know what I did to deserve you."

He took her in his arms. "The gods brought us together. It is not for us to know why, but to thank them."

She giggled softly. "I must confess I never believed much in the gods. I know they exist, or they existed, at one point in time. But they were only legendary Glademon of the past, no longer part of our world."

"Mistia," Ashus gasped at her impiety.

"But now I'm not so sure about that anymore either. You make me believe in something greater. I see it, and I feel it, when I'm with you."

"Mistia," said Ashus, "I know you don't want to get married, and that's okay."

"I do," said Mistia, and then seeing him blush, she said, "I mean, I might, but not like this. Not because we think it's what we have to do. If we get married, I want it to be because it's what we really, _really_ want to do."

"Right," said Ashus. "But what I was going to say is that...I do love you, Mistia."

"I love you too," she said, and she leaned in for a kiss.

"THERE THEY ARE!" cried a girl.

"Oh, fuck, no," Mistia muttered.

THWACK! A sandal came down upon Ashus's head.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM OUR SISTER YOU CREEP!" Another sandal THWACKed Ashus on the head.

"WAIT!" Mistia cried.

"PIKA PIKA!"

"Don't worry, sis, we'll take it from here," said Daisia, kicking Ashus in the chest and holding him down. "AND AS FOR YOU...erm...who are you?"

Ashus coughed. "My name is Ashus Ketchumo," he said. "Nice to meet you?"

"Ohhhhhmygods, I am soooooooo sorry!" Daisia gasped.

"We thought you were someone else," said Violeta.

"Dang, he's cute, Mistia," said Lilia. "Definitely an upgrade from Bracchus."

"You thought I was Bracchus?" asked Ashus, and then he noticed the similarity in their facial features and laughed. "OHHHH, you must be Mistia's sisters!"

Daisia helped him up. "I'm Daisia. This is Violeta and Lilia. We are really, _really_ sorry."

"It's okay," said Ashus. "I totally understand."

"So...I have questions," said Violeta.

"Ashus is my boyfriend," Mistia explained. "Bracchus just follows us. I was mad earlier, so I said I was with Bracchus to make you mad. I'm sorry, Ashus."

"Do our parents know about this?" asked Lilia.

"No," said Mistia. "And you can't tell them. They'd freak."

 _"_ Oh, of course," said Daisia. "Your secret is safe with us."

"REALLY?" exclaimed Mistia.

"Oh, sure," said Violeta. "He's a cutie. This all makes sense now."

"Hold on, hold on, hold on," said Lilia. "Did you say Bracchus Petrus?"

"Yeah, he's with us," said Ashus. "He's at the-"

"-brothel," the girls all said together and laughed.

"Damn, what did we ever see in him anyways?" Daisia asked.

"Abs," said Violeta.

"So, he's dared to show his face back in town, huh?" said Lilia.

"Are you girls thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Daisia.

"I'm all in," said Violeta. "Let's get him."

* * *

Bracchus was spooning the same prostitute he'd been with earlier.

"You know," she said, "your time expired a while ago, erm..."

"But I love you," he whispered.

"If you really love me, you'll get out of this bed so I can make more money," she snapped.

Someone knocked on the door. "Bracchus Petrus?" asked the Madam.

"That's me," said Bracchus.

"Bracchus, I have three girls here who are just dying to meet you," said the Madam.

Bracchus let go of the prostitute fast. "What's this? What are you waiting for? Send them in!" he exclaimed.

Daisia, Violeta, and Lilia giggled behind the door.

"Ohhhhh, Bracchus Petrus!" cooed Daisia.

"Isn't he the hottest lanista Kanto's ever seen?" Violeta teased.

"Mmmmhmmm, and I heard he has the biggest cock!" Lilia added.

Bracchus swung open the door. "Never fear, ladies, Bra-AHHHHH hi...! The Cerulus sisters. What a...pleasant...surprise!"

* * *

In the lobby, Ashus, Mistia, and Pikachus heard clamors and shrieks from above. Bracchus, naked, ran down the stairs. "HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME!" he cried, running past them and out the door. Like Furies, the elder Cerulus sisters followed, holding their sandals over their heads.

"Your sisters are scary," said Ashus. He opened the news scroll. "Oh, look at that, a new royal baby."

"Boy or girl?" asked Mistia.

"A boy," said Ashus.

"ASHUS! MISTIA! PIKACHUS!" Bracchus yelled in the distance.

"Did you hear something?" asked Mistia.

"Nah," said Ashus.

"Pikachus."


	13. Partnerships

After saying goodbye to the Cerulus sisters, Ashus, Mistia, and Pikachus found Bracchus at a seedy inn on the edge of town.

"Sorry about last night," Ashus said awkwardly.

"Ehh, I deserved it," said Bracchus. "So, where are we going next?"

"Vermilion," said Mistia.

"Ooh," said Bracchus. "One of my best matches was against Surges. And I just happen to know a shortcut to Vermilion from here."

"Oh really?" said Mistia.

"Yeah, I found it a long time ago. Trust me. There's barely anyone there. We'll be in Vermilion in no time."

* * *

The sun was setting, and the chariot was struggling to roll through the meadow.

"Bracchus, this is ridiculous," said Mistia. "I don't think we're going the right way."

"Relax," said Bracchus. "There's a bridge up here." He drove the chariot to the edge of a river, and there was indeed a bridge, but the bridge was old and skinny. "Oh," said Bracchus. "I forgot I didn't have a chariot the first time I did this."

"I hate you," said Mistia. She pulled out a map. "Okay, follow the river this way. It's going to take a few extra days because we have to make it to this road to cross the river."

"I guess we have to camp here, then," said Bracchus.

Mistia groaned and wrapped her arms around Ashus. Bracchus exited the chariot to gather firewood. Mistia closed her eyes and was falling asleep when Ashus nudged her away. "Hey, look at that," he said. She groggily opened her eyes and looked in the direction he was pointing. A round, blue Glademon with leaves growing out of its head was waddling in their direction. "Do you think it's another feral Glademon?"

"Maybe," said Mistia. She reached into her bag and pulled out a gladeball. "Go, Starmia!"

"Wait, what are you doing?" asked Ashus.

"Catching it," said Mistia. "Starmia, attack!"

Starmia shot a jet of water from its gem at the Glademon.

"Who says I don't want it?" asked Ashus.

"The fact that you didn't send a Glademon after it," said Mistia. "Good job, Starmia! Keep it up!"

Starmia rolled on her side towards the Glademon spikes first and rammed into it. The Glademon collapsed, and Mistia recalled Starmia. She grabbed a gladeball and hurled it at the Glademon, but something knocked it away. Another Glademon stepped out of the bushes, an amphibious-looking blue creature crawling on all fours with what looked like a giant green head of garlic on its back.

"Woah! Another feral Glademon!" Ashus cried. "You get the first one, and I'll get that one!"

"Okay!" said Mistia.

"Go, Pikachus!" Ashus ordered. Pikachus jumped out of the chariot to confront the new Glademon. He unraveled two long vine appendages from his bulb and wrapped them around Pikachus. Pikachus began to administer a shock.

"STOP!" shouted Bracchus. Bracchus was running towards them with a dark-haired female trailing behind. The garlic Glademon released Pikachus and growled, then lunged at Pikachus, biting his ear. Pikachus gave it another shock, and the attacking Glademon let go, but he took a chunk of Pikachus's ear with him. Pikachus cried and grabbed his ear, powering up for another shock. "Ashus, order Pikachus to stop!"

"Uhhh...okay," said Ashus. "Pikachus! Retreat!"

Pikachus scowled but obeyed. The feral Glademon, however, didn't get the memo and latched onto Pikachus's tail. Pikachus sent one more shock to the Glademon which knocked it out.

"Bracchus, what is going on? What are these Glademon?" asked Mistia. Pikachus climbed back into the chariot, his ear and tail bleeding. Ashus immediately began administering first aid.

"I'm so sorry," said the dark-haired woman. "These are my Glademon. People rarely travel through here, so I let them wander."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Mistia. "We thought they were feral Glademon."

The dark-haired woman knelt beside her two Glademon. The first Glademon stirred and began to stand up. "Are you okay, Oddisha?"

"Oddisha," mumbled the first Glademon, nuzzling the woman.

She checked the pulse of the second Glademon. "He's alive," she said. "I'll need to get them back to the house soon, though."

"We're really sorry," said Ashus.

"It's fine," said the woman. "You couldn't have known. My name's Melania." She extended her hand, and Mistia and Ashus shook it.

"I'm Ashus, and this is my wife Mistia," said Ashus. "I see you've already met Bracchus."

"Yes," said Melania. "I understand you're traveling to Vermilion?"

"That's right. We're doctore," said Ashus. "What about you?"

"I run a retired Glademon sanctuary not far from here," said Melania. "Doctore and lanistas send their Glademon to me to live out the rest of their lives after they're done battling. Oddisha here is one my youngest. She just didn't like fighting, so her doctore sent her to me."

"That's very nice," said Mistia.

"I'm guessing the other one is a champion," said Ashus.

"Well, actually, I don't know much about him. He just came home with Oddisha one day," said Melania.

"He kinda acts like a feral Glademon," said Bracchus, "the way he attacked Pikachus even after Pikachus was retreating. Whoever had him before didn't do a good job training him."

"His name is Bulbaesar. He's been acting as a sort of bodyguard for the older and weaker Glademon ever since."

"He probably thought we were trying to hurt Oddisha," said Mistia. "That's why he attacked Pikachus so viciously."

"It's a good thing you had Pikachus, or he might have gone after you," said Melania. "But he's very loyal, once you gain his trust."

"Melania invited us to stay with her tonight," Bracchus said. "That is, if you still think that's going to be okay."

"Oh, sure," said Melania. "Bulbaesar won't attack if he sees you're with me."

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Mistia squealed. "Sorry," she said to the boys, blushing. "I wasn't excited about camping at all."

"It's not much, but it's home," said Melania. "You'll get to meet some of my other Glademon, and I can give you some medicines for Pikachus."

"Great, thanks," said Ashus. "Lead the way."

* * *

Melania lived at the edge of a marsh by the river. They were greeted by an orange fish Glademon when they rolled up to the house. "Hello, Magikarpus," said Melania. He splashed in response.

Melania's house was small. It had a bottom level with a kitchen, a sitting area, and one small bed. She laid Bulbaesar in the bed, and Oddisha hobbled upstairs. "I only have two small beds that are unoccupied," said Melania. "I don't mind sharing with Bulbaesar here. Make yourself at home. Ashus, do you mind if I look at Pikachus?"

"No problem," said Ashus. "Pikachus, be nice to Melania, okay?"

"Pika!" Pikachus agreed.

"All the Glademon are friendly," said Melania. "They might want to meet you, but they'll leave you alone after."

Ashus and Mistia went upstairs, but Bracchus stayed behind. He leaned against the staircase railing and watched as Melania unwrapped Pikachus's ear bandage. Pikachus stared back at him questioningly. "Pika?"

Melania looked up from her work. "Oh, I'm sorry," said Melania. "Do you need something?"

Bracchus's mind reeled with somethings Melania could give him, and he flushed. "I was just wondering how you were going to treat Pikachus. You seem very confident. Are you a trained medic?"

"No," said Melania. "My father was an apothecary. We traveled the country selling and making medicines." She searched the pantry and returned with some herbs and a clear liquid. She began crushing the herbs.

"And you're alone now?" asked Bracchus, approaching her.

"Of course not," said Melania. "I have my Glademon."

"Of course," said Bracchus. "But Glademon are no substitute for human contact, don't you think?"

"No, I suppose not," agreed Melania. "But I have enough visitors for my taste. Sometimes people come to check on their old Glademon. Parents sometimes bring their children here to see them."

"But who comes to see you?" Bracchus pressed.

Melania shrugged. "I don't need anyone to see me."

Bracchus was standing beside her. He reached out his hand to caress her hair. "You are...so very beautiful."

"Oh, no," said Melania, dodging him. "Please, sir, leave me to my Glademon." She measured the liquid and poured it into the bowl with the crushed herbs.

"Sorry," said Bracchus, hanging his head. Pikachus snickered, and he scowled.

* * *

The smell of pancakes wafted up the stairs. Bracchus wandered downstairs to find Ashus, Mistia and Pikachus already eating with Melania.

"Oh, for gods' sakes, Bracchus," Mistia groaned. Ashus and Pikachus covered their eyes. Melania diverted them, blushing.

"What?" asked Bracchus.

"Forget something, Bracchus?" Mistia pressed.

Bracchus yawned and stretched. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She threw a honey-covered pancake at him. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"What's wrong, Mistia? I thought we were all friends here," said Bracchus. He winked at Melania. "Melania, is it okay if I bathe in the river?"

"Yes, Bracchus," she giggled.

"Excellent, thank you," he said, reaching over her shoulder to grab an apple from the table. "You're the best, Melania!"

"Thank you, Bracchus," she said, quickly looking over his body. Her eyes followed him as he walked out the door.

"Oh, come on," said Mistia. "Don't fall for that."

"Does he do that a lot?" asked Melania.

"Typically in whore houses," said Ashus.

"Awww," said Melania.

"Awww?! AWWW?! No, don't _awww_ him," said Mistia. "He's a player. You give him what he wants, and he just moves on."

"Oh," said Melania. "That's a relief. I thought he was going to propose to me or something last night. Guys are _always_ proposing to me when they stop by. It's so annoying." Her face was flushing as she took a mouthful of pancake.

Mistia and Ashus exchanged looks. "Well, he _can_ be very nice," said Mistia.

"He's a good guy," said Ashus. "All things considered."

Melania nodded, swallowed her pancake, and looked towards the window. Mistria nudged her. "Go get it, girl."

Melania giggled and left. She started slipping out of her dress when she walked out the door. "Ohhhh...Bracchus!" she called. "Mind if I...oh, hello." Melania quickly pulled her dress back up because two strangers and a cat Glademon were walking her way.

"Hello, ma'am," said the woman with long magenta hair. "My name is Jessia."

"And I'm Jameus," said the blue-haired man. "We come representing Giovanney Racchetus of Viridian City."

"Okay," said Melania tentatively.

"We've heard you're running a Glademon sanctuary," said Jessia.

"Oh, yes," said Melania. "Is this your Glademon?"

Meowthus mewed in acknowledgment. Melania bent down to pet him. "Yes, this is Meowthus," said Jameus. "He's an old Racchetus champion."

"Oh, he is wonderful," said Melania. "I'd be honored to have him at the sanctuary."

"Oh, no," said Jessia. "You misunderstand our intentions. We're not here to give you any Glademon. We're here to purchase yours."

"Purchase?" Melania asked, standing up again. "Then you misunderstand _my_ intentions. These Glademon are not for sale. They're retired, or they're unfit for fighting. This is a sanctuary, not a market. You'd be better off going to Cerulean or Vermilion if you're looking to purchase new Glademon."

"We don't necessarily need good Glademon," said Jameus. "We'll take them all off your hands right now in exchange for all the denari in this bag."

She furrowed her brow. "What does the House of Racchetus want with a bunch of washed up old Glademon?"

"Look, lady, we've got an operation to run," said Jessia. "Are you going to take the deal or not?"

"Not until you tell me what will happen to the Glademon," said Melania.

"I can tell you," said Bracchus, naked and dripping with water. "They'll execute them in blood matches."

Melania gasped. "Is this true?"

Jessia and Jameus were trying to process why the lanista of Pewter City was naked before them. "We...no, we don't do that," said Jameus. "The House of Racchetus is renowned for training Glademon. We can make champions of them."

"Until they don't live up to your standards. Then they die," said Bracchus.

"Glademon die in matches every day," Jessia scowled. "It's inevitable."

"Especially when you pit weak Glademon against strong ones," Bracchus continued.

"Which is the only way they can improve!" exclaimed Jameus. "Look, lady, I assure you that the Glademon you sell us will be stars in the arena."

"I'm not selling you any Glademon," said Melania.

"But, ma'am!" protested Jessia.

"She said no," said Bracchus. "So beat it."

Jessia drew her dagger. "Who's going to make us? Looks like _your_ sword ain't hard enough, sweetie."

Bracchus gulped, and Melania put up her hands. "Please, we don't want any trouble," she said.

Jameus laughed and drew his sword. "Well, you've got double. Meowthus, search the house for Glademon."

"Oh, you don't want to be doing that," said Bracchus.

"I think we do," said Jessia.

Meowthus went into the house, and there were cries and scuffling within. The door swung open, and Bulbaesar appeared, holding Meowthus, wrapped in vines, aloft. Jessia and Jameus gasped. Ashus, Mistia and Pikachus followed him out.

"You," Jameus gasped, and he lunged at Ashus with his sword, but Bulbaesar threw Meowthus at Jameus. The cat Glademon and trainer fell on top of each other, and Jameus cut himself with his own sword in avoiding Meowthus.

"As you can see, this place is protected," said Bracchus, holding the trembling Melania. "So I'm going to ask you one more time to leave."

"Or else what?" growled Jessia.

"Bulbaesar," said Melania.

"Pikachus," said Ashus.

"ATTACK!"

Jessia dropped her dagger and dropped to her knees, holding the missio. Pikachus recognized it and backed down, but Bulbaesar wrapped his vines around her neck.

"Bulbaesar, no!" shouted Melania and Ashus together. Bulbaesar ignored them. Jameus staggered to his feet, holding out his sword towards Bulbaesar.

"PIKACHUS!" Pikachus cried, delivering a shock to Bulbaesar. Bulbaesar released Jessia but turned on Pikachus. Ashus drew his dagger and threatened Jameus, although Ashus's shorter weapon was at a disadvantage. Bracchus shuffled Melania inside while Mistia thrust her dagger at Jessia.

Bulbaesar was whipping his vines at Pikachus, and Pikachus was dodging them. "Pika! Pika-Pikachus!" Pikachus protested.

"Bulbaesar!" Bulbaesar replied, not letting up. Bulbaesar's bulb opened, and two sharp leaves detached and shot at Pikachus.

Pikachus knocked them away with his tail, directing them towards Jessia and Jameus. "PIKACHUS!" Pikachus cried, pointing at the humans. Bulbaesar scowled, then nodded. Pikachus jumped onto Jessia, and Bulbaesar wrapped Jameus. Ashus and Mistia backed away.

Jessia swung her dagger towards Pikachus, and he administered a warning shock. She moaned and dropped the dagger. Jameus dropped his sword. Meowthus stirred and approached Bulbaesar, but Pikachus sent a shock. When Meowthus turned to Pikachus, Bulbaesar sent a razor leaf.

"We," groaned Jameus.

"Surrender," finished Jessia.

* * *

Ashus, Mistia and Bracchus stayed another night. They were getting into the chariot the next morning when Melania and Bulbaesar came outside to see them off.

"So soon?" Melania asked.

"Yeah," said Ashus. "Our goal is to be in Vermilion tomorrow."

"Well, good luck, Ashus," said Melania. "You've done a great job training Pikachus there."

"Thank you," said Ashus.

"Pika!"

"And thank you all for protecting me against Team Racchetus," said Melania.

"You're welcome," said Mistia. "Although Bulbaesar was way ahead of us in that department. You're very well protected."

"Yeah," said Melania, "although, I've been thinking..."

"What's that?" asked Ashus.

"Bulbaesar takes his job of protecting us very seriously, but he didn't listen to me when I told him to stop strangling that Racchetus woman. I'm afraid he would have killed her."

"That wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing," grumbled Bracchus.

"My Glademon are all old and weak. I'm not cut out to care for a Glademon like Bulbaesar. But you, Ashus..."

"Oh, no," said Ashus. "I couldn't. You and your Glademon need Bulbaesar."

"But we did fine without him," said Melania. "Like I said, people don't come around often. I get the feeling that if it weren't for Ashus, Racchetus wouldn't have been here." Ashus hung his head, because he knew this to be true. "So I'd like you to take Bulbaesar. Bulbaesar needs a trainer like you, and a friend like Pikachus."

Ashus looked at Mistia and Bracchus, who shrugged. "What do you think, Ashus?" asked Mistia.

"What does Bulbaesar think?" asked Ashus.

Melania looked at Bulbaesar, who was confused.

"Pikachus?" asked Pikachus.

"Bulba...Bulbaesar!" Bulbaesar replied. Bulbaesar climbed into the chariot.

"Well, I think that's your answer!" said Melania. "I'll miss Bulbaesar, but this feels right."

"Awesome! But I can't just take your best Glademon from you," said Ashus. "So here. Let's say 90 denari, and my dagger."

"90 denari! You think he's worth that much?" asked Melania.

"He's probably worth more," said Ashus.

"I'm really not in this for the money," said Melania. "Keep it. I honestly wouldn't know what to do with so much money."

"I insist," said Ashus.

"No, I insist," said Melania.

"Well, at least take the dagger. I won't feel right leaving you alone without something protecting you."

"Okay," said Melania. "I accept."

So Ashus handed over his dagger.

"You know, Melania, you could come with us, and then you wouldn't have to worry about people like Jessia and Jameus anymore," said Bracchus.

Melania rolled her eyes. "Ohhh, here we go again. No thank you, Bracchus. I'm not interested in that."

"Gods, you are too perfect," said Bracchus, stealing a final kiss.

* * *

The trio continued along the south road. "This is weird," said Bracchus.

"What's weird?" asked Ashus.

"I miss her," said Bracchus.

"Oh?" asked Mistia. "Is the eternal bachelor thinking of settling down?"

"No!" Bracchus said. "Never. But she was...she was special, you know?"

"Mmmm-hmmm," said Ashus.

"Like, I could have stayed longer. Helped with the Glademon. That would have been nice," said Bracchus.


	14. Training Practices

It was getting dark, and rain started to fall. "Oh, hell," said Mistia. "How far are we from Vermilion?"

Bracchus checked the map. "We're not gonna make it by tomorrow. But there's a small town ahead. Looks like there's a Glademon Center too."

"Thank the gods!" said Mistia, lashing her horses to go faster. "Let's get out of this rain!"

"Charrrrrrr!"

"What was that?" asked Bracchus.

"Who cares? Civilization ahead!" said Mistia.

"Charrrrrrr!"

"That sounds like a Glademon!" said Ashus.

"Charrrrrr!"

"It sounds hurt!" said Bracchus. "Mistia, slow down!"

"But it's raining!" Mistia whined, but she slowed the horses. The chariot passed into a clearing, and an orange lizard with a flame on its tail was lying there shivering.

"Woah!" said Ashus. "Look at that Glademon!" He got out of his chariot and approached it.

"Be careful, Ashus," said Mistia.

"It looks scared," said Ashus. "Hello!" he called. "Doctore?! Lanista?! Somebody?!"

Bracchus walked around the clearing. "I don't think anyone is here. Do you think we should take it to the Glademon Center?"

"I don't think we have a choice," said Ashus. "Maybe something happened to its trainer. Maybe it got lost. Maybe it's feral."

"Feral Glademon are really not that common," said Bracchus, "but let's see if we can get this thing on the chariot. The Glademon Center should have some answers for us."

The Glademon growled, and smoke came out of its mouth. It coughed, and ashes fell to the ground.

"I don't think it's going to let us do that," said Mistia. "Tell you what. How about I go to the Glademon Center and see if I can bring a medic out here to look at it? You boys can stay here in the rain."

"Yeah, okay," said Ashus. "And get us a room while you're at it."

* * *

Mistia was able to move much faster without Ashus, Bracchus and Pikachus in the chariot. She stepped into the town's meager Glademon Center and approached the front desk. "Hello, I know it's late, and it's raining, but could someone come and look at a Glademon? We found it in the wild, and it looks badly injured," said Mistia.

"A feral Glademon?" asked the pink-haired medic who looked exactly like Cerulean's Joya.

"Well, we're not sure if it's feral, but there wasn't anyone else around. We didn't want to try to catch it if it belonged to someone. Nobody else has come in asking about it?" asked Mistia.

"Nope, why don't you catch it and bring it in?" said the medic. "I'd be more than happy to look at it."

"Sure," said Mistia.

"Excuse me," said a young man behind Mistia. "What did this Glademon look like?"

"It was an orange lizard with a flame on its tail," said Mistia.

The man rolled his eyes. "That's my Charmander."

"Oh," said Mistia. "Well, I'm glad we found you. Your Charmander looks pretty sick. You need to bring it in for medical attention right away."

"Oh no," said the man. "That would defeat the purpose of his training."

"Training?" asked Mistia.

"Yeah," said the man. "Glademon nowadays are too soft, so I release my Glademon into the wild and then go out and catch them again. The forest brings out their wild instincts, and they're much more merciless in the arena."

"You're joking!" Mistia cried. "That has got to be the most insensitive and dangerous training practice I've ever heard of. It's not even training, it's just plain laziness!"

"Excuse you? What do you know about training Glademon?"

"Everything! I'm Mistia Cerulus of Cerulean City!"

"HA! Your ludus is the easiest to beat in all of Kanto!"

Mistia saw red. She turned back to the medic. "I'll be right back with that Glademon."

"No, leave my Charmander alone! If he dies, he dies! He'll never make it in the arena if he can't make it in the forest!" the man exclaimed.

"Sir," said the medic, "as a medical professional, I feel I must intervene here. If there's a sick Glademon, I'm duty-bound to treat it."

"HA!" Mistia cried.

"Fine, do what you want with my junk Glademon," said the man. "It's a shame. You expect more from the House of Okus, you know?"

"That's an Okus Glademon?" asked Mistia. "Wow. I didn't realize you could get stupider, but you did."

"I bought two of them pretty recently. The other is still out there somewhere, a grass type. I've been looking for him for weeks. I think he's actively eluding me."

"Sounds like a smart Glademon," said Mistia.

"He'll be a champion once I catch him again," said the man.

* * *

Mistia rushed back to where Charmander lay.

"The fire on its tail is dying," said Bracchus. "This is bad."

"Catch him," ordered Mistia.

"He's feral?" asked Ashus.

"Yes and no," said Mistia. "This dumb doctore at the Glademon Center owns him, but he doesn't really seem to care about what happens to his Glademon, so we're intervening."

"What do you mean?" asked Ashus.

"Let's just say we're much better trainers than him. And human beings. So, who's going to catch this thing?"

"I want him," said Ashus, pulling a gladeball out of his bag. "He's already weak. Do I just throw it?"

"Be my guest," said Mistia.

Ashus chucked the gladeball at Charmander, and he materialized inside. They all got back into the chariot and took him to the Glademon Center. The doctore was no longer in the lobby, and the trio retired to a night's rest.

They awoke to pounding on their door. Ashus groggily slipped out of bed and into some clothes. "Coming," he mumbled.

A blue-haired woman clad in dark blue and red armor and wielding a spear greeted him. "Hello, I'm looking for Mistia Cerulus?"

"Yes," said Ashus tentatively. "She's here."

"Thank you." She pushed past him and into the room. Mistia was sitting up in the bed covering herself with the blanket. "Mistia Cerulus, you are under arrest for stealing a Glademon."

"What?!" the couple exclaimed.

"One Charmander, doctore Damius Augustus."

"Oh gods!" Mistia cursed. "Ma'am, you've got it all wrong."

The officer pointed her spear at Mistia. "I'm going to have to ask you to return the Glademon and come with me."

"I don't have him. He's with the medic getting treated. Ma'am, that Glademon wasn't stolen."

"I'm not interested in your excuses, ma'am," said the officer. "Get dressed and come with me."

"Fine," said Mistia. "But you've got this all wrong, and my parents are senators, so you'll want to watch your step around me."

"Uh-huh," said the woman.

Mistia glared at her, still clutching the blanket. "I'm naked," she said.

"Uh-huh," said the woman.

"So I'd appreciate it if you'd turn around?" Mistia fumed.

"I'm sure you'd like that, so you can pull a weapon on me or escape. No. You will get dressed, and I will watch."

Mistia groaned, and Ashus came between the officer and Mistia. Bracchus knocked on the door.

"You guys decent?" he asked.

"Pika?"

"Umm, we're having a bit of a situation here, Bracchus," said Ashus. "This woman thinks we stole Charmander."

"You said the doctore didn't care about him!" Bracchus exclaimed, walking in. "Ohhh, hello!"

"Sir, please face the wall and place your hands behind your back," said the woman.

"WHAT!" Ashus and Mistia cried.

"Yes, ma'am, anything you say. I am down for _anything,_ " Bracchus said with a wink.

"That goes for all of you," said the officer. "Up against the wall."

They complied, and the woman chained their hands together and paraded them down the stairs. Damius, the doctore from last night, was waiting for them. "Thank you so much, Officer Jenia," he said. "I can't wait to see my precious Charmander again."

"You aren't fit to see Charmander's shit," said Mistia.

The pink-haired medic came out of the physician's unit and looked at the scene with alarm. "Jenia, what's going on?" she asked.

"Just taking in some fugitives, Joya," said Jenia.

"Oh, then what should I do with their Glademon?"

"You mean _my_ Glademon," said Damius. "I understand you have Charmander. He belongs to me, not them."

Joya raised her eyebrow. "You mean the one you abandoned in the woods and were going to let die out there?"

"He's my Glademon, purchased from Professor Okus," said Damius. "They can heal him if they want, but he's mine."

"Are you aware, sir, that releasing Glademon into the wild is a federal offense?" Jenia asked.

"Wha?" asked Damius.

"HA!" shouted Mistia, Ashus and Bracchus.

"Glademon are highly dangerous creatures! Releasing them into the wild puts innocent people at risk, not to mention the damage done to the local ecosystems," said Jenia. "Damius Augustus, I'm going to have to place you under arrest."

"No! Wait! You've got it all wrong!" Damius cried.

"Place your hands behind your back and face the wall," ordered Jenia, pointing her spear at Damius.

Damius complied, but whined, "You'll be hearing from my father, the senator!"

"Yeah, I already tried that one, Damius," said Mistia. "Doesn't work."

After placing Damius in chains, she turned to Mistia, Ashus and Bracchus and freed them. "I'm very sorry for that," she said.

"No need to apologize," said Bracchus. "You were merely doing your duty. You are very good with those chains, erm..."

Jenia ignored him. "Damius, is Charmander the only Glademon you released?"

Damius scowled. "There's one more out there. A grass type called Bulbaesar."

"I'll send my guard out to find it right away," said Jenia.

"Umm, actually," said Ashus, producing a gladeball from his bag, "that won't be necessary." He lightly tossed the gladeball on the ground, and Bulbaesar appeared.

"WHAT! YOU POACHED BOTH OF MY GLADEMON?!" Damius yelled. "Officer Jenia, you can't let them get away with this!"

"It is my understanding of the law that a released Glademon is fair game. Ashus is well within his rights to claim both Bulbaesar and Charmander," said Jenia.

"I demand compensation!" exclaimed Damius.

"We'll straighten all of that out at the courthouse," said Jenia.

"So, Jenia," said Bracchus. "Can I call you Jenia?"

"That's Officer Jenia to you, sir," said Jenia.

"I just wanted to express my gratitude again at your very professional handling of this case. As a token of my gratitude, I would be honored to treat you to a dinner later tonight," Bracchus said.

"No thank you, sir," said Jenia. "Come along, Damius."

"Wait," said Bracchus. "When I first laid eyes on you, I thought I had stumbled into the house of the gods, for you are surely descended from Heaven-"

"Dude, take a hint," said Jenia. "I'm not interested. Thank you, though. Joya, see you tonight, babe?"

"Always, honey," said Joya with a giggle.

"OH MY GODS PLEASE LET ME WA-" Bracchus started, until Bulbaesar smacked him across the face.


	15. The Temple of Zapdo

The judge ruled in favor of Ashus, and Charmander and Bulbaesar were officially accredited to his name. The papers would be forwarded to the House of Okus to update the Gladedex.

"You now have three Okus Glademon," said Mistia when they departed the town.

"And you didn't have to pay full price for any of them," said Bracchus. "Onixa and Geodudes cost me a fortune."

"Professor Okus is going to be furious when he learns how his Glademon were treated," said Ashus. "I feel more than ready for another official battle though. How much farther to Vermilion?"

"Only another hour I'd say," said Bracchus. "These roads are starting to get crowded with merchants. We can't be far. Of course, if we'd been able to finish my shortcut, we'd have already been there by now."

"But we wouldn't have Charmander, and that creep Damius would still be out there," said Ashus. "Seems to me like we've gone in precisely the direction we were meant to."

The trees parted, and the gates of Vermillion were in view. "Woah," said Ashus, catching his breath. "What's that building on the hill? Is it the government building?"

"No," said Bracchus. "That's the Temple of Zapdo. I'd bet a lot of the people on this road are going to see it. Everyone brings their electric Glademon here to receive a blessing."

"Oh, wow," said Ashus. "I can't wait to take Pikachus!"

"Pikachus!" agreed the Glademon.

"Surges, the lanista, is also the High Priest of the Temple. So you'll get to meet him when you bring Pikachus," said Bracchus. "But be careful with him. He's very pious, but also very prideful. When you approach him, you must be careful not to brag, and make sure to praise his ludus and the temple. He's been known to be merciless in battle if he feels you've disrespected him."

"Okay," said Ashus, but his voice quivered.

They passed through the gates and entered the beautiful white city.

* * *

Garius Okus exited the Vermilion arena victorious. He held aloft the Thunder Badge for all to see, and women threw favors at his feet. Although his victory was bittersweet. His favorite Glademon, Squirtiles, had been mortally wounded in the first match of the battle. So while he wanted to celebrate, he knew he had to make haste to the Glademon Center or else risk losing Squirtiles forever.

A stern man with dark hair, slightly graying from age, listened to his conversation with the pink-haired medic. When the medic had taken Squirtiles into the medic unit, the man approached Garius. "Congratulations on earning the Thunder Badge," said the man.

"Thanks," said Garius. "I'm Garius Okus, grandson of the Professor of Palletus."

"I know," said the man. "I observed your match this afternoon. A splendid showing. Not many can insult Surges and live to tell the tale."

"How did you-?" Garius started, blushing, but then he regained his cool demeanor. "Well, I'm not so easily crossed either."

"So I see," said the man. "Your turtle Glademon did get badly injured, though."

"The medic says he'll be fine," said Garius, "and you can be sure it'll never happen again."

"I like your spunk," said the man. "Although, I'm less convinced that a mere Glademon Center medic can heal your Squirtiles. You may have to think about replacing him."

"What could replace him?" asked Garius. "My grandfather bred him especially for me."

"I have an old champion with me, Wartortiles. Your Squirtiles was derived from him, I believe. I'd be willing to sell you Wartortiles."

"Wow, thanks, uhh, sir," said Garius. "Apologies. I didn't get your name."

"My friends call me G.R.," said the man. "I'm retiring from the doctore business, and I'm selling my Glademon to promising newcomers."

"Well, thank you very much, G.R.," said Garius. "You won't be disappointed."

* * *

The Temple of Zapdo echoed when they entered. A giant gold statue of Zapdo was elevated in the center of the temple. A few pious supplicants wandered the perimeter, and a few more knelt before the statue, but otherwise, it was empty.

"Ashus Ketchemo," said a booming voice from the statue. The trio looked up at the statue in shock. Ashus fell to his knees, and the others followed suit. "Thank you," said the voice. They looked up and saw a buff man in a gold toga standing on the altar. He had graying blonde hair, his face was badly scarred, and he wore a gold eyepatch over his left eye. Beside him was a golden brown Glademon with black stripes, ears and tail. Raichus locked eyes with Pikachus and growled. "Ashus Ketchemo, I have been expecting you."

"You must be Surges," said Ashus. "I have heard far and wide of your victories, Surges."

"Thank you, Ashus. Words of your victories have reached me as well, and of your Glademon. Bring him forward, please." Ashus tentatively got to his feet. When his friends did the same, Surges ordered, "Only Ashus and Pikachus."

Bracchus and Mistia remained kneeling. "Come on, Pikachus," Ashus whispered, stepping onto the altar.

Surges towered over him. Raichus and Pikachus, however, stood equals. "I must say, I was quite perturbed when I heard Professor Okus had bred another version of my Raichus. Do you know of my other Glademon, Ashus?"

Ashus did not, but he didn't want to insult Surges, so he said, "Of course."

Surges grimaced. "Then you have heard lies, for I have no other Glademon!" He paused to collect his thoughts, staring up at Zapdo. "I was not always a lanista, or a priest. Zapdo himself chose me on the battlefield, in the war against Johto, before you were even conceived. We storming the castle Blackthorn when hot tar was poured over my body. I writhed on the ground, begging for the icy breath of Articuno, as my brothers in arms fought around me. Yet when my soul left my body, it was Zapdo who greeted me. He sat on my shoulders and sent a spark through me, and I was born again. I crawled out from a pile of dead bodies, and from that day forth I devoted myself to Him. Professor Okus bred Raichus specifically for me, to be my companion. On the day I brought him to Vermilion, there was a thunderstorm, and when I brought him before Zapdo, lightning struck the Temple. I knew that I would need no other. Raichus and I are Zapdo's chosen. Professor Okus insults the will of the gods by attempting to recreate him." Ashus didn't know what to say. He instinctively laid his hand on Pikachus. "I do not blame you, Ashus. From what I hear, you have been a good companion for Pikachus. Come. Let us receive Zapdo's blessing together." He beckoned for Ashus to face Zapdo. "Have Pikachus stand in the center," he ordered. Ashus gestured for Pikachus to go before him, directly under Zapdo's beak. "Kneel beside me," said Surges, and Ashus obeyed. Surges placed one hand on Ashus's shoulder and one hand on Raichus.

Raichus placed a paw on Pikachus, and Pikachus growled. "It's okay, Pikachus," said Ashus.

"Pika," replied Pikachus.

"This process will require silence," said Surges. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, and then Raichus, then Ashus. "Almighty Zapdo," said Surges, "we humbly bring before you today your soldier Pikachus. We ask that you bless him as a member of your army, and when his life shall end on this earth, we ask that you accept him into your Heavenly nest, that when the cosmic battle unfolds, he shall fight as fiercely at your side in the Afterlife as he did on Earth.

"From Zapdo we are all granted the spark of life, and that current runs through us all, binding our souls. We are many, but we are one. To conclude our ceremony, we will recreate this sacred moment. This current will bind trainer, Glademon, and god. It is a bond that can never be broken. Raichus." Ashus felt static tingle up his arm and to his hair, and then it subsided. Surges said, "Rise, servants of Zapdo." Ashus didn't know what to say, but he obeyed. Pikachus and Raichus were regarding each other curiously. "It's been a pleasure, Ashus Ketchumo," said Surges. "And now, we battle."


	16. A Storm is Coming

The arena was behind the Temple. It was made in the classic style, much like the rest of the city. Ashus got giddy as he stepped inside because it was just like the arenas of his childhood dreams. Ashus, Mistia and Bracchus took their place in the center box alongside Surges, under a gold awning.

"Beautiful weather," said Surges, "don't you agree?" The skies were getting dark, and Ashus couldn't say he agreed, but he nodded anyways. Thunder rippled through the sky. Surges smiled broadly. "Zapdo greets us," he said. "Ashus, you must use Pikachus in your battle."

"Huh?" said Ashus. He had planned on using Bulbaesar in this battle, but he knew he couldn't refuse Surges for fear of insulting him, so he consented.

"Always use Pikachus when there is a thunderstorm, Ashus," said Surges. Ashus felt like he was being set up for failure, but he nodded. The stands were nearly full of spectators. Surges rose. "FRIENDS, WE GATHER HERE TODAY TO HONOR THE GODS IN BATTLE, FOR IT IS THROUGH THESE BATTLES THAT OUR PATRON DEITIES CHOOSE THE NOBLE GLADEMON WHO SHALL JOIN THEM IN THE BATTLE AT THE END OF THE WORLD. SOME SAY THE WORLD WILL END IN FIRE, AND SOME IN ICE. BUT AS FOR US, FAIR CITIZENS OF VERMILION, WE SAY, A STORM IS COMING!"

The audience lifted their arms into the air and whooped and hollered. The skies opened up, and rain began to pour, accompanied by thunder and lightning. The crowd went into a frenzy, and Ashus himself contemplated whether Surges had some strange pull over the weather. "TODAY'S CHALLENGER IS ASHUS KETCHUMO OF PALLETUS. ASHUS, PRESENT YOUR CHAMPION!"

His first instinct was to defy Surges and choose Bulbaesar, but the majesty of the storm got to him, and he shouted, "I CHOOSE PIKACHUS!"

Pikachus stepped into the arena, already charging up.

Surges bellowed, "FORWARD, RAICHUS!" The audience extended their hands toward Raichus as if to lend him their power. Raichus wore a visible smirk on his face, and Pikachus mirrored it. "FOR THE BLOOD AND GLORY OF KANTO!" Surges declared, and Raichus leapt at Pikachus.

Pikachus ducked and sent a shock towards Raichus. Raichus met it with equal force. The pair rolled on the ground and were shrouded in bright flashes of electricity. There was a great pop, and both Glademon were sent flying in the opposite directions. They gasped, staring at each other, and then rose to their feet. Thunder shook the stadium, and they raced towards each other in full force, charging up to full power. They met head-to-head, locking paws. Their noses and ears met, and Raichus's tail wrapped around Pikachus. The electricity generated was so great that static rippled across the audience members' bodies. Then there was a blinding flash and a deafening pop.

Ashus reached for Mistia's hand, but he found himself holding Surges's instead. They unshielded their eyes and saw only a dark burnt spot on the ground, and smoke rising from where the two Glademon had met. The two Glademon were lying motionless on the ground.

"PIKACHUS!" Ashus cried, and he made haste out of the box onto the arena ground. Surges followed. Ashus bent down beside Pikachus. Static electricity was still emanating from his body, but Ashus didn't care. He laid his hand on Pikachus and cried tears of joy. Pikachus was alive.

He looked towards Surges and Raichus. Surges was on his knees, staring in awe at Ashus and Pikachus. The audience was on the edge of their seats, staring at their champions. "He lives," Surges whispered.

"He lives," Ashus responded.

Surges got to his feet and faced the audience. "NEITHER PIKACHUS NOR RAICHUS IS ABLE TO CONTINUE," he declared. The audience gasped. "THERE IS NO WINNER. IT'S A DRAW."

* * *

Surges and Ashus took their Glademon to the Center together. Joya assured them both Glademon would make a recovery soon. Surges laid a hand on Ashus's shoulder. "We'll have a rematch, then, when Raichus recovers," he declared.

"Of course," said Ashus tentatively.

"Don't use Pikachus," said Surges.

"Of course," Ashus agreed, relieved.

Surges took a few steps away, then turned back, "Zapdo will choose, before the end," he said. "A storm is coming, and either you or I shall be the heart of it."

Ashus considered himself pious, but he wasn't even sure how much he believed in the great battle at the end of the world. He smiled and simply said, "Until then."

"Until then," agreed Surges. "Ah, Garius, how's your Squirtiles, lad?"

Garius Okus looked alarmed at being discovered eavesdropping on them. "Only a few more days," said Garius.

"Good to hear," said Surges. He departed.

Garius locked eyes with Ashus. "Well, well, well," said Garius. "Look who we have here."

"Garius," Ashus said politely, "how are you?"

"I got a Thunder Badge," said Garius. "What do you have?"

 _A weird prophecy from a mentally unstable priest_ , Ashus wanted to say, but instead replied, "A Boulder Badge and a Cascade Badge. And a girlfriend."

"That sucks," said Garius. "I was going to invite you to my party tonight, let you have your choice from my harem, but alas."

"Harem?" asked Bracchus. "Isn't that like, super marriage?"

"No," said Garius quickly. "It's not like, a _harem_ harem, it's just, a lot of women that follow me around and want to have sex with me."

"Same ones over and over? That's rough," said Bracchus. "Nothing better than a local brothel, if you ask me."

"Shut up, you incompetent fool," said Garius. "So, Ashus, what other Glademon do you have besides Pikachus?"

"I've got Butterfria, a flying bug type, and Pidgeotto, another flying type. Krabbia, a water type, Bulbaesar, a grass type, and Charmander, a fire type," Ashus said proudly.

Garius's jaw dropped. "Bulbaesar and Charmander? But I thought Damius Augustus owned them."

"He's in prison now," said Ashus.

"I see," said Garius. "So you weaseled your way to three Okus Pokemon, huh? That's sickening. Under normal circumstances, you'd be too poor to have even one."

"I could buy another, if I wanted," said Ashus. "Especially after I beat Surges in this next battle."

"Right," Garius said sarcastically. "I'd love to see that."

"Well then, stick around," said Ashus. "You'll see it."

"Raichus put up Squirtiles for a week," said Garius. "And with you as a trainer, your Glademon are as good as dead against Raichus. I even purchased a replacement for Squirtiles. An old guy who's retiring from the Glademon world sold me his Wartortiles."

"Watortiles?" asked Bracchus, alarmed.

"You heard of him?" asked Garius. "He must be strong, then. I'm gonna wipe the floor with all the lanistas in Kanto, and the Elite Four! Have fun catching up, Ashus."

"Woah, hold on," said Bracchus. "Who sold you Wartortiles?"

"Some guy called G.R.," said Garius.

Bracchus's jaw dropped. "You are a MORON!" he cried.

"What did you call me, brothel boy?!" Garius sneered.

"A moron," Bracchus repeated. "Garius Okus, grandson of the Professor of Palletus, is a moron who can't recognize Giovanney Racchetus when he's talking to him. Unbelievable."

Garius's face turned white. "G-Giovanney Racchetus?"

Ashus felt his stomach drop. "He's in Vermilion?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Garius. "I paid him, and I haven't seen him since."

"I've gotta get out of here," said Ashus.

"Wait," said Bracchus. "You can't cut out on Surges. He's expecting a rematch with you."

"In order for that to happen, I have to be alive," said Ashus.

"Wha...what's going on?" asked Garius.

Mistia walked over. "I got us rooms," she said, then sensing the tension, said, "what's wrong?"

"Let's talk in your room," said Bracchus. "ALL OF US," he added, seeing Garius trying to slip away. Garius sighed and complied.

* * *

"Giovanney is selling off his Glademon?" asked Mistia after Garius had finished his story. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know," said Bracchus. "But I don't like it. I especially don't like the idea of Giovanney scouring the land for young trainers."

"I had no idea," said Garius. "And so what's your part in this, Ashus? Why's Giovanney after you?"

"I'm Pyrus Ketchemo's son," said Ashus. "Giovanney killed my dad, and he'll kill me if he gets the chance. I also indirectly took Pikachus from him. And Bulbaesar."

"You need to stop that," said Garius. "When my parents crossed the House of Racchetus, their house burned down with them in it."

"I'm so sorry," said Ashus.

"Save it," said Garius. "I'm getting the hell away from you. You've got a target on your back." He got up, then stopped. "Say, you guys don't think Giovanney...expects loyalty from me now? That I've got his Glademon?"

Bracchus shrugged. "I don't know what he's thinking."

Garius was sweating. He reached into his bag and pulled out a gladeball. "Take him!" he cried. "I don't want him anymore. I don't know what the hell I got myself into by accepting this thing, but whatever comes with him, better you than me!"

"Oh, you don't want to be doing that, Garius," said Bracchus. "If Giovanney learns you gave away his Glademon, that he specifically gave to you, he'll definitely come after you."

"Fuck the gods," Garius cursed. "I'm marked now, same as you guys. I'm gonna go drink. Fuck you guys."

"Wait, Garius," said Ashus. "Be good to Wartortiles, okay?"

"Huh?" said Garius.

"Don't be mean to him or anything," said Ashus. "Just because he was once Giovanney's doesn't mean he's a bad Glademon."

Garius looked at the gladeball and nodded. "Right," said Garius. "He was bred by my grandfather. Hey, Ashus...I'm gonna stick around Vermilion for a while. Will you be here?"

"I have a match with Surges still," said Ashus.

"Good," said Garius. "If I see Giovanney again, I'll let you know."

"Yeah," said Ashus. "Good. I appreciate it."

"Giovanney hasn't been seen outside of Viridian for years," said Bracchus. "I think I might go back to the Temple and pray."

"No brothels?" asked Mistia in disbelief.

"I'm not a monk," said Bracchus. "Although, truth be told, the worshippers of the War Birds tend to be quite free with their bodies."

"You're disgusting," said Mistia.

"I'll take that action," said Garius. "Have fun, Mr. and Mrs. Cerulus!"

Mistia flipped him off as he followed Bracchus out the door. "How did a nice family like the House of Okus get one like that?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Ashus. He laid backwards on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Mistia, do you think we're overreacting about this Giovanney thing?"

She sighed. "I don't know," she said. "Giovanney has been a hermit since you and I were in diapers. Bracchus is really scared of him, though."

"It's weird," said Ashus. "Those two Racchetus grunts that we keep running into don't scare me at all. But if I ran into Giovanney...I don't know what I'd do."

"Maybe we should tell my parents," said Mistia.

"Couldn't hurt," said Ashus. "I'd love to see him behind bars. Or crucified."

"Ashus," said Mistia, surprised.

"Sorry," said Ashus. "I know it's wrong to wish someone dead, especially someone you've never met before. But this is personal to me."

"No, I get it," said Mistia. "And you're kinda hot when you're mad."

Ashus stared at her. "You got turned on because I said someone deserved to die?"

"Don't ruin it by thinking about it, you moron," Mistia whined, taking off her dress.

* * *

Garius came to Ashus's match with Surges. "Any sign of G.R.?" Ashus whispered.

"No," said Garius. "I think it's safe to say he's left Vermilion."

"I'm not sure if that makes it better or worse," said Ashus.

"No," agreed Garius, "but I'm sure going to enjoy watching you lose today."

"There it is," said Ashus. "There's the Garius I know."

Surges was last into the central box. "Apologies, lady and gentlemen, I was performing a blessing." He stood and gave the same opening speech to the crowd that he had the first time, yet the audience reacted the same. "OUR CHALLENGER TODAY IS ASHUS KETCHEMO OF PALLETUS. ASHUS, PLEASE ANNOUNCE YOUR CHOICE!"

"I CHOOSE BULBAESAR!" Ashus shouted. The door on the left side of the arena opened, and Bulbaesar entered. The audience hissed.

"FORWARD, RAICHUS!" Surges bellowed. "FOR THE BLOOD AND GLORY OF KANTO!" Some of the audience echoed that line.

Bulbaesar and Raichus came towards each other at equal force. Raichus wasted no time in shocking Bulbaesar. Bulbaesar shook it off and wrapped Raichus in vines. Raichus continued sending shockwaves to Bulbaesar, and Bulbaesar eventually had to let go and shake it off again. When Raichus tried to get his paws back on Bulbaesar, Bulbaesar shot razor leaves at Raichus. Raichus squeaked in pain, as the leaves had done some significant damage. Raichus had multiple cuts that were bleeding, but he wasn't showing any signs of slowing down. Raichus geared up for another attack, and Bulbaesar shot seed bullets out of his bulb. Raichus held his ground and sent a major shock at Bulbaesar, and this time, Bulbaesar flopped onto his belly. Raichus approached Bulbaesar with a charged paw to deliver another shock. Ashus gave Surges the missio.

"THE CHALLENGER SURRENDERS," announced Surges to cheers.

Raichus obediently stood down, but Bulbaesar whipped out his vines again. "BULBAESAR, STOP!" Ashus ordered. Bulbaesar growled at Ashus, but obeyed. "Hmm, did I stop too fast?" Ashus asked Mistia.

"I don't think so," said Mistia. "They're both tough Glademon, but Bulbaesar could have died."

"THE GODS HAVE SPOKEN. THE WINNER IS RAICHUS!" Surges announced.


	17. Chosen

"I knew it," said Garius.

"Shut up, Garius," said Ashus. "Like you've won every battle you've ever fought."

"Well, actually...," Garius started.

"Shut up," said Ashus again.

"It's okay," said Garius. "You made smart choices with your Glademon. I won, but I was reckless. Squirtiles almost died."

"Woah," said Ashus. "You just said nice things."

"Don't get used to it," said Garius. "I've been thinking about what you said about Wartortiles. He is a good Glademon. My best, actually."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Ashus. "Something good can come from the House of Racchetus after all."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," said Garius. "He is an Okus Pokemon after all. Ummm...so, are you staying in Vermilion?"

"No," said Ashus. "We're going to move on, and I'll get the Thunder Badge another time. Get stronger, you know."

"Sure," said Garius. "Hey, umm, would you maybe be in interested in buying Squirtiles?"

"What?" asked Ashus. "You're going to sell Squirtiles?"

"It doesn't make much sense to have two versions of the same Glademon," said Garius. "So I'm going to offer him to you. For a price, you know. Okus Glademon, can't sell him cheap."

"Okay," said Ashus. "But why me?"

"Because I want to help you," said Garius.

"Help me? With what?"

"With the House of Racchetus. With Giovanney. I'll watch your back, if you'll agree to watch mine."

Ashus gulped. "Okay. That makes sense."

"We're both in the same boat, you know. We've both lost parents because of him," said Garius.

"Right," said Ashus.

"You know, I've been running around this country for a while now, and there's something about you. You remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"Me, of course."

"Oh no," said Ashus. "That's not possible."

"It's a compliment, Ketchumo, take it," said Garius. "And do you want my Glademon or what?"

"I'd be happy to buy your Glademon," said Ashus. "How much are you selling him for?"

"Fifty denari sound fair?" asked Garius.

"Would you take less if I give you a Glademon?" asked Ashus.

"Maybe," said Garius. "Who are you looking to unload?"

"I've just got so many now, and I don't think I'm going to use most of them," said Ashus. "Hmm...I've got two flying types, want one?"

"Let me see them," said Garius.

Ashus fumbled around for Butterfria's and Pidgeotto's gladeballs. He let them out, and Garius looked them over. "Bird Glademon are a dime a dozen. This one, though..."

"Butterfria evolved to help protect me from Team Racchetus," said Ashus. "She's got this move that puts the enemy to sleep."

"Now that's useful," said Garius. "Okay, I'll give you Squirtiles for thirty denari plus Butterfria."

"Deal," said Ashus.

"Excellent. Let's go to the Glademon Center and do the paperwork."

"You know, Garius, I'm not hunting Giovanney. I just want to collect badges and fight in the Indigo League."

"I know," said Garius. "But Giovanney is attracted to power. The more powerful we get, the more attention we'll naturally attract to ourselves, and Giovanney will come for us. And when that time comes, I'm going to be ready for him. I hope you will too."

"Right," said Ashus. "Thanks, Garius."

"But, you know, not nearly as powerful as me."

"There it is."

* * *

The gates of Saffron were on the horizon. The closer they got to the city, the wider the walls stretched, and there was no end in sight. "Welcome to the capital city of Kanto," said Mistia.

"Okay, Bracchus," said Ashus, "tell me about the ludus in Saffron."

"Well," said Bracchus, "The royal family also controls the ludus. When I fought in Saffron, there was a different lanista. Doctor Saffronus died, and his granddaughter took over from what I've heard. You'll be fighting psychic types, and they're tough."

"Psychic types, huh?" asked Ashus. "That Mewa helmet Billus had would be pretty useful about now."

There was a long line to get into Saffron, and once they got through, they had to navigate crowded streets to find an inn with vacancies that met Mistia's high standards.

"There are so many brothels," Bracchus said.

"So many diseases," Mistia said.

"So much poop on the ground," said Ashus.

"We need to keep going towards the center of the city," said Mistia. "That's where the capital building is, so there will be really nice inns there."

"THE END IS NEAR!" shouted a half-naked woman with pink paint on her body. A small crowd of raggedy people had gathered around her. "THE FALSE GOD COMES! GIVE ALL YOU HAVE TO MOTHER MEWA! ONLY SHE CAN SAVE US!"

"Oh gods," Mistia groaned. "Let's get around this nutjob." She directed the chariot down another street, but then the woman pointed at them.

"DO NOT RETURN TO VIRIDIAN CITY!" she shouted.

"Uhhh...alright," said Bracchus. "Thanks."

"Wait," said the woman. She stepped off her pedestal and started walking towards them.

"Why did you talk to her?" Mistia muttered.

"Boobs," Ashus answered. The woman came beside the chariot and reached out her hand to them. "Here," said Ashus, handing her a denari.

"No, no money," she said, and she clutched Ashus's hand. "I see you," she said. "I see light and riches."

"Okay," said Ashus. "Thanks."

"And I see death," she said. "You will receive all and you will lose all. You will receive all...and you will lose all."

"What...what do you mean?" asked Ashus.

"The false god comes, and you must face him. Until you do, there will be only death." She released him. "THE END IS NEAR!" she shouted, turning back to her little crowd. Mistia pushed the horses on.

"Why me," Ashus muttered. "Why is it always me?"

* * *

They checked into a swanky inn near the capital. From their window, they could see the dome of the Temple of Mewa, and Ashus shuddered.

"Ashus, this city is full of people who claim to be able to 'see the future' and all that crap," said Mistia.

"But Surges kept saying things like that to me too," said Ashus. "Even Garius thinks I'm going to 'take down Giovanney' with him. It's just getting to be a lot."

"I will confess, there is something that draws people to you," said Mistia.

"You were drawn to my dashing good looks," Ashus said with a smirk.

She threw a pillow at him. "And the way you handled Pikachus, and stood up to Jessia and Jameus." She poured him a cup of wine. "To the Marsh Badge."

"To the Marsh Badge," he agreed, accepting it. "Mistia?"

"Yeah?" she said before gulping some wine straight from the bottle.

"I'd really like to meet your parents while we're here."

"Oh boy."

"I know you said they wouldn't be happy about us, but, I don't want to hide from them. I love you, and I don't care what they say."

"That's very sweet, but," she said, "it's just...my parents are very traditional."

"Okay?"

"So, they arranged marriages for all of my sisters. They didn't have one for me, yet," said Mistia, "but I was definitely next in line, so I might have, sort of, been avoiding them for, a year...maybe two..."

"You haven't talked to your parents in two years?!" Ashus exclaimed. "As someone who just recently lost a mother, and never knew my father, that's...unthinkable that someone would actively try to avoid their parents."

"You don't know them," said Mistia. "Come on, let's talk strategy. What Glademon are you going to use against Sabrina?"

"I saw Ho-Os," Ashus blurted.

"Huh?" asked Mistia.

"Ho-Os, the guardian of the skies. I saw him, in the skies, before I left Palletus. And he spoke to me."

"What the fuck."

"I know I sound like one of those crazy street people, but it's the reason why I'm here at all," said Ashus. "And I'd never told you before, so, there it is. I really am the gods' chosen one. Now you know what you've gotten yourself into, and we don't have any secrets between us."

Her eyes were wide. "Okay," she said. "So about Sabrina..."

"Mistia, I'm scared. I'm afraid of where this is going, and what I might be leading you and Bracchus into. So if you want to back out now, you can. Your parents won't ever have to know."

"I had sex with Garius Okus," she blurted.

"WHAT?! When?"

"Before I met you," she said. "It was terrible."

"Ewwwww!"

"Okay, now there's no more secrets between us."

Ashus gulped down the rest of the wine. "I should go find Sabrina." He got up without another word and left, leaving Mistia at a loss. She sighed and finished the bottle of wine before leaving the room herself.

* * *

The capitol building was the heart of Kanto, and people poured in and out like blood. People pushed past Mistia without so much as looking at her. Finally, she pushed her way to the central desk. "Hello, sir," she said. "Could you tell me where Oceania or Triton Cerulus are?"

"Who are you?" the man asked without skipping a beat.

"I'm their daughter, Mistia."

"Wait here," he ordered. He clapped, and a young boy rushed to his side. "Please summon one of the Ceruluses."

"Yes, sir," said the boy, and he disappeared into the chaos.

* * *

Mistia was falling asleep on the bench when she heard her mother's voice. "This better be important," she snapped at the desk attendant.

"This lady here claims to be your daughter."

"MISTIA!" her mother cried, sitting beside her and hugging her. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the ludus? What's wrong? Do we need to come home?"

"No, Mama, everything is fine," said Mistia. She took a deep breath. "I came here with a man."

Oceania furrowed her brow. "Why?" Then she gasped. "Are you pregnant?"

"No," said Mistia. "I'm not pregnant. I'm..."

"Oh no no no no no," Oceania said. "Please, please, please tell me it's not Bracchus Petrus."

"Oh no, Mama," said Mistia. "Well, more on that later. But no. His name is Ashus Ketchumo."

"Ketchumo," her mom repeated. "Why does that name...ohhh! Is he related to Pyrus?"

"He's his son, yes," said Mistia.

"Oh my," said Oceania. "And what are you doing with him?"

"Heh," Mistia said, turning red.

"Mistia...!" her mom scolded.

"Well, he's a doctore..."

"Uh-huh..."

"And I met him on the road...when I went to train Goldeena and Staryus..."

"Uh-huh..."

"And I started helping him out, because he was pretty clueless..."

"Uh-huh..."

"And now we're boyfriend and girlfriend, and I've vowed to stay at his side for the entirety of his Glademon journey."

"WHAT?!" her mom shrieked. "You got married without our permission?! What were you thinking?!"

"I'm not married! I'm just...not planning on going back to the ludus anytime soon. Or maybe ever."

"And you're not pregnant, right?"

"No, of course not."

"Okay. So now what do you expect us to do?"

Mistia gulped. "I want you and Papa to meet him is all."

"Mistia," her mom said severely. "You know we can't allow this."

"Why not, Mama?"

"Because you are a Cerulus!" she snapped. "We have arranged marriages with only the highest of Kanto society for all of your sisters. Didn't you think, for a moment, that maybe your father and I had plans for you?"

"What about my plans, Mama? What about my happiness?"

"You really think you're going to be happy with this doctore?"

"It's Ashus Ketchumo. That's a respected name in the world of Glademon!" Her mom started to cry. "Mama...I don't understand."

"If you follow this doctore, you will never have a home. You will have to constantly be on the move, fighting Glademon to maintain your fortune. And the danger...oh, Mistia, I shouldn't have to tell you!"

"I know. I know exactly what this means. And I know it's not what you would have wanted for me, but it's all that I've ever wanted for me, and so much more. Mama, please. He's going to challenge Sabrina. I want you and Papa to come and meet him before you pass your judgement."

"Will you obey our judgement if it is not in your favor?"

"No, Mama," said Mistia. "I will not."

Mama shrugged. "Then your mind has been made up. There is no need for us to get involved. Good luck, Mistia. I will be praying for you."

Her mother left her crying in the center of the capitol building without another word. Time stood still, and she sat there for some time, eavesdropping on the daily dramas of Kanto's politicians. Then she heard whispers of an upcoming Glademon battle, and her heart leapt. She got a last look at the capital, for it was the last time she anticipated ever being there, and good riddance.

She bumped into Bracchus among the crowd hustling into the arena. "No luck picking up a date?" she teased.

"These Mewa worshippers are not like the War Bird worshippers," he lamented. "They are so uptight! 'I see no future with you! I see no future with you!' No one in this town is willing to live in the _now_."

"I know what you mean," said Mistia.

"So why aren't you with Ashus?"

"We had kind of a weird conversation, and he just up and went to the arena," said Mistia. "But I found my mom."

"Oh, good! What'd she say?"

"Pretty sure I've been disowned from the Cerulus family."

"Ohhh, Mistia," Bracchus said, putting his arm around her. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, really. I'm free now," Mistia said with a bittersweet smile.

A Mewa worshipper woman grabbed her by the arm. "It is not too late to change your course," she said.

"Fuck off," said Mistia. "You don't know me."

"Then you have chosen death," the woman said solemnly.

"I hate this city," said Mistia, clutching Bracchus's arm. "Come on. Let's get out of this crowd."


	18. The Price of Power

Ashus authorized Mistia and Bracchus to come into the central box. "Where's Sabrina?" Bracchus asked.

"I don't know," said Ashus.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Mistia.

"I came to the arena, and there are the Saffron guards, but I wasn't able to talk to Sabrina directly. When I told them my name, they said she'd been expecting me, and I was allowed into the arena. And it's just been like that ever since. I haven't met Sabrina," said Ashus.

"WELCOME PEOPLE OF SAFFRON!" a girl's voice boomed. The audience cheered, and the trio looked around for where the voice was coming from. "TODAY'S CHALLENGER IS ASHUS KETCHUMO OF PALLETUS. WELCOME, ASHUS KETCHUMO."

"There!" Bracchus said, pointing to the opposite side of the arena. There was a smaller box shrouded in sheer curtains, and the shadow of a girl inside. A large horn was projecting her tiny voice throughout the arena.

Ashus stood up, unsure of what he was supposed to do. "THANK YOU SABRINA OF SAFFRON!" he shouted, feeling ridiculous that he was conversing with her across a crowded arena.

"THIS IS A ONE-ON-ONE MATCH," declared Sabrina. "ASHUS, YOU MAY CHOOSE YOUR GLADEMON."

"I CHOOSE PIKACHUS," Ashus said. On cue, as always, a door opened on one side of the arena, and Pikachus entered.

"AND I CHOOSE ABRA!" Sabrina said. The opposite door opened, and a yellow cat-like creature with a long, thick tail floated into the arena.

Ashus's jaw dropped. "She doesn't have wings," he said, "but she's floating." Pikachus was obviously confused too. Pikachus cautiously approached Abra. Abra seemed unfazed by Pikachus. Pikachus looked up to Ashus for guidance. Ashus looked to Mistia and Bracchus. "Do I give the attack order?" Ashus asked. "She's not saying anything, and Pikachus won't react unless he feels threatened."

"ABRA, ATTACK!"

Abra snapped open her arms and legs, and Pikachus squeaked in pain. "What's happening?" Ashus asked.

"A psychic attack," Bracchus said. "I told you they're tough."

But Pikachus was responding. Pikachus charged up and blasted Abra with a jolt of electricity. Abra momentarily fell to the ground, and Pikachus pounced on her, biting her ear and shocking her body. Then, Pikachus fell on the ground. Abra had disappeared.

"WHAT?!" Ashus cried.

"That's the teleport technique. This Abra is something else! Seems like they're pretty evenly matched," said Bracchus. "This is a good match!"

Abra materialized behind Pikachus. Ashus wanted to shout at his Glademon. By the time Pikachus had turned around, Abra was wrecking his mind again. Pikachus started to sway.

"Oh, gods, I need to get him out of there," said Ashus sadly. He stood up and started raising his hand to give the missio, but Pikachus discharged another bolt of electricity towards Abra, and it hit. Abra fell again, and Pikachus moved in for a direct hit. Pikachus grabbed Abra's foot, and the electricity surged directly into her. Abra reached out and grabbed Pikachus by the head for a moment before falling down on her back. Pikachus released her and fell onto his stomach.

Ashus leaned over the ledge, trying to figure out what had happened. The whole audience was doing the same, silent. Then, one small word was uttered: "Pikachus."

"THE WINNER IS PIKACHUS!" Sabrina announced.

Ashus exhaled in relief. The guards stepped forward. "Congratulations, Ashus Ketchumo. Please come with us."

"Uhhh," said Ashus, "okay."

Ashus took leave of his companions and followed the guards. They took him down a staircase to the basement of the arena. The halls were lined with statues of psychic Glademon, as well as star charts, crystal balls, and other items Ashus didn't recognize. They finally came to a center room, and standing there was a little girl who couldn't have been more than seven years old.

"Congratulations, Ashus Ketchumo," she said. "I am called Sabrina Saffronus."

"You are...much younger than I expected," said Ashus. "And you are a fine lanista."

"Thank you, Ashus," said Sabrina, "although I can hardly be called a lanista."

"Nonsense," said Ashus. "You've trained Abra well."

"I do not train psychic Glademon," said Sabrina. "But you shall understand soon enough. This is the Saffron's hall of champions, and only those who defeat me in battle are permitted here. This is where I will confer to you your Marsh Badge and your earnings, by the power vested in me by the city of Saffron and the Indigo League of Kanto. You may also receive here, if you desire, special power for a Glademon of your choosing, courtesy of the House of Saffronus."

"What special power?" asked Ashus.

"Do you own a psychic Glademon, Ashus?"

"I do not," said Ashus. "Though I would like it very much."

"Choose a Glademon," said Sabrina, "and you shall have one."

"I don't understand," said Ashus.

"I can give one of your Glademon psychic power," said Sabrina.

"How?" asked Ashus.

"Simple," said Sabrina. "I am psychic power."

"What?"

"I am psychic power," she repeated. "This body is a mere receptacle for Mewa's power, and any Glademon whom I choose can wield it." Ashus's head spun trying to process this. "There is an ancient ritual known only to the Saffronus family," she explained, "wherein one is sacrificed to Mewa and becomes her Vessel. The original Emperor Saffronus performed this rite on himself, over seven hundred years ago. When a Vessel is about to die, the youngest of the House of Saffronus is chosen, and they ritual is performed again to transfer the power."

"So that means...you are a god?" Ashus asked, taking to his knees.

"No," said Sabrina. "I am merely a receptacle for Her power. The House of Saffronus doesn't train Glademon, Ashus. As long as I am in their presence, they will perform according to my will, that is the will of Mewa."

"If I choose to receive this power, then," said Ashus, "what will happen to my Glademon?"

"Essentially the same thing that happened to me," said Sabrina. "The Glademon will be sacrificed to Mewa, and when it is at the brink of death, my power will enter its body and revive it."

"That sounds...is it painful?" asked Ashus.

Sabrina hung her head. "Pain and power go hand in hand, Ashus. Everyone in Kanto knows that."

"Of course," said Ashus, "but when you say _sacrifice..._ it doesn't sound very safe."

"I cannot give you details of the rite," said Sabria, "nor can I permit you to be present. But I can show you the scars, if you think it will put your mind at ease. It will not, I assure you. You must simply make a choice. Although I do find it ironic that you are so concerned about safety now, when you constantly put your Glademon in harm's way, over and over again, in the arenas."

"Okay," said Ashus. "I have a Glademon, Pidgeotto, who is not very strong in battle. I will accept your power, if you will show me the scars."

"As you wish," she said. She hung her head, and a haze fell over her. Ashus rubbed his eyes to refocus them, and what he saw made him sick to his stomach. It was Sabrina, the same little girl, but her skin was marked with countless scars. "The ritual involves an intense bleeding out so that the power can permeate your body. The body you saw before was a psychic allusion. This is the real me. This is the price of power."

"That's awful," said Ashus. "I'm so sorry your family did this to you. It's criminal!"

"No, Ashus," said Sabrina. "I was honored when I was chosen, and I wouldn't change it."

"Just the same," said Ashus. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Mistia waited for Ashus outside of the arena.

"Mistia!" cried Oceania. "Mistia, darling!"

"Mama?" Mistia asked, turning around. "Mama, don't you have government business to do?"

"Always," said Oceania. "But I decided this was more important."

"Mama, I haven't changed my mind," said Mistia.

"I know," said Oceania. "I watched the match. And although I'm still not particularly happy about your choice to follow a doctore...I'm also not blind. It was a very impressive match, and, I suppose, you could do worse."

"Thank you, Mama," said Mistia. "That means the world to me."

"Your father couldn't attend the match," said Oceania, "but he's coming. We want to meet Ashus. It'll give us some peace of mind while you're out there."

"Great," said Mistia. "He's getting his Marsh Badge now, but he'll be back soon." Triton Cerulus approached them. "Papa! I'm so glad you came!" Mistia shouted.

"Hello, love," said Triton. "Where is this doctore of yours?"

Bracchus pushed through the crowd and put his arm around her. "Hey, Mistia, I got us some food for tonight!"

"Ohhhh HELL no!" Triton boomed. "THIS degenerate pervert?" Triton grabbed Bracchus by the toga. "I don't know who you think you are, Petrus, but if you don't leave my daughter right now, I swear I'll use every inch of the law to make your life miserable!"

"Papa! Stop!" Mistia shouted, trying to separate them. "It's not Bracchus! I'd never marry him!"

Triton put him down. "Okay, Mistia, then who is he?"

"Pikachus?"

Ashus had emerged from the arena. Mistia hooked her arm in his and brought him forward. "Mama, Papa, this is Ashus."

"Mmm-hmm," was all Triton said.

"Congratulations, Ashus," said Oceania. "Your Glademon fought very well."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cerulus," said Ashus.

"Well, we'd love to have the two of you over for dinner," said Oceania. "We'll send a chariot. Where are you staying?"

"At the Saffron Maximus," said Mistia. "But of course, there are three of us." She pulled Bracchus over, separating him from a girl he'd been chatting up. "Bracchus travels with us too."

"No," said Triton. "Only you and Ashus. I will not serve the likes of him."

"It's fine," said Bracchus.

"Papa, I know Bracchus is a dumb pervert, but he's our friend," said Mistia.

"Thanks?" said Bracchus. "But it's fine, I have a date...oh, hell, where'd she go?"

"We're a package deal," Mistia concluded.

"Triton, just let him come," said Oceania.

"Now look here, I am tolerating the insult of my youngest daughter leaving Cerulean without our permission, I will not suffer to have the man who defiled the others under my roof, eating at our table, do you hear me?" Triton said.

"On second thought, forget it," said Mistia.

"I said it's fine," said Bracchus.

"But it's not!" Mistia whined.

"Do what you want, Oceania, but I will be at the Senate," Triton said, and he stormed off.

Oceania sighed. "You must forgive your father," she said.

"It's no less than I expected," Mistia said. "Come on, guys, let's go back to the inn."

"I'll send a chariot for you in an hour, how's that sound?" asked Oceania. "We can see some of the sights of the city. Have you been to the Temple yet?"

"No!" Ashus said with more anger than he'd wanted to portray.

Oceania was oblivious. "Oh, but you must! It's right by your inn. We can swing by on the way to our home."

"Thanks, Mama," said Mistia. "Truly, thank you."

* * *

At the Saffron arena, the two guards who had accompanied Sabrina to the Hall of Champions removed their helmets. One, a woman with long magenta hair, and the other, a man with blue hair. They laughed and thought about how pleased the dominus would be with the information they'd acquired.


	19. Other Pleasures

Ashus stared forlornly out his window at the Temple of Mewa. Bracchus put his hand on his shoulder. "So, I take it you learned about the Saffronus family."

"You knew?" asked Ashus.

"Everyone who defeats them gets the same proposition," said Bracchus. "Did you take it?"

"No," Ashus replied, offended that Bracchus would even think he'd consider it. "Did you?"

"No," said Bracchus.

"Did you see...the scars?" asked Ashus.

"Yeah," said Bracchus. "Doctor Saffronus was old when I battled here. I can't imagine seeing that on a little girl."

Ashus put his head in his hands. Mistia entered the room. "My mom's here with the chariot," she said. "She said you can come, Bracchus."

"Sorry about the trouble I caused earlier," said Bracchus. "I didn't know they were your family."

She rolled her eyes. "They're always like that," she said. "It's a miracle my mom's being so chill. She's probably mad at dad, and she's using us to get back at him. But whatever. Come on, let's get it over with."

"Just be happy you still have parents," said Ashus. "And there are worse things families can do to each other, trust me."

She looked at him questioningly, then hugged him. "I'm sorry. I've been really selfish about all this. I hadn't thought about what this must mean to you." She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Ashus."

He squeezed her. "You're my only family, you and Bracchus and Pikachus. And your mom, if she'll have me."

"She'll have you as long as it suits her," Mistia grumbled.

"I'll take it," said Ashus.

* * *

The Cerulus's Saffron home was the nicest place Ashus had been to since, well, the Cerulus's Cerulean home. Oceania had brought in some dancers to entertain them during their meal, and Bracchus was thoroughly enjoying it. Ashus found the pageantry distracting and extraneous.

"So, Ashus, what's next for you?" asked Oceania, stuffing her mouth with chicken.

"Ummm," he said, looking to Mistia and Bracchus for guidance.

"Have you been to Celadon yet?" asked Oceania.

"No," said Ashus. "Is it nice there?"

"It's like Saffron, but dirtier," said Oceania. "It's the biggest city in Kanto, and the biggest center for business. You won't find the religious zealots that you do here and in Vermilion. I do like our Temple though. Did you enjoy the Temple, Ashus?"

"Oh, yeah," said Ashus. It had been beautiful. The walls were painted with the story of Kanto's Creation and Destruction as told in the sacred texts. Unlike in the Temple of Zapdo, though, the statue of Mewa in the center was small, only the size of Pikachus. That's because Mewa was known in legends to be small as well. She wasn't a war deity, yet her power would end the great battle at the end of the world. Her worshipers asserted this meant that the mind was greater than the body.

"Very good," said Oceania. "When you go to Celadon, you must go to the marketplace there. They import goods from all over the world. It's my favorite place in all of Kanto, next to Cerulean City. Of course, I'd never live in Celadon. I'd spend all our money, ha!"

Ashus and Mistia laughed appreciatively. Bracchus was starting to visibly drool over the dancing girls, and Pikachus gave him a friendly shock to focus him back into the conversation. "Oh, yes, yes, very funny," said Bracchus. "You know, the Marsh Badge is the last one I got when I was a doctore. This is where my journey ended the first time around."

"Oh, and dear, I must say," said Oceania, "that I am very sorry for all that happened to you and your family. You may not have been our favorite person, in the past, you know, but we'd never wish ill on you."

"Thank you," said Bracchus, "all past, though, but thank you. I've never been to Celadon, either. What's their ludus like?"

"It's a grass-type ludus," said Oceania. "The lanista is a girl about your age."

"Oh, really?" said Bracchus. "That is very interesting. Do you know her? Is she pretty? Is she married?"

Oceania looked at him in disapproval. "My gods, you have not changed one bit, have you?"

They started laughing, then abruptly stopped. Triton had walked into the room. He glared at Ashus and Bracchus, made himself a plate of food, poured himself a cup of wine, and turned to leave. Then, his eyes fell on Pikachus. He looked at Ashus. "That one related to Raichus?"

"Yes," Ashus said. "His name is Pikachus."

"And he stays outside of his gladeball like that?"

"All the time," said Ashus. "He's a free Glademon."

"Huh," he said. "Alright then. Good luck, son." He left without another word.

Ashus inhaled sharply, and Mistia put her arm around him. "He says that to everyone," she whispered.

"I don't care," said Ashus. "Nobody's called me that since...excuse me, Mrs. Cerulus." He followed Triton out the door.

"Ashus!" Mistia called, getting up to follow him.

"Pikachus!"

When the three of them had left, Bracchus looked at the dancers, and at Oceania, and said, "Well, looks like it's just us now."

"Indeed," said Oceania. "Girls, please clear the table."

* * *

"Mr. Cerulus!" Ashus called. "Mr. Cerulus!"

"Ashus, you're wasting your time," Mistia said.

"Pikachus!"

But Ashus ignored her. Triton was eating his dinner out on the deck overlooking a garden. Ashus stood in front of him. "Mr. Cerulus," he said, "I know you don't like me very much right now. That's fine. I don't think I would like me much either if I were you. You know nothing about me; you have no reason to. When we came to Saffron I was really looking forward to meeting you. I was hoping you would also want to meet me."

Triton looked up from his dinner. "You doctore think you're so important. Like Kanto revolves around you. Well, it doesn't, okay? Unless you make the Elite Four, nobody's going to give two shits about you when you're done, and even then, your days are numbered. Son, you're either going to end up dead, or penniless in some far corner of the country. That's the fate of the average doctore. It's suicide. And I don't appreciate you dragging my daughter into it, and around people like Bracchus Petrus. You're throwing your life away, and you're taking her with you. That's what I think, son. I wish you the best of luck, but I have no interest in getting to know you. You're a dead man walking."

Ashus hung his head. "That may be true, sir. But I'm not standing before you now to talk about me. I'm here to talk about your daughter. I love her. And I've come to ask for her hand in marriage."

"And if I say no?"

"If you say no...then don't call me son. That word means a lot to me, and I'd rather you not throw it around if it's not how you really feel."

Triton nodded. "I can respect that."

"I'd also ask that you don't take any of your anger out on Mistia. Blame me, hate me, hate Bracchus, but don't hate your daughter. As someone who no longer has any parents to speak of, I can't be the reason you stop being a dad to her."

Triton looked out over the garden. "Is Mistia still in there?"

"Yeah, she's right here," said Ashus.

"Okay," said Triton. "I'll talk to her."

"Thank you," said Ashus.

"As for the other thing...," said Triton, choosing his words carefully. "Maybe."

Ashus's heart leapt. "Ohhhh...okay...thank you!" He'd never been so excited to hear the word "maybe" before. He walked back inside, and Mistia hugged him, tears in her eyes. She walked out onto the deck, and Ashus walked back to the dining room. He heard Bracchus laugh and gasp.

"What's so funny?" Ashus asked, walking inside, then, "OH GODS!" He squeezed his eyes shut because he had walked in on Mistia's mom giving Bracchus a blow job, but the imagine was burned into his brain.

"Oh, damn," said Bracchus, "I thought that would take longer."

"Shit," said Oceania. "Clothes, quick, quick, act natural!"

"BRACCHUS, YOU DUMB PERV!" Ashus shouted, stomping his foot.

"Shhhh!" Bracchus and Oceania scolded.

"Mr. Cerulus is talking to Mistia on the deck, and your secret is safe with me," said Ashus. "But WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Ohhh, we have time!" Oceania said.

"MRS. CERULUS!" Ashus screamed.

"Ashus, be a dear and keep watch for us," said Oceania.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Bracchus, we're leaving," said Ashus.

"Dude!" Bracchus protested.

"NOW!" Ashus demanded.

Bracchus, like a puppy who had done something wrong, obeyed and heeled, but Oceania grabbed him by the hand. "You're staying at the Saffron Maximus?"

"Yes," said Bracchus.

"And you have the room to yourself?"

"Of course," he said. "Ashus and Mistia need their privacy."

"Ohh yes yes yes yes yes," said Oceania, running her hands over Bracchus's body. "Then I will see you as soon as my husband goes to sleep."

"Then I will be waiting," said Bracchus.

"I'm going to barf," said Ashus.

Oceania jammed her tongue down Bracchus's throat, and he reciprocated. Ashus couldn't take it anymore and stormed out, unable to unsee, unable to unknow.

* * *

"I think we should leave for Celadon now," Ashus said when they'd all returned to the hotel.

"Nonsense," said Bracchus, "Let's relax and leave in the morning. It's been a long day."

Ashus glared at him.

Mistia yawned. "I'm with Bracchus, Ashus. Let's get some sleep."

Bracchus smirked, and Ashus felt his stomach churn. "So, Mistia, how'd it go with your dad?"

"It was okay," said Mistia. "He said he doesn't like the idea of us together, but, he said he respects you."

"I'll take it," said Ashus.

"And Mama did a total 180. She loves you! And she had only the nicest things to say about you too, Bracchus."

"Ohhhh, I bet she did," said Bracchus.

Ashus gagged.

"Ashus, are you okay?" asked Mistia.

"I'm just...I think it was something I ate...not agreeing with me."

"Oh," she said sympathetically. "Well, maybe this will cheer you up. I might have mentioned to my parents that you didn't carry any weapons, so they want you to have this." She reached behind her and unwrapped a pristine sword.

"Oh wow," said Ashus. "That looks...expensive."

"It's nothing," said Mistia. "They want you to be able to protect me. And yourself. But mostly me."

"Do they know you?" Ashus laughed. "You've protected me more than I've protected you," he said, taking the weapon. It felt awkward in his hand. He'd honestly rather have a dagger. "I'll have to go thank them."

"Good luck fitting into their busy schedule," she said.

"A letter then?"

"Yeah," she said. "They'd like that."

* * *

Ashus would not miss Saffron. Everything had felt backwards there, and he couldn't wait to start fresh in a new city. Celadon was very close to Saffron, so close that the little towns along the way just felt like they were extensions of the two bigger cities.

The first thing that surprised Ashus about Celadon was how old it appeared. The walls and gates were covered in vines. The buildings were made of a darker grey stone instead of the bright white of the other cities.

They checked into the Glademon Center and looked for the ludus. It was difficult to pass through the streets because they were crowded with shoppers and merchants. Finally, they made their way to the southern portion of the city where the arena was located.

"Pikachus!" Pikachus said slowly, pointing. They followed Pikachus's paw to see a hill with a castle-like building at the top.

"Woah," said Ashus. "Is that the ludus?"

"Yes," said Mistia, looking at the map. "The House of Adonus and the Celadon arena. Looks like we'll have to go through a forest to get there."

"A forest? Inside of a city?" asked Ashus.

"It's the largest city in Kanto," said Mistia with a shrug. "Let's go."

* * *

They found the road that lead to the ludus. The forest area was gated off, and two guards stood at the gate. "State your names and purpose," said a guard.

"Lanista Mistia Cerulus with doctores Ashus Ketchumo and Bracchus Petrus. We come to challenge this ludus," said Mistia.

"You may pass," said the other, and the gate swung open.

The road snaked through the trees and opened onto a beautiful garden terrace that lead up to the mansion and arena. Beautiful people sat around the terrace accompanied by leafy Glademon. Many were smoking and drinking. They passed a large fountain and pool where people bathed. "Who are all of these people?" asked Ashus. "Are they all from the House of Adonus?"

"I don't know," said Mistia. "The Adonus family is very secretive."

"This place looks awesome," said Bracchus.

They came to the mansion's door and found that it was open. A tall, perfectly proportioned woman with sharp features, jet black hair and dark eyes stepped out. "Who comes to challenge me?" she asked.

"I am Ashus Ketchumo of Palletus," said Ashus.

"And I am Bracchus Petrus of Pewter," said Bracchus.

"Welcome to the House of Adonus. I am Erika. Please, come in." They exited the chariot, and a scantily clad male slave drove the chariot away. The house was colorful and decorated with exotic flowers, and it was filled with sweet-smelling fragrance. She beckoned them inside to sit. "Would you like any wine or other pleasures?" she asked.

"Other pleasures?" Bracchus asked excitedly.

"Plants have endless uses," said Erika. She opened a drawer and produced a couple of glass pipes, then filled them with herbs. She handed one to Bracchus, and he put it in his mouth. She lit the herbs. "Anyone else?" she asked.

"No thank you," said Ashus.

"I'll stick with wine, thanks," said Mistia. As if she had been waiting solely to hear that phrase, a female slave emerged and poured Mistia a cup, then exited.

Erika lit her own pipe. "Before we battle, I like to explain the way things work here at the House of Adonus. We are unlike any other ludus in Kanto. Our arena is closed to the public. Only my many family and friends are allowed to attend. Our training is unlike any other as well. Grass Glademon are delicate creatures. We train through meditation and nourishment, as well as bond between Glademon and trainer. Now Ashus, I see your Glademon travels beside you, outside of a gladeball."

"Pikachus is a free Glademon," Ashus said.

"Then you understand the importance of this bond," said Erika. She puffed her pipe. "I will battle you first, Ashus Ketchumo. Come. Celandia, please gather everyone for a battle."

The female slave reappeared, said, "Yes, domina," and disappeared again.

* * *

They walked out the back door and down another terrace to a large circle of bare dirt enclosed by a moat. Erika stepped gingerly across the moat on carefully placed boulders and entered the arena, and Ashus followed. People began to gather on the terrace to observe the battle. Bracchus and Mistia sat on the lowest level, and Pikachus began to enter the arena as well, but Ashus held out his hand. "No, Pikachus," he said, "you can rest for this battle."

"Pikachus?" asked the Glademon.

"Come on, Pikachus," said Mistia.

Ashus took a gladeball from his bag, kissed it, and held it up to the sky. Erika smiled. "A religious man, are you, Ashus?" she asked.

"I have to be," said Ashus.

"Shall we begin, then?" asked Erika.

"I'm ready where you are," said Ashus.

"This will be a two Glademon match," said Erika. "For my first Glademon, I choose Weepinbellum!" She tossed a gladeball, and a yellow bellflower Glademon appeared.

"And I choose Charmander!" Ashus declared, releasing his orange fire lizard.

"Char!" Charmander growled, smoke escaping his mouth.

"Weepinbellum, attack!" ordered Erika. Weepinbellum extended two long vines to whip Charmander. Charmander burned them with a jet of flame. Weepinbellum vomited a blob of purple goo at Charmander that landed on his face, and he used his tongue to lick it off. Erika laughed.

"What was that?" Ashus asked.

"Acid," said Erika. "Your Glademon just ate acid."

"Charmander, no!" Ashus lamented. Charmander burped up a purple bubble, then inhaled for another fire attack. Weepinbellum shot leaves at Charmander, and he met them with fire. The fire consumed the leaves and struck Weepinbellum. The plant shrieked.

"Weepinbellum, return," commanded Erika. Fire was extremely deadly to grass types, and Ashus was confident that even with the poison, Charmander could take down anything Erika threw at him next. "Go, Gloomus!" Erika said.

The Glademon that appeared in the arena was gross. There was no other way to describe him. Gloomus was a big purple blob with legs and a face that only a mother could love. A milky white substance seeped out of his mouth, and his eyes were two droopy slits. A ridiculous pink flower graced the top of his head, which contrasted so much with the rest of him that it made him look even uglier.

Charmander was getting ready for another attack, but he was starting to sway from the influence of the poison. Ashus hoped that this next attack could take out Gloomus without the need to recall Charmander.

"Glooooooooooooooomus," the plant Glademon bellowed. He leaned forward and released a powder substance from the flower.

Ashus had seen that powder before. He shouted, "Charmander, get out of the way!" but Charmander wasn't listening. He released a ball of fire from his mouth, but he was also directly hit with the sleep powder and fell. The fireball didn't make it to Gloomus. Ashus sighed, wondering what he was going to do next to beat Gloomus, and recalled Charmander. Pikachus was watching intently from the sidelines, but Ashus had another idea. He pulled out a second gladeball. "I choose you...PIDGEOTTO!"

"Pidgeotto?!" Mistia cried from the stands and groaned.

"Smart move," said Bracchus. "It'll be harder for Gloomus to hit a flying Glademon with the sleep powder. Also, Mistia, have you ever looked at your hands? I mean...really looked at them?" He puffed his pipe. "Creation is crazy, man."

Pidgeotto looked confused to be out of his gladeball, but when Gloomus tried to whip him with a vine, Pidgeotto latched his beak around it. Gloomus shook, and Pidgeotto pulled. Then, Gloomus sank his feet into the dirt. Pidgeotto released the vine and shook his head. Erika smiled. "Gloomus has a unique power, Ashus. He can drain the life force from an enemy Glademon."

Pidgeotto was staring at Gloomus, plotting his next move. He bore his talons and dove down onto Gloomus, ripping at the flower on his head. Gloomus bellowed and wrapped Pidgeotto in vines. Gloomus sunk his feet into the ground again. PIdgeotto struggled and squawked.

"Glooooooooomus," Gloomus said again, and he released a tiny puff of powder from his head, but the damage Pidgeotto had done prevented it from travelling far. Pidgeotto and Gloomus cried out simultaneously as Pidgeotto burst out of Gloomus's grip. Pieces of Gloomus's vines scattered on the ground, and Erika held up the missio.

"Pidgeotto, return!" Ashus ordered. He kissed the gladeball and held it upwards, tears in his eyes. Bracchus and Mistia stood and cheered.

"Congratulations, Ashus," said Erika. "Come inside, and I will bestow upon you your winnings, and the Rainbow Badge."

They walked back up the terrace, and the spectators showered Ashus with flower petals. One woman put a lay around his neck and kissed him on the cheek, another gave him a crown of laurels. "This is my favorite ludus," said Ashus.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you like," said Erika. "My doors are always open to honorable trainers, and you will find no shortage of food and wine here, and of course, other pleasures."

"You should try this stuff, man," said Bracchus.

* * *

Inside, he received the Rainbow Badge and his earnings. A bevvy of young men and women crowded around him, and he smiled and waved nervously. "They want to sleep with you," said Erika.

"Huh?" asked Ashus. They giggled and waved. "Oh, no thank you."

"You see nothing that pleases you?" asked Erika.

"I see only one," said Ashus, and he kissed Mistia.

Bracchus put down his pipe and started to remove his toga. "Alright, ladies! I'm down!"

They group scattered. Erika put her hand on Bracchus's shoulder. "They're only attracted to winners, dear."

"Oh, well then," said Bracchus. "I'll just have to win."

"Celandia," Erika called, and the slave girl appeared. "Please take Weepinbellum and Gloomus to the Glademon Center." She handed the girl two gladeballs, and the slave departed.

Ashus had been making out with Mistia on a couch, but he broke away when he remembered Charmander. "Wait, Charmander!"

"No problem," said Erika. "Narcissus!" She clapped, and a male slave appeared. "Please take Charmander to the Glademon Center." Narcissus took the gladeball and disappeared. "Would you two like me to show me to your room?"

"Yes, please," said Mistia with a grin.

"And would you like more herb, Bracchus?" asked Erika.

"Don't mind if I do," said Bracchus.

* * *

Celandia and Narcissus entered the Glademon Center and dropped off the Glademon. They paused to rest at the center gardens, watching the hopeful doctore there train their Glademon for a chance to defeat Erika. A couple of male trainers who had just finished sparring sat down at the bench adjacent them.

"Did you hear about Sabrina?" asked one.

"Yeah," said the other, "crazy."

"I wonder if someone is targeting all the lanistas," said the first.

"Maybe," said the second. "Kinda makes you afraid to go to a ludus, you know?"

"Yeah, a little," said the first. "What if it starts happening to doctore too?"

"Excuse me," said Celandia, leaning over. "What happened?"

"Sabrina's gone missing, along with two of her guards," said the second doctore. "Nobody knows where she went, not even her parents."

"Or if she's even alive," said the first.

"Oh, that's awful," said Celandia. "Thank you, and good luck on your journeys."

"No problem," said the second with a wink.

She ignored him and turned back to Narcissus. "We have to tell Erika." He nodded, and they left.

* * *

Ashus and Mistia finished their lovemaking, and Mistia lit another stick of incense. "Do you think Bracchus will win his match?" she asked.

"Well, his rock types are at a disadvantage, but he's had a lot of experience battling different types of Glademon," he said. "Also, sex is a big motivator for him, so, I think he'll probably win."

"That's if he doesn't fry his brain with all of those herbs," said Mistia.

Bracchus and Pikachus walked in. "Hey, guys, we just got news from the Glademon Center," he said.

Mistia clapped her hands over her naked breasts. "Ever think of knocking?"

"Oh, sorry," said Bracchus, taking a puff from his pipe. "So apparently Sabrina's gone."

"What do you mean, gone?" asked Ashus, throwing Mistia her dress.

"They're not sure," said Bracchus, sitting on the edge of their king sized bed. "Her family doesn't know, their guards and slaves don't know...but nobody can find her anywhere in the city. They're sending out soldiers to scour Kanto for her."

"That's awful," said Mistia, now fully clothed and returning to the bed.

Bracchus took another puff of his pipe. "Anyways, Erika is worried someone might be targeting lanistas, so she doesn't want anyone coming or going from here until Sabrina is found."

"What?" Ashus asked. "Surely she can't keep us here."

"Relax," said Bracchus. "I'm sure Sabrina will be found soon. Meanwhile, Erika and I are going to go ahead with our match, just a one-on-one. So come on down."

"Don't you think you ought to sober up first?" asked Ashus.

Bracchus sucked his pipe and shrugged. "Haven't you noticed? Everyone is high here, Erika included. When in Celadon, do as the Celadonians do."

* * *

It was dark, so Erika lit lanterns around the arena. Bracchus was standing inside, gladeball ready. Erika stepped inside the arena and began, "This will be a one-on-one match." She pulled a gladeball out of her bag and said, "I choose you, TANGELA!"

The Glademon that appeared was a crowd favorite, and it was easy to see why. It looked like a big ball of yarn with feet and eyes. Bracchus started laughing uncontrollably when he saw it. Ashus and Mistia groaned in embarrassment for him.

"Something funny, Bracchus?" asked Erika.

"Your Glademon is hilarious looking!" he said. "Where'd you get it?"

"This Glademon is from the House of Okus," said Erika, annoyed. "Which Glademon do you choose, Bracchus?"

"I choose Zubatus!" he announced, and the blue bat appeared.

"Your Glademon has no eyes," Erika taunted.

"He doesn't need eyes," said Bracchus. "He uses sound waves. From his mouth. He sees with his mouth."

"I see," said Erika. "Alright, let's begin. Tangela, attack!"

Tangela unraveled vine arms and wrapped Zubatus. Zubatus screeched, and his wide mouth overtook the vines. Zubatus chomped down on Tangela's arms, and Tangela withdrew her arms. Zubatus screeched again, then bore down on Tangela. Zubatus bit Tangela again, and Tangela tried to shake him off with little success. A yellow powder seeped out of Tangela's vines, and Zubatus let go. Tangela sat down and huffed. Zubatus twitched a couple of times and screeched. He fell to the ground, partially paralyzed.

Erika and Bracchus looked at each other, neither ready to surrender. "Tangela, attack!" she pressed.

Tangela unfurled a vine and smacked Zubatus, and Zubatus bit down on it. Tangela cried and rolled over, defeated. "I won!" Bracchus cried. "Take that, ball of yarn with googly eyes! Zubatus, return!" He threw off his toga and put his hands on his hips. "I'm ready for my rewards, Erika!"

"Oh gods, I almost wish he'd lost,"said Mistia.

"We don't know him," Ashus said to the spectators around them.

"Pika!"

But Bracchus was the man of the hour. He left his toga on the ground and took his victory lap up the terrace back into the mansion, where he received denari, the Rainbow Badge, and many, many, other pleasures.


	20. Bubble for the Bread

A couple of days had passed, and Ashus was anxious to get on the road to the next ludus, but Sabrina hadn't been found.

"I'm so sorry," said Erika, delivering Ashus and Mistia their breakfast, "but I cannot take any chances."

"We're not asking you to take any chances," Ashus protested. "We're asking you to allow _us_ to take chances. We want to go to the Indigo League."

"I can't let you leave," said Erika.

"We appreciate your concern," said Ashus, "but nobody has disappeared besides Sabrina."

"Okay," said Erika, "I see your point. But I think it might be too early to decide who is in danger out there. Why don't you finish out the week here? If nobody else in the Glademon world has disappeared within a week, then I'll be comfortable letting you leave."

"Okay," said Ashus. "I definitely wouldn't mind spending the week here. It's a beautiful house, and you've been very good to us."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Erika. "I just love having guests."

"I can see that," said Mistia. "You have so many people here all the time."

"Many who come to this house never want to leave," said Erika. "But don't let me keep you. Enjoy your breakfast."

"Thanks, Erika," said Mistia. She took the tray and set it between her and Ashus. There were pancakes with honey and fruit, a couple cups of milk, and a bowl of big pink petals. "Hey, Erika, what are these?" she asked, but Erika had already left.

Ashus picked up a petal. "You think they eat these?" he asked.

"Wouldn't be the weirdest thing I've seen here," she said. "And I can't see why else it would be on our plate."

"Do you think she meant it that some people don't ever leave this house?"

"Nah," said Mistia, "I'm sure she was just exaggerating. It's nice here, for sure, but why would people abandon their homes?"

"Maybe because they don't have anything to go home to," said Ashus. "Erika takes care of them, so, they stay."

"I suppose," said Mistia. She picked up a petal. "Want to try them?"

"Of course," said Ashus. "Everything she's served us before has been delicious."

"To Erika Adonus," said Mistia, holding out her petal.

"To Erika Adonus," he echoed, and they placed the petals in their mouths.

* * *

"Pikachus!"

Ashus and Mistia were in bed, deep in the throes of lovemaking. Pikachus covered his eyes and grabbed Ashus's foot.

"Ahhhh!" Ashus cried. "Go away, Pikachus!"

"Uhhhh, what's the rat doing here?" Mistia moaned.

"I don't-uhhh-know," he said. "He usually-ahhhh-stays away when we-uh-huh-"

He reached for a lotus flower that was growing beside their bed, plucked off a petal, and placed it in Mistia's mouth. She swallowed it and yelled, "Oh my gods, Ashus, don't stop!"

"PIKA! PIKACHUS!"

"Ugh, Articuno damn you, Pikachus!" she screamed. "Ashus!"

"Yeah...ughh..." He pulled out and looked at Pikachus. "What is it, buddy?"

Pikachus opened his eyes. "Pikachus," he said, handing Ashus a scroll.

Ashus unrolled it. "It's the news scroll," he said.

"What's it say? Has Sabrina been found?" asked Mistia.

"No," he said, reading it. "Pikachus, what did you want me to do with this?"

"Pikachus!" he persisted, tapping the top of the scroll.

Ashus followed his paw. "It's the date," said Ashus. "The ides of Celebiary."

"Celebiary?" asked Mistia.

"Yeah," said Ashus.

"Is it from his year?" she asked.

"Yeah, 716th year of Moltres, why?"

"Wasn't it Lugiary when we got here?"

"Pika!"

"Huh," said Ashus. "Well, then this can't be right." He tossed the scroll on the floor and reached for another lotus petal. Pikachus reached forward and shocked him. "Ow, Pikachus, what...?"

"Ashus," said Mistia, "maybe we should stop eating those."

Pikachus handed them bowls of water, and they drank, and by evening their minds had become clear. Ashus and Mistia dressed and rushed downstairs to where Bracchus had made his orgy den. They hadn't seen Bracchus since the orgy den had been established, both because they had no interest in knowing what went on down there and because everyone had been drugged out of their minds on lotus. But they put on their brave face and stormed in.

"BRACCHUS!" they cried. It could have been worse. There were two women making out, and Bracchus's face was in Erika's breasts. He looked at them with glazed eyes. "Hey...friends! How's it going?"

"Bad," said Ashus. "Erika, we had a deal. We said we'd finish the week, and if nobody else had been hurt, we'd be allowed to leave."

"You've always been allowed to leave, dear," said Erika. "You simply chose not to."

"We've been strung out for a month!" Ashus shouted, slamming the news scroll down on the bed. "You drugged us!"

"I did no such thing," said Erika. "I gave you an option, and you took it."

"Is everyone here strung out on lotus? Is this your game? You imprison people here with drugs? You think that's the only way you can make friends?"

"I offer people an escape from their lives, nothing more," said Erika. "If you want to return to a life of violence and subjugation to the rich, then be my guest, but do not bother returning."

"I will not," said Ashus. "Come, Bracchus, we're leaving."

"Now?" he whined.

"Yes, now!" Ashus said. "Where are your clothes?"

"What is clothes?"

"Gods, just leave him," said Mistia.

Ashus and Pikachus combed through the room until they found the orange and green toga. Erika simply sat watching with her piercing dark eyes, stroking Bracchus's hair, and the two extra women were paying no attention to anyone else whatsoever.

"Found it," said Ashus. "Come on, Bracchus." Bracchus was falling asleep on Erika. "Help me with him," he said to Mistia with a sigh. They pulled him out of bed and dressed him. Pikachus and Bulbaesar helped carry him out to the chariot. By the time he woke up, they were on their way to Fuschia City.

* * *

The sun was setting, and they stopped at a small lake town for the night. The trio checked into the Glademon Center and were greeted by a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well, fancy meeting you three again." It was Garius Okus.

"Garius, how's it going?" asked Ashus.

"I like rocks," said Bracchus.

"Uhhh...cool?" said Garius.

"Don't mind him," said Ashus. "We came from the House of Adonus. He's not quite himself yet."

"Hehe, you said 'came,'" said Bracchus.

"Mistia, will you take him?" asked Ashus.

"I would like to take this opportunity to point out that _you_ brought him," Mistia said, dragging Bracchus by the ear and up the stairs.

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Garius.

"No, we're fine," said Ashus. "Have you been to the Celadon ludus yet?"

"Well, I want to, but everyone is saying it's closed," said Garius.

"Try again," said Ashus. "There was a bit of a situation there, but I think it's settled now. Just don't eat the flowers."

Garius furrowed his brow. "Uhh...okay. Did you go to Saffron?"

"I did," said Ashus. "We were right there before Sabrina got abducted."

"Yeah, me too," said Garius. "I'm here training my Glademon that she enhanced."

"You did that deal?" Ashus asked in disgust.

"Of course," said Garius. "You mean you didn't?"

"No, I didn't," said Ashus. "I thought it was pretty barbaric."

Garius shrugged. "Well, it's just as well. I can't get mine to do anything special. He's a water type, so I thought bringing him here would stir him up a bit, but nothing."

"Hm," said Ashus. "Maybe you should have Mistia look at him. She specializes in water Glademon."

"No thank you," said Garius. "I don't need your charity."

"Suit yourself," said Ashus. "I have a couple water types myself. Wouldn't mind sparring with you."

"If you wouldn't mind losing," said Garius, "I'll take that action."

"Tomorrow morning, then?"

"It's a match," said Garius.

* * *

They met Garius on the beach behind the Glademon Center. Garius's first Glademon was already splashing around in the water. It was a plump yellow duck Glademon. "Hello, losers," said Garius.

"Good morning to you too," said Ashus. "Who's this?"

"This is Duckus," said Garius. "I renamed him Psyduckus after Saffron, but I don't know. I have yet to see any of the 'psy.'"

"Psy?" quacked the Glademon.

"I think Sabrina botched it, honestly," Garius finished.

"Well, let's see how he does against one of my water types. I haven't used this Glademon much yet. Come out, Krabbia!" Ashus's crab Glademon that he bought in Cerulean appeared on the beach.

"Okay, Psydukus, attack!" said Garius.

"Psy?" Psydukus wasn't moving. Krabbia was clicking her claws, ready.

"Maybe he needs a little motivation. Krabbia, attack Psydukus!" said Ashus.

Krabbia scuttled into the water after Psydukus. Psydukus splashed water at Krabbia to discourage her, but she reached out and clamped Psydukus's bill together. Psydukus splashed and struggled to get away with no avail. Garius sighed.

"Krabbia, mercy!" said Ashus. Krabbia released Psydukus.

Mistia and Bracchus had been sunbathing on a blanket. Mistia sat up and said, "Garius, where did you get Psydukus?"

"Psy?"

"Cerulean, same as Ashus's Krabbia," said Garius, then he sighed. "I guess I got scammed. I bet this isn't a real Glademon at all. It's just an oversized duck."

"Psy?"

"Although," said Ashus, "you did give him to Sabrina to perform the ritual, so Psydukus has to be able to do something."

"Psy!"

"Let me see him," said Mistia, stepping forward. "Psydukus?"

"Psy!"

"Do you like bread?" she asked, taking a loaf out of the sack they'd packed for the day.

"Psy-yi-yi!" Psydukus happily quacked, running towards Mistia.

"Well, you can't have it," said Mistia, taking a big bite from the loaf.

"Psy?" Psydukus said, extending his wings pleadingly.

"If you want it, you've gotta fight me for it," said Mistia.

"Mistia," Ashus said, "isn't that dangerous?"

But Psydukus had plopped down on the beach and started to cry. Garius hung his head in embarrassment, and Ashus and Bracchus said "awww," in unison. Psydukus kept reaching for the bread, and the cold-hearted Mistia kept eating it. Then Psydukus started to hiccup bubbles.

"Good!" Mistia said, tossing Psydukus a chunk of bread. Psydukus munched it greedily. "Can you do it again?"

"Psy?"

"Bubble for the bread," Mistia commanded. Psydukus understood and tried to force bubbles up again but couldn't. He ended up vomiting water at Mistia's feet. "Very good!" she exclaimed, dropping more bread for Psydukus.

"How is this good?" asked Garius.

"Don't you see?" asked Bracchus. "They're beginning water attacks."

"Those aren't attacks," said Garius.

"Not yet," said Bracchus. "But they could be, if Psydukus learned to focus them."

"Hmmm," said Garius. "Say, Mistia, I've got a proposition for ya."

"Yes?" she asked.

"How much would you charge me to train Psydukus?"

"Ummm...I mean, I'm not going to be able to do this anytime soon," she said as Psydukus vomited water at her feet again. "He has the abilities, but he wasn't bred well."

"Take as long as it takes then. I'll send you money on the regular."

"Seriously?" she asked. "You think he's worth it?"

"I don't know," said Garius. "But I'm an Okus. We built an empire investing in Glademon. If anyone can train a dumb Glademon like that, it'd be a Cerulus. Thirty denari a month?"

Mistia's face lit up. "I accept."

"Psy-yi-yi!"


	21. They'll Never Stop

Garius left for the House of Adonus, and Ashus, Bracchus, and Mistia started packing for Fuschia. As they checked out of the Glademon Center, a beautiful blonde woman walked in with a gorgeous Glademon beside her. The Glademon looked a bit like a brown fox, but it had an orange mane and a giant fanned fluffy tail that it carried high like a peacock.

"Hello, Susia," said Joya.

"Yeah, hi, Susia," said Bracchus.

"Nope," said Mistia, grabbing his ear.

"Hi," said Susia. "Are you three doctore?"

"I am," said Bracchus, pushing Mistia aside. "My name's Bracchus Petrus. These are my friends Ashus and Mistia, but they were just leaving."

"We're all leaving" said Mistia.

"Oh, that's a shame. I came to find doctore to help me with my Glademon study," said Susia.

"Oh, they don't have Glademon," said Bracchus.

Susia looked at Pikachus and furrowed her brow. "Then what's...?"

"We'd love to help," said Ashus. "This is Pikachus."

"Pika!"

"C'mon, guys, take a hint," Bracchus muttered.

"And I raise water Glademon," said Mistia.

"Great!" said Susia. "Nice to meet all of you. This won't take long. I'm studying to become a Glademon breeder, and I just want to collect DNA samples of your Glademon. I'll pay for them."

"Okay," said Ashus. "Between the three of us, we have lots of different types of Glademon."

"That's great," said Susia. "Follow us."

They walked out of the Center and to a modest house on the edge of town. Susia's laboratory looked a lot like Billus's. She even had her own Gladedex. Sounds of caged animals rumbled beneath them.

"Can I start with your Pikachus?" Susia asked.

"Pikachus!" Pikachus answered. Susia beckoned for Pikachus to sit on a stone table in the center of the room.

"Where did you get Pikachus?" asked Susia.

"He's from Professor Okus," said Ashus.

"Ohhhh, wow," gasped Susia. "I thought he looked like Raichus. They must share DNA." She snipped some fur off Pikachus's back and stored it in a vial. "I promise I'll pay well for this."

"So did you breed this Glademon?" asked Bracchus, gesturing to the large-tailed fox.

"Yes, this is Vulpixus," said Susia. "He is my first successful Glademon. I wonder if you can guess his type."

"Well, he's clearly derived from a fox," said Bracchus. "Plain fox or Glademon?"

"Plain fox," said Susia, "crossed with a living Glademon."

"Living Glademon, huh?" asked Bracchus. He reached out to pet Vulpixus, and Vulpixus bit down on his hand.

"Oh, no," said Susia. "Vulpixus, mercy."

Vulpixus obeyed but growled at Bracchus until he backed off. "Vul!" he said.

"His mouth was hot," said Bracchus. "No way, he's a fire type!"

"You're kinda good at this," said Susia.

"There are many things I'm good at," said Bracchus.

"Let's see your Glademon, then," said Susia.

"Okay," said Bracchus. "I've got two rock types and a poison type."

"Ohh, I don't have any rock samples. Those are so rare," said Susia.

"My family supplied rocks to the House of Okus to breed rock Glademon," said Bracchus. "So we always got first choice."

"Oh, that's where I've heard your name before. The House of Petrus from Pewter City," said Susia.

"That's me!" said Bracchus. "I used to be the lanista there, but now I'm following Ashus as a doctore." He took out a gladeball and released Geodudes onto the table.

"You know, I've never fully understood Glademon breeding," said Mistia.

"It's tricky," said Susia, carefully swabbing the side of Geodudes's mouth, "and there are multiple ways to do it. The classic way is to keep a special stone or gem with a pregnant animal to give the babies special abilities associated with that type, just like the myth of the creation of Zapdo, Moltreus and Articuno."

"Right," said Ashus. "The War Birds came from eggs that nested in a deposit of Thunder Stone, Fire Stone, and Ice Stone respectively."

"It works that way," said Susia, "but of course stones are expensive. Only the House of Okus possesses every type of stone, which is why they are the best at breeding new Glademon. Ashus, your Pikachus was surely created this way. It's the most reliable way to create a new Glademon. I think that the cross-breeding method is more fun, though. It's riskier, but it works. Take Vulpixus here. I started with a plain fox that I caught in the wild and domesticated."

"Woah," said Ashus, "I didn't know you could do that."

"It's hard, but it can be done. I bred the domesticated fox with one of Lanista Blaines's Glademon."

"Arcanines?" asked Bracchus.

"Arcanines," Susia smiled. "Blaines sold me some of Arcanines's DNA, and I used the DNA to artificially impregnate the fox, and that's how I got Vulpixus here."

"So Vulpixus must be a very strong Glademon," said Bracchus. "Is he for sale?"

"Blaines was interested in him," said Susia. "I'll probably end up selling him eventually, but for now, he's a reminder for me that I can indeed do this. He's my first Glademon."

* * *

Susia collected samples from each of their Glademon and paid them handsomely. She then prepared a meal of chicken, fish, fruits and vegetables, all from her personal farm. Full of good food, they decided to spend another night.

After Ashus and Mistia had gone to bed, Bracchus cornered Susia to put the moves on her.

"I really enjoyed hearing about your work today," he said. "I think you'll be a fine Glademon breeder."

"Thanks," she said. "All of your samples will really help."

"I'll always be available to help you," said Bracchus. "If you want any stones from Pewter, I can put you in contact with my father."

"Oh, thank you," said Susia.

"So, besides Glademon breeding, what's a beautiful girl like you do in a town like this?"

Susia blushed. "I'm very focused on my work. I travel a lot to collect specimens and learn from other breeders."

"You should travel with us," said Bracchus. "We're going to every major city in Kanto collecting ludus badges. You can collect specimens and meet breeders."

"Oh, thanks, but I'm probably going to just work with what I have for now, thanks," said Susia.

He reached for her hand. "You don't have to be alone, Susia."

She jerked her hand back. "Thanks, but no thanks, Bracchus."

"You're different from other girls," he said.

"I think it's time to sleep," she said.

"Oh, I couldn't agree more," he said.

She smacked him. "No, Bracchus. I'm flattered, but no."

"Is there someone else?" he asked, rubbing the side of his face.

"No," she said. "I'm just not that kind of girl."

"Ohhhh, no, you have me all wrong," said Bracchus.

"Do I?" she said, patting him sympathetically on the shoulder. "Good night, Bracchus."

He leaned forward to kiss her but found she'd already walked away.

* * *

A scream traveled up the stairs from the depth of the house, startling Ashus awake.

"Mistia," he said, prodding her.

Another scream met their ears, and the smell of smoke wafted into their room. Bracchus had stumbled out of his room, sword drawn, heading down the stairs. Ashus, Mistia and Pikachus followed.

"The fire is coming from the basement," Bracchus said.

"Where's Susia?" Ashus asked. They looked around the empty living room uneasily.

"I'll go check on her bedroom," said Mistia.

Ashus pulled out a gladeball. "Squirtiles," he said, and the turtle appeared. "Squirtiles, put out the fire."

"Squirtil," said Squirtiles. Squirtiles hobbled downstairs and sprayed water, subduing the smoke. Then there was a vicious growl and a crash. Ashus, Bracchus and Pikachus rushed downstairs.

Vulpixus had pounced on Squirtiles and was biting at his neck. Squirtiles spat water at Vulpixus, and he let up. Squirtiles tucked himself into his shell. Vulpixus was growling at them, tail fanned. It clearly looked like there had been some sort of scuffle in the lab. Scrolls of the Gladedex were strewn out on the floor and half-burnt.

"Vulpixus," Ashus said soothingly, "we're not here to hurt you."

"Vulllllllllllll," he growled, smoke seeping out of his mouth.

Bracchus put down his sword, and Vulpixus lowered his tail. The scene he was hiding made them nauseous. Susia's body was lying bloodied on the floor. "Noooooooooooooooooo!" Bracchus yelled, rushing to him.

Ashus looked from the body to Vulpixus, shaking and staring at his dead breeder. He slowly brought out his sword. "Bracchus...do you think Vulpixus...?"

"Vullllllllllllllllllll!" Vulpixus cried.

Bracchus had Susia's body in his arms. He looked up at Ashus, tears in his eyes. "No," he said. "It was...it was..."

Ashus put away his sword, and Mistia walked downstairs and gasped. Ashus took her hand, and they walked forward, then gasped. Carved into Susia's corpse was the letter "R."

"Ashus," Bracchus said, breathing heavily, "we must end them."

Ashus knelt down. "What did she do? What threat was she?"

"Ashus," Mistia said, resting her hand on his shoulder, "look." She pointed to a shelf of jars labeled with different Glademon names. There was Charmander, Bulbaesar, Squirtiles, Pidgeotto, Krabbia, Geodudes, Onixa, Zubatus, Psydukus, Goldeena, Staryus and Starmia.

"There's only one missing," Ashus said, the realization slowly overtaking him. An empty space between Charmander and Bulbaesar.

"Pikachus," said Pikachus.

Ashus started to sob. "This is my fault," he said.

"No," cooed Mistia.

"It is, and you know it," he said. "If I'd never come here, neither would Team Racchetus. You said it yourself, Mistia, when they first met. They will never stop following me." She hugged him.

"Susia," Bracchus moaned, "she was so beautiful, and so...pure."

"Ugh, Bracchus, please don't talk about sex right now," said Mistia.

"I'm not," said Bracchus. "She turned me down. She said she wasn't that kind of girl. And you know what's crazy? I could see myself settling down with a girl like her."

"Vull," said Vulpixus, resting his head on Bracchus's shoulder. He licked Bracchus's face.

* * *

Officer Jenia arrived and questioned them about the grizzly scene. The following evening, they took the body and had a funeral. Vulpixus stayed at Bracchus's side the entire time.

When the fire had died, they got into the chariot to continue on their way to Fuschia. Vulpixus sat patiently next to the chariot and watched them board.

"Oh," said Ashus, "what's going to happen to Vulpixus?"

"Vulll!"

"Nobody said anything about him," said Bracchus.

"Vul?"

"Vulpixus, do you want to come with us?" asked Bracchus.

"Vul!"

Bracchus took out a gladeball and tossed it at Vulpixus. He entered it.


	22. Senseless

They traveled for another day before stopping in a minor city along the river called Gringey.

"That river doesn't look very good," said Mistia.

They stared at the weird purple tint in the water. Dead fish floated on the surface.

"Well, we won't be hanging out on the beach here," said Bracchus.

"Pikachus."

* * *

The trio was still solemn from Susia's murder. Bracchus wasn't even interested in going to a brothel. When they checked into the Glademon Center, Ashus told the desk attendant to make sure that the Center was heavily guarded on account of him being there.

"Ashus, you're taking this way too hard," said Mistia after they'd entered their room.

"Am I?" he asked. He was laying on top of the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Susia was completely innocent. Her only crime was having Pikachus's DNA, and she died senselessly. They didn't even _have_ to kill her. They just...did it because they could."

She laid down beside him. "So that's all the reason to keep on fighting. For your father. For Susia. For everyone else who's been a victim of Racchetus's cruelty."

"There's something else that's been bothering me," he said.

"Okay," she said.

"Remember when I told you I'd seen Ho-us?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Mistia. "That was a weird day."

"Mistia, ever since I left Palletus, which I only did because I believed the gods wanted me to, terrible things have been happening because of me. And now I'm wondering...was this part of their plan? And if so...what kind of gods do we have?"

"Ashus, the gods are shits," said Mistia with a laugh. He turned to her wide-eyed. "You know it's true. The War Birds collect fallen warriors for a war they're destined to lose. And why? Because they enjoy seeing us suffer. It's all a game to them. You're a pawn, I'm a pawn, we're all pawns."

"That's what it feels like," said Ashus. "It's really depressing."

"That's why I say fuck the gods," said Mistia. "Live for yourself, and do what makes you happy. The gods don't matter, in the grand scheme of things."

"Then I've decided," said Ashus. "I'm going to end the House of Racchetus. I'm not going to let them hurt anyone else. They want to follow me across Kanto? Let them. Let them come to me, because the next time they come, I'm going to be ready."

* * *

They packed up in the morning and went in the direction of Fuschia, but the gate leading out of the city was blocked. Angry people were turning around or simply sitting by the gate, waiting. Officer Jenia stood guard.

"Jenia," Ashus said. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, citizen," said Jenia, "I can't let anyone leave this way. The bridge is unstable."

"But this is the road to Fuschia," said Ashus. "I need to go to Fuschia to get my next ludus badge."

"I'm sorry," said Jenia. "There's been an earthquake in this site for a week."

"A week?" asked Ashus. "That's impossible."

"It's weird, but that's what's happening," she said. "You're just going to have to go another way to Fuschia."

"We've been on this road for days!" Ashus fumed. "And there is no way there's been an earthquake for an entire week. Has anyone checked it out?"

"My job is to keep civilians safe, sir," said Jenia. "You can turn around, or you can wait it out, but you can't go this way."

"Well, now what?" asked Bracchus.

Mistia looked at the river, then looked at her map. "We buy a boat," she said.

"Ugh," said Bracchus. "I don't think that river looks very safe."

"It leads to Fuschia," she said. "I say we give it a go. Otherwise we have to backtrack all the way around Kanto."

So they found a boat shop, bought a modest rowboat, and took it down to the river. Stinking seaweed and noxious-looking algae sat on the riverbank. They cautiously got into the boat and pushed it out into the water. Mistia steered while the boys rowed. They coughed from the smell of the water, and soon, they rounded the city and came to the bridge.

"Look!" Bracchus said. A purple mass was making its way across the water. It found a dead fish, enveloped it, and then retreated.

"Muhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhkuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssss!"

"What was that?" Ashus whispered.

"Pika?"

The river became choppy, and the bridge started to crack. Pieces of it fell off and dropped into the river. The workers on the top, who were surely trying to repair it, screamed and ran away. The purple mass was getting smaller, and the trio saw it was retreating into a tunnel. When it disappeared, the rumbling stopped.

"Was that a Glademon?" asked Bracchus.

"I think so," said Ashus. "Let's investigate."

They rowed their boat to the tunnel under the bridge.

"Woah," said one of the workers. "How did you guys get here?"

"We want to go to Fuschia, but the road is closed, so we decided to take a boat," said Mistia.

"Turn around," said the worker. "You'll die on this river. It's poison."

"It's clean up the river by Celadon," said Ashus. "We were just there, and it was beautiful."

"See that tunnel?" asked the worker. "That tunnel goes all the way to Viridian City. They dump all kinds of stuff into the river here. It's always been this way."

"Viridian City," Ashus repeated, closing a fist.

"Racchetus," Bracchus said with a nod. "Have you guys seen a Glademon here?"

"A Glademon? Ain't no Glademon in this city," said the worker.

"We think there might be a Glademon living in that tunnel," said Mistia.

"Where all that goop comes out?" asked the worker.

"We think the goop _is_ the Glademon," Ashus clarified. "Mind if we take a look?"

"I'd recommend not," said the worker. "It's dangerous enough just being right here with all of the earthquakes in this spot."

"We think the Glademon might be causing that," said Bracchus. "Trust us. We're doctore."

The worker shrugged. "At your own risk, then."

They rowed to position the boat under the tunnel. Ashus pulled out a gladeball and chucked it into the tunnel. There was a moan, a flash of light, and the ball rolled back.

"Well?" asked Bracchus.

"Let's take it to the Glademon center," said Mistia.

* * *

They placed the gladeball on Joya's counter. She placed it on a scale, and the scale tipped. She nodded. "There's a Glademon in there all right," she said. "A big one, too."

"It was in the tunnel," said Ashus. "We think it was causing the earthquakes on the bridge."

"Well," said Joya, "let's see what's inside." She dropped the ball, and it opened, and a purple goop covered the room.

"Muhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhkuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssss!" said the goop. They wiped goop off their faces and clothes and looked at the glob that was drawing together on the table. It had two eyes floating asymmetrically on its body and looking in different directions at different times. Two skinny appendages reached out towards Ashus and touched his face and arms. "Muhhhhhhhhhhhhhkuhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssss!" it said again from a gaping maw that opened and closed. The stench of his breath nearly knocked them off their feet.

"It _is_ a Glademon!" Ashus said.

Joya shook her head sadly. "It's a mistake," she said.

"A mistake?" they responded together.

"We see it more often than you think," she said. "A well-meaning breeder makes a bad combination, or something just goes wrong in the breeding. Usually these Glademon die, sometimes before they hatch or are born. Sometimes they live longer than expected, and breeders have to make a decision. The accepted practice is to honorably end their life. For whatever reason, this one made its way into the sewer. Poor thing."

"Muhhhhhhhhhhhhhhkuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssss!"

Joya took a sword off the wall.

"What are you doing?" asked Ashus.

"What should have been done a long time ago," Joya said. "I'm putting him out of his misery." She approached Mukus tentatively. "This could be difficult, given his shape. We typically decapitate, but a sword through the brain should do the trick as well. The goal is to be painless, you know. Now...where is your brain?"

"Wait," said Ashus. "What if he's not a mistake?"

"Uhhhh...Ashus? Look at him. _Smell_ him!" Mistia said.

"He survived, didn't he? He survived for who knows how long in that tunnel. I refuse to believe that a Glademon that's lived for that long is a mistake."

Mistia considered Mukus. "I suppose his appearance and smell alone might be enough to deter many opponents."

"But is he trainable?" asked Bracchus.

"There's only one way to find out," said Ashus. "I'm done with senseless deaths. Mukus deserves a chance."

He took out a gladeball, and Mukus entered.


	23. Not Yet

The bridge was repaired, and the trio traveled to Fuchsia City. Fuchsia was beautiful, located where the river met the sea. The roads were paved in a rose colored rock, and the rooftops were multicolored. Red and pink flowers decorated the streets and government buildings.

They checked into the Glademon Center. "So who is the lanista here, anyways?" Ashus asked.

"I'm not sure," said Bracchus.

"Me neither," said Mistia. "Fuchsia was the newest addition to the Indigo League. I know her name is Koga."

"Koga," Ashus repeated. "That's a funny name."

Medic Joya overheard their conversation. "I can tell you about Koga," she said. "I can tell you one thing, he's not a girl."

"Oh," said Mistia. "The name just sounds feminine."

"He's not from Kanto," said Joya. "I don't even think he's from the Holy Kantan Empire."

"Oh?" asked Bracchus. "How'd he get here, then?"

"That's something you'll have to ask him about," said Joya. "He likes to have dinner with doctore before they challenge him. Should I message him for you?"

"Sure," said Ashus. "Thanks!"

She took out a scroll. "How many of you will be challenging him?"

"Two of us," said Ashus. "Me and Bracchus."

She nodded and scribbled on the scroll. She then summoned a page boy. "Balbus?" The boy, who couldn't have been more than ten years old, approached the counter. "Balbus, please take this scroll to Koga Racchetus."

"Racchetus?!" Ashus exclaimed. "Koga is a Racchetus?!" He snatched the scroll out of Balbus's hands. "I will never dine with a Racchetus. Tell Koga that Ashus Ketchumo will meet him at the arena."

"But, sir," Balbus stammered.

Ashus drew his sword and rushed out the door. "Uhh, sorry," Mistia said to Balbus and ran after him. "Ashus!" shouted Mistia. She caught up to him and grabbed his sword-free arm. "Ashus, stop! You're scaring me!"

"Good," Ashus growled. "I'm done playing the wide-eyed little boy fumbling through Kanto. Ho-us told me to be the very best like no one ever was. It's time I started to fulfill my destiny."

"Is this your destiny?" Mistia whispered, gently lowering his sword. "To slaughter a man you don't even know?"

"I know everything I need to know," Ashus said. "The House of Racchetus is the plague of Kanto. You've seen the way they treat Glademon...the way they treat humans...what they did to Susia, to _my father_! I will have vengeance, and it starts here, in Fuchsia, tonight. Now let's to the arena."

* * *

She sat beside him outside of the arena until nightfall. He fell asleep on her shoulder with the sword in his lap.

"Pikachus!"

Mistia lifted her head and saw Bracchus, Pikachus and a company of other men carrying a litter coming towards them. "Bracchus!" she said, getting up and moving towards them. "Bracchus, Ashus has snapped. He thinks he's going to... _kill Koga_." She whispered the last two words.

"Kill me, hmmm?" said the man behind Bracchus. He had tan skin, small eyes, and long gray hair pulled back in a ponytail. He wore a white robe and a metal collar around his neck marked with the letter "R."

Koga drew his sword, a long skinny blade with a slight bend. He pointed it at Ashus and walked slowly towards him.

"Oh, shit, no," said Mistia. She drew her dagger, but Bracchus put his hand on her shoulder. "Bracchus, why didn't you...?"

"Shhh," said Bracchus. "It'll be okay."

Ashus woke up with Koga's sword pressed to his throat. "Ashus Ketchumo!" growled Koga. "Long have I dreamt of this meeting! By ending your life, I will bring honor and glory to the House of Racchetus!"

Ashus with trembling hands pointed his sword back at Koga. "You are the one who will die," he said shakily, and Koga pushed the sword closer to Ashus's neck so that the blade touched his skin. Ashus closed his eyes and flinched involuntarily, and tears started falling from his eyes.

"Pathetic," said Koga. "Just as I thought, you are not worthy of death by my sword. You are a mere shadow of what your father was. You are no threat to the House of Racchetus." He sheathed his sword. "At least not yet."

Ashus dropped his sword and touched his neck to ensure Koga hadn't drawn blood. He looked up at the Koga, and his eyes fell on the collar. "You're...a slave?"

Koga blinked softly, and his lips turned up into a slight smile. "Your friend Bracchus tells me you refuse to come to dine at my house, so we have brought the meal to you."

"What?" Ashus said, still in shock from his near-death experience.

The company of men dropped the litter and began to set up a table next to the arena. Mistia, Bracchus and Pikachus sat on pillows while Koga helped light lanterns. A servant laid out tea, fish and rice on the table. Mistia looked at Ashus and patted the pillow between herself and Pikachus. He sat, and Koga sat across from them.

"One of my favorite parts of being a lanista is learning the stories of the young people who pass through this city," began Koga, pouring the tea. "Everyone's story is unique. I like to have an understanding of the one whom I am about to face in battle, and I believe it is likewise important for my challengers to have an understanding of me. People are so...quick to make judgments about each other." Ashus hung his head. "Ashus Ketchumo...I am not angry with you. I know that my name bears nothing but shame. I, too, am ashamed. But it was not always this way.

"You were half-right, Ashus. I _was_ a slave. I have since been freed and have taken up the ludus in this city. It was the will of my former dominus, Venonmus Racchetus."

"I have one of Venonmus's Glademon," Bracchus said.

"Oh, how wonderful," said Koga, smiling warmly. "I can't wait to see him."

"If you're free, then why do you still wear the collar? Why did you keep the Racchetus name?" Mistia asked.

"Now that," said Koga with a twinkle in his eye, "is a story." He took a long sip of his tea and stared up at the stars. "My birth name was Koga Hatake. I was one of a family of twelve, and my family was dirt poor. So when the slave traders came, I was sold. My mother told me I would have a better life as a slave of the Holy Kantan Empire than I would a free man in my home country." He blinked softly again. "I don't even remember the name of my home country. But it doesn't matter. I still remember the way it smelled, and I still remember the faces of every one of my brothers and sisters."

"That's so sad," said Mistia.

"I do not think of it as sad," said Koga. "I consider myself quite lucky. There are people suffering greatly, both in my home country and here in Kanto. When I die, I will pledge my fortunes to helping them, a pledge my employees here will all carry out." The servants had set up a second table on the other side of the litter and were laughing and eating together. "They are my employees, not my slaves. Although my mother was probably correct, and I had a wonderful life as the servant to Venomus Racchetus, I recognize slavery is a largely barbaric practice.

"The House of Racchetus is now synonymous with the crimes of Giovanney, but it was not always this way. His father Venomus was an honorable man, and a visionary in the field of Glademon breeding who rivaled even the Professor of Palletus. I served under Venomus for the entirety of his life and learned everything there was to know about poison Glademon from him.

"His son, Giovanney, resented me greatly, as did his wife. The relationship I had with Venomus transcended slave and dominus. It transcended friendship. It transcended, even, the relationship he had with his own wife. Their marriage was a sham, on obligation Venomus felt he had to his House. Had Venomus had his own way...well...it pains me to say, there may not have been a Giovanney."

"Huh?" said Ashus.

Mistia gasped. "Ohhhh...Koga!"

Koga smiled and winked. "I loved Venomus, passionately, and he loved me. But it came with a price. Giovanney and his mother's resentment was strong and turned to hatred. Venomus was also teaching Giovanney the art of breeding poison Glademon, but one day, when I was alone in the lab with Giovanney, Giovanney stabbed me in the back with a poison blade."

They gasped.

"Pikachus!"

Koga laughed. "Well, I survived, did I not? Venomus healed me, and as a result, I am now completely immune to Racchetus venom. And strangely, I have no resentment towards Giovanney for this. I suspect it was all at the bequest of his jilted mother. Afterwards, Venomus fled with me to Fuchsia, where we lived out the remainder of our lives in peace."

"And you lived happily ever after?" asked Mistia.

"Yes, child," said Koga. "And when he died, he left me his Glademon, his fortune, and my freedom. I still wear my collar, though, in remembrance of him."

Mistia wiped tears from her eyes.

"But wait," said Ashus, "why would Lady Racchetus be so upset with her husband being good friends with his slave? Is it a class thing? A race thing?"

Bracchus groaned. "Ashus," he said, gesturing to him. Ashus leaned over, and Bracchus whispered in his ear.

"OHHHH!" Ashus cried, then he looked at Koga and blushed.

Mistia rubbed Ashus's back. "He's lived a sheltered life," said Mistia.

"Is that so?" said Koga. His smile was infectious and inviting. "Do tell me about it."

* * *

They talked and laughed until dawn. Ashus looked at the rising sun and yawned. "Oh," said Koga, "has it been so long already? Well, I'd like to invite you all back to my house for a good rest. Unless, of course, you still feel you cannot enter the house of a Racchetus."

"I would be honored," said Ashus.

"Splendid," said Koga, "as I am honored to have you, son of Pyrus." He put his arms around him as Bracchus, Mistia and Pikachus walked ahead with the company. "So, Ashus, now that you no longer want to kill me, I wonder what your inclinations are towards Giovanney?"

"My inclinations?" asked Ashus.

"You dream of vengeance, do you not?"

"Ummm...well," Ashus stammered, then decided he couldn't lie. "I do."

Koga nodded. "Well, I stand behind what I said before. You are no threat to Giovanney yet. Who taught you how to use a sword?"

"Nobody," Ashus mumbled.

"I see," said Koga. "And you think you're going to destroy the ancient House of Racchetus? Then you're a fool." Ashus sighed. "Giovanney is ruthless, and to defeat him, you too must be ruthless. You need to wield your weapon with confidence. I could teach you that confidence."

"Teach me?" asked Ashus. "You're going to teach me?"

"For a fee, of course," said Koga. "Now, Ashus, I want you to understand, I don't do this in hopes that you kill Giovanney. I'm doing this because I want you to be able to defend yourself, and maybe, in the future, be less of a fool."

* * *

Koga lived in a beautiful mansion on the sea. They slept through the day, the sound of the waves lapping against the shore rocking them to sleep, the ocean breeze kissing their faces. Koga's servants had a meal prepared for them when they awoke.

"So we have two battles tonight, yes?" Koga asked, eyeing Bracchus and Ashus. "Who shall go first?"

Bracchus and Ashus looked at each other. "I will," said Bracchus. "Ashus went first last time, so I'll go first this time."

"Very well," said Koga.

"Koga," said Ashus, "when shall we begin our training?"

"Training?" asked Mistia.

"Koga has agreed to teach me how to fight," explained Ashus.

"Oh, good," said Mistia.

"We can begin tonight after our Glademon matches," said Koga. "Of course, it will take some time to train you properly. How long were you planning on staying in Fuchsia?"

"Oh, well, we usually move on after we've defeated the ludus," said Ashus. "How long do you think training will take?"

"That depends on you, Ashus. You're welcome to stay as long as you like, or to leave as soon as you like. But given your performance yesterday, I wouldn't be so quick to leave, if you are truly serious about this."

"Oh, I'm serious," said Ashus. "Although I don't really want to keep Mistia and Bracchus too long."

"Nonsense," said Mistia. "We'll stay as long as you need, won't we, Bracchus?"

Bracchus stared out the window at the ocean. "Oh, yes, of course. However long you need, Ashus."

* * *

The Fuchsia arena was in the classic style. Ashus and Mistia enjoyed tea in their box as the spectators rolled in. Koga and Bracchus entered after preparing their Glademon.

"Ahhhh, what a lovely day for a Glademon battle! And listen to that crowd! Nothing quite like it, is there?" said Koga.

"It's almost enough to make me miss being a lanista," said Bracchus.

"Yet if you had remained in Pewter, we wouldn't have had the opportunity to have this great battle, would be now? Shall we begin?" asked Koga.

"I'm ready when you are," said Bracchus.

Koga stood up and raised his hands to the cheering crowd. "CITIZENS OF FUCHSIA CITY, AND HONORED GUESTS AND PASSERSBY, WELCOME ALL TO THE FUCHSIA ARENA! TODAY YOU ARE IN FOR A REAL TREAT, A DOUBLE-HEADER MATCH BETWEEN MYSELF AND TWO NOTABLE KANTO DOCTORE, BRACCHUS PETRUS OF PEWTER AND ASHUS KETCHUMO OF PALLETUS! EACH MATCH WILL BE A CLASSIC ONE-ON-ONE MATCH, WITH THE INDIGO LEAGUE BADGES AT STAKE! ALLOW ME TO PRESENT THE FIRST CHALLENGER, BRACCHUS PETRUS!" The audience booed as Bracchus stood up and gave them a wave. "BRACCHUS, PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR GLADEMON!"

"I CHOOSE ONIXA!" Bracchus shouted, and the door on the left-hand side of the arena opened. The audience gasped at the size of the stone serpent slithering into the arena. Onixa gave a roar of appreciation.

"Oh my," said Koga. "I wasn't planning on bringing out my champion, but you leave me no choice. Very well. I CHOOSE VENOMOTHUS!"

The right gate opened, and a large purple insect flew into the arena. Venomothus's eyes bulged, and green goo dripped from his mouth. The audience cheered, "VENOMOTHUS! VENOMOTHUS! VENOMOTHUS! VENOMOTHUS!"

"Venomothus was Venomus's most prized Glademon," Koga said. "He is as skilled in battle as he is old. VENOMOTHUS, ATTACK!"

Venomothus spat a jet of green goo at Onixa. Onixa closed her eyes and swung her tail around a Venomothus, but Venomothus dodged it. Venomothus flew high above the arena, continuing to spit poison down on Onixa. Onixa stretched her tail as far as she could, but Venomothus flew higher, spewing down poison. The crowd hollered in appreciation.

"Bracchus, Onixa is taking a lot of poison!" Ashus said, alarmed.

"Relax, Ashus. Venomothus might be Koga's champion, but Onixa is _my_ champion. She has plenty of tricks left in her arsenal," said Bracchus, sipping on tea. "This battle is far from over."

Onixa brought her tail back down onto the ground, scattering dust and dirt everywhere. The audience started to huddle under blankets to avoid getting poison or dust rained on them. Onixa reared up her head, pushed her body off the ground, and dove headfirst into the ground.

The spectators were all on their feet. When the dust cleared, Onixa was gone, and only a large hole in the ground remained. Venomothus, confused, hovered cautiously downward. The ground rumbled.

Onixa emerged on the other side of the arena, and she slammed her head against Venomothus. Venomothus's body was sent soaring across the arena and into a crowd of people on the right side. He flew back towards Onixa, but his flight patterns were dizzy now. She spat poison at Onixa, but his shots weren't as accurate. Onixa was purposely kicking up dust to obscure Venomothus's vision and aim. The audience was going wild.

"There seems to be a new champion in town. Congratulations, Bracchus," said Koga, giving the missio.

"ONIXA, MERCY!" Bracchus cried. The dust settled, and Venomothus was resting on the ground.

"ONIXA! ONIXA! ONIXA! ONIXA!" cheered the audience. Bracchus nodded, and Onixa retreated into her gate. Koga presented Bracchus with the Soul Badge and monetary reward.

"Ashus, it is your turn. Shall we go prepare our Glademon?" asked Koga. Ashus nodded, and they exited the box.

"Hey, Mistia," said Bracchus, "can I run something by you?"

"Sure," said Mistia, putting down her teacup. "What's up?"

"I'm thinking about going ahead of Ashus," said Bracchus.

"Oh," said Mistia. "Right. I mean, there's no reason you have to stay here."

"You sound sad," said Bracchus.

"Well," she said, "we'll miss you. But it makes sense. Who knows how long we'll be here."

Bracchus laughed. "You'll miss me, huh?"

"Don't make this weird," said Mistia.

"It's just that, you used to hate me," said Bracchus.

"Yeah, well," said Mistia, "we kinda think of you like a pet now. Or a really overgrown child."

"See, that's the thing, though," said Bracchus. "I think maybe I need to figure out who I am apart from you. And I know I cramp your style sometimes. You guys are lovers, for Mewa's sake. And you've not really been alone together since you met."

"And we get in your way too," said Mistia. "Bracchus the Bachelor, playboy of Kanto."

He chuckled. "Yeah...although I'll always be grateful for you for dragging me away from Erika. I'm pretty sure she had a penis."

"You're kidding, right?" said Mistia.

"I wish I were," said Bracchus.

They threw their heads back and laughed together. Koga and Ashus returned.

"What's so funny?" Ashus asked.

"Bracchus said Erika has a-!" Mistia started.

"AHHHHLALALALALA I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT! Let's just start the match," said Bracchus.

"Well, Bracchus, you have put out my champion, but don't think that's going to make it any easier for you, Ashus," said Koga.

"Pikachus!"

"You're not using Pikachus?" asked Mistia, petting the big yellow mouse.

"I was planning on it, but," said Ashus, "I had a really good feeling about one of the others, so I chose him instead."

"Who?" asked Bracchus.

"You shall see," said Ashus.

Koga commanded the attention of the audience, who had been talking, drinking, and screwing to pass the time between matches. "CITIZENS OF FUCHSIA, AND HONORED GUESTS AND PASSERSBY, WE WILL NOW BEGIN THE SECOND MATCH OF THE EVENING. CHALLENGER ASHUS KETCHUMO OF PALLETUS, PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR GLADEMON!"

Ashus rose. "I CHOOSE CHARMANDER!"

The left gate opened, and Ashus's orange lizard entered the arena to a booing crowd. Charmander hissed, emitting smoke from his mouth.

Koga's eyes sparkled. "AND I CHOOSE VENONATIA!" Through the right gate came a fluffy purple bug with big pink eyes. "This is Venomothus's daughter. She may not be able to fly, but she has other special abilities. I engineered her myself."

"Shall we begin?" asked Ashus.

Koga nodded. "VENONATIA, ATTACK!"

Venonatia closed her eyes and wiggled her antenna. Charmander stared at her, inhaling air, but Charmander's eyes started to droop. "What's wrong with Charmander?" Bracchus whispered.

"I don't know," said Ashus. "Usually he's powered up by now."

Koga laughed quietly. "Venonatia has psychic abilities. Charmander seems to have fallen under her spell."

Venonatia approached Charmander, who had fallen asleep. "Oh no," said Ashus. "This doesn't look good. Come on, Charmander!"

Venonatia bit into Charmander's neck. The audience chanted, "LEECH LIFE, LEECH LIFE, LEECH LIFE, LEECH LIFE!"

"And now Venonatia will drink your Glademon's blood," said Koga, "all the while injecting her poison. It's been known to kill."

Ashus moaned. "I guess I can't win them all," he said, and he started to give the missio.

"Ashus, wait!" Mistia exclaimed, grabbing Ashus's hand.

"Pikachus!" Pikachus agreed, pointing at Charmander.

Charmander was glowing.

"Is it supposed to do that?" asked Ashus. "Is that part of the attack?"

"Mother of gods," Koga whispered. "Here, in my stadium?"

"What?" Ashus asked frantically. "What's happening?" Then he remembered Caterpia. Could Charmander be...?

Charmander doubled in size and sprouted wings. "Charrrrrr...IZARDUS!" he roared, taking a massive claw and swiping Venonatia off his neck. Charizardus flapped his wings, and a cloud of dust hit the spectators on either side. He inhaled air and exhaled fire, much the same way that Charmander did, only it took half of the time now. Flames surrounded Venonatia. Venonatia screamed.

"MERCY!" shouted Koga.

"CHARMANDER, MERCY!" Ashus ordered.

Charizardus did not stop.

"CHARMANDER!"

"Ashus, that's not his name anymore!" Mistia exclaimed.

"Oh, shit. CHARM...CHARIZARDUS! MERCY! MERCY!"

Charizardus closed his mouth and turned to Ashus. His eyes were blazing.


	24. Destiny

Thousands attended Venonatia's funeral. People spat on Ashus as they passed by.

"Koga," he stammered, "I should go."

"Nonsense, child," said Koga. "You've done nothing wrong."

"My Glademon killed yours post-missio," said Ashus.

"It was a strange situation," said Koga, "that no trainer could possibly have prepared their Glademon for. You know, Ashus, your Charmander must love you very much to evolve for you."

"I rescued Charmander...Charizardus now...from a negligent trainer," Ashus explained. He started to cry. "It's just not fair. Venonatia was a good Glademon. She didn't deserve to die."

Koga hugged him. "Nobody deserves to die. And yet, death is an essential thread in the fabric of this world. When and how it happens it not for us to decide. Now, your badge."

"I can't accept that!" Ashus protested.

"Am I not the lanista of this ludus?" asked Koga. "Have I not been charged by the Elite Four with determining who is worthy to receive the Soul Badge? So stop being such a righteous fool, and take it." Koga took Ashus's hand and pressed the badge into it. "Lest Venonatia's death truly been in vain."

Koga retreated into his house. Mistia and Bracchus put their hands on Ashus's shoulders. The crowds were waning; Koga's departure signaled the stragglers to leave as well, until it was only Ashus, Mistia, Bracchus and Pikachus on the beach.

"Ashus," said Mistia, "Bracchus has something he needs to say."

"You're leaving," said Ashus.

"How did you...?" Bracchus asked.

"I'm not dumb," said Ashus. "I could see you weren't very excited about the prospect of maybe staying here for months while I play with swords. It's fine." Ashus turned to face Bracchus. "You deserve your own adventure. But I'm going to miss you."

"I'll come back and check on you," said Bracchus, "after I win the Volcano Badge."

"Be the very best," said Ashus.

"Like no one ever was!" Bracchus returned. They laughed and embraced. Bracchus patted Pikachus on the head before turning to leave.

"Pika! Pikachus!" Pikachus cried.

"It's okay, Pikachus," said Ashus. "He'll be back. We're going to stay here with Koga for a while."

"Pikachus?"

"No, Pikachus, we'll go get more ludus badges too," said Ashus.

"Pika! Pika-Pikachus!"

"I can't take care of Giovanney yet. That's why we're staying, so I can learn."

"Pika!"

Mistia giggled. "Good to know you'll still have someone to talk to if anything ever happens to me."

"Pikachus!"

 _ ***************TWO MONTHS LATER*****************_

Ashus and Koga stood facing each other on the beach, swords raised. Mistia and Psydukus were enjoying the water and the summer sun.

"Ready, Ashus?" asked Koga. Ashus nodded. Koga and Ashus circled each other once before Koga made his move. Ashus blocked it. The sound of their swords clashing cut through the peace of the beach. Mistia watched the flashes of steel glisten like the sunlight on the waves.

"Psy?"

"It's okay, Psydukus," said Mistia, "they're not trying to hurt each other."

"Psy?" Psydukus repeated, and Mistia saw that he was looking at a boat sailing towards them, and a man was waving. Mistia shielded her eyes to see clearer. The man was flanked on either side by two topless women.

"MISTIA!" he cried.

"Mother of gods," Mistia said to herself. She waved in return. "BRACCHUS!"

"Psy!"

"Pikachus!"

Ashus broke his concentration, and Koga nicked him on the arm. "You are still too easily distracted!" Koga admonished, but Ashus was already running into the water. "BRACCHUS!" he exclaimed.

"HEY!" Bracchus replied. The boat captain dropped anchor when they got close enough to the shore, and Bracchus met Ashus and Mistia in the shallows.

"Are you a master swordsman yet?" asked Bracchus.

"No," Ashus admitted. "Did you beat Blaines?"

Bracchus opened his bag and produced the Volcano Badge. They high-fived.

"Hey, Bracchus, I'm going to take her to the port," said the captain.

"Okay," said Bracchus. "Thanks, Victore!" Victore put his arms around the women and went on his way. "Victore will take us back to Cinnabar, if we want," said Bracchus.

"Cool," said Ashus.

"But first, a feast," said Koga. "Welcome back, Bracchus. I'm excited to hear about your match with Blaines."

* * *

Victore joined them at dinner. He was a handsome man with tan skin and long, shaggy brown hair. Ashus giggled internally because Koga clearly found Victore attractive, although Ashus was pretty sure Victore was into girls.

"I met Victore here in the local brothel, and what do you know? He runs a ferry service," Bracchus explained.

"I wouldn't call it a ferry service," said Victore. "I would call it, I have a boat, and I let people I like ride on it for a small fee. Bracchus here is a fine doctore, and he has only the best to say about you, Ashus. Couldn't shut up about you, actually. It was kinda annoying. Definitely turned the women off. More for me, though, ha!"

"Oh, well, Bracchus turns women off in all kinds of ways," teased Mistia, and Victore laughed.

"I like you!" Victore laughed. "Redheads are such rare beauties. You should join me for a private tour of the great blue sea, sweetie."

"Oh, that won't be happening," said Ashus.

"Well, then, how about you?" Victore asked, pointing to a dark-haired woman servant who'd walked through the door. She barely looked sixteen.

The woman's eyes bulged, and she looked to Koga for guidance. "This here is Janina," said Koga, " my personal apprentice. She's like a daughter to me."

"Oh, my apologies," said Victore. "I thought she was a slave."

"I have no slaves," said Koga. "Janina, why don't you join us?" Koga pulled out a chair behind him, and Janina sat. Koga kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Okay, so I'm kinda afraid to ask this, but did you really spend two months whoring on Cinnabar Island?" Mistia asked.

"Not the entirety of the time," said Bracchus. "Actually, before I went to Cinnabar, I went back home."

"All the way to Pewter?" asked Mistia.

"That's quite a trek," said Koga.

"It might surprise you to learn that I missed my biological family," said Bracchus. "Dad's doing surprisingly well. I watched him win a match against some new kid out of Palletus that goes by the name Red."

"Hm, Palletus produced another doctore. That's interesting," said Ashus.

"Yeah, and I passed through Viridian. That was a mistake," said Bracchus.

"What's going on there?" asked Ashus.

"I don't know, but it was weird," said Bracchus. "I couldn't quite put my finger on it. But there's a lot more people there now. Mewa worshipers."

"Mewa worshipers?" asked Ashus. "Why wouldn't they be at the Temple in Saffron?"

"They kept saying Mewa was there, in Viridian," said Bracchus. "I don't know. The Cult of Mewa has always been weird. Anyways, I didn't see anything, but it gave me a really uncomfortable feeling."

Everyone shrugged and moved on to other topics. When the sun was setting and their bellies were full of food and wine, a page entered. The trio recognized Balbus from their first night in Fuchsia.

"Mistia Cerulus?" he said nervously.

"Yes?" said Mistia.

"From Saffron," Balbus said, handing her a scroll.

"Saffron?" asked Mistia. "Must be from Mom and Dad." She tipped the boy a few coins, and he went on his way. She unrolled the scroll, and her face went pale.

"What is it?" asked Bracchus.

"Pikachus?"

Ashus put his arm around her and looked down at the scroll. It said, in hastily scrawled letters, "LEAVE KANTO -MOM & DAD."

"It says to leave Kanto," said Ashus. He took the scroll and flipped it over. There was nothing else written on it. "Why should we do that? Koga?"

Koga took the scroll and examined it, hugging Janina. "Your parents are Senators?"

"Yes," said Mistia, "and they wouldn't send me a note like this, unless..." She trailed off. "This isn't like them at all. They were scared to death of me leaving Cerulean. To tell me to leave Kanto...it just doesn't make sense."

"What do you want to do?" asked Ashus.

"Go to Cinnabar," said Koga. "If something is happening here, it will happen on the mainland first."

"But Koga," said Ashus, "I'm not ready. I'm not done training."

"I fear you may have to be," said Koga. "Victore, you can take them now?"

Victore nodded.

"Koga," Ashus protested, choking back tears. "I'll come back after I win the Volcano Badge. I'm not done. I'm not ready."

Koga sighed. "I would like that very much. However, I'm not sure I'll be here when you come back."

"What are you saying? What's happening?" Ashus asked.

"If Giovanney is behind this, I'll be the first target," Koga whispered.

"I won't let Giovanney hurt you," said Ashus.

"Nor will I," said Koga gravely. "Go, Ashus Ketchumo. Fulfill your destiny."

* * *

They packed up all of their belongings into the boat. Bracchus was last, carrying a bundle swaddled in blankets in his arms.

"What's that?" asked Mistia.

"A Glademon egg," said Bracchus. "My father gave it to me. Some new breeder in Pewter is selling them."

Mistia took the egg from him as he boarded the boat. It had a thick, heavy shell covered in multicolored speckles. She stroked it fondly. "Beautiful," she whispered.

* * *

The first thing they saw was the volcano. A gentle wisp of steam rolled out of the top.

"Behold, the Temple of Moltreus," said Victore.

"The volcano?" asked Ashus.

"Yep," said Victore. "Fitting, isn't it? Some people think He lives in there."

"What do you think?" asked Ashus.

"Bullshit," said Victore. "Sex, love, and freedom. Those are my gods. Although I prefer a god who lives in a volcano than one who requires us to build him some fancy temple, I suppose."

"I'll drink to that," said Bracchus. "Say, what happened to those girls we brought?"

"They stayed in Fuchsia," said Victore, "obviously."

"Did they want to stay in Fuchsia?" asked Bracchus.

Victore furrowed his brow. "I never asked. Did you?"

"No," said Bracchus.

Mistia groaned. Ashus was resting his head on her shoulder, the Glademon egg between them. "Mistia, I'm scared," Ashus whispered.

"Of Blaines?" she asked.

"No," said Ashus. "Before we go to the ludus, I'd like to go pray to Moltreus."

"Okay," said Mistia. She kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Blaines welcomed Bracchus with open arms when they met again at the dock. "Bracchus Petrus, back for more! The mainland girls just couldn't compare, eh? The whores have been asking about you, m'boy! Haha! And Victore, welcome, welcome!"

Blaines was white-haired and balding, yet he had a strong physique. He shook Mistia's hand. "You must be Mistia Cerulus," he said. "It's a shame we've never met. I don't get to the mainland much."

"And I didn't get out of Cerulean much until I met Ashus," she said.

"Ah, yes, where is this Ketchumo boy I've heard so much about? I've been eagerly awaiting this match," said Blaines.

"He went to the Volcano," said Mistia. "He's praying."

"I see," said Blaines. "Splendid! We'll just meet him there, then."

Bracchus and Victore saw Mistia's puzzled face, and Bracchus explained, "The arena is at the Volcano."

"The Temple of Moltreus," Blaines said, beckoning them to follow him. "We do take our faith a little bit differently here than on the mainland. Moltreus is, of course, the sustainer of life. We believe He is ever present, and therefore, requires no building to contain him. Hosting all of our battles at the Volcano, then, is the most sacred form of worship." Mistia thought he sounded like a more laid-back version of Surges. As if hearing her thoughts, he said, "Surges is my cousin, you know. We grew up together. Fine man, and one of my closest friends, even if he is a bit of a prude. Shall we stop for a spot of wine before we continue?"

"Um, okay," said Mistia.

"My house is just around the corner. Come on," said Blaines, winking. "I also want to put on my special shoes."

* * *

The arena was actually located in the valley between the volcano and the neighboring mountain. The likeness of Moltreus was carved into the side of the volcano, which is there they found Ashus and Pikachus.

"Ashus Ketchumo," said Blaines.

Ashus's eyes were dry, but red and puffy. "You must be Blaines," he said.

"Pikachus."

"Pleased to meet you," said Blaines, shaking both Ashus's and Pikachus's hands. "What do you think of our little island so far?"

"It's very nice," said Ashus. "Although I'm not sure how I'd feel about living so close to a volcano."

"We enjoy the danger," said Blaines. "Speaking of danger, when shall we have our battle? After Bracchus spoke so highly of you, I started training extra hard to prepare for your arrival."

Ashus smiled. "I would be disappointed if you made it easy."

"There's a fire in you, Ashus," said Blaines. "Your father had it too. Let's to the arena, then."

Ashus nodded. They descended the steps to from the altar to the arena. It was a small arena, only slightly larger than the one Ashus had fought in in the Viridian forest. Blaines lit torches to signal that a battle was forthcoming, and people started to gather. Some were just lounging around inside the arena before Ashus and Blaines even got there. They didn't have the security and formality that Ashus had become accustomed to on the mainland. People deposited donations into a cauldron as they entered, but some didn't give anything.

Blaines and Ashus joined their friends in the central box, which was more of an elevated stone platform above the rest of the spectator seats. They were drinking wine which was provided for guests, courtesy of Blaines.

"WELCOME," Blaines began, "TO TONIGHT'S INDIGO LEAGUE MATCH AGAINST THE CHALLENGER FROM PALLETUS, ASHUS KETCHUMO. THIS WILL BE A TWO GLADEMON MATCH. EACH COMPETITOR IS ALLOWED TWO GLADEMON. IN ORDER TO RECEIVE THE VOLCANO BADGE, ASHUS MUST DEFEAT TWO OF MY GLADMEON. ASHUS, MAKE YOUR FIRST SELECTION."

Ashus was confident in his two choices to defeat Blaines. "I CHOOSE KRABBIA!"

Ashus's crab Glademon entered the stage. Mistia patted him on the hand and kissed his cheek. "Going with your water types, eh?"

"Naturally," said Ashus. He kissed her on the lips.

"AND I, BLAINES OF THE VOLCANO, CHOOSE ARCANINES!"

The locals cheered. It was easy to see why they loved Arcanines. He looked about as cuddly as he looked fierce, an oversized husky dog with tiger stripes. Arcanines howled when he entered the arena, and the spectators howled back.

"ARCANINES," Blaines ordered, "ATTACK!"

Arcanines lunged forward in a blur of orange. Krabbia shot a jet of water from his mouth that hit the spectators. Ashus squeezed Mistia's hand. "Where...?" he started, then gasped. Arcanines was on top of Krabbia.

"Arcanines is the fastest Glademon in all of Kanto," said Blaines.

Krabbia had gotten a hold of Arcanines and shot water at him. This time it hit. Arcanines backed off and growled, his mouth steaming, and he shook the water from his body. Krabbia moved toward Arcanines, claws open to strike. Arcanines breathed fire at Krabbia, and she cringed and backed away. Krabbia was limping now. She surrounded herself in water which steamed off her body. Arcanines growled and bent down for the pounce. He lunged forward and became a blur. When he landed on Krabbia, Krabbia grabbed Arcanines and threw him off her. Arcanines landed on his back. Krabbia shot water at Arcanines. Arcanines tried to reciprocate with fire, but Arcanines could only manage some sparks and ash.

"Mother of gods," cursed Blaines.

Ashus looked at him, expecting him to give a missio, but he didn't. Krabbia limped towards Arcanines, who jumped at Krabbia in a blur. This time, Krabbia ended up on her back. Arcanines bit down on Krabbia's claw, and Krabbia latched onto Arcanines's leg. It was impossible to tell who had the upper hand. Then Arcanine's backed off Krabbia when he got doused in water again. Krabbia, however, couldn't get back on her feet.

Ashus gave the missio.

"Very good," said Blaines. "MERCY, ARCANINES!" He took his gladeball and recalled Arcanines. "Let's start fresh for the next one, shall we? Winner take all."

"Okay," said Ashus. He wondered what else Blaines had up his sleeve. While it was a fire type ludus, clearly Blaines' Glademon didn't rely solely on their fire power to win.

"THE FIRST MATCH IS A DRAW," Blaines announced. "FOR THE SECOND MATCH, I CHOOSE RAPIDASHUS!"

The audience ooohed and ahhhhed at the announcement, and Ashus looked to the right-hand gate. A white horse Glademon entered. The stallion had a horn, but no mane or tail.

Blaines looked expectantly at Ashus. Ashus cleared his throat. Here goes nothing, he thought. "I CHOOSE SQUIRTILES!"

Squirtiles toddled into the arena, and Ashus's stomach tightened. Blaines' Glademon were fast, and Ashus had chosen both of his slowest Glademon. He could only hope that Squirtilies's strong defense mechanisms could wear out Rapidashus.

"RAPIDASHUS," ordered Blaines, "ATTACK!"

Rapidashus closed his eyes and huffed. Suddenly, he sprouted a blazing mane and tail of fire. Everyone cheered. Even Ashus, Mistia and Pikachus cheered for the spectacle.

Squirtiles saw the flame and wasted no time. He inhaled and spewed water at Rapidashus. It landed on Rapidashus's mane, and a portion sizzled and faded out. Blaines betrayed himself with a gasp, and Ashus smiled. Squirtiles was an Okus Glademon, and Okus Glademon were born to fight.

Rapidashus bent down and leapt. It was a breathtaking spectacle to see the flaming stallion flying across the arena. Squirtiles tucked all of his limbs inside his shell and braced himself. Rapidashus landed on Squirtiles, and Squirtiles shot across the arena, still tucked into his shell. He bumped into the left gate, and he didn't come out of his shell. The audience laughed, but Ashus leaned confidently back in his chair. He knew this move well.

Jets of water started shooting out of the shell where each of Squirtiles's limbs would be. He used the water to propel himself forward. Rapidashus whinnied and bounced over Squirtiles, but water struck another portion of his mane and extinguished it. Squirtiles popped out of his shell and continued to shoot water at Rapidashus.

Rapidashus's mane was totally extinguished, and he was pissed. Smoke puffed out of his nose, and he scraped his hooves against the rock, sparking little fires. Rapidashus aimed his horn at Squirtiles and galloped forward. Squirtiles inhaled and expelled water. All of Rapidashus's fire was extinguished, but he pierced Squirtiles with his horn. Squirtiles screamed. Ashus sprang to his feet to try to determine what had happened. The audience was silent.

Then, Squirtiles grabbed Rapidashus by the neck and slammed him to the ground. He vomited water on top of Rapidashus, and Rapidashus kicked Squirtiles into the wall. Ashus saw that Squirtiles emerged with a crack on his shell.

Rapidashus got to his feet and started to steam. He lowered his horn for a second attack, and fire started to reappear on his neck and tail. The audience cheered for Rapidashus.

Squirtiles tucked himself back into his shell and propelled himself back at Rapidashus. Rapidashus tried to bounce out of the way, but Squirtiles stuck out his limbs at the last second and slammed Rapidashus back onto the ground again. Rapidashus kicked again, and Squirtiles retreated once more into his shell. However, this time, when Squirtiles returned, Rapidashus didn't have enough strength to get back on his feet. Squirtiles slammed full force into Rapidashus.

"Mercy," Blaines said quietly.

Mistia squealed and hugged Ashus. Ashus clutched her to him while calling out, "MERCY, SQUIRTILES!" The audience sighed but clapped respectfully when Blaines recalled Rapidashus and raised Ashus's arm into the air.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT IS MY PLEASURE TO BESTOW UPON ASHUS KETCHUMO THE VOLCANO BADGE!" At this, they gave him a standing ovation. "Ashus, your badge and your earnings," said Blaines.

Ashus nodded. "Thank you," he breathed, gripping Blaines' hand.

"Don't thank me, boy, thank your Glademon," said Blaines.

"Oh yes! Squirtiles! He's hurt," said Ashus. "I need to get him to the Glademon Center."

"Of course," said Blaines. "We'll go together, and then we'll take a celebratory dip in the Cinnabar hot springs, shall we?"

"Yes, I'd like that very much, thank you."

"One more thing," said Blaines. "Billus Okus was here a few months back, and he said that when you defeat me, I should give you this." Blaines motioned to a guard, and the guard produced a long skinny bundle wrapped in thick brown cloth. Blaines took the package, and handed it to Ashus. Ashus's heart pounded. He sat back down and laid the bundle tenderly in his lap. With trembling hands, he unwrapped the binding and pushed aside the cloth. Tears rushed to his eyes when he saw the yellow hilt in the likeness of Zapdo.


	25. This is War

Mistia slipped her hands between Ashus's legs under the water. He crossed his legs nervously, looking wide-eyed at everyone else who sat in the pool with them.

"More wine, Ashus?" asked Blaines.

"Ahem, yes, thank you," said Ashus. Mistia removed her hand and giggled.

"So, will you and Bracchus compete in the Indigo League at the same time?" asked Victore.

Ashus and Bracchus looked at each other. They hadn't talked about it. Bracchus took a sip of his drink and smiled. "We've come this far together," said Bracchus. "Of course, Ashus still has one more badge to get."

"Oh?" asked Blaines. "I guess I assumed I was the last."

"I didn't beat Surges," said Ashus. "So we'll be going back to Vermilion after this. And as for the Indigo League...you know, Bracchus, I never really felt like I beat you the first time around. I'm looking forward to defeating you for real at the Plateau."

Bracchus raised his cup, and they touched rims.

"Blaines!" said a servant who had appeared next to the hot spring.

"Yes, lad?" said Blaines.

"The mayor wants to see you. She said all of you should come," said the servant.

"All of us?" asked Blaines. "As in Ashus, and Mistia, and Bracchus?"

"Yes," said the servant. "She said it's important."

"Well, alright," said Blaines. "It better be important to interrupt our celebratory soak."

They dried and put on clothes. "I don't feel good about this," Mistia said to Ashus in their shared dressing hutch.

Ashus sighed. "I hope we're wrong," he said, knowing full well she probably wasn't. "When I left Palletus to become a doctore, the House of Racchetus was the furthest thing from my mind. I wanted to travel the world and win ludus badges in peace. But now they're all I think about. I close my eyes, and I see the R carved into Susia's back." Mistia put her arms around him. "I can't even fully enjoy winning ludus badges because of them. They're following me on account of my stupid name."

"Your name is hope for thousands of people in Kanto," said Mistia. "You realize that, right?"

"What if thousands of people in Kanto are wrong?" Ashus asked. "What if can't be what everyone wants me to be? What if there's nothing special about me, and my name, and who my father is, is just that, nothing more, not destiny, not a sign from the gods. Why does it _have_ to be me?"

"It doesn't have to be you," said Mistia. "Me, Bracchus, Pikachus, all the lanistas, the House of Okus, we're with you. And I will be by your side, to the very end. I promise you that, Ashus Ketchumo. Now, why don't we relax a while?"

"But, the mayor..."

"Can wait," said Mistia, slipping off her dress. Ashus gulped, the same way he did every time he beheld her naked. And he forgot all else. He seized her hungrily and kissed her, her mouth, her neck, her ears, her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach, every part of her he wanted to remember, lingering, burning the touch and taste and smell of her into his mind so that he'd never forget, no matter what happened, she would be with him, and when he closed his eyes, she'd be all he saw. He threw off his tunic and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he effortlessly slipped inside her. He pressed her against the wall and thrust, and she clung to him like her life depended on it, digging her fingers into his back and his hair.

"I...love...you," she breathed.

They cried out to the gods together.

* * *

Victore was waiting for them with a sly smile on his face. "Praying, eh?" he said.

"Yes," said Ashus. "We are very pious people."

"Come," said Victore, beckoning. "The mayor does not like to be kept waiting."

They followed him around the mountains to the populated side of the city. City hall stood on the top of a hill, and it looked more like a fortress than a government building. All of the buildings on Cinnabar were made of the same dark black rock that were found in the mountains. The city's flag, the red silhouette of Moltreus rising from a black mountain on a field of blue, flew proudly atop city hall.

When Victore brought them inside, it was silent. Bracchus and Pikachus sat in the guest seats behind the city council. Blaines had his own seat of honor as the lanista, and Ashus locked eyes with him. Blaines' eyes were stained with tears.

Behind the mayor, a tan woman with salt and pepper hair, was a drawing of Mewa. Well, not Mewa, exactly. Ashus examined it closer. It definitely bore the likeness of Mewa, but the creature in the picture was of a bulkier appearance, and its expression was fierce, unlike in most depictions of Mewa, which were soft and gentle.

"He calls it Mewduo," the mayor announced, "and he claims it is a god."

"The gods do not smile upon the House of Racchetus!" exclaimed a councilman.

"And yet," said Blaines, "the Royal House of Saffronus, that has an ancient pact with Mewa, is now extinct because of it."

"Extinct?" Ashus whispered. "As in all of them?"

Bracchus wiped tears from his eyes. "Giovanney took his Mewduo to Saffron," he said, "and presented them with Sabrina's body, which he used to summon Mewduo. The Saffronus family is the only family in Kanto older than Racchetus," he summarized. "Mewduo slaughtered them and their Glademon."

"Then we are doomed," said a councilman. "If the Emperor has fallen, what can we do but bow to this man and his god?"

"I, for one, will not have it written that Cinnabarans are cowards!" shouted another.

"There will not be a Cinnabar Island! The gods have clearly turned against us!"

"Giovanney ought to have been crucified years ago. The gods are punishing us for our failures. We must pray."

"Is this not the house of Moltreus? Moltreus will surely rise and save us!"

"Have you not read the ancient texts? Mewa is above Moltreus; therefore Moltreus is equally as doomed!"

"There is no mention of a Mewduo in any of the ancient texts! This is no god of mine; Giovanney Racchetus is no emperor of mine! I say we kill the beast and kill the man who brought him upon us!"

"EMPEROR?!" Ashus exclaimed amid the frenzy.

"What took you so long to get here, Ashus? You missed everything," said Bracchus.

"ORDER!" shouted the mayor. "There are some who are refusing to bend the knee to Giovanney. The House of Okus stands against him, as well as Vermilion."

"Surges fancies himself the gods' chosen warrior," said Blaines. "He will take Raichus and the men of Vermilion and march on Viridian, I have no doubt."

"What will you do, Blaines?" asked a councilman. Everyone hushed and turned to him.

He sighed. "I don't know," he said. "My cousin has an ego equaling if not exceeding Giovanney's. Raichus is a fine Glademon, and Surges is a fine warrior, but faith blinds him. I mean, look at this thing." He gestured to Mewduo. "Look at the destruction he caused in the capital, the most heavily manned city in the country. Glademon could not destroy it. Armies could not destroy it. The gods we know and pray to are silent. Who is left?"

"They're looking at it all wrong," Ashus whispered.

"What do you mean?" asked Mistia.

"They're worried about Mewduo," he said.

"It destroyed the Senate," said Mistia. "Hell yeah they're worried about it."

"But if Giovanney controls Mewduo, then shouldn't we be targeting Giovanney? We can't kill the puppet, obviously, but we can kill the puppet master."

"What if Giovanney doesn't control it?" asked Bracchus. "What if it's acting of its own accord?"

"I think that's highly unlikely," said Ashus.

"Look, we know he raised it using Sabrina's body. Wouldn't the Saffronus's pact with Mewa transfer to Giovanney?" Bracchus pressed.

"Maybe, but," Ashus looked at the drawing again, "that's not Mewa."

"How do you know?" asked Bracchus. "Do you have a direct line to the gods? Because if you do, it's time to call in a favor!"

"Stop," said Ashus. "Listen. The royal family controls and strengthens psychic Glademon with their avatar. What if he didn't use Sabrina to 'summon' this creature? What if it's just a Glademon that's absorbed _all_ of the power? She didn't die when Garius made Psydukus. Countless other doctore have accepted the Saffronus psychic power deal, and none of them died because of it. Sabrina did. Giovanney didn't summon Mewa or any god. He created an overpowered Glademon."

"If that's true," Bracchus said.

"Then the pact with Mewa didn't transfer to Giovanney; it transferred to Mewduo," said Ashus.

"Which makes Giovanney powerless," said Mistia.

"He's always been powerless," said Ashus. "Hell, all of us are powerless. We don't fight; we breed creatures to fight for us. Giovanney hasn't done anything new. He just did it better."

"This is all very well," said Victore, "but how do you plan on killing a man who's protected by a god?"

"It's not a god," said Ashus.

"It's invincible," said Victore. "That makes it a god in my book. I don't care where it came from. I ain't fucking with no gods or god-like things."

Ashus sighed. "I don't know, but my gut tells me that without Giovanney, we won't have to worry about Mewduo anymore. The creature's only doing what he's been ordered to do."

"It's a gamble," said Bracchus.

"It's a suicide mission," said Mistia.

"Victore," said Ashus, "can you take Bracchus and Mistia out of Kanto?"

"Woah, woah, woah," said Bracchus. "You're not doing this alone."

"Yeah, fuck that," said Mistia. "I didn't follow you this far so that you could toss me aside when the going gets rough. If you go, we all go. That's the deal."

"Pika-Pikachus!"

"Oh, fuck," said Victore.

"Victore, do you know any seamen who can take us to Palletus beach?" asked Ashus.

Victore sighed. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" asked Ashus.

"Yeah," he said, though not enthusiastically. "I got no family, and besides, I like you guys. It's the least I can do before you all rush to your deaths."

"Thanks, bro," said Bracchus. "That means a lot."

"Dammit!" said Victore, wiping away a tear. He stood up on a chair. "Alright, ye nobles of Cinnabar, listen up. If you want to pray to Moltreus to save ya or bend the knee to Giovanney, stay here. Everyone interested in killing Racchetus grunts, follow us. We sail at dusk."

"Excuse you?" asked the mayor.

"We're killing Racchetus grunts," Victore repeated. "We sail at dusk. Join us or not, ya know, whatever."

"You're going to lead an attack on Viridian?" the mayor shot back in disbelief.

"Oh, hell no," said Victore. "I'm just gonna, ya know, steer the ship."

"Who's leading this attack?"

"This kid," said Victore, patting Ashus on the back.

"Are you a soldier, Ashus Ketchumo?" asked the mayor.

"No, ma'am," said Ashus.

"Then why would anyone follow you?"

"I'm not asking anyone to follow me," said Ashus. "I'm just following my conscience, ma'am."

The mayor considered. "As will Cinnabar Island. Alert the infantry. This is war."


	26. A Band of Merry Travelers

The water was calm. A blood red sun hung above the horizon.

"Wait!" Mistia cried, handing the egg to Ashus, who was already on the boat.

"Woah," said Bracchus. "Shouldn't that stay here? I'm sure Blaines could take care of it."

"I want to take it to the House of Okus," said Mistia. "It'll at least be on the mainland, if we survive all this."

"Alright," said Ashus, cradling the egg. He passed it off to Bracchus and helped Mistia onto the boat. He pulled her into his arms, and for the entirety of their trip, he didn't let go.

* * *

They were nodding off to sleep when Victore announced, "Holy shit, there's a fleet of ships!"

"A fleet?" Bracchus asked in disbelief. "Come on, why would there be a...oh...damn."

Ashus and Mistia got to their feet and looked for themselves. They could see the shore of mainland Kanto, but the view was obscured by ships lining the shore.

"Is this normal?" asked Victore.

"No," said Ashus. "We usually have one, two ships tops at the Palletus port. Everyone does their business in Fuchsia."

Victore went into the cabin and brought out a bow and quiver of arrows. He placed them beside the wheel, just in case. Ashus instinctively placed his hand on the hilt of Lightning.

"Pikachus?"

"Send Pikachus into the cabin," Victore instructed. "He's too well known."

"Right," said Ashus, pushing Pikachus out of sight.

"Ashus," said Mistia, handing him the egg. Ashus nodded, and handed the egg to Pikachus.

They sailed on, the sun sinking below the horizon behind them.

"Halt! Who goes there?" called out a man from one of the ships.

"Just a band of merry travelers," Victore answered.

The sails were marked with a red R. Ashus cringed.

"Okay," said the man. "I'm just going to have to search your boat, if you don't mind."

"And why's that?" asked Victore, trying to remain cool.

"Emperor Giovanney requires a census of all persons, Glademon, and other such contraband that enters the mainland," replied the man.

"Ahh, you'll find none of the sort here," said Victore. "We're going to Pewter City to see the Great Kanto Mountains. We hear it is just lovely this time of year."

"Very good, sir," said the man. "You won't mind if we take a look around then?"

"You're looking around right now, I believe," said Victore.

"Haha! Indeed," said the man. "But orders are orders, sir. I'm going to have to board your boat. Protocol, you know."

"Of course," said Victore. "Be my guest."

"Thank you for your cooperation," said the man. He descended onto their dock with a rope. "Lovely night on the ocean, is it not?" he asked.

"Yes, lovely," said Victore.

He looked about the deck and found nothing that interested him. He then opened the door to the cabin.

"Pikachus!"

"Egads! Is that...?!" the man gasped, and then an arrow flew the back of his head and through his mouth.

"Hold onto your togas!" Victore exclaimed, reloading his bow. Mistia, Bracchus, and Ashus drew their weapons. Victore shot at other Racchetus grunts onboard, and they screamed. The grunts, now fully aware they were under attack, steered their ship into Victore's boat. "Get the fuck out of here!" he ordered.

Mistia opened her gladeballs, releasing Staryus and Starmia into the ocean. She jumped onto Staryus, and Bracchus took her lead and took Starmia. Ashus hastily reached into his bag for a gladeball as well.

"Squirtiles, go!" he exclaimed, but when the gladeball opened, he saw he'd grabbed the wrong one. "Oh, well, I guess that'll work too," he said.

* * *

A catapult sat facing the House of Okus, and upon that catapult sat Jessia, Jameus, and Meowthus. A few other armored Racchetus guards stood beside them.

"Old man," shouted Jessia, "this is your final chance. Swear fealty to Giovanney, or die."

Professor Okus, Mistermimes, and the boy called Red stood in the watchtower. "Go ahead," grumbled Okus. "Turn my mansion to dust. You do not scare me."

"The wrath of Mewduo is insatiable for those who deny their Emperor," proclaimed Jameus.

"Giovanney Racchetus will never rule me," Okus declared. "If this is the world the gods desire, then I'll take the Underworld."

"Eternal torment awaits those who displease the gods," said Jessia.

"Moltreus!" Red whispered.

Professor Okus put his hand on Red's shoulder. "You are welcome to leave at any time, my boy. If there is any hope, you deserve to seek it, though this may be the end for me."

Red pointed over the horizon. "MOLTREUS!"

"Mistermimes!"

"Moltreus?" asked Jameus, following Red's finger.

"MEOWTHUS!"

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Jessia.

"HA! And what was that you were saying about the gods?" Okus taunted.

The beach was aglow with flame. An orange winged creature soared out of the smoke, and a jet of fire blazed towards the catapult. Jessia, Jameus, and Meowthus leapt off the catapult and hit the ground in terror. The winged beast reeled around and landed atop the Okus mansion.

"Mother of gods! Ashus Ketchumo!" Professor Okus exclaimed with glee.

"MIMES MIMES MISTERMIMES!"

"Mistermimes!" Ashus exclaimed, throwing his arms around the Glademon.

"Did you do that?" Okus asked, pointing at the burning Racchetus ships.

"Well, he did that," Ashus said, gesturing to Charizardus. Charizardus roared in approval. "Professor Okus, my friends are out there. We have to help them."

"Out where? On the water?" asked Okus. "Ashus, if you haven't noticed, I'm under siege."

Ashus looked at the grunts below, and he nodded. He took out another gladeball and released Mukus on top of them. They shrieked.

"Wow, Ashus, this is a very impressive display of Glademon," said Okus.

"What's the dragon's name?" asked Red.

"Charizardus," said Ashus. "Although I don't think he's a dragon. He was just a fire lizard when I bought him."

"Charmander?" asked Okus.

"So he's like my Charmeleon!" exclaimed Red. Red released a Glademon from his gladeball. He was a red reptile who stood on his hind legs, and he had the same flame on his tail. "Are they brothers?" asked Red.

"They are," said Okus. "Ashus, this is Rubus, a new doctore."

"Pleasure," said Ashus, shaking Red's hand. Red looked to be about sixteen or seventeen, with black hair and green eyes.

"You can call me Red, if you please. Wow! I can't believe I'm meeting you! You're the reason I became a doctore," he said. "We just kept hearing about you from every corner of Kanto. Everyone who traveled through here asked about Ashus Ketchumo, the doctore from Palletus. News of all your victories passed through here, and also of your kindness. I looked at my parents and said, Ashus Ketchumo is my hero. I want to be just like Ashus Ketchumo. I want to be a doctore. I lost to Flintus though, so I came back here to study with Professor Okus some more. That was before Giovanney took over. Now I'm afraid I'll never get my dream."

Ashus's heart swelled. He put his hand on Red's shoulder and said, "This will pass, Red."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," he said. And while his head knew he couldn't make such promises, his heart told him it was true. "And do you know what else, Red? I think you'll be a great doctore. The very best."

"Oh, I couldn't ever be better than you," said Red.

"Of course you can," said Ashus. "As long as you never lose faith in your Glademon, or in your friends, then there's nothing you can't do together."

"ASHUS!" shouted a familiar female voice. Ashus ran to the southern side of the tower and saw Mistia and Staryus coming ashore. Mistia was carrying the Glademon egg.

"I have to go," said Ashus. Ashus wasn't the only one who saw Mistia. A group of Racchetus soldiers was marching towards her with swords raised. Ashus climbed aboard Charizardus. Charizardus, who had been sleeping, grunted in protest and tried to shake Ashus off. "Charizardus, please! We can't sleep now. Mistia is in trouble."

Charizardus yawned.

"Don't worry, Ashus. Come on, Charmeleon! Let's help!" Red cried. He beckoned for his Glademon to follow him down the stairs.

"Well, Mistermimes? What do you think?" asked Okus.

"Mimes! Mistermimes!"

"Right," said Okus. "Let's show them what real champions are made of." They left.

"Fuck," said Ashus. "Okay, Charizardus, you can rest some more. I'm going to go find Pikachus."

Charizardus grumbled and closed his eyes.

* * *

Victore's boat was in shambles. He floated in the water, gathering his quiver and arrows. He saw Mistia and Bracchus riding their Glademon away. The shadow of Charizardus blocked the moonlight, and suddenly, the Racchetus ships were going up in flames. He squinted and dove underwater to protect himself from the falling debris. Flaming pieces of ships sizzled as they hit the water.

He came back up for air. He saw Racchetus grunts, some dead, some burnt, some burning, but some that seemed to be alive. He contemplated if he could hit them with his arrows, but it was useless. He was a good bowman, but he couldn't shoot and swim at the same time.

"Pika-pika!"

Victore turned around and saw Pikachus afloat on a large, flat piece of the boat. Pikachus seemed to be paddling towards him with it.

"Well, well," said Victore. "You can swim?"

"Pika! Pikachus!"

Victore put his hand on the board and assessed its sturdiness. "Hmmm," he said, "I've got a crazy idea, my yellow friend."

"Pika."

Victore climbed onto the board. "How fast can you move this thing?" he asked.

Pikachus kicked his legs and swished his tail in the water. The board lurched forward on the waves. "Kowabunga," said Victore. He placed an arrow in the quiver and shot a Racchetus dead. "Pikachus, you magnificent bastard!"

"Pikachus!"

"Let's go, Pikachus!"

They weaved through the burning ships, shooting Racchetus grunts, as Ashus and Charizardus delivered death from above.

When Victore and Pikachus reached the dock, a hulk of a Racchetus soldier stood waiting. Victore reached into his quiver, but he had used the last of his arrows.

"Balls," said Victar. "I did not think this one all the way through."

"Pika!"

The Racchetus laughed and aimed an iron javelin at Victore.

"Pika! Pikachus!" Pikachus jumped forward as the Racchetus threw the javelin, over Victore's head, electricity sizzling over his wet body. Victore ducked, but the javelin was right on course for Pikachus.

"NOOO!" Victore exclaimed, and he grabbed Pikachus, pulling him out of the way. Victore's hands felt like they were holding a ball of pure fire. He screamed as the electricity pulsed through him, and the javelin pierced through the top of his skull. He fell, still clutching Pikachus, face first into the water.

The Racchetus grabbed the base of the javelin as it was sinking into the water to retrieve it, and an electric pulse rushed through his armor, burning his flesh. Pikachus pulled him into the ocean, pushing more electricity into the grunt's metal body.

Pikachus pulled himself onto the deck, and dead fish floated up to the surface of the water, and the corpse of the Racchetus guard, and the corpse of Victore. The free Glademon paused to mourn and turned his attention to the shore. Pikachus scampered past Mistia and Staryus first. Jessia and her Glademon, a new, larger purple snake saw Pikachus and moved to attack. Mistia intercepted Jessia, and they dueled with their daggers. The snake lunged at Pikachus with fangs dripping poison.

"Arbokusssssssssssss!"

"Pikachus!"

Pikachus dodged Arbokus's bite and dug his claws into the snake's neck, shocking him. Mistermimes confused Arbokus, and Arbokus was no longer interested in Pikachus. Pikachus scampered on, almost getting in the way of Onixa's tail as she swiped at a Racchetus Glademon.

"Woah, sorry there, Pikachus!" Bracchus called from atop Onixa.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachus squeaked in reply.

Pikachus paused to shock a Racchetus who was aiming a spear at Red. Charmeleon turned to the paralyzed Racchetus and burnt him. Pikachus scampered on. Overhead, Zubatus was locked in fierce combat with a two-headed floating smog ball.

"Weezingus, don't hold back! Kill them all!" Jameus shouted.

"Weezingus," coughed the miserable creature.

Weezingus barreled towards Zubatus and exploded on impact. Zubatus fell from the sky. Jameus laughed and drew his sword, poised to execute Zubatus, when Mukus's arm engulfed Jameus's arm and swallowed the sword. Jameus cursed. Zubatus shuffled to Jameus and sunk his teeth into his ankle.

Pikachus arrived at the doorstep of the House of Okus, where Ashus and the Professor of Palletus stood in defense. They were locked in fierce combat with two large Racchetus grunts. Pikachus fired up his electrons to defend his trainer and breeder. The bolt Pikachus discharged found the tip of Lightning as Ashus swung it, and it made contact with the Racchetus armor. The jolt overwhelmed the enemy, and he fainted. The second Racchetus stepped back in horror. Electricity rippled up and down Lightning's blade, and Ashus and the Professor watched in awe.

Ashus swung Lightning at the second Racchetus, and he fled. The Professor regarded Pikachus with a respectful caution.

"I never thought I'd see you again," the Professor whispered.

"Pikachus," said Pikachus, as if to forgive his creator.

"Ashus, take your Glademon, and make haste to Viridian," said the Professor. "We can handle ourselves here."

"Are you sure?" asked Ashus. "What about Mistia and Bracchus?"

"They'll be ready to meet you when you're done," he said with all the nonchalance of giving someone a grocery list.

"Professor," said Ashus. "I might not come back."

Professor Okus nodded and hugged Ashus. "Your father would be so proud of you, Ashus."

Ashus choked up, but he did not cry. He found he had no more tears left to spend.


	27. Damage

**A/N: We are quickly approaching the end of this story, just a few more chapters to go! This one might be hard to read, as it was hard to write, but stick through to the end! Thanks to all the readers who have made it through the journey this far!**

* * *

Ashus and Pikachus flew to Viridian on the back of Charizardus. Viridian City was sparkling white once more, but it still lacked beauty in Ashus's eyes. He hovered Charizardus lower, and he could hear cheers and yells from the center of the city, the Colosseum. The Viridian Colosseum had been the first Glademon fighting ring, built by the houses of Okus and Racchetus. It had featured ground type Glademon in those days, and even up until Venomus abandoned Viridian, the Indigo League badge issued by the Colosseum had been the Earth Badge.

There was no such badge now, only a steady stream of Mewa cultists and citizens of Kanto showing homage and bringing sacrifices to the false god. Ashus directed Charizardus towards the Colosseum because he knew that's where he had the best chance of finding Giovanney.

The Colosseum was packed, and people were gathered not only in the stands but outside of the Colosseum, arms raised and chanting: "VIVAT MEWDUO! VIVAT GIOVANNEY! VIVAT KANTO!"

"Ready, Charizardus?" Ashus whispered.

Charizardus roared, and they swooped down towards the Colosseum. Charizardus's shadow fell over the outer crowd, and for a moment, the cultists broke their trance. Ashus stood up and raised Lightning, and then Mewduo raised his head.

Ashus found himself face-to-face with a god.

Mewduo was a titan. Twice as tall as Onixa, the top of his head met the top section of Colosseum seats. His massive body was covered in thick purple skin. His eyes were glowing an alien green, and when his eyes met Ashus's, Ashus felt a sharp pain in his head. Mewduo was clutching a wriggling yellow Glademon in his three-clawed hand, and he bared his teeth. His mouth was stained with blood.

Mewduo slammed down his hand, smashing the yellow Glademon to a pulp. The crowd screamed in such a way that Ashus's blood ran cold. It was a frenzied cry, like a thousand banshees, like they were overcome with a strange mixture of fear and ecstasy.

Mewduo reached out his claws towards Charizardus.

"Turn around!" Ashus ordered Charizardus, and Charizardus didn't have to be asked twice. He turned abruptly, and Ashus and Pikachus were nearly knocked off. Charizardus flew up and over the lip of the Colosseum, but then, he stopped. "Charizardus!" Ashus shouted, and Charizardus roared. Ashus dared to turn around, and he saw Mewduo, claws still outstretched, eyes glowing. Charizardus was straining and flapping wildly, but he couldn't move. Mewduo had some magnetic hold on him. Ashus clutched Pikachus tightly and closed his eyes. "We're going to die," he whispered.

Mewduo pulled his arm backwards, and Charizardus, try as he might to fly forward, was drawn back. Ashus closed his eyes and prayed. He fell off Charizardus's back and landed amidst the crowd.

The spectators caught them, all the while chanting, "VIVAT MEWDUO! VIVAT GIOVANNEY! VIVAT KANTO!" A man clapped his hands on Ashus's shoulders and said, "Thank you for your sacrifice," before resuming the chant. Ashus took one last look at Charizardus being pulled towards the titan Glademon. Mewduo's claws clapped around Charizardus's wings, and Ashus closed his eyes, but he heard the snapping of bones. Ashus fell to his knees. He saw nothing, and though the crowd had resumed their frenzied screaming, Ashus heard only the roaring of his mightiest Glademon growing fainter...fainter...

"Ashus Ketchumo," said a familiar voice.

Ashus raised his tear-stained face.

"Pikachus," said Pikachus sadly.

"Ashus Ketchumo," the man repeated. His hand was outstretched to Ashus. "I knew you would come."

"Surges!" Ashus choked. "Oh, Surges! Blaines said you were coming, with the Vermilion army! Where are they, Surges?" Surges's face was stoic. Ashus looked him up and down and frowned. He wore a purple toga, and on his head was the Mewa helmet from Billus's lab. Raichus trailed behind him. Ashus felt his heart swell. "They're among us, aren't they? Dressed like that. It's an ambush."

"Foolish boy," Surges sneered. "One does not fight against gods."

"But..."

"I am the gods' chosen. Risen from the dead by decree of Zapdo himself, I knew not why, until I came to Viridian."

"Oh, gods, please, no!" Ashus protested.

"I am the gods' chosen to usher in a new era. I am now the High Priest of Mewduo."

Ashus just stared at him, jaw open. "You're joking," said Ashus. "Surges, tell me you're joking. Give me a sign."

"You want a sign?" Surges said, turning Ashus around towards the arena ground. "There's your sign!" Mewduo was sitting in the center of the arena over Charizardus's body. Ashus winced and turned away, tears welling up in his already red, puffy eyes, but Surges forced him to look. Mewduo was gazing forward, not at anything, just staring silently into space. "The power. Do you feel it, Ashus? This is not the enemy. This is the gift. With Mewduo we shall conquer the world."

"Is that really what it's all about to you, Surges?"

"Blood and glory, Ashus Ketchumo. What else has it ever been?" Surges whispered.

Ashus drew Lightning and reeled around, striking Surges on the helmet. Surges fell backwards, and Ashus thrust Lightning forward, but a horde of Mewa cultists latched onto Ashus and pinned him down. Raichus attacked Pikachus and chased him away.

Surges regained composure and pried Lightning from Ashus's hand. "You'll see, Ashus. You'll see as I have seen."

"I've seen plenty," Ashus whispered.

* * *

Ashus sat in a dungeon cell, chained to the cold, damp wall. He had lost Lightning; his Glademon had been confiscated, and he hadn't seen Pikachus in he couldn't say how long. He became delirious with thought. Ho-us. Mistia on the beach. Charmander in the rain. Sabrina's scars. Susia's funeral. Koga. Screams and fire and roars. Two glowing green eyes; three terrible claws.

"Ashus Ketchumo?"

Ashus opened his eyes and raised his head. He could barely see the person through the dungeon bars, but he recognized the voice. "Garius?" he wheezed.

"Ashus," said Garius. He brought the torch forward to shed light on Ashus's face. "I knew we'd meet again."

Ashus sighed and studied Garius's face. His hair was slack and appeared to be thinning. His face was gaunt, and his ragged clothes hung off his body like moss from a tree. His right eye was bruised, and around his neck was a rusty collar labeled "R."

"Garius," Ashus repeated, swallowing his emotions. "How...you're a slave?"

"I heard you slaughtered hundreds of soldiers at Palletus Bay," said Garius. "Destroyed an entire fleet."

It had been surreal, and it felt so long ago now. Had that been Ashus? And Charizardus? "Yeah," Ashus said, a bittersweet smile creeping across his face despite everything.

"Fuck you," said Garius.

"Excuse you?" Ashus asked. "What do you mean? Garius, you can't be on his side too!"

"I came to challenge Mewduo," said Garius. "The day you flew into Palletus like some savior. Grandfather was under siege at the time, but he would have surrendered, until you showed up."

"You're welcome?"

"Oh look, it's the Professor's grandson," said Garius, working himself up. "That's what he says, the Emperor. Look, it's the Professor's grandson, the one who won't come to swear fealty, the one who refuses to bend the knee, it's the Professor's grandson, let us take him, until the Professor surrenders. I would have been free, Ashus, but then you show up, like some holy savior, and the Palletians won, and I'm still here, and it's all because of you."

"Oh, Garius," said Ashus. "Surely the Professor..."

"The Professor doesn't care for me," said Garius. "He doesn't care for anyone. He just sits in his mansion, and you-!"

"Garius, this is not my fault. I'm not the enemy. Giovanney-!"

"Giovanney will win," said Garius. "What, you seriously think you can still stop him?"

"I would rather die trying than rolling over like a lapdog," said Ashus, "and you would too. You know it. Deep down, Garius, you know I'm right. And now's your chance. Look! There's no one around. _You can let me out_."

Garius narrowed his eyes. "I will let you out, when someone lets me out."

"Garius, that's not fair," said Ashus.

"Oh, I think it's plenty fair," said Garius.

"Fine, then. Don't let me out. Surges has a helmet that withstands against psychic energy, and a sword that conducts electricity. Find them, and take them, and finish this."

"A helmet and a sword? You think Mewduo can be killed with a helmet and a sword? You're insane, Ashus. Just give up. You've lost. Bet you don't even recognize that feeling, do you? You never lose. First time for everything, eh? You've _lost_ , Ashus Ketchumo. This is the end."

"This is not the end," Ashus said.

"You've lost," said Garius. "Accept it. I did."

* * *

And more time passed without speaking to anyone. Ashus heard rumblings from passers-by that the army of Cinnabar was marching across Kanto, collecting dissenters and slaughtering Giovanney's soldiers. He prayed for them.

One day, his prayer was interrupted by the sound of his cell door opening. He thought he'd see Garius, but it was an old woman at his door. She was holding a plate of food.

"Ohhhh myyyyy goddds," she said with awe. "You do look just like him. Forgive me. I had to see for myself."

"Uh-huh," Ashus mumbled.

She placed the food down at his feet and unlocked his arms so that he could eat. He looked at her tentatively, picked up a piece of bread, and sniffed it.

"It's not poison," she said. "I promise."

He decided he couldn't afford to care and took a bite. It wasn't fresh, but it wasn't stale. He ate vigorously.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked.

He looked up at her and shrugged. He didn't particularly care who she was. He picked up a tough piece of beef and bit down into it.

"My name is Juna," she continued. "Juna Racchetus."

Ashus remembered when the name Racchetus used to send him into a blind rage, but he hadn't the energy for it. He smiled and remembered Koga.

"I knew your father well," said Juna. "He was a great kid, and a greater man. I was very sad when I heard the news of his passing."

Ashus narrowed his eyes at her. "You mean the news of your son murdering him?"

She inhaled sharply. "I am so, so sorry."

"Yeah, apology not accepted," said Ashus. "I don't need pity, least of all from you."

"I know, I know," she said. "I can't undo what happened that day. I still remember exactly where I was when I heard the news. I was laying down to sleep, but I couldn't sleep until my slave joined me in bed." She saw Ashus cringe, and she shook her head frantically. "No, no, no, not like that," she said. "No, I simply, cannot sleep alone, so one of my slaves must share my bed with me, but I do not fornicate with slaves, unlike my degenerate husband, gods curse the man. I remember my slave, he walked in and looked like he had seen a ghost. He told me what had happened at Indigo Plateau. And I wept, oh, how I wept." She put her hand on Ashus's face. His first instinct was to swat her away, but he realized she had no ill intention. Her touch was tender. "You remind me of a simpler time," she said. "That is why I needed to look at you. But please pardon me. You don't want my company. I know, you must hate me. I would hate me too. I just...needed to look at you. Your father...believe it or not, was like a second son to me."

"Lady Racchetus," said Ashus.

"Lady," Juna scoffed. "Nobody has called me that in years."

"What else would they call you? That is who you are," said Ashus.

"I do not feel like much of a lady," said Juna. "But go on."

"I'm almost afraid to ask it," said Ashus. He took a deep breath. "Pikachus? And my other Glademon? Where are they?"

"They are safe," said Juna. "I am the keeper of the Racchetus Glademon. I have given yours the highest honors. And Charizardus fights for his life every passing second."

"He's alive?!" Ashus cried. Juna put her hand on Ashus to steady him, and he threw his arms around her. "He's alive...he's alive...he's alive!"

"He will not fight again," said Juna. "He will not fly again. I had to amputate what was left of his wings. But he is alive. He longs to see you again."

"Let me," pleaded Ashus. "Please, Lady Racchetus, if you ever loved my father, let me see my Glademon again. Take me in chains if you have to."

She paused. "I...I will see what I can do, but I do not think..."

"What will happen to them? To me?"

"They will take you to Mewduo," she said. "To worship him. Ashus, if you want to see your Glademon again, you must comply, or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else they will crucify you. And your Glademon will serve as a sacrifice. That time, not a single one will survive."

"Lady Racchetus," said Ashus. "You could help me end this. Free me."

"No," said Juna. "I cannot."

"Why not? You don't enjoy this, Lady Racchetus, I can see it written on your face."

"You don't understand," said Juna. "I have enjoyed very little of my long life. My son is all I have left, damaged as he is. And he is damaged, Ashus Ketchumo, you must understand that. I tried to give him all the love he never received from his father, but...it all started in Saffron, I think. He came back babbling about Mewa and the potential of psychic power. He was never the same after that. You know, he sold all of his favorite Glademon before Mewduo was born. To protect them. But I digress. I...I want to help you, Ashus Ketchumo, but...I only have one son. Now."

"You only have one country, and it is going to be destroyed if that monster is allowed to live."

"The High Priest says he will conquer the world."

"He will destroy the world."

"I'll put my money on the Priest," said Juna. "Seems like a safe bet." Ashus sighed. "But I will see about your Glademon," she said. "And...well, first, the Glademon. Yes, I think something can be arranged."


	28. Human Sacrifice

Yet Juna never returned.

Ashus couldn't see the sun, had no idea of how long he had been there. Days? Weeks? Possibly going on a month? His best guess came from counting his meals, but he had lost track of that count long ago.

He thought about Juna a lot. He had liked the woman despite her unwillingness to help. He hadn't seen an enemy in her. He'd seen a woman who, like many others, felt trapped. Anyway, he couldn't say he'd do differently in her situation. He hoped she was still alive.

Yet he kept his mind focused. He imagined his confrontation with Giovanney. He imagined it in many ways, and with many results. Sometimes he killed; sometimes he was killed. Sometimes neither were killed. Sometimes both. For some inexplicable reason, he was satisfied with all outcomes.

Sometimes he met other prisoners, but they came and went quickly. Some of them he saw again as slaves. Most of them, he was sure, had died. Every time he heard the dungeon door swing open, he jumped in his chains, imagining it was the end of the line for him.

* * *

"Toga toga toga toga toga toga..."

Ashus had been dreaming one of his delirious hodge-podges of people and places he'd been. The dungeon door had swung open, but nobody entered. He closed his eyes again, assuming this was another part of the dream. The steady metronome chant continued ringing through his ears

"Toga toga toga toga toga toga..."

until he couldn't tune it out anymore.

"PIA!"

A clink, and a creak, and the dungeon door swung open. Footsteps entered his cell, but he saw nobody. The footsteps and the chanting drew closer.

"Toga toga toga toga toga toga..."

Ashus squirmed in chains. "Who are you?" he managed to squeak out in terror.

"PIA!"

He felt something on his arm, and he screamed. When he jumped again, he found that his right arm had been freed.

"Toga toga toga toga toga toga..."

He looked down, and he saw a tiny white round creature. It held the prison keys in its tiny hands, and it was fumbling with the key and the lock on Ashus's ankle.

"Hey, little one," said Ashus, "here. I'll take that."

"Pia!" The creature looked up at him with beady little eyes. Ashus saw that she was still wearing part of an egg shell. She held up the key. "Togapia!"

"Togapia, eh?" said Ashus, bending down to take the key. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Toga-toga-pia!"

"Hey, you gotta be quiet, alright?" Ashus cooed.

"Togapia," whispered the creature.

"That's better," Ashus whispered back. He used the keys to free himself, the creature watching him intently. The more Ashus studied the creature, the more familiar she looked. "Say," said Ashus, "did you come here with...?"

"Prepare for trouble," whispered a familiar voice. Ashus looked up and saw a woman who resembled Jessia holding a torch. Only it wasn't Jessia. It wasn't Jessia's eyes. These eyes were much more familiar.

"And make it double," Ashus whispered back, "Mistia."

Mistia embraced him and planted one on his lips. "You taste terrible," she said through the kiss.

"You look terrible," he said back.

She slapped him playfully. "You're not into role-play, then? Pity. I was quite thinking of keeping this."

"How did you...?"

"I have my ways," she said, patting her dagger.

Ashus's sunken eyes widened in shock. "And how long have you been here?"

"Longer than I'd like to admit," said Mistia. "It's been a bitch, and we haven't achieved all we set out to, but Bracchus has Lightning."

"HOW?!"

She clapped her hands over his mouth. "Don't worry about the details now. We've got to go. They're taking your Glademon to the Colosseum."

"WHAT?!"

"SHUT UP! The Colosseum. We've got to hurry. Everyone is on their way there now." She tugged him up the stairs.

"Wait, what's happening? Where are we going?"

She stopped midway up the stairs. "That's...that's largely up to you," she said gravely. She kissed him tenderly again before they continued up and out of the dungeon. Bracchus, dressed as Jameus, was standing watch outside. Ashus threw his arms around him.

"Careful," Bracchus said, taking the unsheathed Lightning off his belt and handing it to Ashus.

"You killed them both?" Ashus asked.

"It wasn't so hard," Bracchus said. "They're not very good."

"And Meowthus?"

They shrugged. "Probably a feral Glademon now."

"Surges has betrayed us," Ashus reported.

"We know," said Bracchus. "I was with him for about a week trying to get that sword back."

"Bracchus, the helmet," said Mistia.

"I couldn't get that," said Bracchus.

"Fuck," said Mistia. "How's Ashus going to pull this off without it?"

"I don't even know what 'this' is," said Ashus.

"We should run," said Mistia. "Koga has taken refuge in Johto. We can go to him."

"There is no refuge," said Ashus. "Only prolonging of the inevitable."

"Ashus, what do you want to do?" asked Bracchus. "You started this. Your call."

"JESSIA! JAMEUS!"

"Fuck!" Mistia exclaimed, pushing Ashus to his knees. Ashus tucked Lightning under his rags.

Bracchus and Mistia bowed. "Yes, domina?" they asked.

Juna sounded out of breath. "What are you doing with him?"

"Taking him to view the festivities," said Jessia, "at the bequest of the Emperor."

"Uh-huh," said Juna. "I will take him from here, thank you."

"The Emperor entrusted us," Bracchus protested.

"Am I not Lady Racchetus? I outrank you grunts in every way. Surrender Ashus Ketchumo. That is an order."

Bracchus and Mistia drew their weapons, but Ashus came between them and Juna, shouting, "WAIT!" He turned to Juna. "Yes, domina. I'll go."

She nodded and took his hand. "Screw that riff-raff," Juna said.

Ashus shot Bracchus and Mistia a reassuring smile as they watched him stumble with Juna towards the Colosseum. They disappeared from sight, and he looked to the sky. Grey clouds were gathering over Viridian City.

"Giovanney has gone mad," said Juna, when she was sure they would be undisturbed. "The time he's spent tinkering with the powers of the mind have finally worn on him, and he's gotten much more than he's bargained for with that monster he's created."

"Lady Racchetus, where are you taking me?"

She looked him in the eye. "The people of Kanto have stopped bringing Glademon for blood sacrifices to Mewduo, but the creature is insatiable. Against my council, he's started dipping into our private collection. Starting with yours, Ashus."

"Then I want to see them," said Ashus.

"I know," said Juna. "That's why I had to come get you. I've written to all the Professors of the major principalities of our empire, and we're going to try to stop this creature before it destroys us all."

"You're...you're on our side now," Ashus clarified.

"I've lived a long, dismal life, Ashus Ketchumo," said Juna. "Before I die, I'd like to do something right for a change." She sighed. "It is probably too little too late."

"It'll be remembered, for what it's worth," said Ashus.

"I hope so," said Juna.

The soldiers didn't question Juna when she walked with Ashus into the Colosseum. They went below to where the Glademon were held, and Ashus saw them all: Mukus, Pidgeotto, Krabbia, Bulbaesar, Squirtiles, and Pikachus. They stretched out their limbs to him from behind the bars when they saw him.

"Hey, guys," said Ashus. "Well, this is it. I'm glad you'll be at my side. I wouldn't have it any other way." He looked back at Juna. "Charizardus?"

"They want a show. They wouldn't take a Glademon that had lost its fight."

Ashus couldn't believe Charizardus could ever lose his fight, but he nodded in grave understanding. "Let me in with them," he said. Juna took the keys and opened the door. Ashus entered and hugged his Glademon. Pikachus sent him a friendly shock, which he felt in Lightning. He revealed the sword. "Lady Racchetus," he said, "I want to be completely honest with you about what I intend to do."

"Ohhhh, Ashus," she said. "You would kill them honorably, rather than surrender them to Mewduo?"

He laughed nervously. "That would make more sense than what I intend to do."

She stared at him in terror. "Ohhh...Ashus...no! You can't!"

"Lady Racchetus," asked Ashus, "did your son learn how to wield a sword?"

"Giovanney..." she started. "Ashus! Get out of there, you damned fool!"

He gripped the door closed. "Lady Racchetus, I..."

"You are going to die," said Juna, "and I can't let that happen."

"You would let my Glademon die?" he asked. "It is the same to me," said Ashus. "My Glademon and I...we are one and the same. I will fight with them, and, if the gods will it, I will die with them. But Lady Racchetus, if I can...I intend to kill your son."

"My son's soul died long ago," said Juna, "but you are still very much alive. Ashus, I know you think this is the honorable thing, but it is the stupid thing. What would your father say?"

Ashus looked deep inside himself. Oddly, it was a question he hadn't ever asked himself. His hands trembled around the hilt of Lightning, and he loosened his grip on the door. It swung open, and he took a tentative step forward, but there was a roll of thunder, and he turned back. A smile crept across his face. "He would tell me to be the very best, like no one ever was," he said.

"This is not that," said Juna.

"Domina," said a guard. "It is time."

She looked at Ashus, and Ashus saw her exactly as she had looked the day his father had died. She left with the soldiers, and he, and his Glademon, waited in silence.

Rain started to pour onto the arena as Giovanney began his speech. Ashus could barely hear him, but it mattered very little. The chant of "VIVAT MEWDUO! VIVAT GIOVANEY! VIVAT KANTO!" rang loud and clear. Mewduo sat still, staring at the door from which Ashus's Glademon were supposed to emerge. His eyes glowed with hunger.

A sound of drums, and a fanfare. The gates swung open, and the crowd roared. Mewduo opened his claws in anticipation. Lightning flashed through the clouds.

Ashus's Glademon stirred, but Ashus outstretched his arms in front of the exit. "Stay," he ordered them. He strode confidently into the arena.

Murmurs of confusion rippled through the crowd. "WHAT IS THIS?!" Giovanney boomed from his seat of honor, high out of the way of the action.

"GIOVANNEY RACCHETUS!" Ashus shouted. "MY NAME IS ASHUS KETCHUMO, AND I AM HERE TO FIGHT!"

Giovanney laughed. "MEWDUO, IT IS YOUR FIRST HUMAN SACRIFICE!"

The crowd cheered in approval. "VIVAT MEWDUO! VIVAT GIOVANNEY! VIVAT KANTO!"

Mewduo swung his arm towards Ashus, and Ashus raised Lightning. He saw a flash in the clouds that resembled a bird, followed by a crack that shook the Colosseum's foundation, and a blinding flash of light. Ashus shielded his eyes, and he felt static around him as Lightning absorbed the electricity. When he dared to look back up, Mewduo hadn't only withdrawn his arm. The titan bore a very ungodly expression. It was fear.

"THE GODS CURSE THE HOUSE OF KETCHUMO SO MUCH THAT ZAPDO HAS COME TO PARTAKE IN ITS DESTRUCTION!"

"THE ONLY DESTRUCTION HERE TODAY WILL BE YOURS!" Ashus declared.

The audience screamed, staring at Ashus. Some exclamations met his ears, mostly expletives and shouts of "HE'S ALIVE?!"

Ashus thrust his sword towards Mewduo, and Mewduo retreated.

"MEWDUO, FINISH HIM!" Giovanney ordered, albeit shakily. "HE MUST BE MORTALLY WOUNDED!...erm...MEWDUO DOESN'T CONCERN HIMSELF WITH SUCH WEAKLINGS! MEWDUO DEMANDS A FIGHT! REMOVE THIS HUMAN AND BRING OUT THE GLADEMON!"

Ashus turned his sword from Mewduo to Giovanney, marching steadily forward. "THIS IS NOT MY GLADEMONS' FIGHT! GIOVANNEY, YOU HIDE BEHIND YOUR GLADEMON, AND YOUR SERVANTS, AND YOUR SLAVES. YOU SIT ON THE THRONE OF THE HOLY KANTAN EMPIRE, YET YOU'VE BARELY LIFTED A FINGER. IT MAKES ME WONDER, WHO REALLY IS IN CHARGE HERE, YOU? OR YOUR GLADEMON?"

"MEWDUO IS NO GLADEMON. MEWDUO IS A GOD."

"OHHH, HE'S A GLADEMON, AND YOU'VE RIDDEN HIS BACK ALL THE WAY TO THE THRONE! AS WE ALL DO AS LANISTAS AND DOCTORE. WE ARE COWARDS, US KANTANS." The crowd gasped. "YEAH, I SAID IT! WE'RE COWARDS. WE'VE ENGINEERED MINIATURE GOD CREATURES TO DO ALL OF OUR DIRTY WORK FOR US, AND THEN WE TAKE ALL THE DAMN CREDIT! WHERE IS THE HONOR IN THAT, GIOVANNEY? SO, IF YOU WOULD WEAR THE CROWN, I WILL GLADLY BOW TO YOU AND YOUR FALSE GOD, IF YOU WILL FIGHT ME."

"WHO ARE YOU THAT I SHOULD STOOP SO LOW? WHAT ARE YOU WORTH?"

"I AM NOBODY, I AM NOTHING, BUT A HUMBLE CHALLENGER. I AM A YOUNG MAN, AND I HAVE A DREAM, A DREAM OF BEING A CHAMPION. AND YOU? YOU'RE IN MY WAY. YOU'RE IN MY WAY, AND YOU'RE IN THE WAY OF EVERYONE ELSE LIKE ME. I REPRESENT THEM, THE DREAMERS." He looked around. "THIS IS AN ARENA, YES? YOU ARE THE LANISTA HERE? I CHALLENGE YOU. MY SWORD, AND MY SKILLS, AGAINST YOURS."

"I OUGHT TO HAVE YOU CRUCIFIED," Giovanney said, but then, something happened that he did not expect. Everyone started chanting his name.

"GIOVANNEY! GIOVANNEY! GIOVANNEY! GIOVANNEY! GIOVANNEY!"

Ashus looked around at the spectators. They were just like any other arena crowd. They came to see a fight, and the only good fight was a fair fight, and no fight against Mewduo was ever fair. They'd almost forgotten what it was like, until Ashus had reminded them.

Giovanney looked around at the crowd in a daze. "DO YOU WANT ME TO FIGHT HIM?"

"FIGHT HIM! FIGHT HIM! FIGHT HIM! VIVAT GIOVANNEY! VIVAT GIOVANNEY! VIVAT GIOVANNEY!"

"THEN I, GIOVANNEY RACCHETUS, WILL DO THIS, FOR YOU, THE PEOPLE OF KANTO! ASHUS KETCHUMO, PREPARE TO DIE!"

The storm raged on. Giovanney, clad in gold armor, descended the steps to the arena floor. His sword was as long as Lightning and encrusted in jewels. He handed his crown of laurels to his guard, and he strode towards Ashus, a purple cape trailing behind him.

"My, my, my," said Giovanney, "I have long looked forward to meeting you, Ashus. I never thought it would be like this, though."

"I have always dreamt of it like this," Ashus declared.

"Come to avenge your father, I suppose?"

"No," Ashus said. "I mourn for my father, and I despise you for what you did to him, but this is not about my father. This is about much, much more."

"Ugh, you even say the same self-righteous drivel. I suppose you too refused the Saffronus's deal?"

"How dare you use their name!" Ashus exclaimed, gritting his teeth in rage. "You murderer!"

"I am not the murderer," said Giovanney. "That title belongs to Mewduo. You want to know how I made him? I owe all my debt to the Saffronus girl."

"Her name was Sabrina," said Ashus, "and she was a great lanista." He raised his sword, but then a question passed his mind. "Why did you kill Susia?"

"Hm?"

"Susia. She was a breeder. Your grunts stole Pikachus's DNA, and they killed her. Why?"

"Ohhh, well, sometimes my people get a little carried away. The DNA though, yes, well, I wanted Mewduo to have the best DNA from the greatest Glademon in the realm. Look at Mewduo, Ashus. Pikachus lives in him."

Ashus turned to Mewduo, and Giovanney swung his sword at Ashus's head. Ashus dodged and became overwhelmed with the knowledge that he was dressed in only dungeon rags. There was still some electricity left in Lightning, and sparks flew when their swords met.

"You do not fight like a Kantan," Giovanney noted.

"I was not trained by a Kantan," Ashus replied. Their swords clanked. Giovanney had the defensive advantage, but Ashus was better able to dodge. Giovanney's armor and cape impaired him, but though Ashus got more blows, he would need the help of electricity to win.

Giovanney swung at Ashus's legs, and Ashus tried to leap over his sword. Giovanney's sword nicked Ashus's left leg, and he had Ashus on his back, but Ashus held Lightning aloft in defense.

"Come on, Zapdo," Ashus prayed.

Giovanney poised his sword for the kill, but Ashus, though he wasn't going to be able to stand, pushed himself away, holding Lightning forward. Giovanney shouted and ran at Ashus, and a bolt of electricity poured into Lightning from behind Ashus.

"Pikachus, I told you-!" Ashus started, looking backwards.

"RAI!"

"Raichus?!" Ashus exclaimed, tears in his eyes.

"Rai! Raichus!" Raichus pushed more electricity into Lightning, and Ashus swung the sword at Giovanney, hitting him under the armor just above the hip. Giovanney screamed in pain and stumbled to his knees. Electricity coursed through the metal of his armor, and he wheezed.

Ashus forced himself to stand, though his leg burned. He held his sword to the sky, and two bolts of electricity hit it.

"Pikachus!"

Ashus was exhausted, and the arena was starting to spin, but he aimed his sword at Giovanney's neck. Giovanney swung and knocked Lightning, and the electricity popped at him, causing him to drop his sword. Ashus raised Lightning over his head.

"Rai-rai!"

"Pika-pika!"

There was a crack of thunder, and Ashus looked up to Zapdo, only to see Mewduo's massive claws were reaching towards him. Ashus knew he couldn't run, but he jumped out of the way, thinking, _This is the end. This is the end. This is the-_

CRUNCH!

Mewduo wrapped his hand around Giovanney, and the Emperor's blood splattered onto Ashus. Ashus could taste it on his tongue. He wiped it off his brow and watched the god-Glademon examine the pieces of his creator on his hand, and then his eyes glowed blue. Mewduo raised his claws to the sky and pushed upwards with his feet and tail, and he raised into the air.

The storm passed, and as Mewduo ascended into the clouds, a rainbow appeared.


	29. Champions

Lances stood and addressed the crowd.

"WELCOME TO THE FINAL MATCH OF THE INDIGO LEAGUE, IN THE 717TH YEAR OF MOLTREUS. THIS JUST MIGHT BE OUR MOST EXCITING MATCH YET. OUR FIRST FINALIST, THE FORMER LANISTA OF PEWTER CITY, BRACCHUS PETRUS!"

The audience cheered, and Bracchus waved and took his bow. This was, by far, his favorite part.

"AND OUR SECOND FINALIST, FROM PALLETUS..."

The audience roared.

"SOME CALL HIM THE SAVIOR OF KANTO, BUT WHATEVER YOU CALL HIM, HIS NAME IS ON ALL OF OUR LIPS. THE ONE, THE ONLY, ASHUS KETCHUMO!"

Ashus waved and bowed humbly as the audience continued screaming for him. Bracchus rolled his eyes, and Ashus laughed. Ashus actually hated the attention.

"OUR FINALISTS HAVE DEFEATED EVERY LUDUS IN KANTO; EACH OF US, THE ELITE FOUR; AND TEN OTHER FINE DOCTORE TO REACH THIS POINT. IT IS ESPECIALLY FITTING, HOWEVER, THAT OUR FINALISTS SHOULD BATTLE EACH OTHER HERE, FOR THEY HAVE TRAVELED KANTO TOGETHER AS FRIENDS BEFORE THE TERRIBLE REIGN OF GIOVANNEY BEGAN."

* * *

It had been very surreal after Viridian. People had been quick to call Ashus Emperor, and he had been quick to refuse. After all, he hadn't even really killed Giovanney. Surely there was someone, though the Saffronus line had been extinguished, someone, if you searched back through the records, who had a birthright to the throne. He and Billus and the Professor poured through the books, and they found such a person, a descendant from the oldest Saffronus princess on record, Julia Saffronus Caesar.

Her children had been given the surname Caesar. After their father, thus as time progressed, the Caesar family was unaware of their royal lineage. And once the family forgot they were royal, they fell steadily down the social ladder, until all that was left was a single family of three residing in Palletus: a mother, a father, and a boy.

And in the Battle of Palletus Bay, the mother and father had perished, leaving only the boy.

Rubus Saffronus Caesar, known thereafter as the Red Emperor.

* * *

Surges continued his Mewduo worship in Viridian, erecting a temple to the god and housing his worshipers. He had tried to give Ashus both Raichus and the Vermilion ludus, but Ashus refused both.

"Raichus is still your Glademon, regardless of your cult allegiance," said Ashus. "Vermilion will find another lanista."

"Zapdo has clearly chosen you," said Surges.

"I'm not so sure. Do the gods choose us, or do we choose the gods?" Ashus said.

Surges considered. "You never cease to amaze me, Ashus Ketchumo. I am sorry, truly, for the way I treated you."

Ashus bowed slightly in acknowledgement. "You are still a good man, Surges."

"Rai!"

Ashus pat Raichus on the head. "Your Glademon agrees."

"Even so," said Surges. "I do have something for you, before you depart. It is the last one I have. I think you've done more than enough to deserve it." Surges reached into his bag and took out a Thunder Badge.

* * *

Before leaving Viridian for Indigo, Ashus had one more visit to make. He traveled back to the House of Racchetus, where two Glademon, a large purple rabbit, and Wartortiles, were engaged in combat.

"Already training, I see?" Ashus said, and the old woman wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you sure you won't stay with us?" Juna asked. "Sparring with your Glademon could really get ours into shape."

"A few matches couldn't hurt," said Ashus, "but I have a higher calling."

She winked and kissed him on the cheek. "You will crush them all at Indigo."

"That's the plan," said Ashus. "By the way, Garius, Mistia wants to know if you want Psydukus back."

"Is he trained?" Garius asked. The former doctore was no longer wearing a slave collar, and his eye had healed.

"She recommends not putting him into any major battles yet," said Ashus. "But since you need Glademon for your ludus, she thought you might want him back."

"You know what, she can keep him," said Garius.

"Are you sure?" asked Ashus.

"Yeah," he said. "Between the two of us, we've got more impressive fair here. Butterfria is doing exceptionally well."

"Oh, good!" Ashus said, his eyes lighting up. "I'd love to see how she does against Squirtiles."

"Challenge accepted," said Garius. "Lady Racchetus, we really ought to withhold him here. How can he go to Indigo without the Earth badge?"

"We can't give out Earth badges yet," said Juna. "Not until the ludus proves itself."

"I'll come back to visit, I promise," said Ashus. He sighed. "A combined Okus-Racchetus ludus. I can't wait to see it at it's full power."

"Gonna be the hardest badge in Kanto," said Juna. "You lucked out. You could have been stuck here."

"I'm not sure I'd terribly mind that," said Ashus.

"I guess staring at your ugly face for a couple weeks wouldn't be the worst," said Garius.

"There it is," said Ashus.

They laughed, and then Garius hugged him. "I'm sorry, Ashus, for being a dick earlier."

He patted Garius on the back. "You weren't yourself. It's okay."

"You know, it's weird. I kinda feel like...as fucked up as all of that was...I was kinda supposed to end up here, you know? I finally feel like I actually belong."

Ashus nodded and smiled as Juna put her arm around Garius and muttered something about their Glademon. He prayed Garius would be a better son to her and walked on.

* * *

"THIS WILL BE A FOUR-ON-FOUR MATCH, WINNER TAKE ALL. BRACCHUS PETRUS, CHOOSE YOUR FIRST GLADEMON!"

"I CHOOSE ZUBATUS!"

The right-side gate opened, and Venomus's old Glademon entered the arena. It screeched, and the spectators covered their ears.

"Alright," said Ashus. "I CHOOSE PIKACHUS!"

"You're dumb," Mistia said.

"Pikachus is my best," said Ashus. "Why wouldn't I choose him?"

"I think this is going to be _very_ interesting," Bracchus agreed.

Pikachus entered to the adoration of the crowd, and the first match began. Zubatus weakened Pikachus immediately with his sonic screech, but Pikachus wasn't deterred. He sent a lightning bolt straight at Zubatus. Zubatus was temporarily paralyzed and fell. Pikachus approached Zubatus to knock him out.

"I got this one," said Ashus.

"Not so fast," said Bracchus.

Zubatus forced himself up and sunk his teeth into Pikachus, injecting poison into his system. Pikachus shocked him, and Zubatus fell motionless onto the ground.

"Okay, mercy," said Bracchus.

"PIKACHUS, MERCY!" shouted Ashus. Zubatus was carried out of the arena by the medics.

"BRACCHUS PETRUS, CHOOSE YOUR NEXT GLADEMON," said Lances.

"I CHOOSE GEODUDES!" shouted Bracchus.

"I'd like to withdraw Pikachus as well," Ashus said. "He's been poisoned, and I know he won't be able to defeat Geodudes in that condition."

"Very well," said Lances. "That evens the scoreboard. Choose your next Glademon."

"I CHOOSE...MUKUS!" Ashus shouted.

"Ooooh, good choice, man," said Bracchus.

The poison blob Glademon elicited quite a reaction from the crowd when he entered the arena, due to both his size and his smell.

"MUKUS, ATTACK!" shouted Ashus.

Geodudes lunged towards Mukus, and Mukus slid towards Geodudes. When the two collided, Geodudes's hard body nearly blew a hole through Mukus.

"Ohhhh...FUCK!" Ashus said.

"Do I hear a 'mercy'?" asked Bracchus laughing.

Geodudes jumped into the air, and landed on Mukus's head, crushing him.

"MERCY!" Ashus cried.

"GEODUDES, MERCY!" Bracchus echoed.

The crowd went wild. "ASHUS KETCHUMO IS MOVING TO HIS THIRD GLADEMON," announced Lances.

Ashus wasn't deterred. "I CHOOSE SQUIRTILES!"

"Bad choice, man," said Bracchus.

Mistia laughed and placed a reassuring hand on Ashus's. "SQUIRTILES, ATTACK!"

Squirtiles shot a jet of water at Geodudes. Geodudes tried to shield himself with his arms, and then eventually rolled out of the way. Geodudes rolled towards Squirtiles, and Squirtiles tucked himself into his shell and propelled himself out of the way with water. Geodudes eventually became lodged in mud. Squirtiles popped back out of his shell, and the audience cheered.

Geodudes dislodged himself and rolled towards Squirtiles again. Squirtiles jumped out of the way and continued shooting water at Geodudes. Geodudes was hardy and eventually caught up to Squirtiles. Geodudes dealt Squirtiles a punch, and Squirtiles fell. He brought his fist down on Squirtiles again, and Squirtiles tucked himself in his shell. From within the shell, he soaked Geodudes in water. Squirtiles flung himself shell-first at Geodudes, and the great rock Glademon cracked. Geodudes picked up Squirtiles and threw him. Squirtiles landed in a pile of mud and started to fling it at Geodudes.

Geodudes rolled towards Squirtiles, but Squirtiles covered him in mud. He shot a jet of water at Geodudes, and Geodudes was finding it more and more difficult to move.

"Give up now, Bracchus," said Ashus.

"Nope," said Bracchus stubbornly.

Squirtiles spun towards Geodudes shell-first, and Geodudes fell over. Squirtiles shot water directly at Geodudes's face. Geodudes punched Squirtiles, who fell over as well, but Squirtiles picked himself up again and continued shooting water.

"Okay, fine," said Bracchus. "This isn't fun anymore. Mercy."

"SQUIRTILES, MERCY!" shouted Ashus. Squirtiles ceased fire, and Geodudes was carried out of the arena.

"BRACCHUS IS ON HIS THIRD GLADEMON," announced Lances. "MAKE YOUR CHOICE."

"Well, damn," said Bracchus. "I CHOOSE ONIXA!"

Ashus gulped. Onixa was a titan. The audience cheered fervently as the rock snake slithered into the arena.

"ONIXA, ATTACK!"

Onixa swung her massive tail at Squirtiles. Squirtiles tucked into his shell, and when Onixa struck, Squirtiles had been submerged under the Earth. Water started pouring out of the hole Squirtiles was in. Onixa stared at it, thinking. Then, she dug. The move was a huge crowd-pleaser. Onixa threw her massive body up and buried herself underwater. She reemerged with Squirtiles on her head, and threw him off her.

Squirtiles landed, and Onixa swung her tail at him again. This time, Squirtiles was ready and was actually able to grab onto her tail. Squirtiles started squirting water at Onixa as he ran up her back to her head. He shot water in her eyes, and she reeled, but Squirtiles hung on. She propelled her body into the air, and then, she dug again.

Squirtiles was helpless. He disappeared with her under the ground, and when she emerged, he was thrown against the wall. He huffed and puffed, and his shell was cracked. Onixa swung her tail again, and he made no move.

"MERCY!" Ashus shouted.

"ASHUS KETCHUMO IS ON HIS LAST GLADEMON," announced Lances. "HIS NEXT GLADEMON MUST DEFEAT BOTH ONIXA AND BRACCHUS'S FINAL GLADEMON."

"I CHOOSE BULBAESAR!" Ashus quickly declared.

"You don't sound confident there, Ashus," said Bracchus.

"I'm not gonna lie," said Ashus. "I'm not. Type advantage doesn't seem to matter much against Onixa's size and strength advantage. But we'll see what Bulbaesar does."

"Bulbaesar is good," agreed Mistia. "Although, I wonder if Pikachus could have handled her now that she's wet."

"Hmmm," Ashus agreed. "Well, it's too late now. Bulbaesar is good."

Bulbaesar came growling into the arena. Onixa and Bulbaesar sized each other up. Bulbaesar showed his cards first, unraveling two vines from his back. Onixa roared and swung her tail at Bulbaesar. Bulbaesar latched his vines around her tail, and he swung with her. She swung him at the wall.

He unwrapped his vines just in time to avoid a terrible collision, but Bracchus gasped a little. Pieces of Onixa's rocky exterior had fallen to the ground where the vines had been. Ashus smiled and patted Mistia on the hand.

Bulbaesar shot razor sharp leaves at Onixa, and pieces of the rock started to chip away. Onixa lifted her tail, and Bulbaesar latched onto it again and squeezed. Onixa howled in pain, and a chunk of her tail fell to the ground.

Bracchus and the audience screamed. Bulbaesar removed his vines and wrapped then again around her middle, which was much thicker. Onixa reeled, pulled him up, and Bulbaesar dug his claws into her eyes, not releasing the vines. She leapt up and dug, carrying Bulbaesar with her.

They didn't emerge.

Everyone got to their feet and held their breath. Rumbling could be heard beneath them, and the stadium shook. An epic battle was happening below them that couldn't be seen. Ashus and Bracchus looked at each other nervously. Ashus squeezed Mistia's hand. Bracchus squeezed Ashus's hand.

Finally, Bulbaesar came back, and he pulled an unconscious Onixa out with him. The audience whooped, and both Ashus and Bracchus fell back into their seats, hands clutched to their hearts. "Mercy," Bracchus whispered.

"BULBAESAR, MERCY!" Ashus shouted happily. The audience was chanting, some, "BULBAESAR!" and some, "KETCHUMO!"

Lances was barely audible above the crowd. "BRACCHUS IS ON HIS LAST GLADEMON. THIS WILL BE THE DECIDING MATCH OF THIS YEAR'S INDIGO LEAGUE. EVERYTHING DEPENDS ON THIS CHOICE FOR BRACCHUS PETRUS."

"Well, I only have one more, so I guess I choose-" Bracchus stopped abruptly, mid-sentence.

"Bracchus?" Ashus said. "You okay."

A giant grin had spread across Bracchus's face. "I choose...VULPIXUS!"

Vulpixus was breath-taking. His six orange tails blew in the mountain breeze. He glared at Bulbaesar with determination.

"I forgot," Ashus whispered to Mistia. "What type is Vulpixus? I don't think I've ever seen him fight."

Vulpixus inhaled, and fire poured out of her mouth. "Shit," said Ashus. "Shit shit shit shit shit!"

Bulbaesar dodged it and smacked Vulpixus with his vines. Vulpixus bit onto a vine and breathed. Fire trailed back up the vine to Bulbaesar. Bulbaesar smacked his appendage against the ground, trying to smother the flame, screaming all awhile.

"Congratulations, Bracchus," whispered Ashus.

"Oh, come on, this is far from over," said Mistia.

Vulpixus breathed another jet of flame at Bulbaesar while the grass Glademon was extinguishing the first flame. It hit, and Bulbaesar screamed.

"Mercy," Ashus whispered, holding up the missio, a tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

Ashus, Bracchus, and Mistia knocked on Melania's door. It had taken them a day wandering in the woods to find her again, and they had worried she was no longer in business. But the beautiful raven-haired woman greeted them, a blue vegetable Glademon behind her.

"Oh, my! Ashus Ketchumo, what an honor! And good to see you two again, Mistia and Bracchus." She blushed when she said Bracchus's name. "Come in, come in." Oddisha chattered happily, and they each stopped to pet her as they walked inside. Pikachus and Togapia sat down with Oddisha and chattered as if they were old friends.

"How is Bulbaesar?" asked Melania.

"Well, he had a pretty nasty battle up at Indigo, but he's recovering," said Ashus.

"Oh, my! You made it to Indigo! And so should I call you Champion Ketchumo now?"

Ashus shook his head. "No, just Ashus Ketchumo. But you can call him Champion Petrus."

Melania squealed, and Bracchus flashed her a charming smile. "I'm sorry," said Melania. "I guess I just assumed."

"Everyone did," said Ashus. "But Bracchus deserved it. I've got my sights on the Orange Islands."

"Oh, you're going to leave Kanto?" asked Melania.

"Not right away," said Ashus. "Mistia and I are going to live in Cerulean for a year or so at the ludus. But then, we'll head south."

"I would think you're tired," said Melania.

"That's why we're going to take a year off," said Mistia matter-of-factly.

"I set out to be a Champion. I haven't done that yet. I've gotta go," said Ashus.

"And you, Bracchus?" asked Melania.

"I've been offered a spot in the Elite Four after Agatha retires," said Bracchus. "But...who knows? To this day, you know, Ashus hasn't actually beat me."

"Onixa is by far the best in all of Kanto," said Ashus. "Bracchus made it through the entire league with only four Glademon. I think I still have a lot to learn from him."

"This is all very sweet," said Melania, setting out some food and drink for her guests. "But to what do _I_ owe this visit? Surely you didn't just come here to tell me Bracchus had won the league."

"We didn't," said Ashus, taking a gladeball out of his bag. "I came here to bring you a Glademon."

Melania's eyes widened, and she took the gladeball with trembling hands. "Who is this?"

Ashus started to cry. Mistia wrapped her arms around him. "You're doing the right thing, Ashus."

"This is Charizardus," he said through tears, "son of Moltreus, destroyer of fleets. He lost his ability to fly in a battle against Mewduo."

"Ohhhh," said Melania. "I'm so sorry."

"He is a loyal Glademon," said Ashus, "but he's very stubborn. Don't try to ask him to do anything he doesn't want to."

"Do you want to say goodbye?" asked Melania.

"Of course," Ashus choked.

Melania went outside and opened the gladeball. Charizardus was almost as big as her house. His body was covered in deep scars, and what were once his wings were nubs. His bright orange color had gone dull. Charizardus growled and swung his tail, still glowing with flame.

"Charizardus!" Ashus cried. "Stop! Charizardus, listen." Charizardus hissed, but looked obediently at Ashus. Mistia was stroking his tail, keeping it steady. "Charizardus, I want you to meet Melania." He gestured to Melania, who stepped forward, though she was clearly scared of the titan Glademon. "Charizardus, this is your new friend. She's going to take care of you. This is your new home. You're going to stay here, with her, and all of these other amazing Glademon, like you." Charizardus growled and shook his head. Ashus sighed. "Melania, gather your other Glademon." Melania did as she was told, as Ashus stroked Charizardus on the snout. "Charizardus, look at all of these Glademon," he ordered. "These are your new friends. More than that, Charizardus. These Glademon need you. Melania needs you. You're going to protect them, okay, Charizardus? They're all alone out here. They need someone big and scary like you to watch over them. Do you think you can do that, Charizardus?" Charizardus looked over the other Glademon, and at Ashus, and he chuffed. A puff of smoke came out of his mouth. "Charizardus, I love you. I will always love you. You've been amazing. But you can't come with me anymore. We can't go to arenas anymore, okay? You don't want to watch all my other Glademon fight while you can't. It wouldn't be fair. But here, you can help. Do you understand?"

Charizardus closed his eyes slowly and opened them again. He stretched out a claw to Ashus. The others backed away in fear, and Melania gasped. But Ashus wasn't afraid. He held his hand out to meet Charizardus's claw and wrapped his arm around it. Charizardus leaned his head forward and touched Ashus's forehead with his snout. The two stood like that, Glademon and trainer.

"Charrr!" Charizardus cooed.

"Always," Ashus whispered back.


	30. Clash of Gods: Unfinished

**A/N: Hello friends, and welcome back to the Holy Kantan Empire. Here begins part II of the epic. I actually typed up this outline in a frenzy as I was nearing the end of _Kanto: Blood and Glory_ , and put it on the backburner in this instance that I felt compelled to return to this story.**

 **My initial thought, when thinking about continuing Ashus's story, was to skip the Orange Islands. They're not in the games, and I never found them particularly interesting in the anime. But, I love the movie that accompanies it, and it was EXTREMELY adaptable to the world that I'd created. So, I titled this document "Clash of Gods." It will have much more of a focus on the mythology of the world. Enjoy!**

* * *

"WELCOME, PEOPLE OF CERULEAN CITY!" Mistia boomed from the center box of the Cerulean Arena. "TODAY'S MATCH IS A SPECIAL EXHIBITION MATCH IN HONOR OF EMPEROR RUBUS. ALL FOUR CERULUS SISTERS WILL PIT THEIR GLADEMON AGAINST EACH OTHER IN MELEE COMBAT! ARE YOU READY?!"

The audience cheered. Chants of "CERULUS! CERULUS! CERULUS!" echoed across the arena.

"Your wife is much loved, Ashus," Emperor Rubus Saffronus Caesar, or the Red Emperor, muttered to Ashus.

Ashus smiled. "I am a lucky man, Red," he answered.

"Pikachus!" agreed the yellow Glademon beside Ashus, Pikachus, son of Zapdo, companion of Ashus Ketchumo, scourge of the House of Racchetus.

The wind picked up, and Ashus pulled his cloak around him. He seldom took off his cloak now, crafted lovingly by Juna Racchetus from the wings of Charizardus. The Cerulus sisters were introducing their Glademon.

"How long has it been since you took the arena?" Red asked.

"Oh, we've done exhibitions here and there," said Ashus. "My Glademon are still tired, Red. I am still tired."

"Mistia clearly isn't," Red quipped.

"Mistia is a rare breed," said Ashus.

"Indeed," said Red. "The name Ketchumo used to be on the lips of everyone in Kanto. Now do you know what they call you?"

"Second place?" Ashus asked.

"Ashus Cerulus," Red said.

Ashus watched his wife of one year commanding her Glademon from the stands. The truth was the road had been calling him again. But Mistia was so happy at her post as head lanista of the Cerulean ludus, he couldn't bear to ask her to leave. She'd followed him into the depths of Tartarus. It was her turn to shine.

"I'm guessing Garius started that one," said Ashus with a slight chuckle.

"Well, I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell the true purpose of my visit," said Red.

"Yes," said Ashus. "I expected you weren't merely 'passing through' Cerulean. For a moment I thought you'd merely come to try to convince me to return to the Indigo Plateau."

"Well, I'm sure Bracchus the Bachelor would appreciate the visit," said Red. Shortly after his win, Agatha of the Elite Four had died, and Bracchus was chosen to take her spot. "But no. I actually came to see Billus. We uncovered a strange artifact in Aurantiaco that I'd like him to look at."

"Aurantiaco? The Orange Islands?" Ashus asked. "That's a long way to travel just to get an opinion on some object."

"It's not just some object," said Red. "It matches descriptions found in certain myths."

"Oh," said Ashus, his interest piqued. "May I...?"

"Naturally," said Red, aware of his friend's interest in spiritual matters. It had been rumored, of course, that Ashus could communicate directly with the gods. Red was skeptical of that, but he also hadn't seen the showdown in Viridian where Mewduo is said to have fled in terror from Ashus, Pikachus, and the sword Lightning.

"What do you think it is?" Ashus asked.

"Later," said Red cryptically. "We're missing the fight."

It seemed that Mistia and Daisia had eliminated their sisters. Mistia's champion was Starmia, and Daisia's was called Vaporeon, a favorite in the arena. Vaporeon looked to be in worse shape than Starmia, but he was strong. The blue seal-fox unleashed a water pulse that nearly knocked Starmia off the platform, and then Starmia rolled back towards Vaporeon. Vaporeon took to the water.

"Vaporeon will win this battle if it's solely in the water," said Ashus. "He might be a perfect water Glademon."

"An Okus breed?" Red asked.

"Obviously," said Ashus.

There was rumbling and bubbling in the arena. The fight was happening completely underwater. Mistia and Daisia leaned over the ledge nervously. There was a tidal wave, and Starmia was thrown out of the water. Vaporeon emerged to the cheers of the crowd. Starmia wasn't moving.

Mistia turned to her sister and said her least favorite word: "Mercy."

* * *

Under the cover of night, Ashus and Pikachus accompanied Emperor Red and the royal guard to Billus's lighthouse. The ocean rain whipped across their faces, and waves crashed mercilessly against the lighthouse.

Billus Okus fought with the wind to keep the door open. "Quickly, quickly," he said, beckoning them inside. He bowed to Emperor Red, and also to Ashus and Pikachus.

"Billus, please," said Ashus. "How many times do I have to ask you to stop bowing to me?"

"Every time, son of Pyrus," said Billus. "Emperor Rubus," said Billus, "I apologize for the state of my home."

"No need, Billus," said the Emperor. "Please, where is the most secure place in this lighthouse?"

"That would be below," said Billus, "where I keep my samples. Come."

He lead them deep below the lighthouse where Billus kept tanks full of swimming beasts. "Are these Glademon?" Ashus asked.

"No," laughed Billus. "These are ordinary sea creatures."

"They don't look very ordinary to me," said Ashus, peering into a tank of fish with teeth bigger than their bodies.

"You can place the chest on this table here," said Billus, clearing some scrolls off a wooden table that looked damp. It was cold beneath the lighthouse, and the torches burned soft.

"Be prepared, it is very bright," said Red. He nodded for the guards to open the chest, and when they did, Ashus thought fire was going to jump out of it. The room was enveloped in an orange glow.

"Oh my," said Billus, falling to his knees. "It is the Fire Orb."

"You're certain, then?" asked Red.

"That's a fire stone?" Ashus asked. "It's huge."

"Not just any fire stone," Billus scolded. " _The_ Fire Orb."

"What's the difference?" Ashus asked, confused. "You can't possibly think this is..."

"The stone that birthed Moltreus," Red finished.

Ashus reached out his hand to touch it, but Billus held him back. "No, no, no, Ashus. This is no ordinary object. None among us can wield it. And yet..." He looked at Red. "How did you get it here?"

"Your sister, Ivia, uncovered it by accident while mining for fire stones on the volcanic isles of Aurantiaco," explained Red. "She didn't touch it, of course. We had to bring in a fire Glademon to retrieve it."

"Ah, yes, of course," said Billus.

"May we leave it with you?" asked Red. "I shudder to think what could happen if it fell into the wrong hands."

"Absolutely, Your Majesty," said Billus. "This is a great honor!'

"I have discussed the matter with select members of the Senate," said Red. "If the Three Holy Stones do indeed exist in Aurantiaco, then it is in our best interest to locate them and hide them safely on mainland Kanto. Given all the rumors surrounding Mewduo, we cannot take any chances."

Ashus drew Pikachus to him instinctively. An alarming number of people had reported seeing Mewduo over the Orange Islands. Juna had promised Ashus she would destroy her son's creation, but Ashus hadn't heard from her in months on their progress.

"And this is where you come in, Ashus," said Red.

"I'm sorry?" Ashus asked. He thought he'd only been invited here to see the stone. He should have known better.

"The Lightning Orb," said Red. "There are two people in Kanto who can claim a connection to Zapdo, and only one I trust. Ashus, Pikachus, I'd like to send you to the Orange Islands to retrieve this artifact for Kanto."

"Do we know where it is?" Ashus asked. "Or am I to simply wander the islands until I find it?"

"Professor Ivia has some leads," said Red. "Begin at her lab. She's already expecting you. And while you're there, collect some ludus badges."

"That's a little presumptuous, is it not, Red?" asked Ashus. "What if I refuse your quest?"

"Pikachus?"

"You would trust the traitor Surges with this task?" Red replied.

Ashus sighed. "What do you think, Pikachus?"

"Pika! Pika-chus!"

"Pikachus accepts," said Ashus with a laugh. "I'll have to talk to Mistia, and to the gods."

"We cannot allow the Lightning Orb to fall into Mewduo's hands," said Red. "The fate of our world may once again depend on you."

Ashus pulled his cloak around him. "Perhaps it would be good for me to leave this place. Perhaps I have been idle for too long." He looked at the Fire Orb again, a perfect orange sphere. "Thank you, Red. I will try not to let you down."

* * *

Mistia was sitting up in bed reviewing the Cerulean Glademon inventory.

"Ashus," she said, beaming. "You were out late with Red."

"We went to Billus's lighthouse," said Ashus.

"Oh," said Mistia. "That's nice. How is Billus?"

"Oh, he's ecstatic," said Ashus. "Red asked him to keep an artifact. Have you ever been in that basement of his?"

"Oh, with all the creepy fish? Ugh, yes," said Mistia. "Did Red bring him a weird fish or something?"

"No," said Ashus, unsure of how to proceed. He decided he might as well just break into it. "They think they found the Fire Orb."

Mistia put down her scroll and rolled her eyes. " _The_ Fire Orb? Like the one Moltreus came from?"

"I know it sounds crazy," said Ashus, "but it does match the description. It's _perfectly_ round." Mistia, who didn't share Ashus's reverence for the gods, was unphased. "Anyways, Red is launching a campaign to retrieve all three of them now."

"A fool's errand," said Mistia. "Finding a spherical fire stone was nothing but dumb luck. It could be hundreds of years before a second one like it is discovered."

Ashus sighed. He knew she would have that attitude. He cleared his throat. "He wants to send me to do it."

She raised her eyebrow. "You? Why? You're not a miner. You're hardly even an explorer. What makes you qualified for that?"

"Pikachus," said Ashus. "The Three Holy Stones can't be touched by human hands. It has to be a Glademon of that type."

"Pikachus is not the only electric type! What about Raichus?"

"So you'd send Surges?"

"Oh, I guess not," she agreed. "Ugh. What did you tell him?"

"He said Professor Ivia had some leads. We wouldn't be alone," said Ashus.

"We? Oh no. You're on your own for this one. I'm not going around chasing fairy tales on some little spits of islands," said Mistia.

"Well, hold on, now!" Ashus said, starting to get angry at how little she was taking this seriously. "I thought your dream was to travel the world!"

"At luduses, yeah," said Mistia. "Not the wilderness tracking down mythical objects."

"Are you forgetting the Orange Islands has its own league?" Ashus asked. "We've talked about this. We agreed it was my next step."

"We talked about it immediately after returning from Indigo, and then we got married, and we haven't talked about it since," said Mistia. "I guess I thought maybe you'd changed your mind. That we were, you know, done."

"So what are you saying?" Ashus asked. "You don't want to go?"

She laid flat on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "I literally haven't thought about it, Ashus. You're just springing this on me. You went from 100, to 0, and back to 100 with no warning."

"I'm sorry I've been so withdrawn since Indigo," said Ashus. "Everything happened so fast. I was enjoying not being the center of attention for a while. Although something has been bothering me."

"What's that?" she asked, rolling over to face him.

"Ho-Us's prophecy," said Ashus. "I didn't fulfill it."

"What? Of course you did. You conquered Giovanney and drove Mewduo out of Viridian," said Mistia. "You were struck by Zapdo and didn't die. What part of that isn't...?"

"Be the very best like no one ever was," said Ashus. "It's the reason I left Palletus. But I don't think Viridian was it."

"HOW was that not it?" Mistia pressed.

"Because I didn't _do_ anything," said Ashus, "when you really break it down. Mewduo killed Giovanney. Mewduo killed Giovanney and just...I dunno exactly. But I don't think it had anything to do with me. Maybe Zapdo. But I just held the sword. I still think of everyone who died because of that whole ordeal. Their ghosts haunt me."

Mistia wrapped her arms around Ashus. "I'll talk to my sisters in the morning."

Ashus started. "You're on board, then?"

"I can see you're dying inside," she said. "And if this trip will restore life for you, then I'm all for it. And of course I'm coming with. I meant it when I said I would follow you, Ashus."

"There's also the chance it'll make it worse," said Ashus. "Or worse."

"Worse than it being worse?" Mistia asked.

Ashus couldn't vocalize the other thing that ate at him. The prophecy given in Saffron, "You will gain all, and you will lose all." He was afraid that Mistia was included in that "all."

"Nevermind," he said. "I love you." He kissed her, and they fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other.


	31. New Friends

Ashus and Mistia took stock of their Glademon and left for Aurantiaco. Mistia brought Psydukus, Goldeena, and Staryus to continue training, and she brought Togapia because Togapia cried if she lost sight of Mistia for more than a few minutes. They often referred to Togapia as their child, to which Mistia would quip, "Children grow up."

The trip was long, and Ashus wondered if it would be worth it. Sometimes he longed for lotus flowers just to make time go faster. Mistia, however, was in her element. She spent all of her time training her Glademon.

"Huh," Ashus said to Pikachus. "Maybe we should be doing that too. We haven't really trained at all."

"Pikachus," said Pikachus. It was the same thing he always said, but this time Ashus knew Pikachus was calling him dumb.

"Okay!" said Ashus. "Let's go! Pidgeotto! Squirtiles! Mukus! Bulbaesar! Krabbia!" He threw their gladeballs, and they appeared as they were called.

"Woah," said Mistia. "The whole crew at once, Ashus? That's ambitious."

"I need everyone in tip top shape!" Ashus beamed. "Although, I guess perhaps we shouldn't melee on the ship. Mistia, how about we pair your Glademon against mine?"

"Alright!" said Mistia. "Goldeena, go!" She threw a gladeball.

"PSY!"

"Or...Psydukus. Okay," said Mistia.

"Alright, we'll go easy on ya," said Ashus. "Pidgeotto, go!"

"No need for that, right, Psydukus? You're a totally different Glademon now," said Mistia.

"Psy!" Psydukus agreed.

"Okay, Psydukus, give it all you got! Show us some bubbles!" Mistia ordered.

"Psy!" Psydukus chirped, and bubbles erupted from his mouth.

"Aim them, Psydukus! Aim them at Pidgeotto!" Mistia shouted.

"Psy!" Psydukus faced Pidgeotto and opened his bill, sending bubbles flying in Pidgeotto's direction. Pidgeotto flapped his wings lazily, and the bubbles blew back at Psydukus, causing the duck Glademon to flail.

"Totally different Glademon, eh?" Ashus asked.

"Hey," said Mistia. "He can produce an attack. They're not good attacks, but he can do it. Psydukus, let's get Pidgeotto good and wet!"

"Psy!" Psydukus agreed. He vomited water.

"That would be good, I guess, if Pidgeotto was on the ground," Ashus laughed. "Pidgeotto, attack!"

Pidgeotto cooed and dove at Psydukus, who cowered and cried. Even Togapia laughed.

"Alright, enough of this," said Mistia, recalling Psydukus before he got totally clobbered. "Staryus, go!"

The match between Pidgeotto and Staryus was much more challenging for Ashus's Glademon. Staryus shot accurate water attacks at Pidgeotto that could knock the bird out of the air.

"I wonder how far Staryus's gun can reach?" Ashus asked.

"Let's find out!" Mistia agreed.

They tested their Glademon together as the sun set. The next morning, Aurantiaco was in sight.

"Valencia Island!" the ship's captain called. "All passengers departing for Valencia Island, please make your way to the dock!"

"That's us," said Mistia. "Ohh, I'm so excited! I've heard nothing but wonderful things about the Orange Islands."

"Toga!"

They stepped off the ship and onto the dock. "Okay," said Ashus. "We're supposed to be meeting Professor Ivia here."

"What god is that?" Mistia asked. She was pointing to the sculpture of a great winged Glademon in the center of the forum.

"Huh," said Ashus. "I'm not sure. I mean, I'm sure I've seen him before, but I can't remember his name."

"First of all," said a voice that was too high to certainly be a man's, but too low to certainly be a woman's, "it's she."

"Oh, apologies," said Ashus. "What goddess is she?"

The voice belonged to an androgynous looking person who was painting beside the dock. The person had long black hair tied back with a pink ribbon and wore a green tunic. The person had painted lips and eyes, but their facial features looked strikingly male. "This is Lugia, the patron goddess of Aurantiaco. You must be from mainland Kanto."

"Umm, yes," said Ashus.

"Many from mainland Kanto have never heard of Lugia," said the person.

"Oh, I've certainly heard of her," said Ashus. "She's the guardian of the seas."

"Do you know the apocalypse myth?" the person asked.

"Of course," said Ashus. "There will be a final battle between Zapdo, Moltreus, and Articuno, and Mewa will end it."

"Here in Aurantiaco, we believe that Lugia will be the one to end it," said the person.

Mistia rolled her eyes. "That's very interesting, sir...or, madam, erm..."

"Either one is fine," said the person.

"Umm, okay," said Mistia. "Do you know the way to Professor Ivia's? We have important business there."

"Oh, yes," said the person. "Allow me to escort you. Professor Ivia is a close friend of mine."

"Oh, that's great!" said Ashus. "My name is-"

"Ashus Ketchumo," the person said. "Sorry, I know you by your Glademon."

"Pikachus!" Pikachus squeaked.

"Right," said Ashus. "This is my wife Mistia. And you are?"

"I was born Tracius Sketchitus," they said.

"Ummm, okay," said Ashus.

"I'm sorry, I know I can be confusing. I am confused myself sometimes. I was born Tracius Sketchitus. But sometimes I go by Tracia."

"Oh, okay," said Ashus. "Which one shall we call you?"

"Either one is fine," they said.

"Okay, but, I'd like to address you how you would prefer," said Ashus.

"If I'm being honest, I rather like the sound of Tracia," they said.

"Okay then. Tracia is it. Pleasure to meet you," said Ashus, shaking their hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too, oh most noble Ashus Ketchumo!" Tracia said. Tracia offered both Ashus and Mistia an arm as an escort to Ivia's. "Are you here to enter the Orange League?" Tracia asked.

"Yes," said Ashus.

"Wonderful!" Tracia exclaimed. "The Orange League is nothing compared to the Indigo League, I know, but we have been attracting more and more mainland doctore. It is terribly exciting for us."

"How many luduses do you have?" Mistia asked.

"Just four," said Tracia, "but they are mighty." They rounded a street corner. "Here we are. Professor Ivia's lab." The lab looked no different from the other buildings, which were a pristine white. The door bore the Okus family crest: a tree sprouting gladeballs like fruit. Tracia knocked on the door.

The woman who opened it was easily the best looking of the Okus family. She had dark, wavy hair and wore a white toga that complimented her curves. Bracchus would be dying, Ashus thought with a grin.

"Thank you, Tracia. Come in, Ashus, Mistia," said Ivia. "Welcome to Valencia Island."

"It's beautiful," Mistia agreed. "Oh!" she gasped. Ivia's lab was immaculate, the antithesis of Billus's lighthouse.

"You can see why I've stayed, then," said Ivia. "I came here on a vacation with my parents when I was young, and I knew then that I would one day return to establish a lab here."

"What sort of Glademon do you breed here?" Ashus asked.

"Well, since you asked," said Ivia. "Follow me."

"Ugh," said Mistia. "Ashus, do you have to buy a new Glademon every place we go?"

"I'm a doctore," said Ashus. "It's what we do."

"If Ashus is going to compete in the Orange League, he's going to need to acquire new Glademon," said Tracia.

"This one I'm particularly proud of," said Ivia. They followed her into a massive courtyard that opened to the beach. There was a lagoon the flowed from the ocean into the center of the courtyard, and in the center was the most majestic water Glademon they'd ever seen. "Meet Lapra," said Ivia proudly.

Lapra had bright blue skin, and her neck towered over them. On her back was a gray shell. She cooed when she saw Ivia.

"How much?" Mistia asked.

"Woah, hold on," said Ashus. "What happened to 'we don't want to buy more Glademon'?"

"This Glademon belongs in the Cerulean ludus," said Mistia. "How much?"

"100 denari," said Ivia.

"Oh my gods," said Mistia. "That's...that's a lot."

"I'm not going to part with her any less," said Ivia. "She's my pride and joy."

"Alright," said Ashus, turning to Mistia. "If we pool our money together, we can afford her."

"But we'll have nothing left for anything else on these islands," said Mistia. "And we'll probably be here for a really long time."

"But I'll be winning ludus badges soon," said Ashus. "And we can always call in more money from home."

"And I can come with you," said Tracia suddenly.

"What? Oh, I mean, I'm flattered, but..." Ashus looked at Ivia for help.

"It's fine, Ashus. Tracia is my trusted friend. I was actually going to suggest you take Tracia with you on your quest. She knows the islands better than anyone else I know," said Ivia.

"Quest? Besides the Orange League?" Tracia asked.

"Tracia, Ashus and Pikachus are seeking the Thunder Orb," said Ivia.

"Oh my," said Tracia. "That is a quest indeed."

"Are you up for it?" Ashus asked.

"Why not?" asked Tracia. "I've already conquered the Orange League."

Ashus and Mistia gasped. "You're the Orange League champion!" Mistia exclaimed.

"The one and only," said Tracia. "And I think you should buy Lapra. I can fund our trip from my own stores."

"What do you think?" Ashus asked.

Mistia looked at Lapra, who cooed. "I think we need to ride this beauty all over Aurantiaco," she said.


	32. Cold as Ice

Ivia gave Ashus all of the information she had on the Thunder Orb, and they departed for Mikan Island and the first ludus.

"There are a few more differences between Aurantiaco and mainland Kanto that you should know about," said Tracia, steering Lapra like a pro. "We like to put on a spectacle here in Aurantiaco. Your ludus battles might not be the brawls they have been. We pit Glademon skills against each other, but not necessarily in battles."

"What do you mean?" Ashus asked, confused.

"They're more like games the Glademon play," said Tracia. "You'll see. Cissia puts on a great show. She's probably the most popular of the Orange Island lanistas."

"Great! I can't wait to meet her," said Ashus.

"Nothing is going to be easy for you here, Ashus," said Tracia. "It's often hard for mainland doctore to adjust to the Aurantiaco style."

"We're up for the challenge, aren't we, Pikachus?" asked Ashus. Pikachus squeaked in agreement.

* * *

They came ashore, and Ashus put Lapra into her new Gladeball. Mikan Island looked almost identical to Valencia, and Tracia explained that all of the cities in Aurantiaco looked basically the same.

The Mikan ludus was tucked away in a grove of palm trees. They came to a gate, and a young man dressed in armor greeted them. "Halt! Who goes there?" the man asked. Then recognizing Tracia, he smiled. "Oh, Tracius. I'm sorry. Who did you bring today?"

"Sentus," said Tracia. "I present Ashus Ketchumo and Mistia Cerulus of Kanto. Ashus is here to challenge Cissia."

"Ashus Ketchumo?" Sentus asked. "Oh, oh, oh my. Of course. Oh gods. We weren't prepared for this."

"Sorry," Tracia said. "It was a bit sudden for me as well."

"You know Cissia is very selective," said Sentus. "But she'll be thrilled to hear of your arrival! Follow me!"

They passed through the gates, and Sentus closed them.

"This reminds me of Celadon," Ashus said ominously.

"Don't eat the lotus," Mistia agreed.

The Mikan ludus looked like the murals of island luduses painted in Cerulean. Cissia was asleep in a hammock with two oiled men fanning her. "Cissia," said Sentus. "Tracius brought Ashus Ketchumo and Mistia Cerulus from Kanto."

"What?!" Cissia cried, leaping out of her hammock. Her toga was so scanty that one of her breasts was entirely exposed. Ashus's eyes bulged out, and Mistia pinched his ear in warning. "Ashus Ketchumo! What an honor! What's someone like you doing at my little ludus?" Cissia asked.

"Little ludus? This is beautiful," said Ashus.

"Why, thank you. Not too bad looking yourself," said Cissia with a wink.

"Ahem," said Mistia. "So, are we having a match or not?"

"Well, aren't you in a hurry?" asked Cissia playfully. "We shall battle tonight. Sentus, go announce to the island that I, Cissia Mikus, will defeat Ashus Ketchumo tonight. Meanwhile, we are going to get to know each other a little better." She took Ashus's arm and lead him away.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Mistia exclaimed, following them. Cissia lead them through the palm forest, and they feasted on exotic fruits. Cissia then invited Ashus to skinny dip in her private lagoon. "NOW HOLD ON JUST A-" Mistia started.

"Mistia," Tracia said, pulling her away. "Careful, my dear. You'll get yourself kicked out of the ludus," Tracia whispered.

"Sounds like a plan! Tracia, you are so helpful!" Mistia said.

"And ruin Ashus's chances of winning the ludus badge?"

"She's acting like I don't even exist!"

"Look, Cissia is a collector," said Tracia. "She collects Glademon, and she collects men. And Ashus would be the prize of her collection."

"Well, she will NOT be collecting him if I have anything to say about it," said Mistia.

"You don't need to say anything," said Tracia. "Cissia will not sway Ashus. Do you not trust him?"

"Of course I trust him," said Mistia. "It's _her_ I don't trust. It's a slight on the honor of the Cerulus family."

"I understand," said Tracia. "But I've been watching you and Ashus carefully." She reached into her bag and pulled out her sketch scrolls. She unraveled a few. "Look, this is what I see." The sketches were all of Ashus and Mistia, and in all of them, Ashus was staring longingly at Mistia. "Sure, Cissia is beautiful, but he has not looked at Cissia liked that."

Mistia frowned. "She could at least put her breast away," she said.

"Oh, that? That is just the island fashion. Look, I am wearing it too," Tracia said with a smile and a flourish.

Mistia blushed. "Oh, of course," she said. "I guess it just didn't strike me as odd on you...uhh..."

Tracia hugged her. "Want to watch Cissia crash and burn together?"

"You're gonna draw every part of it, right?" Mistia asked.

"The honor of the Cerulus family is on the line," said Tracia with a wink.

* * *

Ashus and Cissia were already bathing together in the lagoon when Mistia and Tracia appeared.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cissia. "This lagoon is private. Invite only."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Mistia. "I didn't realize wives weren't invited."

"I like to bond with my competitor before the match," said Cissia. "Tracia, you know better."

"I only came to draw, dear," said Tracia, sitting down on the edge of the water and opening her scrolls.

"Mistia isn't just my wife, Cissia," said Ashus. "She's my partner. We are a package deal. Anything you can say to me, you can say to her."

Mistia pulled off her dress and stepped into the lagoon. Ashus drifted away from Cissia to the opposite side where Mistia sat, and Mistia drew his face to hers to kiss him.

"On second thought," said Cissia, "maybe I'll just let you two alone. Tracia?"

"Just a moment, dear," said Tracia. "I want to capture this picture."

* * *

They made their way to the arena at sunset. It was on the beach, and the spectators sat upon sand dunes that had been built up specifically for the purpose. There was a small artificial lagoon, but it didn't encompass the whole arena as the water in the Cerulus arena.

"Mistia, Tracia, you may take the place of honor, and Ashus and I will take center stage. Are you ready, Ketchumo?" asked Cissia.

"We go down there?" Ashus asked, pointing to the arena floor. "With our Glademon?"

"Of course," said Cissia. "Tracia, you didn't inform him how we battled here?"

"I told him it would be different," said Tracia, "but I wanted you to have the honor."

Cissia was obviously satisfied with this answer, and Mistia nodded to Tracia. Tracia knew exactly how to handle the lanistas of Aurantiaco. No wonder Ivia had sent her with them.

"On the Orange Islands, we like to highlight the various skills of individual Glademon and their bond with their trainers. Something you're obviously no stranger to, Ashus." She gestured to Pikachus. "Do you have a water Glademon?"

"I have two, actually. Wait, three. I have three water Glademon!" Ashus exclaimed happily.

"Wonderful!" Cissia said. "Then we'll be doing the water gun test. Choose the Glademon that can shoot the best water gun, and bring them to the center arena with you. I'll be ready with my pick."

"Easy," said Ashus, reaching into his bag. "Squirtiles, come on out!"

Squirtiles, the turtle Glademon, materialized. "Squirtle!"

"Oh, you have Squirtilies!" Cissia exclaimed. "Too bad I already let Seadra out into the lagoon."

"Why, you know Squirtiles?" Ashus asked.

"Squirtiles is related to one of my other Glademon. Maybe we'll introduce them later. But first, the match."

"Stay with us, Pikachus," said Mistia, and Pikachus agreed. Togapia squealed in excitement.

Ashus, Squirtiles and Cissia entered the arena to cheers. Men threw island flowers down to Cissia, and Sentus scrambled to pick them up off the sand. Mistia wondered how many of these men Cissia had slept with.

"PEOPLE OF MIKAN, WELCOME!" Cissia announced.

"WE LOVE YOU CISSIA!" some male voices cried back.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Cissia replied. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE A GREAT SHOW IN STORE FOR YOU TODAY. THE HERO OF MAINLAND KANTO, ASHUS KETCHUMO, HAS COME TO CHALLENGE THE HOUSE OF MIKUS!" The audience hollered. "WE WILL FEATURE OUR WATER GLADEMON TODAY. ASHUS HAS BROUGHT, FROM THE HOUSE OF OKUS, SQUIRTILES!"

Here some chanted, "OKUS! OKUS! OKUS!"

"AND HE WILL FACE, ALSO FROM THE HOUSE OF OKUS, MY FRIEND SEADRA!"

On cue, a blue aquatic Glademon rose out of the lagoon and splashed. Seadra had fins surrounding her face and torso, and her tail curled underneath itself. The audience cheered and chanted for Seadra.

"THIS WILL BE A TEST OF BOTH ACCURACY AND FORCE. MY BROTHER SENTUS WILL FIRE CLAY POTS FROM THAT CATAPULT." She gestured to the contraption set up at a valley in the dunes. "SEADRA AND SQUIRTILES WILL FIRE WATER JETS TO BREAK THE POTS. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOU MAY GET A LITTLE WET." The audience hollered to let her know that they did not mind. "SEADRA, SQUIRTILES, ARE YOU READY?"

Seadra shot a jet of water into the air to indicate she was ready.

Ashus turned to Squirtiles. "You got that, Squirtiles?"

Squirtiles nodded. "We're ready, Cissia," said Ashus.

"SENTUS, RELEASE!" Cissia ordered, and Sentus cut the line which released the catapult, sending an orange clay pot hurling through the air. "GO SEADRA!"

"SQUIRTILES, WATER GUN NOW!" Ashus ordered.

Clouds of dust and water fell down and formed mud on the ground. Ashus and Cissia were getting filthy. Cissia didn't shy away from it; in fact, she purposely got in the middle of the arena beside Seadra. Ashus was certain the audience couldn't see a thing, but from the sound of it, they didn't care.

The dust cleared, and Seadra and Squirtiles stopped. The audience gave a last cheer, and all eyes fell upon Sentus.

"Well?" asked Cissia. "Who won?"

The arena guards had been keeping tally, and they brought their scrolls to Sentus, who shook his head. "Are you sure?" asked Sentus. They nodded. He stepped forward. "IT IS A TIE!"

The audience went wild. Cissia's smile dropped from her face, and she locked eyes with Ashus. "THEN I SUPPOSE WE MUST HAVE A SECOND MATCH!" she cried after hesitation. The audience hollered in approval. She looked around the arena, kept looking anxiously at Ashus, then said, "WE SHALL HAVE A RACE!" The audience roared. "ASHUS AND I WILL EACH CHOOSE A GLADEMON TO RIDE OUT TO THE MIKAN LIGHTHOUSE AND BACK. THE TEAM THAT REACHES THE SHORE FIRST WINS."

"MIKUS! MIKUS! MIKUS! MIKUS!" the audience chanted.

"RESPECTED AUDIENCE, PLEASE JOIN US ON THE BEACH OUTSIDE THE ARENA," said Cissia. "Sentus, clean the arena, will you?"

"Yes, sister," said Sentus sadly.

* * *

Mistia and Tracia caught up to Ashus on the way to the beach. "Well, that was interesting," said Mistia.

"Cissia hates to tie more than she hates to lose," said Tracia. "She will be ruthless in this match, Ashus. Best choose a Glademon that can pack a punch."

"So there will be fighting in this race?" Ashus asked.

"They are still Glademon, Ashus Ketchumo," said Tracia.

"Are you going to use Squirtiles again?" asked Mistia.

"No," said Ashus.

"But Ashus, you haven't trained Lapra at all!" Mista exclaimed.

"You know how fast she is! I don't have a choice!" Ashus replied.

"But can she fight?" asked Mistia.

"She is an Okus Glademon. Of course she can fight," said Ashus.

* * *

Cissia already had her Glademon ready on the shore. He was a turtle about twice the size of Squirtiles, but looked to be from the same line. Canons were built into his shell. "Meet Blastoises," said Cissia. "Will you be using Squirtiles for this match, too?"

"No," said Ashus. "Tracia?"

Tracia handed Ashus Lapra's Gladeball, and he released his new Glademon.

"YOU BOUGHT LAPRA!" Cissia exclaimed.

"Oh, so you've heard of her?" Ashus asked.

"Have I! She was newly hatched when I last visited Ivia. I wanted to buy her then, but Ivia wouldn't sell until Lapra had grown and proven her abilities. Wow. She is beautiful!" Cissia gushed. "Damn. That bitch didn't tell me she was ready to sell."

"Well, I don't think she expected us to be interested in buying, either," said Ashus.

"Nonsense," said Cissia. "You're Ashus Ketchumo. She held out for you. That bitch!" She huffed and turned to Blastoises. "Well, old friend, let's show them! Are you and Lapra ready, Ashus?" Ashus nodded and mounted Lapra. Lapra squealed happily. Cissia stood upon Blastoises. "HONORED GUESTS!" she began, "WELCOME TO THE SECOND MATCH! I, CISSIA MIKUS, SHALL USE BLASTOISES OF THE HOUSE OF OKUS TO DEFEAT ASHUS KETHUMO AND LAPRA, ALSO OF THE HOUSE OF OKUS. THE FIRST TEAM TO SWIM AROUND THE LIGHTHOUSE AND RETURN TO SHORE WINS. THERE ARE NO OTHER RULES!"

"NO RULES! NO RULES! NO RULES!" the audience chanted.

Cissia yanked the sash binding her dress, and it dropped to her feet. The spectators roared. She picked up her garment and tossed it to Sentus. "Wouldn't want to get it wet," she said with a wink to Ashus.

Ashus thought that getting the dress wet would probably be a good idea since it had been covered in clay mud during the previous battle, but he supposed it was a moot point. Tracia had not been lying when he said Cissia knew how to put on a show. He could hardly imagine a Kanto lanista stripping down and riding their Glademon naked. Not even Erika. Boy, was Bracchus missing out!

"Well, are you ready?" Cissia asked him.

He nodded. "Let's go!"

"ON YOUR MARK, GET SET, GO!" Cissia shouted.

"LET'S GO, LAPRA!" Ashus shouted.

The spectators roared as Ashus and Cissia took off. In terms of speed, they seemed evenly matched. Cissia noticed this, and she steered Blastoises into Lapra. Lapra cried, and Ashus worried that maybe Lapra wasn't battle ready, but then Lapra attacked back. She veered back towards Blastoises, smacking him in the face with her front fins. Blastoises responded by shooting water at her through his canons, and Ashus braced himself, prepared to be knocked off Lapra's back. Instead, though, it was Cissia who screamed.

Blastoises' water had frozen, and Cissia was covered in snow. Ashus patted Lapra's neck. "You're an ice type?" he asked. As if she understood him, Lapra cooed in response. "HAHA!" Ashus shouted to Cissia. "No rules, right?!" He pushed Lapra ahead.

Cissia took a dip in the ocean to melt off the snow, holding on to Blastoises' tail as he plowed ahead. Ashus and Lapra rounded the lighthouse. Cissia realized there would be no way to actually beat Ashus, but she also couldn't stop the show. "Blastoises," she said, "try to knock that man off that Glademon!" Blastoises nodded and aimed his cannons at Lapra across the pier. Lapra defended Ashus by changing all of the water to snow, to the delight of the spectators. Blastoises and Cissia rounded the lighthouse. "Alright, Blastoises, let's hit them with a tidal wave!" Cissia ordered. She held on tight to his shell, and he leapt out of the water, causing a giant wave to go crashing towards the shore.

Ashus and Lapra didn't see it until it was starting to sweep them up. "Oh noooooo, Lapra!" Ashus cried, grabbing her by the neck.

Lapra stretched out her neck towards the water and shot it with an icy blast. The ocean before them froze, and Lapra glided seamlessly across it until they reached the shore. Everyone was clapping and cheering, most of all Mistia. Togapia wandered to the shore to greet them and to touch the icy chunks washing up onto the beach. Shortly after, Cissia and Blastoises rolled ashore.

"WELL, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ASHUS AND LAPRA?!" Cissia shouted.

"BADGE! BADGE! BADGE! BADGE! BADGE!" they chanted.

"SENTUS, THE CORAL-EYE BADGE!" Cissia ordered. Sentus came through the crowd with the badge, Ashus's earnings, and a fresh garment for Cissia. "Oh, thank you, Sentus, I was getting quite cold," she said.


	33. Legacy

After a victory feast, Ashus, Mistia, and Tracia shoved off to the next island.

"You know what was great about that match? Besides Lapra, of course," said Ashus. "None of my Glademon needed medical attention!"

"Of course not," said Tracia with a laugh. "Aurantiaco has limited Joya. We can't go around beating up our Glademon like you do on the mainland. Most of our lanistas and doctore just learn how to heal their Glademon themselves," said Tracia. "So don't worry. If anything happens, I can heal standard injuries. Our Joya live around the Orange League Arena. If anything serious happens, you have to take an emergency boat there."

"Well, that's very interesting," said Ashus. "So you don't have Glademon centers either?"

"Just regular old inns," said Tracia.

"Why aren't there more Joya?" asked Mistia.

"With it being such a small area, and having only four luduses, there just isn't as much demand," said Tracia. "Besides, if you haven't noticed, we tend to have a more personal relationship with our Glademon than you mainland folk. Well, not you guys, but in general."

"I did notice that," said Ashus. "Cissia introduced her Glademon as if they were people."

"I think you are going to get along great with Dannius, the Navellus lanista," said Tracia. "He's closer to his Glademon than anyone I know. Although, I'll let him explain it to you when we get there."

"Thank goodness it's a man," Mistia said.

"He is _quite_ the man, yes," Tracia said, looking off into the distance.

"Tracia?" Mistia said suspiciously. "Just _how well_ do you know this man, exactly?"

Tracia giggled softly. "Not half as well as I would like, my dear."

* * *

Navellus Island loomed in the distance, a mountain in the sea. "Is that it?" Mistia asked.

"Yes," said Tracia. "The island has very few permanent residents. The ludus and the arena are both at the top of the mountain. But don't worry. There's a contraption that takes spectators to the top."

"Oh good," said Ashus.

Tracia turned to Ashus to say something, but then decided against it. He guided Lapra to the port. Nobody was there to greet them; nobody seemed to be on the island at all. But there was a sign on the pier:

 _WELCOME, IN THE NAME OF LUGIA! SPECTATORS, PLEASE USE THE BASKET TO THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN. DOCTORE, PLEASE WALK._

 _-DANNIUS QUINTUS, LANISTA._

"Please walk?" Ashus asked. He looked at Tracia for help. "What does he mean?"

Tracia pointed to a skinny mountain pass. "All doctore must climb the mountain before facing Dannius," he said.

Ashus and Pikachus stared at the narrow road, then looked up the mountain. Kanto didn't have many mountains. They had taken their chariots up Indigo Plateau. "Um?" Ashus asked.

"I'll walk with you," said a man who came out of a small home at the bottom of the mountain. "It's not easy," he said, and then his eyes fell on Tracia. "Tracia Sketchitus! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Dannius!" Tracia said, embracing Dannius. Dannius was chiseled like a statue carved out of stone. He had short, tidy brown hair, and wore a modest brown tunic and pants.

"Who have you brought today, Tracia?" Dannius asked. "These are some nice looking Glademon."

Ashus recalled Lapra. "Thank you," he said. Dannius watched Ashus and looked at Pikachus, waiting for Ashus to recall the yellow Glademon as well. When Ashus did not, Dannius gasped.

"Dannius, meet Ashus Ketchumo and Mistia Cerulus," said Tracia.

"I've heard stories of the free Glademon," said Dannius. "He really never enters a gladeball?"

"Never," said Ashus.

"Oh, Tracia, you ought to have written ahead and warned me. I'd have prepared more," said Dannius. "Ashus Ketchumo, it is a great honor. And the Lady of Cerulean." He shook both their hands. Mistia looked at Ashus in disgust as she mouthed the words "Lady of Cerulean?" Ashus laughed. The Orange Islands had much to learn about Mistia. "Well, good. Tracia, you know how to use the baskets. You and Mistia may go. And I will learn all about the fabled Ashus Ketchumo, savior of Kanto." Ashus was becoming more and more uncomfortable with these epithets, and he wondered what stories were actually told about him here. He was afraid the Orange Islands were about to be very disappointed. Mistia hugged and kissed Ashus goodbye, and she entered the basket with Tracia. "And Pikachus will also travel with us?" asked Dannius.

"Pikachus," Pikachus answered.

"Very well," said Dannius. "Let us begin." They headed up the narrow pass. "I like to get to know my competitors before we battle," said Dannius. "I find participating in this climb together prepares us for the competition to come."

Ashus nodded. He was running out of breath already. "Why not just have a dinner with them like a normal lanista?"

"Oh, I would be delighted to dine with you," said Dannius, barely breaking a sweat. "As you can see, this is a fairly sparsely populated island. I do without many of the luxuries of my counterparts. We have only the bare necessities when it comes to food, I'm afraid. Food is fuel for me and my Glademon, not an indulgence." Ashus's stomach rumbled. No wonder Tracia had eaten so much before they came ashore. "You are allowed to eat," said Dannius. "We don't starve. Here." He reached into his bag and produced a brown bar.

Ashus recognized the Glademon food. "Well, thanks," he said. "Here you go, Pikachus."

"Pikachus." The Glademon accepted and munched.

Ashus looked back at Dannius, and Dannius was eating one of the bars. "Oh, I'm sorry, was that for me?"

Dannius shrugged. "I eat Glademon food. It's the best nutrition there is."

"But it's not safe," Ashus said. "It has too much energy for humans. At least, that's what Professor Okus taught me."

"Maybe where you come from," said Dannius. "When you're constantly walking up and down this mountain, you need that energy. Here, have one. Trust me, it'll help." He found another bar and handed it to Ashus.

"Thanks," said Ashus. He took a bite, and it took all of his resolve not to spit it out. It was dry, hard, and chunky. "You like this stuff, Pikachus?" Ashus asked.

"Pika!"

Ashus forced the bite down with some water.

"I longed for Glademon when I was a boy," said Dannius. "We lived on Mikan. I'm guessing you've been there already?" Ashus nodded. "I grew up with Cissia. Her family had this Glademon that she didn't like. A bug type. I thought he was glorious. When Cissia inherited the ludus, she gave him to me. I sailed Aurantiaco looking for a place to establish my ludus, and I settled on this island. I was fourteen. I battled on the beach, collecting petty coins from doctore. The few residents here thought I was crazy. I had to forage for food most days. One day, an eccentric rich man came to battle, and he said he would donate all of the money I needed to build a ludus if I could climb this mountain. There was no path then. I had to find my own path. The man kept his promise, and also gave me my second Glademon."

"That was very kind," said Ashus.

"Well," said Dannius darkly, "I'd rather I'd raised the money myself, through battles. But it was good training for me. After pushing myself to the limit, I was confident to push my Glademon as well. My ludus became recognized by the Orange League within the year."

"It's nice to meet a self-made lanista," said Ashus. "So many of them are legacies."

"Yes," said Dannius. "The rich own the luduses, the poor become doctore. That's how it usually goes."

* * *

Night fell, and they stopped on the side of the mountain. Dannius built the fire, and they exchanged stories about their adventures with Glademon. They talked through the night, and Ashus hadn't realized he'd been awake that long until the sun began to rise.

"Pikachus?"

"How long...?" Ashus asked.

"That's the energy bar working," said Dannius. "Shall we continue on?"

Ashus was neither tired nor hungry, so they continued. When they reached the top of the mountain, Ashus wanted to collapse, but he had to take in the sight. The arena was not the grandest by any means. Just some pillars of gray stone circling a gray flat ground, with only a few bleachers for spectators. There was also an inn that Ashus presumed was where Mistia and Tracia had been staying.

"Do you need a good rest?" Dannius asked. Ashus nodded. "Me too," agreed Dannius. "Let's go. We can have our match in the morning."

* * *

Mistia and Tracia had been enjoying the company of some of the spectators who had come to see a match at Navellus.

"I can't wait to see Ashus Ketchumo and Pikachus!" a man said at the dinner table. "What luck we decided to come now. Really, we'd just wanted to escape the mainland weather."

"Where are you from?" Mistia asked.

"Saffron," he said. "Would you believe it's a blizzard there?"

"A blizzard?" asked Mistia. "That is unusual!"

"Yep, so we went south to Fuschia, but it was still cold there. Articuno is punishing us," he said.

"What for?" asked Mistia.

"Who knows?" the man said, throwing up his hands. "But it's really killing the Glademon sport right now. No matches in the snow. So we came here. And how great that we did! We're going to see Ashus Ketchumo!"

At that moment, Ashus, Dannius, and Pikachus came through the door. People rushed to meet him, but Dannius pushed them aside. "There will be plenty of time to talk to Ashus tomorrow at the match," Dannius announced, then also yawned. "Please, continue to enjoy your stay."

"No rush here," said the man. "I could stay here. No rush to get back to Kanto, not one bit!" Others from Kanto murmured and nodded.

"That is very odd," Mistia said to Tracia, "about the weather. I mean, not that it doesn't ever snow in Saffron, but Fuschia hardly ever sees it."

"Guess you chose the right time to travel," Tracia said with a shrug. Mistia nodded.

"Toga-toga-pia!"

* * *

The next morning, Mistia and Tracia got up early to have breakfast outside. There wasn't a special box for honored guests at this arena. Mistia and Tracia claimed a spot in the front row, and Tracia set up her easel. Mistia and Togapia munched on bread, dates, and honey while Tracia started to paint the arena.

"Tracia, you are a joy to travel with," Mistia said.

"Why, thank you, dear," said Tracia. "You and Ashus have been wonderful as well."

"You should meet our last traveling partner," said Mistia.

"Bracchus the Bachelor?" Tracia said with a chuckle.

"Oh gods. He would be bored to tears here. No whore house," she said, but then smiled. "He had his moments though."

"There's probably a whore house at the bottom of the mountain," said Tracia.

"On an island this small?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter. Everyone wants to fuck," said Tracia.

More spectators began to gather, and finally, Ashus, Dannius, and Pikachus emerged. The crowd was so small that Dannius didn't need to shout like most lanistas did. "Welcome, and thank you all for being here at the Navellus Mountaintop Arena. Today's match will be between me and Ashus Ketchumo of Kanto. Shall we begin?" Clapping from the spectators indicated that they shall. "Please join me in a prayer to Lugia." He bowed his head, and they followed suit. "Guardian of the seas, hold us in your wings. We pray that you look favorably upon our island, and upon our ludus, and upon our Glademon, your subjects. Deliver us from the end of times, O Guardian. Amen."

"Amen," Ashus whispered.

"This competition will include three tasks. Best two out of three wins," said Dannius. "Ashus, do you have an ice Glademon?" Dannius asked.

Ashus smiled. "Why, I most certainly do!" he exclaimed.

"Excellent," said Dannius. "This first task will test the skills of our ice Glademon. Ashus, introduce your Glademon first."

Ashus reached into his bag and produced Lapra's gladeball. "Lapra, I choose you!"

Lapra materialized, and the audience gasped. "The Glademon you are using to travel?" Dannius asked.

"Yes," said Ashus. "We bought her from Professor Ivia when we arrived at Valencia Island."

"Excellent," said Dannius. "I, too, will be using one of Ivia's Glademon." He held aloft a gladeball. "I choose you, Jynxa!" The Glademon that materialized was one of the strangest they had ever seen. She was humanoid, but her skin was purple, and she had long, blonde hair and large pink lips. She was wrapped in a red toga. Dannius began cranking a large wheel at the end of the arena. "Stand back, Ashus and Lapra," Dannius ordered, and the arena floor started to open. Steam emitted from through the cracks, and a bright red glow was visible as the two sides of the arena became more open. "For the first task, our ice Glademon must freeze a pit of lava!" The spectators clapped. Ashus and Lapra stood at the edge of one pit, and Dannius and Jynxa on the other. "Ready?" Dannius asked Ashus. Ashus nodded. "Then on your marks, get set, begin!"

"Lapra, use your ice beam, now!" Ashus ordered. Lapra was ready to obey. The steam from the ice hitting the lava filled the stadium such that it became difficult to see. Ashus kicked a rock into the pit to test Lapra's work. The rock sat on top of the pit unharmed. "AHA!" he cried. "She's done it! We've won!"

"Patience, Ashus Ketchumo," said Dannius. "The top may be solid, but it will take time to cool all the way through." He was right. A crack soon formed in the crust where the rock had landed, and it promptly sank into the lava. Ashus stared at the pit in deep thought. There had to be a way to cool the pit faster.

"Hey, Lapra," Ashus said, "aim your beam at that crack!" He ran out of the arena.

"Pikachus?" the Glademon asked Mistia.

"Uhhh," said Mistia. "Tracia?"

"He's your husband," Tracia said with a shrug. Tracia was concentrating on capturing Dannius's form on the canvas.

Ashus returned with an armful of rocks. One by one, he started to toss them into the pit. "Enjoying yourself, Ashus?" Dannius asked.

"Of course," said Ashus. "I'm beating you."

The rocks were breaking up the partially hardened lava, and soon, Ashus and Lapra's pit was full of solid boulders.

"Is that allowed?" asked a spectator. "They finished first, yes, but isn't that cheating?"

"Cheating?" Dannius repeated. "A serious accusation. What do you think, audience? Was Ashus's tactic cheating?"

Some murmurs of assent rippled through the crowd. Even Mistia grumbled. But then Tracia stood up. "The tradition of these islands has always been humans and Glademon working side by side to accomplish our goals. Ashus has violated no rule. In fact, he has exemplified what an Orange Islands match is all about. In every other League, the Glademon must do all the work, and the doctore receive the glory. Here we share the glory. Ashus conceived of a way to aid his struggling Glademon, and it worked. I say Ashus Ketchumo is the winner!"

The spectators clapped. Dannius smiled and nodded to Tracia. "Well, who am I to argue with the Champion of the Orange League? Congratulations, Ashus, you have won the first round." He recalled Jynxa. "But the second round will not be so easy. This will be a task unlike any your Glademon have competed in before. And I fear your out-of-the-box thinking in round one will severely handicap you in this round. For you see, the next task to to take the rock, or, in your case, rocks, from the pit and create from it the bed of a chariot that can carry you. You have three Glademon to complete this task. Who, Ashus Ketchumo, do you choose?"

The audience leaned in closer. Ashus thought. He dug into his bag and pulled out two gladeballs, then nodded. "I choose you...BULBAESAR!" The green Glademon materialized and growled. "KRABBIA!" The crab Glademon appeared and flourished her claws. "And...PIKACHUS!"

"PIKACHUS!" Pikachus answered, leaping from the stands. The audience gasped and murmured in anticipation of seeing the legendary Pikachus in action.

"Very well," said Dannius. "I choose Machokes, Scyther, and Nidoregina!"

Three Glademon materialized. The first, Machokes, was one of the most intimidating Glademon Ashus had ever seen. The creature stood on two legs, but his face was reptilian, with two terrible fangs. His limbs were thick and muscular. Machokes roared.

Mistia had turned her face from the second Glademon. He was a giant green bug with transparent wings and long blades for hands. The third Glademon, Nidoregina, was a blue horned creature with a thick tail and round ears. The Glademon looked about and seemed to know immediately what their task was. Dannius held out his hand to keep the Glademon from beginning.

"Any special rules?" asked Ashus.

Dannius looked at Ashus suspiciously. "No," said Dannius. "Let's see what you've got, Ashus Ketchumo. You may begin."

Dannius removed his hand, and his Glademon got to work. Ashus gathered his Glademon around him. "Alright, Bulbaesar, get those boulders out of that pit," he said.

"Bulbaesar!" said the Glademon. Bulbaesar's bulb sprouted thick, viney appendages that wasted no time in clearing the pit of rocks.

"Alright, Krabbia and Pikachus, your jobs are to trim the rocks into the right size. Krabbia with your claws, and Pikachus, with your lightning. Don't overdo it, either of you, especially you, Pikachus."

"Pika!"

"Bulbaesar, once the rocks are into shape, you'll use your vines to hold them together, okay? Krabbia will have to cut your vines. It's going to hurt, but it's the only way we can win."

"Ashus," interjected Mistia, "you can't injure your Glademon here! There aren't any Joya!"

"It's the only way," said Ashus. "We'll deal with the consequences later."

Ashus's Glademon did as they were told, but getting the stones into the right shapes, then binding them together, proved difficult. Dannius's Glademon were more practiced and skilled, so they finished first. "We are now tied," said Dannius. "It all comes down to the final task. Ashus, can you guess what it is?"

"Well," said Ashus, "all of the tasks have lead into the next task. I think the natural final task would be a chariot race."

Dannius clapped. "You're a smart one, Ashus." Mistia laughed out loud at the remark. "Yes, a chariot race down the mountain. Spectators, I invite you all to board the baskets to view the race from below. I will be using Nidoregina for this task. Ashus, which Glademon do you choose?"

Ashus thought about his Glademon. Bulbaesar had powerful legs, but he doubted his plant Glademon's power could match Nidoregina. He might use Pidgeotto, whose wings might serve as an advantage. He examined the chariot that his Glademon had crafted. No, not Pidgeotto, he decided. It was too risky. There was only one Glademon he trusted to carry him to victory. "I choose Pikachus," said Ashus.

Ashus and Dannius placed their chariots to wheels and strapped in their Glademon as the spectators were travelling to the bottom of the mountain. "Ashus," said Dannius, "I feel that there is something you must know about me and Nidoregina."

"Okay?" asked Ashus, feeling as though he already knew Dannius better than most lanistas except Mistia and maybe Koga.

"Nidoregina was my second Glademon," he said, "given to me as a gift from my mentor. She's a ground and poison type."

"Okay," said Ashus, realizing there was only one breeder of poison Glademon in the past. What Dannius said next did not shock him.

"That man was Giovanney Racchetus," said Dannius.

Ashus swallowed many of the emotions that stirred within him, and the first words that came to his tongue. "She has a brother, doesn't she?"

"Nidorex, yes," said Dannius. "They're twins. I was offered a choice between them, actually. You know Nidorex?"

"He's a champion at the newly re-opened Viridian ludus, and a favorite of Juna Racchetus. She's a good friend of mine," said Ashus.

"I heard rumor of that," said Dannius. "Did she really care for Charizardus, and lead you out of captivity during The Poison Reign?"

Ashus had to refrain from rolling his eyes at the term. A historical chronicle _The Poison Reign_ , which detailed the history of the House of Racchetus, was very popular among educated people in the empire. Many were adopting the term to describe the brief period of time when Giovanney had been emperor. Ashus thought it all very melodramatic, but he appreciated the accuracy of the account, especially with regard to Venomus and Juna. "Yes," said Ashus. "She's a very strong woman. She's grooming Garius Okus to take over following her death."

"I hear Garius is on the road again as a doctore," said Dannius.

This Ashus had not heard. "No, he wouldn't. He's needed at the Viridian ludus."

"Juna wanted him to," said Dannius, "to complete his Kanto ludus badges and become Indigo League Champion."

This time Ashus really was annoyed, although he knew it was entirely unjustified. He had secretly liked the idea of Garius in a ludus, not competing with Ashus for badges and championships. "Interesting," said Ashus. "I wish him well."

"No you don't," said Dannius with a laugh. "I know you better than you think, Ashus. You are a nice guy, but you are ambitious. You can't run from that. It's in your blood." He patted Nidoregina on her back. "Well? Shall we begin?"

"We shall," said Ashus. He boarded the chariot and pulled on the reins. Pikachus sent a warning shock to Ashus. The free Glademon did not appreciate being reined.

"Then on your mark, get set, go!" Dannius ordered.

Ashus and Dannius barreled down the mountain. Pikachus took smaller strides than Nidoregina, but Pikachus was faster, so they were pretty evenly matched. Dannius saw this, and said to Nidoregina, "You may attack Pikachus." Nidoregina opened her mouth, and a dart of poison flew towards Pikachus. Pikachus dodged it, then sent a shock back towards Nidoregina. Nidoregina shook her head, then continued on. "Ground Glademon are largely immune to electric attacks, Ashus. You ought to know this," said Dannius.

Nidoregina bared her claws at Pikachus and slapped him, sending Pikachus and Ashus rolling in the opposite direction. They hit a rock, and half of the chariot broke off.

"Damn!" Ashus cursed.

"Pikachus!" Pikachus raged, his fur bristling with static.

"Easy," warned Ashus. "We'll finish this race yet. Maybe even win. Go, Pikachus!"

"Pikachus?" Pikachus asked, pointing to the broken chunk of chariot.

Ashus held tight to the reins. "Go, Pikachus. We may not win, but we will not be known as quitters."

Pikachus carried the broken chariot, and Ashus hung on for life. They soon caught up again with Dannius and Nidoregina. The audience was in sight, and they cheered.

Dannius looked behind him at Ashus and Pikachus. "You're crazy, Ashus Ketchumo," said Dannius.

"I'm winning," said Ashus. "Pikachus, full speed ahead!"

Pikachus was exhausted, but he looked towards Mistia and Togapia, and he found the strength. He kicked dirt up towards Nidoregina as he pulled ahead towards the finish line. Mistia greeted Ashus with open arms. "That was totally reckless and...hot as hell!" she exclaimed before grabbing his face and kissing him.

"Congratulations, Ashus. You've earned the Sea Ruby Badge," said Dannius. Dannius held the badge aloft and bestowed it upon Ashus.


	34. Bonds

They spent another night at Dannius's before heading out to the next ludus. "It has been truly an honor having you as my guest, Mistia. Ashus, you are truly a force to be reckoned with in the arena. And Tracia, always a pleasure." Dannius took Tracia's hand and kissed it. "Do come again."

"Absolutely," said Ashus. He let Lapra out of her gladeball, and they boarded her.

"It'll be longer to the next ludus," said Tracia. "However, I know of a great place to stop. Do you like grapefruits?"

"Not as much as you like Dannius," Mistia teased.

"Oh stop," said Tracia, blushing.

"He didn't kiss _me_ on the hand," Mistia pointed out. "Nor did he stay up late drinking and talking to me."

"We are old friends," said Tracia. "That's all. Anyways, Grapefruit Island is the name. Grapefruits are one of Aurantiaco's chief exports."

"Not oranges?" asked Ashus with a goofy grin.

"And oranges, yes," said Tracia, not appreciating the joke. "There are more than oranges in Aurantiaco, though."

"Like the Thunder Orb," said Mistia. "How close are we?"

"That's another reason for our stop, actually," said Tracia. "There are a series of small, rocky islands around here. Ivia suggested we check them."

They stopped at island after island, but there were no signs of the Thunder Orb. A large green island appeared on the horizon as the sun was setting, and the sweet smell of citrus greeted them on the breeze.

Tracia directed Lapra into a port, and a young girl with raven hair ran to them.

"STOP!" she called. "NO GLADEMON! NO GLADEMON, AND NO DOCTORE ALLOWED!"

"What's this? Since when?" Tracia asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rubia. I'm the youngest daughter of the Citrus family, who own these islands," she said. "And you and your kind are not welcome here. Please kindly turn back."

"Oh, that is a shame," said Tracia. "I was just telling my companions of the Citrus family's hospitality, and of the quality of your fruits."

"The Citrus family has lost much money thanks to the recklessness of your kind," said Rubia. "You bring your Glademon and feast on our fruits without paying. Even now, a feral Glademon ravages our crops. That's why we can't allow any more Glademon on this island."

"A feral Glademon?" Ashus asked.

"Oh, Ashus, no," said Mistia. "Let's just move on."

Ashus ignored her and stepped forward. "Rubia, I have captured feral Glademon before. Please, allow me to help. I will hunt down the creature and gladly take it off your hands."

"With all due respect," said Rubia, "no sane person would take this Glademon. She is insatiable when she wakes."

"She sounds delightful, don't you think, Tracia?" asked Ashus.

"I must admit I am curious," said Tracia.

"I'll take you to her," said Rubia. "But you must put your Glademon away."

"Now that, I'm afraid is not possible," said Ashus.

"Togapia is just a baby," said Mistia. "We've raised her from an egg. She has never known a gladeball."

"And my trust with Pikachus would be broken if I ever attempted to put him away," said Ashus.

"P-Pikachus?" Rubia stammered. She examined Ashus and Pikachus closely.

"It's true," said Tracia. "This is Ashus Ketchumo and the free Glademon Pikachus. And here is Mistia Cerulus of the Cerulean ludus. I am Tracia Sketchitus."

"Tracia! I mean...wait...the champion of the Orange Islands is..."

"Tracius Sketchitus, yes," said Tracia. "I am he. I apologize for the confusion."

Rubia wasn't convinced. Ashus took Lightning from its sheath and held it aloft. "Pikachus?" Ashus said.

"Pika!" the mouse replied. Pikachus sent a bolt to Lightning. The sword flashed and glowed, but Ashus was unharmed.

"Lugia forgive me," Rubia said, kneeling down before them. "I'm sorry, Ashus Ketchumo."

"No harm done," said Tracia. "Now about that Glademon..."

"This way!" Rubia exclaimed. Her suspicious demeanor had shifted. "I'm sorry again about the lack of welcome. We used to love having doctore visit the island. We've lost so many crops to this feral Glademon though. My father hates Glademon and doctore now. He'd kill me if he knew you guys were here," she said.

* * *

As they wandered deeper into the orchard, the grapefruit became more sparse, until they came to an acre that bore no fruits whatsoever. In the center of the damaged group of trees was the most massive Glademon Ashus had ever seen.

She was somewhat bearlike, it seemed. She had dark blue fur with a cream face and belly. Her claws could envelop Pikachus in one fist.

"Is she a swimming Glademon?" Tracia asked.

"I don't think so," said Rubia.

"That's a shame," said Tracia. "We could all easily fit upon her belly."

"Pika," muttered Pikachus, sniffing the Glademon. "Pika pika?"

"She's sleeping," said Ashus as if answering Pikachus's question.

"Thank Lugia," said Rubia. "She spends weeks, sometimes months like this. And when she wakes..." Rubia gestured to the damaged trees.

"Well, this shouldn't be too hard," said Ashus. He pulled a gladeball out of his bag. "I'll catch her, and we'll just be on our way."

"JIGGLY!"

"Oh, NO!" Rubia shouted. "Jigglypuffus, down!"

Another Glademon had appeared on top of the sleeping Glademon. He was the same size as Pikachus, a round pink creature with large blue eyes and pointy ears. Jigglypuffus started to bounce on the sleeping Glademon's belly.

"Snor," the sleeping Glademon murmured.

"Jigglypuffus, you get down this instant!" Rubia demanded. Jigglypuffus leaped off the sleeping Glademon's belly and onto her face before stopping beside Rubia. He hugged Rubia and rubbed his face against hers. "Oh, Jigglypuffus, what have you done?" Rubia trembled.

The sleeping Glademon was waking. "Snorrrrrrrlllllllaaaaaaaaaaxaaaaaaa!"

"Pikachus, get ready!" Ashus ordered.

"Pika!"

Tracia pulled a gladeball out of her bag. "We're gonna need some help, girl," said Tracia. "Go, Marilla!"

The Glademon that popped out of the gladeball was the same size as Pikachus. She was blue with big round ears and a white belly. Her tail was a jagged black wire topped with a perfectly round puff ball.

"Ohhh, cutie!" Mistia gushed. She pulled out a gladeball and said, "Go, Staryus!"

Staryus, Pikachus, and Marilla poised for battle before the giant Snorlaxa. Snorlaxa opened her tiny eyes and looked down on them, shrugged, and walked in the opposite direction.

"She's going to eat more grapefruit," said Rubia, hugging Jigglypuffus.

"We'll stop her," said Ashus. "Come on!"

Ashus and Tracia ran after Snorlaxa with the Glademon. Rubia started to cry, and Mistia sat beside her. "It's going to be okay," said Mistia. "Those are two of the best Glademon trainers. They'll stop Snorlaxa. So, where'd this guy come from?"

"Jigglypuffus is another feral," said Rubia. "He's not really mine. I don't have gladeballs. He's just kinda stuck with me."

"Awww," said Mistia. "Poor thing. Who would abandon this cutie?"

"Well," said Rubia, "as with Snorlaxa, I can understand why he was abandoned. He has this ability, you see. He can put you to sleep if he...I can't say the word. If I say it, he'll do it."

"Well, that sounds like a very useful trait," said Mistia.

"It would be, if it were more focused," said Rubia. "But when Jigglypuffus, sings, it's not just his opponent that goes to sleep. It's everyone who hears it."

"Jihhhhhgleeeeepuhhhhhhfuhhhhhs Jihhhhhhgleeeepuhhhhhhf!"

"Oh no," said Rubia. "No no no no no! Jigglypuffus!"

"Jihhhhhhhgleeeeepuhhhhhfuhs Jihhhhgleeee!"

Mistia yawned. "He's a very good...singer..."

Togapia was already asleep in Mistia's arms. With one more "Jiggypuffus," Rubia and Mistia followed suit.

* * *

"Staryus, use water to stop Snorlaxa!" Ashus ordered. Staryus shot a jet beam at Snorlaxa's feet, and Snorlaxa faltered. "Now, Pikachus!"

"Pika!" Pikachus growled, sending a spark to Snorlaxa's wet feet. Snorlaxa fell.

"Rough him up a bit, Marilla," said Tracia. Marilla jumped onto Snorlaxa with claws bared. Snorlaxa also bared her claws and swiped at Marilla, but Marilla was able to dodge it. She wasn't, however, able to dodge Snorlaxa's foot. Snorlaxa kicked Marilla, sending her flying over a line of half-barren trees.

"Oh my gods," said Ashus. "I must capture this Glademon! Pikachus, kick it up a couple notches! It's gonna take more than a spark to take her down!"

Snorlaxa sat down in front of a tree that bore some grapefruits. She grabbed them one or two at a time and shoved them into her mouth whole.

"Jihhhhgleeeepuhhhhfuhhhhs Jihhhhhhgleeeepuhhhhhf!"

"Pikachus? Staryus? Do something!" Ashus said.

Tracia yawned. "Something's wrong. Do you hear that?"

Pikachus and Staryus were laying on the ground asleep. Tracia sat down involuntarily and leaned against a tree. Jigglypuffus came down through the line of trees singing. Ashus dropped to the ground. "That Glademon," he thought. "That Glademon is...putting us to..." Snorlaxa yawned. Ashus pressed his hands against his ears. "If I can just hold on a bit longer…" He reached for a gladeball, but when he took his hand off his ear, he began to dream.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Officer Jenia ordered. She kicked Ashus and plucked the gladeball from his hand. "Doctore are forbidden from these grounds!"

"Snorlaxa!" Ashus shouted upon waking. "Did I catch her?"

"There she sleeps," Tracia said, gesturing. "And here we are. Officer, please. We are here to help with the Glademon problem on this island."

"Doesn't look like you're helping," said Jenia.

"There's a feral Glademon with an incredible sleep-inducing power," said Ashus. "We were trying to catch Snorlaxa when he put us all to sleep."

"Dominus Citrus says these Glademon are quite a nuisance. I've been given orders to kill every Glademon on this island," said Jenia, pulling out her sword.

"Kill them?!" Ashus shouted. "You're out of your mind! These are majestic creatures made in the image of our gods! You can't kill them!"

"That's a majestic creature? Give me a break!" said Jenia. She marched towards the sleeping Snorlaxa. "Hm, good thing she's sleeping. Otherwise this would be quite the chore."

Ashus drew Lightning. "Jenia, I cannot allow you to destroy this Glademon."

"Ashus," Tracia warned.

Jenia turned her sword to Ashus. "I know who you are," she said, "but don't think I'm going to step aside because of that. The law is the law. _Nobody_ is above the law."

"It's not against the law to capture a feral Glademon," said Ashus. "Let me take her."

"Jihhhhhgleeeeepuhhhhhhhfuhhhhhhs Jihhhhhgleeeeeepuhhhhhhhf!"

"What's that?" Jenia asked.

"Oh no," said Ashus. "Tracia, distract Jigglypuffus!"

"Is this the other Glademon?" asked Jenia.

Jigglypuffus's spell took hold, and they all dropped to the ground again. Jigglypuffus wandered through the sleeping bodies. "Jigglypuffus!" he said happily.

"Marilla?" The blue mouse Glademon came through the grove, followed by Mistia and Rubia.

"Thanks, Marilla!" Mistia said. "Oh, wow. What a mess!"

"Jigglypuffus! Jigglypuffus Jigglypuffus!" Jigglypuffus picked up the empty gladeball, now lying on the ground, and handed it to Rubia.

Rubia looked at Mistia. "Does he...does he want me to catch him?"

"Jigglypuffus!" Jigglypuffus pointed at Snorlaxa.

"He wants you to catch Snorlaxa!" Mistia exclaimed.

"Jigglypuffus!"

"Oh? OH!" Rubia gasped. "Jigglypuffus, you've been putting Snorlaxa to sleep on purpose! You've been helping us protect this island!"

"Jigglypuffus!" The pink creature nodded.

"Oh, I don't think I should do this," said Rubia, taking the gladeball. She ran to Ashus's side and nudged him. "Ashus Ketchumo! Wake up! Ashus!"

Snorlaxa stirred.

"Careful, Rubia," Mistia warned.

"I WON'T LET YOU KILL HER!" Ashus shouted. He scrambled for Lightning, then saw Rubia holding out the gladeball.

"Hurry, Ashus," said Rubia. "Snorlaxa is waking."

Ashus nodded, took the gladeball, and chucked it at Snorlaxa. Snorlaxa opened her eyes and yawned just as Ashus made his throw, and in a flash of red light, she was captured.

"All right!" Ashus exclaimed.

"Amazing!" Rubia said. "Thanks so much! Now maybe my father will allow doctore and Glademon on this island again!"

Mistia awoke Tracia. "We got her, thanks to Jigglypuffus here."

"Jigglypuffus!"

"It seems to me like Jigglypuffus is starting to understand his power," said Mistia. "Maybe, in time, he'll be able to target it."

"Jigglypuffus really seems to like you, Rubia," said Ashus. He handed her a gladeball. "I think he'll let you catch him."

"Oh, I couldn't," said Rubia. "I'm only ten years old. I can't be a doctore."

"Maybe not yet," said Mistia, "but I was even younger when I started learning about Glademon in my family's ludus. You and Jigglypuffus have a special bond. You should catch him."

"Even if you don't battle with him, it looks like he'll always be your friend," said Tracia.

Rubia took the gladeball. "Do you want to be my Glademon, Jigglypuffus?" she asked.

"Jigglypuffus!" Jigglypuffus nodded.

"Okay," said Rubia. She tossed the gladeball, and Jigglypuffus entered it.

Rubia took them to her father, and they explained what had happened. While he was at first very unhappy with his daughter for allowing doctore onto the island, he thanked Ashus and allowed them to spend the night and feast on the island before leaving the next day.


	35. Filth

"We're nearing the heart of the islands," Tracia said. "Trovita is our biggest and most populated island, and Trovitapolis our largest city. We'll actually be close to the Orange League arena, too."

"Oh, I'd like to visit that," said Ashus.

"You'll want to be visiting the Trovita ludus first," said Tracia. "Rudius is possibly the most ruthless of all our lanistas, so be prepared, Ashus."

They could see the city on the horizon before they saw the island. The island was massive, at least twice the size of Cinnabar. Tracia steered Lapra towards the port. The closer they drew towards it, the more Lapra resisted.

"She sounds hurt," Mistia said, patting Lapra's long neck. "Tracia, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," said Tracia.

"Did something bite her?" Ashus asked.

"Maybe," said Tracia. "Thankfully a Joya lives on this island. We'll pay her a visit when we arrive."

A boat pulled up alongside them. "You'll kill that Glademon if you keep going," said the man on board. "Come aboard and put her away."

"What's going on?" Tracia asked.

"The water's been electrically charged," he said.

"Electrically charged?" Ashus asked. "How?"

"Nobody knows," said the man. "We suspect there's a feral electric Glademon somewhere, but we can't find it."

"Pika?"

They boarded the boat and recalled Lapra. Once on land, Tracia guided them to the Glademon center where they got a couple of rooms.

"We've gotta get that Glademon," said Ashus.

"I agree," Mistia said. "This is crazy. All these people can't live like this."

"I'll get Tracia, and we'll start looking," said Ashus. Ashus went next door and knocked. A dark haired man answered. "Oh, sorry," said Ashus. "I thought this was my friend's room."

"Ashus," said Tracius, "come on in. What's troubling you?"

"Oh," Ashus said. Tracius had cut his hair, removed his make-up and ribbon, and was wearing armor. "Sorry...Tracia?"

"Tracius," he said. "When I'm here, it's Tracius."

"Oh, okay," Ashus said, confused. "Mistia and I want to go look for the Glademon."

"Sure," said Tracius. "Let me go and get my weapons."

"Home?" Ashus asked.

"I lived here," Tracius said. "A member of the Trovita Guard and a resident of the ludus before I began my own adventure."

"Oh, okay," said Ashus. "Are you related to the lanista?"

"Something like that," said Tracius. "Hey, I'll be back, alright?"

"Okay," said Ashus. He returned to his and Mistia's room. "Something's wrong with Tracia," Ashus said.

"Oh no! Is she sick?" Mistia asked.

"I don't think so," said Ashus. "She cut her hair and is dressed like a soldier. She says we need to call her Tracius here."

"Oh," said Mistia. "Well, I certainly don't think it's our place to question her, um, him. You know, whatever she, I mean he says, we'll roll with it."

"She seemed so sad," said Ashus. "I don't understand."

"I don't think we can, Ashus," said Mistia. "So the Glademon?"

"Tracius went to get weapons, and he'll meet us," said Ashus. "I think we should get a map of the city."

"We'll talk to Joya," Mistia agreed.

* * *

"Oh," Joya said sympathetically, "that's very sweet, but, so many people have tried and failed."

"Well, we'll try harder," said Ashus.

"Pikachus!"

"Alright," said Joya, pulling out a map and handing it to Ashus. He unraveled it.

"Oh, this is a sewer map," said Mistia.

"Yeah," said Joya. "All the evidence suggests it's in the sewer. Have fun!"

Ashus and Mistia looked at each other and grimaced. Two doctore pushed through to Joya. "The weather here is screwed up too?" the male asked.

"Hm?" asked Joya.

"The water?" the girl pressed. "It's all electrified?"

"Mewa, this is something else!" said the male. "We escaped the Tartarus of Kanto for a new kind of torture!"

"Excuse me," said Mistia, "but what is happening on Kanto?"

"It's a sauna," said the man. "Temperatures of 100 in Pewter. Cinnabar just hit 140!"

"Oh my!" said Mistia. "Last we heard you were having freak blizzards."

"I actually wish we could go back to that," said the woman. "First everything died in the cold, and now the soil is turning to sand it is so dry. The poor are starving and baking alive in the streets. Moltreus is punishing us."

"What for?" Ashus asked.

"Who knows?" said the man. "Apparently Zapdo has it out for _this_ place. Come on, Alba, let's get out of here. I hear Johto is beautiful." He took her hand, and they left.

"Goodbye," said Mistia. "Hope you have better luck in Johto. Ashus, I'm beginning to think they are right. Maybe the gods are involved in this."

"Zapdo," said Ashus.

"You understand this stuff more than me," said Mistia. "Could Zapdo be?"

"The Lightning Orb," he whispered. "It's here."

* * *

Tracius arrived. Like Ashus, Mistia didn't recognize him at first. "Tracius, I think it's the Lightning Orb. It's in the sewer," said Ashus.

"Hm," said Tracius. "That's an interesting hypothesis. You know, you could be right. The first place Ivia marked is not far from here. The Orb could have washed into the ocean."

"That may be true, but how do we get it?" asked Mistia.

"We don't," said Ashus. He pointed to Pikachus. "He does."

"Pika?"

Ashus bent does to talk to Pikachus. "Pikachus, this is going to be the most important thing you ever do. The fate of the world depends on you now. But you're going to be on your own, do you understand?"

"Ashus, what are you saying?" Mistia asked. "You're not going with him?"

"It's too dangerous," said Tracius. "Pikachus is the only one who can survive the electrified sewer canals."

"But how is he even going to know what to do?" asked Mistia.

"He'll know," said Ashus. "Only an electric Glademon can retrieve the Lightning Orb. Zapdo will guide him."

"I don't like it," said Mistia. "We could lose Pikachus forever."

"We could lose this world forever if Mewduo got his hands on that Orb!" Ashus countered.

"How do we know Mewduo is looking for it?" Mistia protested. "We don't even know where Mewduo is! Mewduo could be dead!"

"WOAH," said a man nearby. He was skinny and had auburn hair. He wore a black toga with silver accents, setting him apart as a man of wealth. "I'm sorry, lady, to interfere, but you might want to keep it down when you're discussing such delicate matters. I've heard Mewduo is devouring entire flocks of sheep and cattle."

"Sorry," said Mistia. "My husband is being reckless again."

"Well, my lady, you needn't let your marriage tie you down," he said, taking her hand. Ashus drew Lightning.

"She may go if she pleases, but I will not stand and suffer you to flirt with my wife in my presence," said Ashus.

The man scanned the companions, and then his eyes settled on Tracius, and he forgot the rest. He drew his sword and threatened Tracius. "YOU!" he shouted. "I should have known you'd be involved in this lot, you PAINTED WHORE!"

Ashus brought Lightning down upon the man's sword. "AND I WILL NOT STAND AND SUFFER-!"

"Ashus," Tracius warned.

"Ashus Ketchumo, my apologies," said the man. "Allow me to rid you of this filth beside you."

"I think I see the filth very clearly, sir," said Ashus. "Be my guest, then. Kindly remove yourself."

"Ashus, please," said Tracius, putting his hand on Ashus's sword. "Put down your swords, both of you, before we're all arrested. Ashus, Mistia, allow me to introduce you to Rudius Trovitus, lanista of the Trovita ludus, and my brother-in-law." Ashus and Mistia stared at them, trying to piece together what Tracius had said. Ashus put down Lightning, and Rudius put his sword away as well. "Rudius, Ashus has collected two Orange League badges. He would like challenge you to a match."

And just like that, Rudius was a perfect gentleman. "Well, of course, Ashus, it would be my honor. I am very sorry we had to meet this way."

"Likewise," said Ashus, looking at Tracius for confirmation. Ashus and Rudius shook hands. "Shall we begin tomorrow morning?"

"Of course, and you and your wife must stay at the ludus," said Rudius. "I cannot allow the Savior of Kanto to remain at this common inn. Please. I know our first meeting was tense, but..."

"Oh, of course we accept your invitation," said Ashus.

"Good!" said Rudius.

"We'll just be finishing up a few things here, and then Tracius can show us over," said Ashus.

"Hehe," said Rudius. "Ashus, a word." Ashus looked at Tracius again, and Tracius nodded. Rudius put his arm around Ashus and drew him away, outside of the Glademon Center. When the center was well behind them, Rudius said, "How did you come to know Tracius?"

"We met him on Valencia," said Ashus. "Ivia suggested he come with us as our guide. Why? What's wrong?"

Rudius sighed. "When you met Tracius, what did he look like?"

Ashus was growing uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was going and looked longingly back at the center. He also felt they were wasting valuable time with trivialities, and suspected that Rudius, on some level, was aware of that. "Well, his hair was long, and he wore makeup," said Ashus.

Rudius nodded. "My sister, Maria, met Tracius when she was thirteen. He was a member of the Trovita Guard, and well-respected. I believe he drew her a picture."

"He is a very talented artist," said Ashus.

"Yes, yes, of course," said Rudius. "You can imagine, I'm sure, that a family of my stature would not marry with common foot soldiers. So my father refused to entertain the notion, but my sister was smitten. She went personally to Tracius's family with a forged note asking for his hand in marriage."

"Awww," said Ashus, but he knew instantly that was not the reaction Rudius was seeking. His face was red with anger.

"They accepted!" Rudius exclaimed. "She ought to have known then that something was wrong! They were so quick to be rid of him. They were married in secret, and then, here he was, in our home, suddenly elevated in rank thanks to the whims of a foolish girl."

"I understand," said Ashus, "that a proud family such as yours would find it insulting, but Tracius is Champion of the Orange League, and he is kind, and smart, and..."

Rudius seemed aghast that Ashus could speak so highly of Tracius. "He is queer!"

"Well, yes, there is that, but that is no reason to speak to him the way you did," said Ashus. "Was he ever unkind to her?"

"Are you stupid? He ruined her! He doesn't want her, and now she's married to him, and nobody else will touch her for fear of...oh don't make me say it! It makes my blood boil, what him and his family have done to mine, and then he has the gall to show his face back on this island! No, Ashus. You and Mistia are welcome to the ludus, but if I see him anywhere near it, I will put his head on a spike."

"Well, I'm very sorry for your sister, but if that's the case we must decline your invitation," said Ashus.

"You are sick," said Rudius. "What does he mean to you? Are you queer too?"

"I am not, but that's irrelevant," said Ashus. "Tracius is our friend. We will not abandon him."

"His kind belong in a whorehouse," said Rudius.

"How dare you! He is not a prostitute, he is the Champion of the Orange League!" Ashus exclaimed.

"Fine, whatever," said Rudius. "But if you don't accept my invitation, then I don't accept your challenge."

"You're kidding," said Ashus.

"Oh, I'm dead serious. This is about my sister's honor," said Rudius. "I don't care who you are, my family is more important."

"Fine," said Ashus, "we'll play your game, only because I need to defeat you in a way I have never needed to defeat a lanista before. For Tracius's honor."

"Then this will be the easiest defeat I've ever had, for he has no honor," said Rudius.

* * *

Tracius and Mista sat side-by-side in the center lobby. "I was always drawn to my mother's jewels, and her dresses," Tracius began. "When I was a child she allowed me to play dress up. Then there came a point where she wouldn't let me near her closet anymore. But I found ways, of course, to satisfy that part of me. I would steal her makeup and practice late at night.

"I was fifteen when I met Maria Trovitus. I had been assigned to patrol the ludus, and she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid my eyes upon. Her long hair shining in the sun, her gorgeous gowns, and all of rich young boys came from far and wide to court her. She seemed so happy, all the time, and I just wanted her life. I wanted to _be_ her. But I couldn't do that, of course, so I drew her, and one day she noticed my drawings, and that's when everything changed. She fell in love with me with all of the fervor of a thirteen-year old girl. My parents, of course, jumped upon the opportunity to be rid of me, and to raise my station, and so we were married. A secret marriage, for her parents would never approve."

"Did you," Mistia stuttered, "did you _want_ to marry her?"

"I wanted," Tracius started, "I thought that perhaps, if I could be _near_ such beauty, if I could be by her side, then perhaps, that would be enough for me." Mistia nodded. "We were very good friends, in the beginning, and I tried to fulfill all of my duties as a husband. I fell short, in particular areas, as you can imagine." He sighed. "I was wrong, of course. It wasn't enough. And so I started trying on her clothes, and her makeup, and everything. That's when I knew, for certain, what I was. I always knew, of course, but...I thought that, since we were such good friends, and she loved me so much, that maybe she would understand. So one day I came home early and got dressed as Tracia, and I waited for her in our bedroom."

"Uhhh," Mistia said.

"It was stupid, I know," said Tracius. "And it was made worse by the fact that it was Rudius, not Maria, who found me. He dragged me out of the ludus and threw me into the streets, 'where I belonged,' he said."

"Oh, Tracius!" Mistia gasped.

Tracius rested his head on her shoulder, and tears started filling his eyes. "I was never unfaithful to her. I want to make that very clear. But he wouldn't hear of it. And I understand. I know what the implication is. When have you seen someone like me in public who was not a whore?"

"Oh, no, I'm sure..." Mistia started.

"Yes, we are everywhere, but to see someone _open_ about it, it is always in a brothel. I am the first of my kind to compete openly in a Glademon League."

"Wow," said Mistia. "I guess I never thought about it."

"And I wouldn't expect you to, honey," said Tracius. "Don't you think on it. It's not your fault. You and Ashus have been so good to me."

"Pika!"

"You too Pikachus," said Tracius with a laugh.

"So how did you become a doctore?" Mistia asked.

"Ah, well," he said. "Once I was kicked out of Trovita, I decided I had nothing to lose, so I started to live as Tracia, and I met Ivia. She was starting out on Valencia at the time, and she wanted me to go and test some of her Glademon, in luduses. And I kept winning, so she gave me Marilla as a gift, and I purchased the rest, and I took on the Orange League as Tracia."

"You are so badass," said Mistia.

"Stop," said Tracius.

"What happened when you came to challenge Rudius?"

"Ohhhh, yes," he said. "He wouldn't, of course, until Ivia threatened to stop doing business with him."

"And you beat him," Mistia said.

"I whooped his ignorant little ass," said Tracius with a smirk.

Mistia threw her head back and chortled. "But, what about Maria?"

"Oh, I didn't see Maria," said Tracius. "I haven't seen her at all since Rudius discovered me."

"Oh my goodness," said Mistia. "Well, you must!"

"I'm not sure it is wise," said Tracius. "Would _you_ want to see me?"

"Of course I would!"

"If I did to you what I did to her?"

"Well, she must realize her brother is an ass. You said yourself how good of friends you were. Imagine how she must feel. One day you were there, and then you were gone. And the only explanation she has is what Rudius has told her. You can't leave it like that, Tracius."

* * *

Ashus came back, without Rudius. "Hey," he said. "So, Rudius won't accept my challenge if we don't stay at the ludus."

"Okay?" said Mistia.

"Just me and you," said Ashus.

"Naturally," said Tracius.

"No," said Mistia. "Tracius needs to talk to Maria."

"Rudius is not going to let that happen," said Ashus.

"Screw Rudius! This isn't about him!" Mistia spat.

"Go," said Tracius. "I'll keep watch over Pikachus, and we'll catch up with you later."

"You're speaking with her before we leave," Mistia said.

Tracius smiled. "I don't know what I did to deserve you two," he said. "Go, and enjoy yourselves. Don't you worry a thing about me."

* * *

Ashus and Mistia joined Rudius, and he escorted them through Trovitapolis. Rudius offered Mistia his arm, which she ignored until he forcibly took hers. They came to a port on the other side of the city. "Mistia, I've been told Trovitapolis is reminiscent of your home, Cerulean. Unfortunately I have never been there. What do you think?"

"They are comparable in size, but Cerulean is much cleaner," Mistia quipped.

"My apologies, lady. I'm sure you will find the ludus more to your liking."

"Doubtful," said Mistia lazily.

"The ludus and arena are actually located on my family's private island, just over there, see?" he said, pointing. They indeed could see an island on the horizon. "Ashus, our match begins on the boat."

"Oh?" Ashus asked.

"The House of Trovitus is committed to providing only the best entertainment. It is, after all, a challenge to bring spectators to our private island. We must ensure their hard earned money is well spent every time. This is why I test all challengers before they come to the ludus. I make no exceptions, not even for the great Ashus Ketchumo."

"I expect none," said Ashus. "What is our task?"

"Choose a water Glademon," said Rudius. "As we sail to the island, we will trigger targets to pop out of the water. Your Glademon must hit all targets. It is simple, yet, you can't imagine how many fail this test."

They boarded Rudius's "private boat," as he made a distinct point of saying, and Ashus released Squirtiles. Squirtiles looked around for his opponent. "Squirtiles," said Ashus, "you need to use your water gun to hit the targets in the water, okay?"

"Squirtiles," the Glademon answered.

Rudius ordered the captain to sail, and the first target appeared on the port. It was in the shape of a shell with a red target ring painted inside. "There!" Ashus ordered.

Once Squirtiles knew what to do, the game was up. Some of the targets came at rapid fire, and Squirtiles was not Ashus's fastest Glademon, but he did have the best aim. When Squirtiles missed one, Ashus need only point it out, and even as the boat pulled away, Squirtiles hit the target. Soon, they had arrived at the Trovita ludus.

"Impressive," said Rudius. "This will be quite the battle. I am looking forward to it!" He went to the boat captain and ordered him to round up citizens for an arena battle tomorrow morning, then turned back to Ashus and Mistia. "Come, come, dinner should be ready."

"Rudius!" came a female's voice. Ashus and Mistia looked up, and standing on the terrace was a girl with wavy, auburn hair and a flowing white gown. She had sunkissed skin and ample breasts, and blue and silver jewels sparkled on her arms and legs. Mistia took in a breath, remembering how Tracius had described her. He was not wrong. This woman was stunning.

"Maria!" Rudius exclaimed.

Maria descended the terrace steps. "Is there going to be a ludus battle?" she asked.

"Yes, tomorrow morning," said Rudius. "Maria, this is Ashus Ketchumo and Mistia Cerulus."

"Oh!" Maria gasped. "Welcome, welcome, it is an honor. And who is this cutie?" She outstretched a hand toward Togapia. Togapia grasped it and cooed.

"Togapia, our child," said Mistia.

Maria looked at Ashus in disappointment. "And where is Pikachus?"

"Pikachus is at the Glademon Center, recuperating from the last battle," said Ashus.

"Oh," said Maria. "I'd love to see him before you go."

"He was pretty banged up, but we'll see," said Ashus.

"Well, dinner is ready," said Maria. "Come."

* * *

Despite Mistia's commitment to remaining cold and aloof towards Rudius, she couldn't deny the beauty of their mansion. Everything that could be was encrusted in either gold, silver, or gems. Even the slaves were dressed better than most of the citizens they had passed on the Trovitapolis streets. Rudius seemed to have two scantily clad females at his side at all times.

After the lavish feast, Rudius insisted on giving them a tour of the home and of the ludus. It was very late. When Rudius brought them to their rooms, Ashus said, "If you don't mind, is it possible for me to go back to Trovitapolis? I want to check on Pikachus."

Rudius glowered. "Of course, Ashus. I can arrange a small ferry. You will return, of course, by morning?"

"Of course," said Ashus. "I plan on coming back late tonight, actually. It will be a very quick trip."

"Okay," said Rudius. "Will your wife be accompanying you?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. Mistia, do you want to come with?" asked Ashus.

"Nah, Togapia is tired. I'll stay and sleep," said Mistia.

Rudius smiled. "As you wish, Lady Mistia." He left.

Mistia took Ashus's hands. "You're going to get Tracius?" she whispered.

"Of course I am," he said. "You're right. He deserves a chance to explain himself to her, and to apologize."

"Isn't Maria just the sweetest?" asked Mistia. "I'm sure they can be friends again."

"Slow down," said Ashus. "Rudius said he'd put Tracius's head on a spike. We need to be smart about this."

"I'll go look for Maria," said Mistia, "and ask her about him. That way when you bring him, we'll have some idea what he's walking into."

"Okay," said Ashus. He kissed his wife. "Good luck."

"Toga?"

"Come on, Togapia, let's go to sleep," said Mistia.

* * *

After Ashus left, Mistia ran into Rudius alone in the hallways. "Mistia, can I help you with something?" he asked. He was bare chested now, and wore a crown of laurels and drank what smelled like an incredibly strong wine from a gold goblet.

"Oh, no, sorry," said Mistia. "I find it hard to sleep in strange places sometimes."

"I see," said Rudius, taking a long swallow from the goblet. "Here, have some wine," he said. He outstretched the goblet to her, and she accepted.

"Oh, wow," said Mistia. "That is strong."

"It is imported from Hoenn," said Rudius. "Mistia, I find that there is only one thing that calms me down on the eve of a battle."

"Mmmm," she said, taking another swallow. "This is very good." He took her by the wrist and lead her down the hallway. "Oh, I think I can find my way back to our bedroom, thanks."

" _Our_ bedroom?" Rudius asked slyly. "Mistia, you are wasted on Ketchumo. A woman like you ought to be pampered and pleasured like a goddess."

"And what exactly do you mean by 'a woman like me'?" Mistia pressed, unsure if she should be offended.

"Why a woman of high birth, of course," said Rudius. "Ashus may be a hero, but he is still low born. There is much he does not know about pleasure. Allow me to show you how the high class make love." Rudius pulled her into her bedroom which was packed with people twisted in all kinds of positions. Rudius removed his pants, standing naked before Mistia. "Do not be afraid, my dear."

Mistia took another swallow of the wine, and the alcohol rushed to her brain. She cackled. "Afraid of THAT?! You're joking, right?!" Rudius' eyes bulged, and he picked up his pants to cover his erection. She handed him back his goblet. "Thanks for the free drink, sweetie. Been there, done this. Not interested in going back any time soon." Rudius seemed stunned. "What did you seriously think was going to happen?"

"I...I just wanted to make sure my guest was well taken care of," Rudius squeaked.

"I can take care of myself, thank you," said Mistia. "I'm sure one of your slaves can take care of _that_ little problem." She gestured towards his crotch. "It's sad, you know? Men like you will never know what it's like to be with a woman who _seriously_ wants you. If you listen very hard tonight, when my husband returns, you might get an idea." She took back the goblet and drank until it was empty, then dangled it upside down above his head so the dregs dripped onto his face. She then thrust the cup back into his hand before turning to leave the orgy room.

* * *

"You did WHAT?!" Tracius gasped. Mistia clasped her hand over his lips and hushed him. He turned red in the face from suppressing laughter.

"I think I hate him more than Giovanney," said Ashus.

"Oh, that's ridiculous," said Mistia. "He's just a big baby."

"Well, not _that_ big, apparently," said Tracius.

"But oh, Tracius, Maria is the sweetest thing," said Mistia. "And quite possibly the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. What do you think, Ashus?"

Ashus, unsure how to properly respond, simply said, "Uhhh..."

Tracius giggled. "She does not possess the cruelty of her brother, but, she has quite the same disregard for propriety. Oh, Ashus, I don't want to do anything to interfere with your match tomorrow. I'll hide until afterwards."

"You sure you can pull that off?" asked Ashus.

"It's late," said Tracius. "I know my way around this place. I used to live here, after all. You two enjoy your night together. Don't worry so much about me."

Tracius disappeared, and soon it was morning. Ashus and Mistia looked about nervously for him as they made their way to the arena. The stands were packed, and they sighed in relief. It would be easy for Tracius to get lost among the spectators.

They joined Rudius and Maria in the central box. Rudius had his slaves with him, fanning him and his sister. Mistia stared him down, and his face turned red.

"Well, good morning to both of you," he said. "Are you ready to begin, Ashus?"

"Yes," said Ashus. "I was surprised to hear that you conducted your battles in the classic style."

"We are close enough to the Glademon Center that it is practical for us," said Rudius. "So your Glademon are set, then?"

"Yes," said Ashus. "We are ready."

"Then let us begin," said Rudius, and he stood. "WELCOME CITIZENS AND GUESTS TO THE BEAUTIFUL HEART OF THE ORANGE ISLANDS, TROVITAPOLIS! I AM YOUR HOST, RUDIUS TROVITUS, AND TODAY, WE WILL HAVE A BATTLE UNLIKE ANYTHING YOU'VE EVER SEEN BEFORE! I, RUDIUS TROVITUS, HAVE ACCEPTED THE CHALLENGE OF THE LEGENDARY ASHUS KETCHUMO OF PALLETUS!" The audience burst into a frenzy of cheers and applause at this, which made Mistia giggle, as he had said his name twice but Ashus's only once, and at this everyone had cheered. "THIS WILL BE A CLASSIC TWO GLADEMON MATCH. THE FIRST TO DEFEAT BOTH OF HIS OPPONENT'S GLADEMON WINS. ASHUS, CHOOSE YOUR FIRST GLADEMON!"

"This is indeed a challenge, because usually I can use the ludus type to choose my Glademon," Ashus whispered. "Typically I'd use Pikachus in these situations."

"Use a water Glademon," Mistia suggested.

"He's already seen Squirtiles," said Ashus. "He's probably prepared to counter water. No, I think...I CHOOSE BULBAESAR!"

The left gate opened, and Ashus's strange grass type entered. Rudius glared at Ashus and said, "AND I CHOOSE ELECTABUZZA!"

Electabuzza was many things, but pretty wasn't one of them. She stood upright and was covered in shaggy bright yellow fur with black stripes. Her arms were thick, and she had antenna on her oval head that was mostly mouth. Two sharp fangs stuck out of her mouth. She flexed, and static electricity rippled over her.

"Ha!" Mistia laughed. "Good call, Ashus."

"Rudius is so predictable," said Ashus. "I wouldn't doubt that he pulls that little stunt on the boat just to see what kind of Glademon his opponent has."

"ELECTABUZZA, ATTACK!" Rudius shouted.

Electabuzza barreled towards Bulbaesar, and Bulbaesar shot razor leaves from his bulb. They grazed Electabuzza, but she continued on. She gripped Bulbaesar's bulb and pulsed electricity into him. Bulbaesar's viney appendages wrapped around Electabuzza's neck and squeezed. The audience roared.

"Are they rooting against Electabuzza?" Ashus asked. It was rare for spectators to root against the home lanista.

"They are rooting for Ashus Ketchumo," said Mistia.

Electabuzza gripped the vines and pulled. Bulbaesar screamed, then charged at Electabuzza and bit her. The Glademon were fumbling about, biting and scratching on the arena floor. Finally, Electabuzza dropped.

"You're kidding me!" Rudius exclaimed.

"What's that, Rudius?" Ashus said cheekily. Mistia squeezed his hand.

"COME ON, ELECTABUZZA!" Rudius shouted.

Electabuzza groaned. Bulbaesar still had his vines wrapped around her, and Electabuzza sent a shock wave through them. Bulbaesar released her for a moment and shook off the blow, and as he did, a purple powder escaped from the bulb.

"He's poisoned her, Rudius," said Ashus. "You ought to take Electabuzza to the Glademon Center immediately."

"Poison?!" Rudius exclaimed. "You didn't tell me he was a poison type!"

Ashus himself hadn't even known until recently. Ashus shrugged. "Are you going to help your Glademon are not?"

"Fine," said Rudius. "Mercy!"

"MERCY, BULBAESAR!" Ashus declared. Bulbaesar obeyed.

"Alright, Ashus," said Rudius. "Since we're playing that game...FOR MY NEXT GLADEMON, I CHOOSE EXEGGUTORE!"

The ludus guards removed Electabuzza, and Exeggutore took her place. Rudius certainly had some strange looking Glademon. Exeggutore was a fat walking palm tree, and he had three white faces. Bulbaesar regarded his strange new opponent and growled. Exeggutore leaned forward, and what looked like coconuts dropped out of his leaves and pummeled Bulbaesar. Bulbaesar shook them off and extended his vines. When Exeggutore dropped more coconuts, and Bulbaesar knocked them back to Exeggutore with his vines. Exeggutore did not like that. Exeggutore backed away from Bulbaesar, glaring. Bulbaesar did not take his eyes off his opponent.

Then, suddenly, Bulbaesar cried out in pain. He laid down and placed his hands over his head. Ashus stood up in confusion. Rudius laughed. "I took Exeggutore to Saffron once. Such a pity about that fine family."

"A psychic attack!" Ashus said, pounding his fist against the banister. "COME ON BULBAESAR! POISON HIM!" Bulbaesar moaned, but got up. Exeggutor dropped coconuts upon Bulbaesar, and the Ashu's Glademon fell again, but not before emitting some poison powder. "Alright, mercy," said Ashus.

"Already, Ashus?" asked Rudius.

"I'll beat you with the next one," Ashus growled.

"Fine. MERCY, EXEGGUTORE!" The audience cheered as Bulbaesar was carried off the battlefield. "Alright, Ashus, which Glademon shall my champion defeat next?"

Ashus ignored Rudius's trash talk. "I CHOOSE MUKUS!" he barked.

"Ha," said Mistia. "This'll be interesting."

The gate opened, and Mukus oozed into the arena. The audience gasped and coughed as his stench hit their noses. Rudius gagged. "Ugh, where'd you buy that thing? It looks like a reject."

"He _was_ a reject," said Ashus. "But whoever abandoned him was an idiot. This one has consumed entire Racchetus soldiers."

Rudius looked green. Exeggutore shot coconuts at Mukus, and Mukus met them with indifference. While some of them did damage, sending bits of Mukus splashing, most of them were just absorbed into his body. Exeggutore stared down Mukus to no effect.

Then, Mukus attacked. He opened his mouth, and poison spewed out of him at Exeggutore. Exeggutore tried to dodge it, but Mukus extended his limbs to smack Exeggutore. One of Exeggutore's coconuts that Mukus had absorbed rolled out of the blob's appendage. Exeggutore tripped over it and fell. Mukus grabbed onto Exeggutore and started pulling the tree into his body.

"Better give up, Rudius," Ashus warned.

"What? No! Exeggutore! USE A PSYCHIC ATTACK!" Rudius shouted.

"Rudius, do you see a brain in that blob of acid?" Ashus asked.

"He has to have some kind of a brain!" Rudius exclaimed.

"Maybe, but I've not seen a psychic attack work yet," said Ashus.

Exeggutore was in pain. Rudius scoffed. "Damn you, Ashus Ketchumo! MERCY!"

"MERCY, MUKUS!" Ashus shouted.

"Muhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhkuhhhhhhhhhhhhs!" the purple blob uttered as he rolled off Exeggutore.

"Will you put that abomination back in its ball now?" Rudius asked.

"Fine," said Ashus. He held up a gladeball. "MUKUS, RETURN!"

The audience, finally able to breath, cheered. Exeggutor was being carried out of the arena. "Make sure both of my Glademon get on the next ferry to Trovitapolis," Rudius ordered a guard. Rudius stood. "IT IS MY PLEASURE TO BESTOW UPON ASHUS KETCHUMO OF PALLETUS, THE SPIKE SHELL BADGE!"

The audience cheered, then screamed. For a moment, the arena was enveloped in shadow, as if a great creature were flying over head. Ashus shuddered as his eyes discerned large, clawed feet and a thick tail.


	36. Pikachus and Squirtiles

"Ashus, you're seeing things," said Mistia.

"Am I?" Ashus asked. "It wouldn't be the first time someone said they saw him on these islands."

"It was just a..." Mistia started. She couldn't come up with a good explanation.

Tracius walked into their room. "Everyone is saying it was Mewduo," he said.

"So is Ashus," said Mistia.

"Well, you've actually seen him, so I would be inclined to believe you," said Tracius. "But hey! Congratulations, Ashus!"

"Thank you," said Ashus, accepting a hug from Tracius. "I'm eager to get back to Pikachus, and away from this ludus."

"ASHUS! MISITA!" came a sweet voice from the hallway.

"Oh no," said Tracius. "It's her!" He turned around and looked for a place to hide, and headed towards the closet.

"Ashus! Mistia!" Maria repeated, entering their room. She gave them each a big hug. "It was so good having you here. Please come back any time you are the Aurantiaco."

"Oh, Maria, you are too kind," said Mistia.

"It's been a pleasure, Maria," said Ashus.

But Maria's eyes were fixed upon the figure behind them, halfway into the closet. "Tracius," she whispered.

He turned around slowly. "Maria," he said.

"Toga..."

Mistia clapped her hand over her baby Glademon's mouth. Both of the Kantans felt they were out of place, but everything in the room had frozen, and they dared not move.

Tears started to fill Maria's eyes. "Wha..." she started, then said, "Why?" She was breathing heavily.

"Maria, I..."

"You betrayed me!" Maria cried. Mistia grabbed Ashus, and they left Tracius and Maria alone. "You left me with no explanation, and then Rudius says you've been living a double life, and then you're a doctore, and-"

"Stop," said Tracius, approaching her. "You're right, Maria. I've been the worst possible husband to you-"

"You don't even have the right to call yourself my husband," snapped Maria, backing away. "Why are you here now?"

"I've been traveling with Ashus and Mistia," said Tracius. "As a guide."

"Oh, I see," said Maria. "So you're leaving again."

Tracius paused. "You...want me to stay?"

"It would be nice," said Maria. "You're still my husband. Whatever you are."

Tracius sighed. "I don't know what to say, I...I didn't think you'd want me. I don't know."

"I know I don't understand what's going on with you," said Maria. "But I'd like to try. It hurt me when you left without telling me anything."

"I wanted to tell you, more than anything," said Tracius. "Your brother kicked me out before I could."

Maria fumed. "He never liked you."

"Well, he does have a point. I never should have agreed to marrying you," said Tracius.

"Tracius!" she gasped.

"And it's not because I don't love you. I believe I love you as much as I can love any woman," said Tracius. "On my travels alone as a doctore, I learned a lot about myself. I want to be a woman, Maria. I feel so much more myself when I'm living as a woman."

"Huh?" she asked.

"I thought if I married you, those feelings might go away, but living alongside you actually made them grow stronger. Being with you every day just reminded me that I could never be what I wanted to be."

"I don't understand," said Maria.

"Me neither," sighed Tracius. "But I understand that marrying you was a mistake. That I've hurt you and wasted your time, and...you deserve a husband who will love you in every way a man can love a woman, Maria. And I just can't."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Maria.

"I think we ought to dissolve the marriage," said Tracius. "Formally and publically. And then you and I can both be free."

"Okay," said Maria, but everything about her indicated she was not okay. She was shaking as she cried.

"I'm so sorry," said Tracius, and she allowed him to hug her. Before pulling away, she grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Will I ever see you again?" Maria asked.

"Would you like to?" he replied.

"I think so," said Maria.

"Okay," said Tracius, unbelieving. "Okay. I'll...I'll keep in touch."

"Take care of Ashus and Mistia," she said. "They're good people. Give my love to sweet Togapia as well."

"Okay," said Tracius.

* * *

Maria walked Tracius out to the ferry where Ashus and Mistia were waiting. Rudius watched with a disgusted look on his face.

"I'll have many words with my brother after you've left," said Maria. "Good luck, Ashus Ketchumo. I'll come see you all at the Orange League."

"Goodbye, Maria!" they exclaimed, waving.

"Toga toga toga toga!"

The ferry left for Trovitapolis. "Well?" Mistia asked Tracius. "How'd it go?"

Tracius considered. "I am still alive," he said. "So...good I guess."

* * *

They stepped back into Trovitapolis where conditions had grown worse. Everyone was trying to leave the island. The ferry lines stretched all through the streets.

"How are we going to find Pikachus?" asked Mistia.

"Toga?"

"I gave him the map," said Tracius, "and he _seemed_ to know what to do with it, when I sent him into the sewers."

"But you didn't give him a place he should meet up with us again?" asked Mistia.

"No," said Tracius sadly.

Ashus drew Lightning. "I'll find him," said Ashus.

"You're _not_ going in," said Mistia.

"No," said Ashus, "but I'll find him." Ashus looked around for a sewer opening. When he found one, he stuck Lightning into it. Lightning crackled with electricity.

"Smart!" Tracius said.

"He has his moments," said Mistia. Before Tracius and Mistia could catch up to Ashus, he was already on his way to the next opening. He checked that hole, then got up and ran back towards them.

"We need to go the other way," said Ashus. "The static was stronger in that direction." He ran to five other openings, Mistia and Tracius trailing behind him all the way. Finally, Lightning popped.

"Pikachus?!" Ashus called, sticking his head in.

"Pika-pika!"

"Pikachus, do you have-" Ashus didn't need to finish that statement, because a bright light nearly blinded him. "You have it!" Ashus exclaimed. He brought his head out. "Mistia, Tracius, he has it!"

"You're kidding!" Mistia said. "How do we get it?"

"Ivia sent us a box," said Tracius. "It's at the Glademon Center."

"Then we need to get Pikachus to the Glademon Center," said Ashus. He stuck his head back in. "Pikachus! Can you follow Lightning?"

"Pika-pika!"

"Okay," said Ashus. "Tracius, lead the way."

* * *

When they got to the Glademon Center, Tracius went inside while Ashus and Mistia waited. He brought the box, and Ashus lowered it into the sewer for Pikachus. "I sent him down with this ladder," said Tracius, handing Ashus a bundle of ropes. Ashus lowered the ropes down for Pikachus. In a few minutes, the free Glademon emerged. His usually bright yellow fur was brown from the dirt of the sewer.

Ashus took the box and started to open it, but Tracius stayed his hand. "We'll say it was an electric Glademon that had died in the sewer," he said. "We won't want anybody to know what we've actually found."

"Right," said Ashus. "Let's get Pikachus cleaned up."

* * *

They left Pikachus with Nurse Joya for the night. "Alright, Ashus," said Tracius, "you have only one more ludus between you and the Orange League Championships." Ashus was cradling the box containing the Lightning Orb. Letters for Emperor Red and Billus had been sent, and Ashus was anxious for Red to send his guard to retrieve the Orb so they wouldn't have to carry it around for the rest of the journey. Mistia was lounging on their bed with Togapia. "Malum Ludus has a fabulous lanista, Luana Quatus. Her ludus, much like Dannius's, serves as an island resort. Luana is also vastly intelligent, having some background in breeding herself. She runs a classic battle with a twist. You will have to use two Glademon at once, against two of hers at once."

"Oh, wow," said Ashus. "How does that work?"

"If one of your two Glademon fall, you're done," said Tracius. "And one of her Glademon she will surely use was rescued from Saffron. A fierce psychic type called Alakazam."

"A psychic type," Ashus said with a shudder. "Well, Pikachus has been effective against psychic types in the past. I think Bulbaesar has had enough of them after that nasty attack from Rudius's Glademon. Mistia, who do you think I should use? Squirtiles?"

"Do you have any idea what other Glademon she'll use?" asked Mistia.

"The one I battled died shortly afterwards," said Tracius. "Ashus, if you want to use a water type, I think Lapra would be a good choice."

"She's untested in classic battle," said Ashus. "Hm. I'll definitely use a water type. Water and electricity have good potential for combined attacks."

"Water types are superior in every way," said Mistia.

"You'll love Luana," said Tracius. "And, if you win, we can stay on Malum and train for the Championships."

"Sounds like a plan," said Ashus. "I'm pretty exhausted, to be honest."

"Well, don't get too comfortable yet, Ashus Ketchumo," said Tracius. "But good night you two. We set sail in the morning."

* * *

The mayor of Trovitapolis paid Ashus, Mistia, and Tracius a handsome sum for fixing the "feral Glademon problem." With their supplies replenished, and with the Lightning Orb safe, they left for Malum. Malum Island was close by, on the other side of Pummelo, the island that contained the Orange League Championship Arena.

"We'll also have to visit the Temple of Lugia," Tracius said as they sailed. "It's the second biggest attraction on Malum Island next to the ludus."

"Uh-huh," said Ashus. They were passing Pummelo, and Ashus could see the Championship arena rising above the palm forests. Flashbacks from Indigo Plateau filled his mind. "Tracius, does the Orange League have an elite four?" he asked.

Tracius glanced slyly at Ashus. "No," he said.

"Awesome," said Ashus. "So after I win this next badge, I'm in."

* * *

Malum Island was easily the prettiest island in Aurantiaco. The buildings were all painted in white and rose shades, and the flowers and trees were pristine. When they came ashore, a worker greeted them with free oranges and apples, to which they all helped themselves.

"What's the purpose of your visit?" the young man asked. He was probably about fifteen years old.

"I'm here to challenge the ludus," said Ashus.

"Oh, excellent!" exclaimed the worker. "Allow me to escort you to Luana. What is your name?"

"I'm Ashus Ketchumo, and this is-"

"Oh my! Say no more! Luana has been expecting you!" the worker exclaimed, shaking Ashus's hand vigorously.

"If we may," said Tracius, "as this will be Ashus's last ludus badge before the championships, we also intend to stay at the resort."

"Absolutely, Orange League Champion," said the worker. "I'll arrange the best rooms for the three of you."

"Two rooms," said Mistia.

"As you wish, Lady of Cerulean," said the worker.

They followed him through the resort town, and he explained the various amenities and activities available on the island.

"Oh, this is an excellent choice, Tracius," said Mistia. "I could stay here as long as we need."

"Yes, I always advise people to end their journey here," said Tracius.

* * *

Luana had a private poolside bungalow. The worker pulled a bell outside the bungalow to alert her. She opened the door with a drink in hand, wearing a wrapped dress that became a lady of her age, for she was the oldest of all the Orange League lanistas. She had short dark hair, and her brown eyes lit up when she saw them.

"CHAMPION!" she cried, opening her arms to Tracius.

"Luana, dear," said Tracius, accepting her embrace and placing a kiss on both of her cheeks. "Allow me to introduce my friends, Ashus Ketchumo and Mistia Cerulus."

"What an honor," said Luana. Her voice was husky, but not unpleasant. She took both of their hands politely. "Felix, make sure they are well looked after."

"I will," said the worker, bowing.

"So, Ashus, I presume you are here for a ludus battle?" Luana asked.

"I am," said Ashus.

"Excellent," said Luana. "I'll be ready at sundown. What do you think, Ashus?"

"I think that sounds like a plan!" he exclaimed, beaming.

"Meanwhile, please enjoy the resort. It is the only one of its kind, and it's my life's work."

"Certainly," said Ashus. "Actually, Tracius was telling me you have a Temple on the island?"

"Oh, yes," said Luana. "The Temple of Lugia. You'll have to go further into the heart of the island for that, but Tracius knows the way."

"I'll be happy to take you there, Ashus," said Tracius.

"Do help yourself to apples and oranges," Luana said. "They come complimentary to all guests to this island."

"They were delicious," said Mistia.

"They are all grown here on the island," said Luana. "Ashus, you might also be interested in my special training grounds. You're welcome to use them during your stay."

"All right!" Ashus exclaimed. "Thanks, Luana!"

* * *

First, Felix took them to their rooms, which weren't so much rooms as guest houses. They had a kitchen, a bed, an indoor and outdoor sitting area, and a hot pool inside. Mistia immediately stripped down and got in the pool. "I don't want to go to the Temple today, Ashus," said Mistia.

"This is pretty spectacular," said Ashus. He peeked at the Lightning Orb before placing it under the bed. Pikachus sat on top of it instinctively. "Eh, maybe we should just rest before battling."

"Thank gods," said Mistia. Ashus removed his clothes and got into the pool with Mistia. "These luduses are all so different," said Ashus. "And they're all across the empire. I want to see them all, Mistia."

" _All_ of them?" Mistia credited. "From Johto to Alola?"

"Yes," said Ashus. "I never should have stopped. I want to see them all. I don't even care if I win the tournaments. I want to be the first doctore to compete in every league in the empire."

Mistia turned Ashus's face towards her and kissed him.

"Toga toga!"

"Not now, Togapia," Mistia said. "Oh."

Tracius was standing beside them. "Sorry," he said. "I guess you don't want to go to the Temple, Ashus?"

"Not today, thanks," said Ashus. "Come get us when it's time to battle."

"Sure," said Tracius. "Not to kill the vibe here, but I was just conversing with a couple from Kanto. They came to escape the weather."

"Did it get hotter?" asked Mistia.

"The heat subsided, but now they're dealing with storms. Tornadoes, hurricanes, and devastating lightning storms," said Tracius.

"Goodness, the place must be destroyed!" said Mistia.

"The Indigo League is in a frozen state," said Tracius. "Ashus, I do think we'll have to hold onto the Lightning Orb a bit longer."

"Well, at least I feel safer here," said Ashus. "Damn, maybe we ought not return to Kanto at all. Poor Red!"

"You know Billus must be loving this," said Mistia.

Ashus laughed. "Tracius, you need to meet Billus. He's a hoot."

"Oh, I would love to meet all your friends from Kanto. When it's safe, of course," he said. "I'm going to go snoop around and see what I can learn about Luana's current Glademon."

* * *

They saw Tracius again at the center box of the Malum Arena. Luana was wearing the same dress she'd worn earlier, and drinking from the same cup, but she wore a gold tiara and other jewels.

"I saw her second Glademon," said Tracius. "But I can't determine its type."

"No matter," said Ashus. "The combination of water and electricity is formidable in any case."

"I hope you're right," said Tracius.

Luana rose. "WELCOME, HONORED GUESTS TO THE MALUM ARENA! WHETHER THIS IS YOUR FIRST TIME WITH US TODAY, OR IF YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR WEEKS, TODAY'S SPECTACLE PROMISES TO BE DIFFERENT FROM ANYTHING YOU'VE EVER SEEN BEFORE! OUR CHALLENGER TODAY IS ASHUS KETCHEMO OF KANTO!" The predictable cheers rose echoed through the stadium. "FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE NEW TO MALUM, THIS WILL BE A DOUBLE BATTLE! TWO OF MY GLADEMON AGAINST TWO OF ASHUS'S. MAY LUGIA BLESS THIS BATTLE AND OUR GLADEMON BRING HER GLORY." Here, a pause for reverence. "FOR MY GLADEMON, I CHOOSE MAROWACCHUS OF THE HOUSE OF OKUS, AND ALAKAZAM OF THE HOUSE OF SAFFRONUS!" The audience stood to cheer for Luana's Glademon. Alakazam looked a lot like Abra, but he was much larger and seemed to be less sleepy. He carried two metal clubs in his hands. Marowacchus was no less intimidating. He resembled a brown lizard, but he walked upright, and his head was hard and white as bone. He carried a long bone in his hands and smacked it against the ground threateningly.

"They look tough," said Mistia.

"They are tough," said Tracius.

"ASHUS KETCHUMO, PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR GLADEMON!" Luana bellowed.

Ashus rose. "I CHOOSE, FROM THE HOUSE OF OKUS, PIKACHUS AND SQUIRTILES!"

"Very well," said Luana. "ALAKAZAM, MAROWACCHUS, ATTACK!"

Alakazam raised his arms, and his two clubs spun around him. Pikachus and Squirtiles directed their attention towards the spectacle and attacked the yellow psychic Glademon. The water gun from Squirtiles threw him off, but the electricity was largely ineffective.

"Shoot," said Ashus. "Those clubs are attracting the electricity."

"LOOK OUT!" Mistia cried.

Marowacchus swung his bone and brought it down upon Squirtiles like a hammer. Pikachus noticed and attacked Marowacchus with lightning. The brown Glademon shook his bony head, also relatively unaffected.

"He's a ground type, Ashus," Luana explained.

"Fuck!" Ashus cursed. "COME ON, SQUIRTILES!"

Squirtiles retreated into his shell and started to pump water out of him, drenching Marowacchus. Pikachus shocked the bone keeper, and Marowacchus screamed. Marowacchus threw his bone at Pikachus, knocking him over. Alakazam aimed a club at Pikachus. A pink light pulsed through the club and into Pikachus. Pikachus screamed.

Squirtiles reacted to his comrade's scream. He found Marowacchus's club and swung it at Alakazam, but Alakazam outstretched his hand, and the bone levitated away from Squirtiles.

"That is incredible!" Mistia exclaimed.

"That's the power of Mewa," said Ashus.

"Can they beat him?" Mistia asked.

"We shall see," said Ashus.

Squirtiles spat a jet of water at Alakazam's face, breaking the psychic Glademon's concentration. Marowacchus retrieved his bone again, but Squirtiles was ready for him this time. He redirected his water on Marowacchus. Marowacchus threw his bone, but it missed and hit Alakazam. Meanwhile, Pikachus was recovering and engaging Alazakam in paw-to-claw combat. Slowly but surely, the psychic Glademon was weakening.

Squirtiles had Marowacchus cornered, spitting water. Marowacchus dug to evade him, but Squirtiles started to pump water into the hole. Marowacchus emerged sorely damaged. He attempted to beat up on Squirtiles, but collapsed.

"MERCY FOR MAROWACCHUS!" Luana called.

"SQUIRTILES, MERCY! HELP PIKACHUS!" Ashus ordered. Guards carefully removed Marowacchus to respectful cheers from the home team.

Alakazam had gained the upper hand on Pikachus when Squirtiles came barreling in. The turtle Glademon smacked into Alakazam from behind with his head. Alakazam grunted and turned his attention to Squirtiles.

"Come on," Ashus whispered. "The only way to beat him is to combine water and electricity. That's why I put you two together. Let him have it, guys!"

Pikachus bit Alakazam in the neck, and electricity pulsed into him. Alakazam screamed and caused one of his clubs to smack Pikachus. Squirtiles drenched Alakazam with water. Pikachus grabbed Alakazam's leg and delivered a mighty shock, and Alakazam fell.

"MERCY!" Luana cried again. "ASHUS KETCHUMO IS THE WINNER!"


	37. Deus Ex Machina

Ashus admired his Jade Star badge, his ticket to the Orange League Championships, as Tracius escorted Ashus and Mistia to the Temple of Lugia. The path was lined with torches. For being a resort island, it was a quiet and peaceful night. Every star in the sky was visible.

The Temple of Lugia was underwhelming compared to other temples Ashus had visited, but the understatement of it added to its reverence. It was ruthless with pillars made of modest gray stones. Vines and island vegetation grew through the stones. Lugia's statue was made of white stone and was surrounded by torches.

A dark-haired woman in a blue dress greeted them. "Good to see you again, Tracia," she said to Tracius despite him still looking like a man. He was growing out his hair again, but he wore male clothes and no makeup.

"Hello, Melodia," said Tracius. "I have with me-"

"Ashus Ketchumo, Mistia Cerulus, Pikachus, and Togapia," said Melodia. "Welcome to the Temple of Lugia. I am Melodia, the High Priestess." Ashus and Mistia bowed respectfully. Melodia lead them into the temple. "Lugia is our most important deity, for she protects our islands from the treason of the sea."

"Toga-toga!" the baby Glademon said in appreciation.

"What's that out there?" Ashus asked. There was a smaller, rocky island visible from the temple. There appeared to be an ancient structure there in dark rock.

"That is the Ancient Temple," said Melodia. "It was once a site of worship for the Three War Birds."

"Oh," said Ashus. He took a knee respectfully in the direction of the Ancient Temple.

"Ashus will be competing in the Orange League Championships," Tracius continued. "He comes seeking Lugia's blessing."

"Of course," said Melodia. "Come, Ashus, Pikachus. We must kneel at Lugia's altar." They did as they were told. Melodia stood beneath Lugia's great neck, and Ashus and Pikachus knelt under her head. Melodia held out her hand over the Glademon and doctore. "I call upon the guardian of the sea," Melodia began. A swift breeze ran through the temple, tinkling the bells that hung in three corners of the temple. "Oh, Lugia, bless these, your servants, Ashus Ketchumo and Pikachus...ahhhhhhhhh!"

Melodia's eyes started to glow, and her breathing quickened. Her voice seemed magnified as she said, "THE FALSE GOD APPROACHES!"

"Melodia!" Tracius and Mistia exclaimed. Melodia was convulsing.

Ashus looked up. "No," he whispered. "No no no no no!"

"THEY HAVE TAKEN WHAT DOES NOT BELONG TO THEM. THEY HAVE ABUSED OUR CHILDREN AND BROKEN OUR SACRED TRUST, AND THEY SHALL BE PUNISHED! HEED THE OLD PROPHECIES AND RETURN YE TO THE WAYS OF OLD, OR NONE CAN SAVE YOU FROM OUR WRATH, AND THE WRATH OF OUR CHILDREN! CHILDREN OF ZAPDO, MOLTREUS, ARTICUNO, RETURN YE NOW!" Melodia inhaled one last breath before collapsing into the altar unconscious. The breeze died.

Tracius knelt beside Melodia. The three friends exchanged terrified looks, and then Pikachus said, "Pika!"

"Pikachus?" Ashus asked.

"Pika-pika!" Pikachus exclaimed. Pikachus scampered out of the temple

"Pikachus!" Ashus shouted. "What is happening?"

"Toga! Toga toga toga toga!" Togapia slipped out of Mistia's arms and followed Pikachus.

"Togapia!" Mistia called. "Oh my gods, Ashus, what is happening?"

"I don't know, but we need to follow them!" said Ashus. "Tracius, stay with Melodia. We'll be back."

"Right," said Tracius.

Pikachus and Togapia walked to the edge of the sea, and then walked into the water. "PIKACHUS!" Ashus cried. "TOGAPIA!"

"Pika," said the Glademon. Pikachus and Togapia started to swim.

"Oh my gods! Since when can they swim?" Mistia asked.

"Look!" Ashus cried, pointing out into the water. "Isn't that Alakazam and Marowacchus?"

Mistia strained her eyes. "You're right," she said. "But Marowacchus is a ground type! How can he swim like that?"

"Something is wrong, Mistia," said Ashus. "Our Glademon are in a trance or something."

"Ashus," Mistia said, pointing further. "Look. They're all going towards-"

"The Ancient Temple," said Ashus. He looked at her, and she nodded. Ashus released Lapra from her gladeball. "Let's go." They climbed onto Lapra's back, and without any further orders, she started to swim towards the temple. "Mistia," said Ashus, "what did everyone say about the weird weather in Kanto?"

"The weird weather in Kanto?" Mistia asked. "I haven't thought about it much. It's just...weird."

"Too weird," said Ashus. "The people on Navellus, during the blizzards, they'd said-"

"Articuno is punishing us," said Mistia. "I remember now. Oh, Ashus, do you really think...?"

"Did you not just hear Melodia?!" Ashus cried. "Goodness, how can you have proof of divinity right in front of you all the time, and still doubt it? Blizzards, heat wave, thunderstorms. Articuno, Moltreus, Zapdo!" Ashus's head spun. "It's the destruction of Kanto," he said.

"No, Ashus, that's-," Mistia started.

He cut her off. "They have abused our children and broken our sacred trust," Ashus repeated Melodia's words. "The gods were speaking through her. This is it. And our Glademon are going to fight in the last battle."

"That's crazy," said Mistia. "You're telling me the last battle is going to happen at that temple?"

"Why not?" asked Ashus.

"What about 'the false god approaches?'" Mistia asked. "That's Mewduo."

"Right," said Ashus. "Gah, I knew that was Mewduo before! He's here!"

"Ashus," Mistia said, "what if he's _here_ here?" She pointed to the island.

"We swim for our lives," said Ashus.

From all directions, Glademon were swimming towards the Ancient Shrine. Lapra arrived at the shore, and Ashus and Mistia navigated the rocky terrain to what remained of the shrine. Pikachus, Togapia, Alakazam and Marowacchus were at the top of the ruin, at the base of a triangular structure. Ashus examined it. There were three holes in the structure.

"Well, there's no Mewduo," said Mistia.

"Mmm-hmmm," Ashus said, sticking his hand into each of the three holes. They looked like they'd been put there deliberately to hold something. Dirt and algae covered the structure. He started to wipe them off.

"Fire," Ashus said.

"Hm?" asked Mistia, stroking Togapia.

"This one says fire," said Ashus. He wiped off the one next to it. "Ice," he said. He shot Mistia a strange look. "I feel like I don't need to do the last one."

"But you will," she said.

He did. "Electric," he said. "Fire, ice, electric. Moltreus, Articuno, Zapdo." He sat down and thought. "Do you remember that religious text about the end of the world?"

"Do _I_ remember a religious text?" Mistia asked. "Of course not."

"There was a rhyme about it. My mother used to recite it to me," Ashus said. "If only I could remember."

* * *

Melodia lay in her bed, and Tracius sat beside her, an ancient scroll on his lap.

"Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash," Tracius read. "Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, lest the earth shall turn to ashes. O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea."

"That's the one," said Melodia.

"What's it mean?" asked Tracius.

"It foretells the destruction of the world by the War Birds, and Lugia's arrival to defeat them," said Melodia.

"Every child knows that story," said Tracius. "But this line here baffles me: 'O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three.'"

"At the Ancient Temple," said Melodia, "there is an altar built for containing three orbs."

"Okay," said Tracius, not following.

"In order to awaken Lugia," Melodia continued, "the three Holy Stones-the Fire Orb, the Lightning Orb, and the Ice Orb-must be returned to this altar. If they aren't brought together, the War Birds will continue to wreak havoc on the world."

Tracius gasped. "What if I told you that we have the Lightning Orb on this island?"

* * *

More Glademon gathered on the island. "Ashus, what are we going to do?" Mistia asked.

"I don't think we can leave these Glademon here," said Ashus. He leaned up against the altar, and realized there were words on it. He brushed the dirt and algae aside.

DISTURB NOT THE HARMONY OF ICE, FIRE, OR LIGHTNING

LEST THESE TITANS WREAK HAVOC UPON THE WORLD IN WHICH THEY CLASH

"Mistia!" Ashus gasped. "It's the rhyme!"

"You know, I think I _have_ heard this before," said Mistia. "It talks about Mewa coming to bring peace."

"Right," said Ashus. He pushed aside the rest of the dirt.

THOUGH THE WATER'S GREAT GUARDIAN SHALL ARISE TO QUELL THE FIGHTING,

ALONE ITS SONG WILL FAIL

LEST THE WORLD SHALL TURN TO ASHUS

"You mean ashes," said Mistia. "Though the soul's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting-here they say water, because of Lugia-alone its song will fail lest the world shall turn to ashes. Daddy always said it meant there was nothing we could do to prevent the destruction of the world. The world had to turn to ashes before Mewa could finish her work, and then Zapdo will fly over the world again, and creation will begin anew."

"Right," said Ashus. "But that's not what it says here."

"Well, then that's a mistake. That's funny!" Mistia laughed.

Suddenly, an ethereal, genderless voice filled their ears. "IT IS NO MISTAKE." Ashus and Mistia looked around for the source of the voice. "UP HERE, MISTIA CERULUS AND ASHUS KETCHUMO."

They looked up and saw a pink spark of light descending upon the shrine. The spark landed in front of them and materialized into a small, pink mouse-like creature of about Pikachus' size. The Glademon assembled all bowed before it. Ashus knelt and bowed, and Mistia thought she was about to faint.

"O Holy Mewa," Ashus said, "you have come to bring peace."

"I BRING NOT PEACE BUT THE SWORD," said Mewa, "O CHOSEN ONE."

"Chosen One?" Ashus repeated. "Ho-Us," he said. "Ho-Us said I would 'be the very best.' What does that mean?"

"I DO NOT SPEAK FOR HO-US," said Mewa. "THE GUARDIAN OF THE SKIES PLOTS HIS COURSE AS HE WILL. I HAVE COME FOR ANOTHER PURPOSE. LISTEN CAREFULLY, ASHUS KETCHUMO. YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE SPOKEN OF IN THE ANCIENT PROPHECY. YOU WILL SET RIGHT THE WRONGS OF HUMANKIND. YOUR PEOPLE HAVE DISTURBED THE RESTING PLACES OF THE THREE HOLY ORBS OF ARTICUNO, MOLTREUS, AND ZAPDO."

"We're sorry," Ashus said, trembling. "We thought only for the best. We meant to keep them from Mewduo."

"MEWDUO DOES NOT SEEK THE ORBS. YOU ARE NOT DESTINED TO VANQUISH MEWDUO," said Mewa. Her mouth never moved, but her voice filled Ashus's brain. "ASHUS, YOU HAVE THE LIGHTNING ORB. IT MUST RETURN TO ITS RESTING PLACE HERE ON THIS ISLAND."

"Of course, O Holy One," said Ashus. Tears started streaming from his face. "We're sorry. The orb was in the sewer. We had to retrieve it."

"YOU HAVE DONE WELL," Mewa said. "THE BRUTE RUDIUS DISTURBED THE RESTING PLACE OF THE ORB WHEN HE BUILT HIS LUDUS. THAT ISLAND WAS SACRED GROUND. ZAPDO WANTED YOU TO FIND IT TO RETURN IT TO THIS TEMPLE."

"Tell him we will return it," said Ashus. "And thank you."

"AND THE FIRE ORB, RESIDING IN CERULUS, MUST BE RETURNED AS WELL," said Mewa.

"We'll send word for Red to bring it here at once," said Ashus.

"MAKE HASTE. KANTO IS BLEEDING FOR ITS TRANSGRESSIONS. MOLTREUS MUST BE SATISFIED," said Mewa.

"I'll retrieve it myself," said Mistia.

"VERY GOOD, MISTIA CERULUS," said Mewa. "YOU MUST LEAVE THIS ISLAND. A GREAT BATTLE SHALL TAKE PLACE ON THIS HOLY GROUND."

"A battle you shall win," said Ashus.

"WITH THE HELP OF MY CHILDREN," said Mewa. "BUT ASHUS KETCHUMO, YOUR GREATEST CHALLENGE LIES BEFORE YOU NOW. YOU MUST RETRIEVE THE ICE ORB."

"Of course," said Ashus. "Anything. Tell me where it is, O Holy One."

"ARTICUNO IS A JEALOUS GOD," said Mewa. "WHEN HE SAW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS BROTHERS' PRECIOUS STONES, HE HID HIS AWAY IN A PLACE FROM WHICH NO MORTAL HAS EVER RETURNED."

"No," Ashus whispered.

"ASHUS, YOU MUST TRAVEL TO ARTICUNO'S HOME," said Mewa.

"No!" he gasped.

"WHERE THE GREAT ICE BIRD WATCHES OVER THE LAND OF THE DEAD," said Mewa.

"But how?" Ashus asked. "How can I travel to the Land of the Dead? I would have to die," said Ashus.

"ARTICUNO IS A JEALOUS GOD," Mewa repeated. "THE TASK WILL NOT BE EASY. HE, MORE THAN ANY OF THE OTHERS, DESIRES VICTORY OVER THE WORLD. BUT YOU CAN DECEIVE HIM."

"How can I possibly deceive a god?" Ashus asked.

"YOUR FRIENDS WILL HELP YOU," said Mewa. "TRUST IN THEM."

"O Holy One," said Ashus. "I will do whatever you ask, but do not ask this of my friends. Mistia and Tracius, they should not have to endure this because of me."

"WHO SAID I WAS TALKING ABOUT MISTIA AND TRACIUS?" Mewa asked. "THESE FRIENDS ARE ALREADY RESIDENTS OF THE UNDERWORLD."

And then Mewa's form faded, and the pink spark rose again into the sky. But in her place was a shade of a person. She was fuzzy, and Ashus had to strain his eyes to see her clearly. She outstretched her hand to him.

"Mother," Ashus whispered.

Mistia shook her head in confusion. "Ashus?" Mistia said. "Ashus, no."

Ashus looked from his mother's ghost to his wife. "Mistia, I must."

Mistia gripped him. "But what if you don't come back?" she asked.

He squeezed her tightly to him and buried his head in her hair. "Then I shall see you when you get there."

"Noooo!" she cried. "Fuck the world! Let it die, and we'll die together!"

"I cannot refuse a god," said Ashus. He looked towards the ghost, who beckoned to him. "Or my mother." He kissed Mistia gently. "Go to Billus. Get the Fire Orb."

"No," she groaned. "No no no no no!"

Ashus let her go and turned again towards his mother. Embria's hand stretched out to him, and he took it, and he felt his blood freeze.


	38. A Girl

Ashus was falling through a freezing wind, and he landed on a bed of snow. He opened his eyes, and his mother was beside him.

"Is this it?" Ashus asked, surprised to hear his voice. People were shuffling past them in the snow, glaring at them. Embria pulled Ashus off the ground.

"As long as you are touching me, you will blend in with the dead and not be found," said Embria. "But we must keep moving."

"What are these people doing?" Ashus asked.

"Wandering for eternity," said Embria.

Ashus was overcome with sadness for the shades of the departed. "Why?" he asked.

"They have made nothing of their life on earth," said Embria. "An inconsequential life leads naturally to an inconsequential afterlife. But do not be sad, Ashus. They do not understand their fate. They are dumb and ignorant souls, but they are the eyes of Articuno. We must blend in until we reach the next stage."

Ashus thought about what the next stage might be. He knew well the divisions of the Underworld. They were currently in the Snowfield, the afterlife of the commoners. There was Mount Elysium, the dwelling places of the heroes, guarded by the Valley of the Children of the Gods, where departed Glademon await their summons to battle by the great War Birds. Ashus hoped his mother was bringing him in that direction, and not towards the other possibility: Tartarus, where those the gods find offensive are tortured for eternity.

"Ashus," his mom said, "tell me of your life."

Ashus thought about the last time he had spoken to his mother. Indeed, much had changed since then. He was barely the same boy she had left behind in Palletus Town. A sense of shame came over him. He was only here with her today because he had disobeyed her one dying wish.

"Mother," said Ashus. "I am so, so sorry."

"What for, dear?" asked Embria.

"For becoming a doctore," said Ashus. "I know it was the last thing you wanted for me."

Embria was silent for a moment. Then she said, "Are you happy, Ashus?"

He thought again. Then he said, "My Glademon are my pride and joy, mother. I share an unspeakable bond with them, especially Pikachus, the free Glademon."

"Mmm-hmmm," said Embria.

"And I have made great friends. Human friends," he clarified. "Bracchus Petrus of the Elite Four. The House of Okus, even Garius, whom I despised as a child. And Juna Racchetus, who has taken the Viridian ludus. And many lanista, such a Koga from Fuschia. And Tracia Sketchitus, Champion of the Orange League. And...yes, even the Emperor." Ashus felt his heart warming as he thought of them. "And, Mom? I met a girl."

Embria's face lit up for the first time. "Tell me about her, dear."

"She's wonderful, mother. Fierce, and fiercely beautiful. A lanista from Cerulean. I met her on my travels, and I fell in love so hard, mother, it took my breath away. And I married her. And we are as happy as two people can be together."

Embria embraced her son. "Then you have achieved all I could have wanted for you, my son."

The snow started to melt away, and there weren't any more shades about. They gray skies turned blue, and lush grass grew beneath them. They were surrounded by flowers and grape vines bearing plump, juicy fruit.

Ashus gasped. "Is this Elysium?"

"No," said Embria. "We're still in the Snowfield. You're just seeing it as I see it. Look." Still holding Ashus's hand, she gestured behind him. He turned around, and it was their house in Palletus. Their real house had burned down in the battle, and it had never been as white and clean as this, but Ashus cried nonetheless.

Embria drew Ashus close to him. "I am so proud of you, my son."

"Mom," he said tenderly, embracing her. "Mom, I..." He stopped. The perfect vineyard was fading, as well as Embria. "No, what?!"

He was back in the Snowfield, but he was alone. Another hand touched him, and he turned to see Susia. The Racchetus "R" scar was visible on her exposed midriff. "Hello, Ashus Ketchumo. I will be your guide through the Valley of the Children of the Gods."

* * *

"MISTIA!" Tracia cried.

Mistia had been tried in vain to convince Lapra or one of her water Glademon to take her back to Malum. When she realized she couldn't break their trance, and as more and more Glademon piled onto the island, she decided she had no choice but to swim. She had swum several meters and was beginning to tire.

"Thank Mewa," Mistia said, accepting Tracia's outstretched hand. Tracia helped Mistia into the rowboat. Melodia was there as well.

Tracia hugged Mistia. "We were so worried. You and Ashus were gone all night! And then I realized how you must have gotten to the island, and that you must be stranded. Is Ashus still there?"

Mistia shook her head. "Tracia, you are religious, yes?"

"Modestly, I'd say," said Tracia. "What is it, Mistia? Oh, goodness, you are so pale, here." She gave Mistia a blanket.

"Ashus is in the Underworld," Mistia blurted.

"WHAT?!" Tracia and Melodia gasped.

Mistia started to cry, and tears filled Tracia's eyes as well. "Oh my gosh, dear. I'm so sorry. What happened?" Tracia asked, embracing Mistia again.

"Mewa told him to go retrieve the Ice Orb, and then his mom came and took him," said Mistia.

"WHAT?!" they gasped again.

"Honey," Tracia said, wiping Mistia's tears sympathetically.

"I know it sounds crazy, but," said Mistia, "She was there, Mewa, on that island. And She spoke to me and Ashus. Tracia, he's the Chosen One. From the Prophecy. His name is written on the altar."

"What," Tracia repeated, softly this time.

"Mewduo and the War Birds will destroy the world if we don't bring all of three orbs back to their altar on the island," said Mistia. "I need to go back to Cerulean to get the Fire Orb from Billus."

Tracia looked at Melodia for help. Melodia, wide-eyed, said, "We cannot argue with the gods."

"Then," said Tracia, "I guess we are going to Cerulean."

* * *

"Susia," Ashus said through tears, "oh, Susia!" He threw his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Susia. I'm so sorry this happened to you. If I hadn't been there, they never would have come for you. It wasn't fair you had to die. It wasn't fair."

"Shh," said Susia. "You cry too much for one the gods have placed their faith in. You must not cry for the past. It is done." She took his hand. "You are right. What happened to me was not fair, but it also wasn't your fault. You're not responsible for the wrong-doings of others, Ashus. The House of Racchetus shall receive their due punishments in Tartarus."

Ashus nodded and wiped away tears. "So you forgive me?"

"Would I be here if I didn't?" asked Susia. "Besides, there is nothing to forgive. Come, Ashus. The Children of the Gods await." She lead him out of the snow to a rocky, descending slope. Every once in a while, the ground shook. "The Children are testing their strength," Susia explained.

"So how are you able to come here?" asked Ashus. "Is it because you were a breeder?"

"No," said Susia, "but oftentimes, strength of will can allow a soul to go places otherwise barred off from them. In my case, I am searching for a Glademon of my own. I know he will eventually return to me, and I want to see him safe. Then my soul will be free to wander the Snowfields."

Ashus know of whom she spoke. He smiled and said, "Then Susia, you will be waiting for a long time. Vulpixus is not only safe among the living, he is in the care of one of the best Glademon trainers to grace the earth. Bracchus Petrus keeps him, and he fights on Indigo Plateau."

Susia gasped. "Bracchus kept Vulpixus? Oh, that's wonderful!"

"You know," said Ashus, "Bracchus cared for you a great deal."

Susia blushed. "Bracchus cares for many girls a great deal, I'm sure."

"Yes," said Ashus, "but there was a noticeable difference in him with regards to you. Like maybe he could, one day, settle down."

"Oh, well, I hope he's happy no matter what he does," said Susia.

They descended into the valley. Glademon of old brawled there, slamming into the sides of the cliffs.

"They do this for all eternity?" Ashus clarified.

"Yes," said Susia. "I know it seems crazy to us, Ashus, but this is what Glademon were bred for. And here, they do it not for the glory of humans, but for their own glory."

"There's a strange beauty in that," said Ashus, "but how are we going to pass?"

"Very carefully," Susia said. "Come on." They weaved in and out of the Glademon battles. Halfway through the journey, Ashus collapsed. "Ashus!" Susia cried, bending over him. "Ashus, you cannot stop now!"

Ashus gasped. "I can tell you are freed from physical limits in this world, but I am still among the living. My body cannot handle this running. Where is the end of the valley?"

"Ashus," Susia scolded, "if we tarry here, we shall both be squashed. The Glademon here take no notice of humans."

A bug Glademon buzzed over them. "BEEDRILLUS!" it cried.

Breedrillus collided with another bug, this one earthbound. She was round and purple, with large red eyes and two antenna. "VENONATIA!" she replied.

Ashus sat up. "Beedrillus and Venonatia?" he asked.

"Ashus, you know these Glademon?" Susia asked.

"They are Glademon Pikachus and Charizardus killed," said Ashus.

Two more Glademon moved into their space, and Beedrillus and Venonatia turned their attention to them. The unwelcome Glademon were pushed away, and Beedrillus and Venonatia resumed fighting.

"Ashus," Susia said slowly, "I think we can walk."

"Are you sure?" Ashus asked.

Susia gulped. "No," she said. "But I have a feeling...let's try." She pulled Ashus up off the ground, and they began to walk towards Mt. Elysium. Beedrillus buzzed overhead, and Venonatia followed. "They're protecting you, Ashus," Susia finally said.

"Protecting me? But I'm the reason they're dead!" Ashus protested.

"Don't be vain, Ashus," said Susia. "You're not the reason. You had powerful Glademon."

"Yeah, that's what everyone told me," said Ashus. "I still can't help but feel responsible."

"Your kindness causes you to carry far too much weight upon your shoulders," said Susia. "These Glademon obviously do not blame you. They are showing you the ultimate respect."

Ashus looked up at Beedrillus and called, "I'm sorry, Beedrillus. I'm sorry you had to die. I didn't know how powerful Pikachus was. He didn't want to kill you. He doesn't like killing."

"Beeeeeedrillus," the giant bee said in response.

Ashus turned around. "And Venonatia," said Ashus, "oh, gods. Your death at the hands of Charizardus haunts me most of all. There was no excuse for it. I'm deeply, deeply sorry about the way you died. You were a strong Glademon with many years of battling ahead of you. I'm sorry they were cut short. Koga loved you dearly. I know he'd be proud of you now."

Venonatia nodded. "Venonatia."

They reached the end of the valley, and the two bug Glademon left them. Slowly, and in peace, Ashus and Susia climbed the rocky cliff up Mt. Elysium until they came to a forested meadow.

"We made it!" Ashus said to Susia, but she was gone, and in her place, a small, dark-haired girl.

"Ashus Ketchumo," she said, "Welcome to Mt. Elysium I'll be your guide."

"Sabrina!" Ashus exclaimed, embracing her. She had no scars on her body. She giggled. Ashus had so many questions for Sabrina, questions he dared not ask. He took her hand, and she lead him upwards.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't go to Kanto?!" Tracia cried.

"Are you kidding?" Luana replied. "You've heard what's going on there, right? All commercial travel to Kanto has stopped. The place is an apocalyptic nightmare."

"Oh, if only you knew how true that statement was, you would not be denying our request," said Tracia.

"I'm denying your request for your safety," said Luana.

"We won't be any safer here!" Mistia exclaimed. "As we speak, Glademon are fleeing their trainers are travelling to the Ancient Temple. Do you know why?"

Luana took a sip out of her coconut. "No, but it's drawing quite the tourists here."

"That's not good! They need to get away from here! Mewduo is coming here!" exclaimed Mistia.

"Oh, don't tell me you believe that silly-" Luana started.

"This is NOT a rumor!" Mistia shouted. "Trust me, I am the LAST person who would be speaking on behalf of the gods, but I saw Mewa with my own eyes, and she said that Mewduo was coming to fight all of the Glademon."

"That's why we need to go to Kanto to get the Fire Orb," said Tracia. "To bring all three Orbs to the Temple to awaken Lugia and end the destruction of Kanto."

Luana looked at them slack-jawed. "You people are insane," she said. "Are you eating the lotus blossoms? Where is Ashus?"

"In the Underworld," said Mistia.

"Retrieving the Ice Orb," Tracia finished.

Luana shook her head. "Get out," she said.

"At least let me send word to the Emperor," said Mistia.

"There is no mail going into Kanto!" Luana exclaimed in exasperation. "Who would be willing to carry a letter to Saffron in this weather?"

"Ohhhhkay," said Mistia. "Fuck you. Tracia, come on." She stormed off Luana's private beach.

"Wait, Mistia! Mistia!" Tracia cried, trailing behind her. "What are we going to do?"

"Go to Kanto!" Mistia exclaimed.

"But how?!" Tracia asked.

"In a BOAT, of course! How else?" asked Mistia. "Come on!"

"Wha-what? What boat? Where are we going to get a boat?"

"You had one, didn't you?"

"The ROWBOAT?!" Tracia cried. "Okay, now you _are_ insane."

"Tracia!" Mistia said, grabbing Tracia's broad shoulders. "My husband is in the UNDERWORLD right now. If he's willing to go to the Land of the Dead for me, and if I'm not willing to get into a rowboat for him, then what kind of a marriage do we have?"

Tracia considered, then nodded. "Alright. It's suicide, but, alright."

"There's no other way," Mistia pressed.

"No, no, you're right, I'll get it," said Tracia.

"You don't have to come with me," said Mistia.

"Of course I do! I'm not letting you go by yourself!"

Tracia and Mistia shoved off in the direction of Cerulean. The waters were thick with Glademon swimming to the Temple.

"This is exhausting," Tracia said.

"We've barely even lost sight of Malum," said Mistia. "I thought you used to be a soldier."

"A _foot_ soldier," Tracia corrected her.

"TRACIA! MISTIA!"

The pair looked up. There was a large boat in the distance flying the flag of Navellus Island: a silver mountain on an orange field. Tracia strained her eyes. "Dannius?" she asked. The man on the bow waved. Tracia grinned like a schoolgirl. "It _is_ Dannius! DANNIUS! HEY!"

"Are you guys following your Glademon too?" Dannius asked as they steered their boats closer together.

"No," said Tracia. "We're going to Kanto!"

"WHAT?!" Dannius cried. "In a rowboat?"

"It's a long story!" Mistia called.

"Well, we'll dry out our throats telling it this way," said Dannius. "Come on board!" Dannius lowered a rope, and they tethered their rowboat to his ferry and climbed aboard. Mistia and Tracia explained their quest the best they could. "And you're going to take that rowboat?" Dannius asked.

"Yes," said Mistia. "It's all we've got."

"That will take months, provided you survive the journey," Dannius continued.

"It's all we've got," Mistia repeated.

Dannius pulled out a dagger and sliced the rope connecting their rowboat to his ferry. Mistia and Tracia shrieked. "I'm not letting you die," Dannius said. "I will take you to Cerulean."

"Oh, Dannius, you don't have to join our fool's errand," said Tracia. "We could very well die on this mission."

"And what if you fail?" Dannius asked. "We _all_ die, if your story is true. I'll take the risk. You have a greater chance of success with me."

Dannius steered the ferry away from the Ancient Temple, and they went north towards Cerulean.


	39. I Choose You

Elysium reminded Ashus of Malum Island, the way all the plants were lush and buildings pristine. After they left the forest, a meadow expanded before them, and on the horizon was the peak of the mountain. But Ashus's eyes were fixed upon the city.

"That," said Sabrina, "is the City of the Blest."

It was made of gold and silver and encrusted with jewels. A glittering waterfall fell from the mountain, and the river flowed through the city. The streets were made of marble. Sabrina took Ashus across a bridge and into the city. The streets were alive with music. At the plaza, there was a great feast that never ran out, and wine flowed from the fountain. Heroes came and went as they pleased, laughing and dancing all the way.

A man handed Ashus a golden goblet, and Ashus accepted it, but Sabrina smacked the goblet away. "You must not eat," said Sabrina. "If you eat food or wine prepared here, not only will you be bound to the Underworld, you will never be able to enter this city again, for it is an insult to eat from this city before one has been welcomed. But you will be back one day, Ashus. And then we can laugh together for eternity."

"That is wonderful," said Ashus, but he looked behind him and thought of his mother and Susia in the Snowfields. It seemed very unfair to him that only those who achieved hero status through Glademon or through battle could come here. He would very much like to bring his mother here, and live as a family with her and his father. He gasped. "My father!" Ashus cried. "My father, is he here? Pyrus Ketchumo."

"Shhh," said Sabrina. "Yes, Ashus. I am taking you to your father. But we must first go through the city and up the mountain."

"Up the mountain?" Ashus asked. "Why is my father not in the city?"

"Your father has been appointed a special task from the gods," said Sabrina. "He resides at the top of the mountain."

"So we still have a long way to go," said Ashus.

"We do," said Sabrina. "But the good news is, here, you may rest."

Sabrina took Ashus to a mansion labeled "Saffronus," and they entered. "Hello!" Sabrina said upon entering.

"Sabrina!" came the voices of many souls. They were generations of Saffronus nobles back to the first Emperor Saffronus.

Sabrina let go of Ashus's hand. "Here you are safe. You may bathe and sleep. When you are ready to continue, we will begin to ascend the mountain."

A man appeared before them, dressed in the finest silks. He had dark gray hair and dark eyes like Sabrina's. Sabrina hugged him.

"Welcome back, Sabrina," he said. "You have done well, love. Ashus, welcome to the Blessed Mansion of the House of Saffronus. I am Doctor Saffronus."

"The lanista before Sabrina," said Ashus. He bowed. "Thank you for welcoming me into your home."

"Thank you," said the Doctor, "for making this journey. We are all rooting for you, Ashus. All generations of heroes in this city are waiting with anticipation to learn the fate of our world. We would like to perform a blessing on you."

"Oh, of course," said Ashus.

The Doctor nodded. Soon, Ashus was surrounded by the House of Saffronus. They all placed hands on him, and Ashus felt an immense peace come over him. He closed his eyes as they chanted: "Blessed Mewa, lend Your strength. Nourish his mind and soul. May he never tire on his journey. On him, Your chosen, we place our hope."

* * *

Ashus fell into a deep sleep, and as he slept, he saw flashes of the lives of those souls who resided here. When he awoke, he was surprised to find that his hunger was gone.

"Sabrina!" Ashus called. "Sabrina, I am ready!" He left his bedroom and found the Doctor and Sabrina on the porch. "I am ready," he declared.

The Doctor gestured for Ashus to sit down. "Before you go, I want you to know exactly what you are about to face," he said. Ashus obliged, taking a chair between Sabrina and the Doctor. "Ashus, the Ice Orb sits at the peak of the mountain. And the peak of the mountain is guarded two warriors chosen by the gods."

"Okay," said Ashus.

"One of them is your father," said the Doctor.

"Awesome!" Ashus said.

"Your father was appointed to protect the Ice Orb until such time as The Chosen One arrived to take it to the Ancient Temple," said the Doctor. "That is, of course, you, Ashus."

"Well, what am I waiting for?" Ashus asked.

The Doctor raised his hand to quell Ashus's excitement. "Articuno has a nasty sense of humor, Ashus. For his champion, to try to thwart The Chosen One, he has selected Giovanney."

"NO!" Ashus cried, springing out of his chair. "Giovanney Racchetus? Ought not he be in Tartarus?"

"Sit, Ashus," the Doctor ordered. "Listen to me carefully. This appointment is not Giovanney's reward. It is his _punishment._ At the peak of the mountain, locked in eternal battle are Pyrus and Giovanney. Giovanney has died a thousand deaths on that mountain, understand? At your father's sword, or from making contact with the Ice Orb. And each time he dies, he regenerates anew."

"Does this not also punish my father?" Ashus demanded. "Where is his eternal rest?"

"I never said the gods were fair, Ashus," said the Doctor. "You can take solace in knowing that once you retrieve the Orb, your father will be freed. But first you must get through Giovanney. Do you have Lightning?" Ashus nodded and touched his sheath. "Don't use it," said the Doctor.

"Don't use it? What shall I use?"

"The power of Mewa," said Ashus. "The War Birds are not on your side, Ashus. They _desire_ the destruction of Kanto. Place not your faith in Zapdo, for he will fail you. Tell me, Ashus, how did you feel this morning?"

Ashus failed to see how that mattered, but he answered, "I felt, well, quite frankly, amazing. My stomach growls no longer, and-"

"Excellent! Then our blessing has succeeded. You have the power of Mewa within you, Ashus. You should find that you have plenty of energy for the task ahead, as well as enhanced strength and speed for your coming battle"

"If I cannot use Lightning, then how shall I defeat Giovanney?"

"Let Mewa guide you," said the Doctor. He glanced up the mountain. "It is time."

* * *

Kanto was in worse shape than Mistia could have imagined.

Fuschia's once bright roofs were dulled from the weather, if they were still in tact. Many of the buildings were falling apart. The once pristine beaches were full of detritus from the storms. The Fuschia arena looked like a ruin.

"Shall we dock here, or continue northeast?" asked Dannius.

"Continue," Mistia said, with a tear in her eye. "This once great city has been deserted."

But it wasn't deserted. As they rounded the port, they saw the poor huddled there, waiting for a ship to take them away. They called out to the ferry.

"Oh, the gods are cruel," said Tracia. "Dannius, steer near the port." Dannius nodded. As the ferry passed, Tracia threw food to the people. "We will be back," Tracia called to them, "and then we will take whomever we can to Aurantiaco. Where we go now, you dare not go. We are going to fix this. Until then, pray for Ashus Ketchumo and Mistia Cerulus."

The people looked at each other in confusion, then shrugged indifferently.

* * *

"ASHUS KETCHUMO!" a familiar voice called.

Ashus and Sabrina were on their way out of the City of the Blest. Since Ashus had been blessed, he no longer needed Sabrina's hand to stabilize him in the world. Ashus turned towards the voice. "Victore?!"

"Heyyyy, man!" Victore exclaimed, running up the marble street to embrace him. Despite residing in the city, he still dressed like one from Cinnabar Island. "What happened to you?"

"I'm The Chosen One on a quest from the gods to retrieve the Ice Orb," said Ashus.

"Gnarly," said Victore. "I'm dead."

"Oh, I know," said Ashus. "I'm so, so sorry! You weren't supposed to get wrapped up into our mess, let alone die from it."

"Hey, it's alright. Apparently that last battle was epic enough to land me eternal lodging here. This place is _much_ nicer than Cinnabar, though the residents are kinda pretentious."

"Well, that's...great! You seem very happy," said Ashus.

"I am, I am," said Victore. "How's the little yellow man?"

"Fighting in Mewa's army against Mewduo," said Ashus.

"Radical, radical," said Victore. "And your woman?"

"Getting the Fire Orb," said Ashus.

"Cool," said Victore. "And Bracchus the Bachelor?"

"Still a bachelor," said Ashus. "Lives on Indigo Plateau now. He's an Elite Four."

"Ohhh, Elite Four, lah-dee-dah," said Victore. "Well, sounds like you've all done quite well for yourselves. Now, where was it you said you were going again?"

"I've gotta go up the mountain and kill Giovanney," said Ashus, "so my dad can give me the Ice Orb."

Victore gazed up the mountain. "Giovanney's up there?"

"According to Doctor Saffronus," said Ashus.

"Huh," said Victore. "Well, you still got that sword?"

"Yes, but I can't use it. Zapdo wants me to fail," said Ashus.

"Well, fuck Zapdo," said Victore. "What are you going to use?"

"The power of Mewa, I guess," said Ashus.

"Uh-huh," said Victore. "Stay there one moment." Victore ran back down the road.

"Ashus," Sabrina said, "we are wasting time."

"Somehow I don't think we are," said Ashus. "Victore is unconventional, but he is a good man, and a good fighter."

Minutes later, Victore came running back up the road, a bow and quiver of arrows strapped to his back.

"Here, take these," said Victore.

"Oh, no," said Ashus. "I don't know how to use those."

"Hell, it ain't hard," said Victore. "Trust in Mewa or whatever. I can't let you go up there unarmed."

"Well, thank you, Victore," said Ashus, accepting the gifts. "It means everything just to have a bit of you with me."

"You've got this, dude," said Victore. He gestured to Sabrina. "Take care of the little girl."

"Actually, she is taking care of me," said Ashus. He embraced Victore, and Ashus and Sabrina began their trek up the mountain.

* * *

Storms raged in the oceans as Dannius, Tracia and Mistia traveled northward to Cerulean's eastern shore. They had used up their food supply, and if the storms didn't cease, they wouldn't be able to survive the journey. Dannius struggled tirelessly against the waves to keep them on course.

"If we survive this," Mistia asked Tracia, huddled in their cabin, "what will you do?"

"I'll think about that after we get through this," Tracia answered honestly.

"Ashus wants to travel the entire world," said Mistia.

"Well, then let's make sure there is still a world to travel," said Tracia.

"It's out of our hands now," said Mistia. "I feel bad for Dannius out there."

"Well, if anyone can pull us through this, it is him," said Tracia.

"You realize we would have died a long time ago if he hadn't found us," said Mistia.

"Yes," said Tracia. "It makes me believe that not all the gods are against us."

"It seems the gods are matchmakers," Mistia said with a laugh.

"Oh, stop," said Tracia, blushing.

Their conversation cut short, because the ferry capsized.

* * *

At the peak of Mount Elysium there was a shrine, much like the one at the Ancient Temple. And from that shrine there came a cold blue glow.

"I see it!" Ashus exclaimed. "Sabrina, I see it!" Silence. "Sabrina!" He turned around. Sabrina was gone. How long had he been continuing on without her?

"ASHUS, LOOK OUT!"

Ashus turned, and Giovanney was barreling towards him, swinging a sword. Giovanney was still wearing his golden armor from when he had declared himself Emperor. A second sword met Giovanney's, a sword wielded by a man in silver armor with shaggy dark hair and a thick black beard.

"Out of my way, Pyrus!" Giovanney sneered. "You are not my concern now. Look, your boy has come."

"You know you are destined to lose, Giovanney," Pyrus said.

"You underestimate my power," said Giovanney. "You weren't the only one appointed by a god, Pyrus. I know why your boy has come. He has come to die, and you get to watch. Won't this be fun?"

Giovanney swung his sword around and bypassed Pyrus, running towards Ashus once more. Ashus panicked and tried to string the bow to no avail. Giovanney was too fast for him, and his sword shattered Victore's bow. Ashus instinctively grabbed Lightning, then stopped himself.

" _Trust in Mewa_ ," the Doctor's voice filled his head.

" _Or whatever,_ " Victore added.

Ashus's eyes glowed as they met Giovanney's. The villain swung his sword at Ashus's bare head, and Giovanney cursed. At the last minute, Giovanney's sword swung upwards, missing Ashus. "Gods, what power is this?" Giovanny said.

"I see the House of Saffronus has given you their blessing," Pyrus said. He stood beside Ashus with his sword raised. "Great work, my boy! Let's finish him!"

Giovanney cackled. "If it is a clash of gods you want, then it is a clash of gods you shall have." He raised his sword. "The power of Articuno!"

The freezing wind whipped around Giovanney, blowing up snow and ice crystals. Hail beat down upon Ashus and Pyrus. They could hear Giovanney laugh, but they could not see him.

Pyrus spun his sword, and the hail diverted back towards Giovanney. The villain was covered in his own snow. With a cry, Pyrus rushed at Giovanney with his sword.

"FATHER, NO!" Ashus cried.

Giovanney popped out of the snow and jammed his sword into Pyrus. Pyrus coughed blood onto the snow. Giovanney laughed. "Behold, Ashus Ketchumo," said Giovanney. "The House of Racchetus triumphs over you once more." Ashus saw red. His brain was on fire. "You see, Ashus, the true winners in this world are not the ones who 'believe' the most or make the most friends or treat people kindly, no. It is wealth and power and skill that rules. People like me will always squash people like you and your father."

Giovanney locked eyes with Ashus, and he gasped. Ashus was glowing pink and levitating above the snowy ground.

"You may be right, Giovanney. Wealth and power may run the human world, but you forget one thing. Nothing can thwart the will of the gods." Victore's arrows left their quiver and spun around Ashus. Ashus aimed them towards Giovanney. Giovanney ran towards the Ice Orb. "Mewa, I choose you," Ashus said.

The arrows released and all struck Giovanney at once. Giovanney screamed and fell in a splatter of blood. In a puff of snow, he disappeared.

Ashus fell, breathing heavily. His father, clutching his stab wound on his side, pulled Ashus up. "Come, my son. It's time to fulfill your destiny."

* * *

The ferry washed up on a shore. Dannius, Mistia, and Tracia worked to repair it. Tracia and Mistia's job was to find wood, and Dannius was sawing the pieces into shape and nailing them to the ferry to patch it.

"I hate to say it," said Dannius, "but we're blessed to have this driftwood and other pieces of wood that have ripped off buildings."

Mistia dropped a hunk of plywood in the pile and collapsed in the sand. Tracia came carrying driftwood. "How far are we from Cerulean?" Tracia asked.

"I'm guessing we're east of Vermillion," said Mistia. "It's south of Cerulean. I'm wondering if we shouldn't take the rest of the trip on foot."

"Even so," said Dannius, "we will still need a way back to Aurantiaco. Let's see how the weather is when we finish."

A chariot was coming down the road.

"Maybe they have and water," Tracia said.

"Even if they do," said Mistia, "I doubt it's enough to share with us."

"Even so," said Tracia. She ran to the road to flag down the chariot. When it stopped, Mistia about fainted.

"Mistia!" Billus Okus exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"BILLUS!" Mistia cried. "Turn back! You need to get us something from the Lighthouse!"

"Okay, but first," said Billus, taking a box from his chariot. "I must give this to...where is Ashus?"

"It's a long story," Mistia, Tracia, and Dannius said together.

"We don't have time to explain," said Mistia. "You need to bring us the Fire Orb." Billus threw his head back and laughed. "No, I'm serious, Billus! We don't have time to explain, but the fate of the world depends on it."

"Here," said Billus. He handed Mistia the box, and she opened it. An orange light filled the beach, and her eyes watered. She slammed the box shut. "WHERE WERE YOU TAKING THIS?!"

"To you!" Billus cried. "Well, to Ashus, actually, but same difference."

"How did you know we needed this?" Mistia demanded.

"I am a pious man, Mistia," said Billus. "I know an apocalypse when I see one. Do you have the Ice Orb?"

"Ashus is getting it now," said Mistia. "Oh, Billus!" She threw her arms around the old scientist.

"Now, it looks like Zapdo gave you a bit of trouble," said Billus.

"Yes," said Mistia.

"Good thing Red is arranging a proper ship to transport the Fire Orb," said Billus. "Come, get in the chariot, all of you."

"Will we all fit?" Tracia asked.

"Act like you love each other, come, come," said Billus. "We cannot waste any time."

* * *

Pyrus walked Ashus to the resting place of the Ice Orb. "Dad, I have so many questions," Ashus said.

"And I would love to sit here and answer them all, my boy," said Pyrus. "But I am tired. The Snowfields are calling my name."

"The Snowfields? You mean, you will not live...?"

"I will live with your mother," said Pyrus. "It has been too long since I've seen her face." Ashus couldn't stop the tears. He wrapped his arms around his dad. "Your powers are fading, Ashus. You must take the Ice Orb now."

Pyrus released Ashus and pulled out his sword. It transformed before their eyes into a white box. Ashus took the box tentatively. When he opened the box, the Ice Orb rolled off the altar and into it.

"So Articuno chose Giovanney," Ashus said.

"Devil of a god, that Articuno," said Pyrus. "He chose one whose ego would blind him to reason, who would relentlessly go after his goal despite all knowledge that he must fail."

"Did Articuno mean him to fail?" Ashus asked.

"Ah, that, I do not know," said Pyrus. "Ashus..."

"And which god chose you? Was it Mewa?"

"Mewa? No, the goddess of Saffron holds no sway over me," said Pyrus. "It was Ho-us who put me here."

"Ho-us!" Ashus cried, slamming the box shut in his excitement. "Dad, Ho-us is-!" Pyrus was gone. "Dad? DAD?!"

A warm hand clutched Ashus on the shoulder. "All will be clear before the end, Ashus Ketchumo."

Ashus turned around, and he thought at first he was looking at Giovanney again and shivered, but this man was older, wiser, and had a smile that made Ashus feel safe. "Are you Venomus Racchetus?" Ashus asked.

"I am, Ashus," said Venomus. "And I am here to take you home."


	40. Trust

Ashus and Venomus stood in Koga's mansion, the mansion Venomus had built for himself and his lover.

"Thank you," Ashus said, "for everything."

"No, thank you, Ashus Ketchumo," said Venomus. "Because of you, my tortured son will no longer use this world as his plaything. Although I fear his legacy will live on long after him."

"No," said Ashus. "Juna has breathed new life into the ludus, and Koga and his adopted daughter bring honor to your house each day."

Venomus smiled. "I am glad to hear you feel that way. Although there are still remnants or my son's regime yet to be vanquished. I hope the responsibility rests not on you."

"Me too," Ashus laughed. "Although my track record of avoiding calamities is not so clean."

Venomus laughed and patted him on the head. "May the gods be with you, Ashus Ketchumo. I must depart."

The old man disintegrated before Ashus's eyes. He clutched the Ice Orb to his pounding chest. "Koga?!" he called. "Janina?!" He ran through the house. "Koga! JANINA!" His cries echoed through the halls, but the manse was deserted. "They must have all fled to Johto," Ashus said. He wandered out onto the beach where he and Koga had trained and was surprised to see a royal ship stationed there. "Emperor Red?" Ashus asked himself. He wandered towards the ship, and he saw Mistia standing knee deep in the water, clutching the Fire Orb's chest.

The reunion of this man and wife was more like a dream than anything Ashus had seen in the Underworld. Their departure from Kanto, as they saw the Cinnabar volcano erupt, was even more so. Above, the skies raged. Shadows of birds danced: yellow, red, and ice blue. Sometimes the air blew hot, sometimes cold, and sometimes the lightning struck so near the ship they could feel Zapdo's breath down their necks. But Ashus and Mistia lay together, arms wrapped around each other. The two holy vessels were tucked safely under the bed.

"It seemed only two days I was in the Underworld," Ashus said. "Although, I suppose there is no night and day there. How long did you say your journey was?"

"About a month," said Mistia.

"A month," Ashus repeated. "A month in the Underworld." He told her what he could, although everything he said sounded silly and made-up. As time slipped by, Ashus would find it impossible to tell even a part of the story. The memory of the Underworld faded from him completely.

* * *

The skies above Malum Island were a rainbow from the flashes of light emanating from the Ancient Temple. Melodia kept the Lightning Orb in her care, watching the battle. And from the ship's dock, Ashus, Mistia, Tracia, Dannius, and Billus stood watched as well.

"I wonder how many Glademon have died," Ashus said.

"Don't," said Mistia, squeezing his hand. "Don't think about it."

"Mewduo killed so many before," he said, unable to stop thinking about it. He stroked Charizardus's wings on his cloak.

"It will all be over soon," said Mistia.

"So, you guys are going to take those Orbs to that island?" Dannius clarified, pointing towards the battle.

"Yes," said Ashus.

"How are you going to get there?" Dannius asked. "I'm not even sure we're going to make it to Malum!"

"Oh, we'll make it to Malum," said Billus. "I'll steer this ship right up to the altar if I have to."

"Well, you can't do that," said Ashus. "I need that Lightning Orb."

"It's so bizarre," said Tracia. "You grow up hearing all of the stories about the gods, but you never think you're going to witness it."

Dannius rested his head on Tracia's shoulder. "If we survive this," Dannius asked, "what are your plans?"

Tracia looked between Mistia and Dannius and laughed. "Why, I think I will cross that bridge when we get there," said Tracia. "Which looks to be very soon."

* * *

They docked on Malum and made haste to Melodia's temple. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw them.

"The gods are getting restless," Melodia said. She pushed the Lightning Orb into his hands. "It is now or never. Ashus, you must go. I have a boat for you."

"Wait," Ashus said. "Mewduo!"

"You survived him once before. You will survive him again," Melodia said.

"How sure of that are you?" Ashus asked.

"Oh, no, let us wait until Mewduo is defeated," said Mistia.

"Then we will surely all die," said Melodia. "The time is now. Ashus?"

Ashus nodded. Mistia gripped onto him. "Oh gods, how many times do we have to part like this?" she cried.

"Hopefully this will be the last," said Ashus. He and Mistia kissed passionately.

"I might believe in the gods now," said Mistia, "but I still don't like them!"

Even Melodia broke the tension with a laugh.

* * *

Ashus rowed into choppy waters, three precious chests at his feet. He saw the form of Mewduo hovering above the island, and the spark of Mewa circling him. Fire, electricity, water, and even leaves danced in the air as the Glademon released their attacks. Flashes of light in all colors, balls of energy in white and black, and yet Mewduo lived. Ashus saw Glademon thrown in the water and crushed under Mewduo's claws. He wept for them, and for Charizardus.

The nearer he got to the island, the more impossible it was for him to continue. The many Glademon attacks swirled over his head. He couldn't find a path through the battle. Even if he could, he would surely die.

"Mewa!" he cried. "Mewa, You helped me in the Underworld! Help me again! Lend me Your power!"

"MY POWER MUST RESIDE IN MY CHILDREN NOW," said Mewa.

"But they're all going to die, Mewa! Everything will die, if I cannot pass!" Ashus called. "Is that what You want?"

"SELFISH HUMAN," Mewa said, "DO YOU THINK THAT MY CHILDREN CANNOT ACHIEVE GLORY WITHOUT YOU?"

 _Damn it, Mewa! What are You trying to say?_

As if to answer Ashus, Mewa said, "GLADEMON ARE SHADES OF THE GODS. TRUST IN THEM."

"Trust in Glademon, trust in Glademon," Ashus whispered. "I don't understand." He looked at the three boxes and wondered how important it was for the three orbs to actually be on the altar. "Worth a shot," he said.

He opened the three boxes. Orange, blue, and yellow light bathed the island. Mewduo shrank from it. "YES!" Ashus cried. "YOU LIKE THAT, MEWDUO?! AHAHAHAHA!" He picked up the white box and held it aloft, and then a Glademon snatched the Ice Orb from him.

"Pika-pika!"

Ashus shielded his eyes. "Pikachus?" he said. The shadow of Lapra was in front of him, the blue orb glowing in her mouth. "Lapra! Piakchus!"

"Pikachus!" Pikachus said, hopping into the boat and grabbing the Lightning Orb. Pikachus climbed back onto Lapra, and they shot back towards the island.

"I get it," said Ashus. "I can't touch them. What were we thinking? Of course it must be Glademon!" He held up the Fire Orb. "ALRIGHT, I NEED A FIRE TYPE! VULPIXUS, RAPIDASHUS, SOMEBODY! COME AND GET IT!" A Glademon roared behind him. Ashus's blood ran cold. "No," Ashus said, turning. "It can't be." Charizardus was in the water, staring expectantly up at Ashus. "Hey, buddy," said Ashus. "Are you going to swim the Fire Orb to the island?" Charizardus roared and stretched out his claw. Ashus lowered the box for him, and he took it. "Go, Charizardus. Go, defeat Mewduo!" The water steamed so much that Ashus couldn't see a thing. He felt a splash of hot water, and then a flying Glademon carried the Fire Orb. "Moltreus?!" Ashus thought. "Oh, no! Not Moltreus! I've been tricked! Oh gods, Moltreus has tricked me!"

But the steam faded, and Ashus could not believe his eyes. It was not Moltreus but Charizardus flying above Mewduo with the Fire Orb.

Mewduo screamed. The yellow, blue, and orange lights converged around Mewa, and the form of the goddess was visible through the sky. Mewduo fell dead on the island, and Mewa departed.

Against his better judgment, Ashus stood up in the boat. "YES! THANK YOU, MEWA! THANK YOU!"

"THANK YOU, ASHUS KETCHUMO," Mewa said before disappearing into the sky.

All of the Glademon parted for Ashus's Glademon: Pikachus, Lapra, and, on his newly formed wings, Charizardus. They placed the Orbs in their respective slots, and the light converged again, this time, onto the sea.

The ocean bubbled. Ashus's boat rocked more and more until it capsized. The Glademon all started to flee from the Temple. Lapra bent her head into the water and pulled Ashus out. He sat with Pikachus and Togapia on Lapra, and Charizardus flew overhead. Mistia's Glademon swam beside them.

They came ashore, and Ashus fell into Mistia's arms, but everyone's eyes were fixed on the Ancient Temple. A massive tidal wave rose above the Temple and touched the clouds.

"RUN!" Melodia cried. They made haste inland, but nothing could protect them from the wave. It enveloped the island, and then hung onto the trees and buildings for dear life, trying not to get washed away in the tide.

* * *

Months passed.

While many had died in the destruction of Kanto, it had been restored to its former glory overnight. If not for the actual deaths of people and Glademon, everyone might have taken the strange weather phenomenon for a dream.

The three orbs were no longer at the Ancient Temple, washed away in the tidal wave, but Mewduo's form still rested there, turned to coral and stone.

And Ashus clutched Charizardus's gladeball as the ferry bore him to Pummello Stadium. The best explanation they had of Charizardus's wings' regrowth was that touching the Fire Orb had revived him. Others thought, perhaps, that Charizardus's wings had regrown steadily over the years with Melania. Either way, Ashus was eager to send the former champion into the arena once more.


	41. Orange League Champions

Ashus stood beside Pikachus at the opening ceremony of the Orange League Championships. Mistia sat with Togapia, Billus, and Dannius in the stadium. Melodia offered a prayer to Lugia from the center box.

This championship was much different from the Indigo championship in which Ashus and Bracchus had been the center of attention. While people were still excited to see Ashus, nobody besides their little inner circle was aware of what Ashus had done. Ashus was okay with this, perhaps even preferred it. Everyone talked about the tidal wave, but few attributed it to Lugia. Ashus had been disappointed he hadn't gotten a glimpse of Lugia, but perhaps Lugia preferred it that way as well.

"AND NOW, WE WILL BEGIN THE PRELIMINARY MATCHES," Melodia announced. "EACH OF THE DOCTORE TODAY HAVE WORKED HARD TO MAKE IT THIS FAR, BUT BEFORE THEY CAN ENTER THE TOURNAMENT, THEY MUST BE DECLARED WORTHY OF THE TITLE OF ORANGE LEAGUE CHAMPION BY DEFEATING OUR REIGNING ORANGE LEAGE CHAMPION. ALLOW ME TO PRESENT OUR CHAMPION, TRACIA SKETCHITUS!"

If Ashus didn't know better, he would say the Champion was a queen. She wore a shimmering gold dress with amber jewelry, complete with a tiara. "WELCOME DOCTORE!" Tracia boomed. The audience gave her a standing ovation.

"Tracia, you devil," he muttered to himself. "We don't have an Elite Four, she says. Well, she wasn't lying."

"I AM EXCITED TO TEST MY SKILLS WITH EACH OF YOU. YOU HAVE ALL PROVEN YOURSELF FORMIDABLE OPPONENTS BY DEFEATING EACH OF OUR FINE LANISTAS. I HOPE YOU HAVE TRAINED HARD, BUT ALSO THAT YOU HAVE GIVEN YOUR GLADEMON REST. OUR BATTLE WILL BE A CLASSIC LEAGUE BATTLE. SIX OF MY GLADEMON AGAINST SIX OF YOURS. CHOOSE WISELY. THE FIRST BATTLE WILL BEGIN TONIGHT, AND THE ORDER IN WHICH I SHALL FACE YOU IS AS FOLLOWS: DRACONUS REMUS, AENEAS CONSUS, SATURNA QUIRINUS, GAIUS AMULIUS, ARES QUINTUS, ACHILLES AUGUSTUS, and ASHUS KETCHUMO."

* * *

"Last," Ashus said, joining Mistia, Dannius, and Billus in the stands.

"Of course you're last," said Billus. "You're the main event."

"Ashus versus Tracia, specifically," said Dannius. "You know nobody beat her last year."

"What?" Mistia asked. "You're kidding."

"She has a great line-up of Glademon," said Dannius. "A good balance of types."

"So does Ashus," said Mistia.

"Of course," said Dannius. "Everyone wants to see if Ashus can defeat Tracia."

Ashus watched as the first match began "I think I blew the final match in Indigo because I was fighting a friend," said Ashus. "I won't let that happen again."

Tracia's first Glademon was the one Ashus had already seen, Marilla.

"Leading with Marilla, Tracia?" Dannius asked. "That's her signature Glademon. She doesn't usually lead with her."

"Is that a water type?" Billus asked.

"Water-fairy," said Dannius. "She's small but mighty."

Marilla was defeated, and Tracia released her next Glademon, Ditto.

"YES!" Billus cried. "This is what I came for!"

"That pink blob?" Mistia asked. "Ashus, it's a cuter version of your Mukus."

"That pink blob is the most unique Glademon in the entire Holy Kantan Empire," said Dannius. "Watch."

Ditto was facing a strange Glademon, a round creature that resembled a gladeball. Ditto looked his challenger over, and then morphed into a mirror image of that Glademon.

"WHAT?!" Mistia and Ashus cried.

"Ditto," said Dannius. "This, I think, is the Glademon that trips everyone up. You don't know how to fight yourself. The Glademon takes on all of the properties of its competitor," said Dannius.

"Beautiful," said Billus.

Ditto defeated two of the challenger's Glademon, and the third defeated him. Tracia's third Glademon was a gray horned creature called Rhydonus.

"Wow," said Ashus. "Her Glademon are intimidating."

Tracia's fourth Glademon was the last they saw in this match, a ghost type named Hauntar. "Well, how are you feeling, Ashus?" asked Mistia.

"Well, I'm confident Pikachus can take down Marilla, and I have multiple water types to deal with Rhydonus. I'm not sure what to do with Ditto and Hauntar."

"And that is four out of six Glademon," said Dannius. "I hope we'll see the other two next match."

"Me too," said Ashus, "so I can form a strategy."

They got their wish. In the next match, Tracia lead with Venusar.

"No way!" Ashus exclaimed. "Tracia didn't tell me she had a relation of Bulbaesar!"

"Well, of course not," said Dannius. "She knew she would be facing you eventually."

"Okay, so I'll use Charizardus for sure," said Ashus.

"Oh, you must," said Billus. "Charizardus may be more famous than Pikachus."

The next Glademon that Tracia released was a floating steel ball with magnets on the sides called Magnemites.

"Hm," said Ashus. "That's interesting. Well, I've beaten electric types before before, so that doesn't concern me much. I'll use Pikachus, Squirtiles, Charizardus, Bulbaesar...what do you think, Mistia?"

"Oh, use Lapra," said Mistia. "The audience would love her."

"Lapra, yes, she's a great choice. And I think, Snorlaxa," said Ashus.

"You've never battled with Snorlaxa before," said Mistia. "What type even is she?"

"She's a normal type," said Ashus. "But she's very strong and very hardy. I think I will use Snorlaxa."

"I'm looking forward to seeing your new Glademon, Ashus," said Billus.

"Reckless," Mistia said. "You better make sure Snorlaxa is trained."

* * *

Ashus returned to Malum that evening with Snorlaxa. He went alone to Luana's training grounds and released Snorlaxa from her gladeball.

"Okay, Pikachus, Snorlaxa, attack!" Ashus ordered. Pikachus charged up and jumped on Snorlaxa, and Snorlaxa threw Pikachus aside with her massive claws. "Alright!" Ashus cried. "Good work, Snorlaxa! You're going to be great!" Snorlaxa threw her nose into the air and sniffed. "Okay, now let's practice-" Ashus cut short, because Snorlaxa started bounding away from Ashus. Images of the havoc Snorlaxa wreaked on the Grapefruit Island flashed through his mind. "Oh no. Oh no oh no. Pikachus! Paralyze Snorlaxa!" Pikachus and Ashus ran after Snorlaxa. As Pikachus pulled ahead of him, Ashus saw the electric mouse emit a flash of light from his body at Snorlaxa, and then Snorlaxa fell over. "Good job, Pikachus!"

"Pika-pika!"

Pikachus's eyes were fixed upon another Glademon in front of him, a huge bull. Ashus looked around for this Glademon's owner as he recalled Snorlaxa.

"Ashus!" came a voice. Billus walked forward from behind the bull Glademon.

"Billus!" Ashus grinned. "Is this your Glademon?"

"Yes," said Billus. "I bred this one myself. What's up with that one?"

Ashus looked at the gladeball and sighed. "I caught her on an island. She was feral. I'm starting to see why," said Ashus. "All she wants to do is eat."

"Hm," said Billus. "Is this the one that you were thinking of using against Tracia?"

"Yes," said Ashus. "But I think I need a new strategy. Perhaps Mukus."

"Tell you what," said Billus. "Why don't we trade?"

"Trade?" asked Ashus. "Snorlaxa for this one?"

"Sure," said Billus. "I can work with Snorlaxa for you. See if I can learn some more about her. Maybe it's some defect that causes her to need to eat so much."

"That's not a bad idea," said Ashus. "What's this one's name?"

"Tauro," said Billus. "I'd love to see him in the arena."

"Alright," said Ashus. "Yeah, Tauro! I accept your trade, Billus. Although I do think I'm getting the better end of the deal."

"I live to study strange Glademon," said Billus. "This is a fine deal for me."

* * *

The day of Ashus's battle arrived. Ashus joined Tracia in the center box. Today, she was dressed in orange with blue jewelry.

"Ashus," said Tracia, hugging him warmly.

"Tracia," said Ashus. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," said Tracia. "I have been itching to fight you. These kids have been nothing."

"So nobody has defeated you?" Ashus asked.

"That's right," said Tracia. "If you beat me here, you are the Orange League Champion."

Ashus breathed deeply. "May the best doctore win," he said.

They stood side by side as Tracia announced the beginning of the match. "FOR MY FIRST GLADEMON, I CHOOSE MARILLA!" Tracia announced.

"AND I CHOOSE PIKACHUS!" Ashus cried. They looked at each other and nodded. Beginning with their signature Glademon was fitting.

Marilla and Pikachus were of the same height and basic build. The two Glademon regarded each other and then looked up at their trainers.

"ATTACK!" both Ashus and Tracia called at once. The Glademon jumped into action. Pikachus fired a lightning bolt which Marilla promptly dodged. She spat water at Pikachus from above until Pikachus redirected his attack and zapped Marilla. Marilla fell, but she wasn't out. She smacked Pikachus with the massive ball at the end of her tail. Pikachus grabbed her tail and pulsed electricity into her. This scene repeated a few more times, and each time, Marilla got weaker.

"Well, no reason to postpone the inevitable," said Tracia. "Mercy!"

"PIKACHUS, MERCY!" Ashus cried.

The guards took Marilla. Tracia thought. "FOR MY NEXT GLADEMON, I CHOOSE RHYDONUS!"

"Of course," said Ashus. Rhydonus, they had determined in earlier battles, was a ground type. The massive Glademon entered the arena.

"RHYDONUS, ATTACK!"

Rhydonus charged towards Pikachus, who responded with electric shocks. Pikachus was running around the stadium trying to evade Rhydonus, and Ashus felt like they were just postponing the inevitable. Once Pikachus ran out of steam, it would be game over.

"Mercy," said Ashus.

"MERCY, RHYDONUS," said Tracia. "Ashus, this battle thus far has been far too civil."

"When one Glademon has that much of an advantage over the other, you have no choice," said Ashus. "But I believe we'll have a show yet. For my next Glademon, I CHOOSE SQUIRTILES!"

Squirtiles entered the stadium, and Rhydonus charged towards Squirtiles. Squirtiles retreated into his shell and began pumping out water.

"It's gonna take more than a little water to defeat my Rhydonus," said Tracia.

"Then more than a little water you shall have," said Ashus.

Rhydonus stepped on Squirtiles's shell, and the turtle came out and bit his opponent's leg in order to wiggle free. Rhydonus charged with his horn, and Squirtiles spat water in his face. Squirtiles was able to avoid the horn, but was smacked with the tail. Squirtiles fell to the ground and retreated into his shell again, then propelled himself away from Rhydonus with water.

The arena ground was getting muddy, causing Rhydonus to sink while Squirtiles could glide along the ground with ease, shooting water.

"Damn you," Tracia whispered. "Rhydonus is a close range combat Glademon." Ashus smiled. Squirtiles had figured out early on that being near Rhydonus was suicide, so he was keeping his distance. Rhydonus, covered in mud, fell helpless in the center of the arena. "MERCY!" Tracia called.

"Alright, so this will be your third?" Ashus asked, losing count.

"That's right," said Tracia. "Let me think. Yes, I believe I CHOOSE DITTO!"

The audience loved Ditto. The pink blob entered the muddy arena and assessed his opponent. Squirtiles spat water at him, and Ditto shot water back.

The mud and mist cleared, and Squirtiles was faced with a mirror image of himself. Ashus's Glademon cocked his head in confusion. Ditto spat water at him, and Squirtiles fell backwards into the mud. Ditto lowered his head and charged.

Squirtiles retreated into his shell and pumped water at Ditto, but Ditto was unphased by the water. Ditto smacked Squirtiles across the arena. Squirtiles popped out of his shell before he ran into the wall, lowered his head and charged. Ditto charged likewise, and the two titans clashed. It was a total hand-to-hand combat in the mud. As the two turtles fought, Ashus and Tracia lost track of which one was Ditto.

Finally, one Glademon fell. Ashus and Tracia looked down at the arena in confusion. They looked at each other and nodded. Simultaneously they cried, "MERCY!"

The standing Glademon transformed into a pink blob. "Ditto!" it squeaked, and the audience cheered.

"Fuck!" Ashus said. "Okay, let's see. Yes, might as well. I CHOOSE TAURO!"

"Tauro?" Tracia asked.

And from the stands, Mistia exclaimed, "TAURO?! Who's that Glademon?"

"Ashus and I made a trade last night," said Billus.

The bull entered the stadium. He scraped the muddy ground with his hooves and bellowed. Ditto transformed.

"TAURO, ATTACK!" Ashus cried. The bulls charged, and the battle was brutal. The two Glademon smacked and slammed into each other, each drawing blood. Ashus squirmed nervously in his seat. "I'm afraid I'm going to kill Billus's Glademon on the first go."

"Just say the magic word, and it'll be all over," said Tracia.

Tauro bucked and kicked Ditto across the stadium. The transformation Glademon was a splatter of pink against the wall when it awoke. "Ditto..." it groaned.

"MERCY!" Tracia called. "Damn you, Ashus." Ashus was still uncomfortable, as Tauro was also pretty beat up, but the Glademon clearly had power. He patiently awaited Tracia's next choice. "I CHOOSE HAUNTAR!" Tracia called.

The most striking thing about Hauntar was that he was transparent. One could distinctly see his purple body and terrible face, but it was faded. When he entered the arena, the air turned colder.

"How does one breed a ghost?" Ashus wondered aloud.

"You better be more concerned about how one fights a ghost," said Tracia. "HAUNTAR, ATTACK!"

Hauntar bore down upon Tauro, and Tauro responded by bucking, but it appeared that no damage was being done to Hauntar. Hauntar's attacks were wearing Tauro down, though. Soon, the great bull collapsed in the center of the arena. "MERCY!" Ashus called. Tauro was removed from the arena with respectful cheers. Ashus thought back to his confrontation against Agatha in the Indigo Elite Four. A ghost _can_ be beat with the right attack. "I CHOOSE LAPRA!" Ashus shouted.

"Good choice," said Tracia. "I've not seen my Hauntar face an ice type."

"So it might not be a good choice," laughed Ashus. "It'll be a surprise for both of us."

"Those always make for the best battles," said Tracia.

Lapra entered the arena and cried. Hauntar wasted no time in attacking her the same way he had attacked Tauro, and it appeared to Ashus that he had made the wrong choice. Then, Lapra raised her head and unleashed an ice beam. Hauntar reeled backwards in discomfort.

"Yes!" Ashus exclaimed.

"Not so fast, Ashus," said Tracia. "This battle is far from over."

Hauntar countered Lapra's ice beam by materializing a ball of dark energy in his hands and releasing it towards Lapra. Lapra protected herself by spitting more ice at Hauntar, but it didn't prevent damage. Lapra moaned and growled. She lifted her head and spat a fountain of water into the air, and then, the water turned to snow. She blew the snow at Hauntar. The ghost Glademon slowed down, his color fading. He threw another shadow ball at Lapra to stop the blizzard. Then, Hauntar fell.

"MERCY!" Tracia shouted. Lapra was weak, and Ashus contemplated recalling her as well, but decided to see what Glademon Tracia would send out next. Tracia stared at the arena in deep thought. Finally, she said, "I CHOOSE MAGNEMITES!"

"That's a strange Glademon," Ashus said as Magnemites floated into the arena. Magnemites immediately shot electricity at Lapra, who bore the attack poorly. Lapra shot ice at Magnemites. Ice crystals formed on the steel creature, and Magnemites had to use static electricity to melt it off. Lapra began sending a steady ice stream at Magnemites, and Magnemites sent electricity through the jet to Lapra. The attack his Lapra right in the mouth, stopping the ice beam. Lapra cried.

"She's hardy," Tracia observed.

"But she's not agile," said Ashus. "Those fins are for swimming, not navigating an arena." With one more blow from Magnemites, Lapra hung her head, and Ashus cried, "MERCY!"

Tracia chuckled. "We appear to be evenly matched, Ashus. One of my Glademon for one of yours."

"I CHOOSE BULBAESAR!" Ashus bellowed.

Bulbaesar entered the arena and stared at his strange new opponent. Magnemites wasted no time in attacking Bulbaesar with a mighty jolt. Bulbaesar shook it off and reached out his vines to grab Magnemites. While he didn't succeed in grabbing Magnemites, he did smack his opponent off course.

"Strong vines," remarked Tracia. "An excellent specimen. I'm actually hoping you win this one, Ashus. I'd love to see your Bulbaesar against my Venusar."

"Those were my thoughts too, Tracia," said Ashus. "But it's all in their hands now. And I don't think your Magnemites is on board with that plan."

"No, he is not," laughed Tracia.

Magnemites had floated out of range of Bulbaesar, and Bulbaesar released sharp leaves from his bulb to strike Magnemites. While the leaves didn't do much damage, they did throw Magnemites off course and bring him down to Bulbaesar's level. After another barrage of leaves, Bulbaesar grabbed onto Magnemites with his vines. Magnemites sent shock waves into Bulbaesar that didn't affect the grass Glademon much. Bulbaesar whipped Magnemites from side to side against the ground. The audience roared in excitement.

However, Bulbaesar's vines were taking heavy damage from the slamming. Bulbaesar couldn't keep up the tactic, so he let Magnemites go. Magnemites was disoriented from the attack. He tried to levitate, but he had no more strength and fainted.

"MERCY!" Tracia cried happily. "I CHOOSE VENUSAR!"

Magnemites was quickly rushed out, and Venusar entered. Venusar was double the size of Bulbaesar, with a giant flower on his back instead of a bulb. The two creatures regarded each other with interest.

Tracia and Ashus looked at each other and nodded. "ATTACK!" they ordered together.

Bulbaesar leaped at Venusar, claws bared. Venusar released a storm of petals from his flower, but they didn't stop Bulbaesar. Bulbaesar landed on Venusar's face and scratched at his eyes.

"OH SHIT!" Tracia cried.

Venusar smacked Bulbaesar away and released powder from his flower. Blood flowed from his eyes, but he didn't seem to be blinded. Bulbaesar coughed. Venusar continued to smack Bulbaesar with vines. Bulbaesar latched onto a vine with his teeth, and Venusar picked Bulbaesar up and flung him across the arena.

Ashus stood up and stared at Bulbaesar to see if his Glademon could still fight. Bulbaesar wasn't moving, and his eyes were closed. "MERCY!" Ashus cried.

Bulbaesar was taken off stage. "One more Glademon," Tracia said.

"Huh?" asked Ashus.

"This is my last, and this will be your last," said Tracia. "Our battle is about to come to an end."

"Oh," said Ashus. "You're right. I hadn't even been counting."

"Neither had I, until I got to Venusar," said Tracia. "This has truly been the most enjoyable battle I've ever fought."

"Alright, here goes nothing," said Ashus. "I CHOOSE CHARIZARDUS!"

Gasps echoed throughout the stadium. Legends of Charizardus had traveled to Aurantiaco, but few knew that he had been revived. The flying lizard entered the arena, and everyone got to their feet in reverence. "Congratulations, Champion," Tracia whispered.

"Before the battle has even started? You sell yourself short, Tracia," said Ashus.

"Venusar has indeed overcome many a fire type, but this one...I see no other way this battle can end," said Tracia.

"Venusar is a beast," said Ashus. "I am not so confident. Let us see what our Glademon do. CHARIZARDUS, ATTACK!"

Fire rained down on Venusar to the point where the plant monster could not move. It was a knock-out battle. "MERCY!" Tracia cried. "HAIL TO THE NEW CHAMPION OF THE ORANGE ISLANDS, ASHUS KETCHUMO!"

* * *

A great feast followed that evening. Ashus sat with Mistia and Billus on one side, and Tracia and Dannius on his other.

"So, Champion, will you be returning next year to defend your title?" Dannius asked Ashus.

"I suppose," said Ashus, "if Mistia and I are able."

"We're going to take Lapra back to Cerulean and decide from there," said Mistia. "So, Tracia, don't go running away with some gorgeous guy, okay? You might still need to hold the arena"

"Very funny," said Tracia, blushing.

"Well, either way, we hope you and Ashus will be back," said Dannius. "Tracia, you'll be returning to Valenica, I'm assuming?"

"Actually, I was thinking of going back to Trovita," said Tracia.

Everyone gasped. Tracia put up his hand. "I want to do right by Maria. We're going to officially announce the end of our marriage. Then, I was thinking of bringing her to Valencia to meet Ivia. You know she's never left Trovita? Imagine that, a beautiful, wealthy girl like her, stuck with her dunce of a brother on a spit of an island. I want to show her the islands, at least. Maybe find her a proper husband. Dannius...?"

"Hm?" asked Dannius. "Oh, I, ummm, I'm not sure."

"Just meet her," said Tracia. "You said you were looking for a wife."

"Yes, right," said Dannius.

"Oh, she is the sweetest thing," said Mistia. "You won't regret it, Dannius."

"I highly doubt I could give a woman of her breeding the kind of life she requires," said Dannius.

"Oh, stop," said Tracia. "You run a respected ludus. Any woman would be lucky."

"You are too kind," said Dannius. "And what about you, Tracia? Would you remarry?'

"Oh, Dannius, you know that's impossible," said Tracia.

"Why not?" asked Dannius. "You're the Champion-former Champion, rather-well-respected in the community, and may I say, as beautiful as ever."

"Dannius, stop," said Tracia.

"Any man would be lucky to have you," said Dannius.

"But I'm not-I can't-certain things are just impossible," said Tracia. "I'm not truly a woman."

"You're woman enough to me," said Dannius.

Everyone coughed and pretended to be entrenched in other conversations. Tracia leaned into Dannius. "Dannius, are you suggesting-"

He took her hand. "Do what you feel you must do, and when you're done...I hope you'll consider staying with me. Navellus Ludus is always much brighter with you in it."

Tracia grabbed Dannius's face and kissed him. Mistia squealed, and Ashus and Billus watched in shock and awe.

"And on that note, I think it's time for us to go!" Mistia said.

"Yes, of course," said Ashus. "Goodbye, Tracia! Goodbye, Dannius!"

"Wherever we are, we'll be at the wedding!" Mistia declared.

Tracia and Dannius separated and blushed. "Yes, ahem, thank you. I will miss you both so much."

"Goodbye, Ashus, Mistia, Billus. It's been an honor," said Dannius.

They embraced their new friends before boarding a ferry back to Cerulean. The coast of Kanto was beautiful as always. Ashus and Mistia could hardly believe what had happened only a month ago.

"Ashus," said Mistia. "Next time we go somewhere, can we _please_ avoid god quests?"

"I'm not sure that's possible," laughed Ashus. "But I know what you mean. I've never had a normal experience in a league. We don't have to do another, you know. We can stay in Cerulean."

"You know that's not happening," said Mistia.

"You're right," said Ashus. "I kinda want to redirect this ferry to Johto right now."

"BILLUS!" Mistia cried. "WANT TO GO TO JOHTO?!"

"OKAY!" Billus replied.

"See? Billus doesn't mind," said Mistia.

"Wait," said Ashus. "You're serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Mistia asked. "Everyone talks about the Silver League. Both Koga and Lances went there. Let's do it. Let's go."

"Okay," Ashus said, excited. "But there's somewhere we need to go first."

"Where's that?" Mistia asked.

"Pewter City," said Ashus.

"Oh, Ashus, no," said Mistia.

"Oh, Mistia, yes," said Ashus.

"Gods, I already miss Tracia," said Mistia.

"Maybe he'll find a wife in Johto," said Ashus.

Mistia cackled. "Watch out, Johto. Your brothels are about to get a huge boost in business," she said towards the west. "We're coming for you, and we're bringing Bracchus the Bachelor."


End file.
